SDDJ: Auld Lang Syne
by AJ Freas
Summary: Sequel to Same Destination, Different Journey with my Slytherin!Harry. The years ahead promises to bring friends back together. *This story covers Harry's 3rd & 4th years at Hogwarts* WIP
1. Mothers

**AN**: Welcome to year 3, continuation/sequel to _Same Destination, Different Journey_. Things are about to get fun. Erm, I hope.

In _Same Destination, Different Journey_ the story was in present tense which confused some. So from now on this will all be past tense. Let's hope I don't confuse more folks!

* * *

**Mothers**

Harry Potter's staggering steps ended abruptly at the bus stop that was two - or was it three? - blocks from Number 4 Privet Drive. He dropped the end of his trunk, set down his snowy owl Hedwig's cage on top and thought about his next course of action. He sat on the trunk and sighed heavily. He looked around at the darkness, the stormy clouds over head and the eerily quiet play park he passed on his left. His voice was soft and reflective. "Way to go, Potter. _Now_ what are you going to do?"

He'd send a note to one of his best friends - Jason Vaisey or Blaise Zabini - but Hedwig was off hunting and there's no telling when she'd be back. The Leaky Cauldron was an inn as well as the entryway to the wizarding world, but it was all the way in London. Harry was directionally challenged so he couldn't just walk to London and he had no Muggle money to pay for a taxi.

Running his fingers through his hair, Harry heard a rustle and whipped around, wand in hand and pointed at the bushes. Aurors should be sorting things at the Dursley's home. None would be lurking in bushes. Maybe running out like this wasn't exactly his brightest move.

Harry took a step back and peered at the bushes. He saw something shimmer or shine gold - or was it green? - and were those eyes staring at him? A thread thinned voice wheezed in the moonlit night behind him, "Harry!"

He whipped around towards the voice, wand still raised, staring at the large figure moving surprisingly fast towards him. While he lowered his wand, he didn't feel safe enough to put it away. Harry glanced towards the bushes behind him, but he no longer saw the eyes that glowed at him. Maybe it was his imagination after all. "What are you doing out here, Dudley?"

"I…" Panting, his cousin - Dudley Dursley - waved him off. "I just… she's wrong…" Hands on his knees, Dudley took deep breaths, "Blimey, I need to get in shape."

Harry smirked at his cousin's observation, not bothering to disagree because he really did need to get in shape. Or a different shape, one that wasn't round. "She's wrong," he murmured in his bemusement. Turning his attention back to Dudley, he spoke louder for clarification, "You aren't angry then?"

"Hell no." Dudley sucked in more lungs full of air, "the bint was wrong to talk about your mum like that." Dudley finally stood, glistening with a thick sheen of sweat that rolled down his red, pudgy face.

"I thought you liked your Aunt Marge."

"Not really. She's just rich and gives great gifts. She doesn't like Mum much either, but she won't say so because of Dad." Dudley scuffed his shoe along the walk and sighed heavily. "I'd have trouble keeping my temper if she talked about _my _mum that way."

Harry looked down the road behind Dudley, reflecting on what he just heard from his cousin and realized it did make a bit of sense. Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister and wasn't overly nice to Aunt Petunia, but she was usually so busy making Harry's life miserable he hadn't taken much notice before. "Speaking of your mum, won't Aunt Petunia notice you're gone?"

"Dad was still busy with Aunt Marge. She was bouncing on the ceiling causing Mum fits." Dudley snorted, "Her shoes were scuffing the ceiling."

The boys laughed together, which felt so alien to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and an image of the events that took place earlier played back in his mind. Aunt Marge and her bloated face, with three chins wagging, waved a sausage finger at him. She sneered in true Slytherin style and went off about his mother, how worthless she was and it was her fault that Harry was who he was today. His temper had flared and she inflated like a balloon even larger than she already was and floated to the ceiling.

With a soft sigh, Harry opened his eyes and faced his current situation. He ran away with all of his earthly belongings and stood at a bus stop with his cousin. "So, erm… why are you here?"

"Good question. Not sure myself. This week with Aunt Marge has been hell and then to end like this..." With hands on his hips to balance him, Dudley eyed Harry. "You off to your friends then?"

"Not yet. With Hedwig gone, I can't get a message to them. So I will have to head to London first, there's a hotel for wizarding folk I can go to." Harry looked around the dark gloomy night and his shoulders drooped. "Not sure how I'm getting there yet, but that's where I'll head first."

Dudley gave him a long look with a blank stare and suddenly nodded as if coming to a conclusion. "I have some money. I can call a car for you. Not sure it's enough to do the job, but it would get you closer."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my cousin? You see, _my _cousin hates me and would just as soon beat me to a bloody pulp then have a conversation with me, let alone help me get to London." Harry felt his stomach squirm with anxiety and tightened his grip on his wand. Could someone have used polyjuice potion? It is possible, but for what purpose?

Dudley shrugged. "Ya, well, I never really hated you. You just made it too easy to pick on you and then my parents… they aren't exactly fond of your magic. I don't think it's personal, Harry. I think it's just all this magic business."

"They make it feel pretty personal."

"I think it's Mum and her feelings about your Mum. Not sure how that all works out in the wash, but there ya have it: it's a sister thing." Dudley looked towards the direction of his house on Privet Drive to ensure his folks weren't looking for him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He peered at his cousin then shrugged, "Sure."

"I met someone. One of your lot." Dudley gave up and planted himself on the curb. He dropped his head into his hands and took a steadying breath. "She was at the park and some of my friends were having a bit of fun when she pulled one of your stunts."

Harry took a seat as well, "Accidental magic?"

Dudley nodded, "Mmhmm, by the time I got there, she was shaking and I don't know how, but I got her to calm down. There was a couple of pop sounds, thought it was a gun. Scared me a might, only it was some guys showing up in maroon dresses-"

"Maroon robes, they're Aurors." When Dudley squinted at him, Harry explained, "Like a wizarding version of a constable."

"Oh, okay then. Well two of them showed up, and was surprised when I wasn't afraid of what happened with her, that I was more concerned for her. Then I surprised 'em more when I told them I even know about magic. They asked me how I knew. So I told them you're my cousin and go to that wizard school." Dudley peered then at Harry. "Did you know you're some kind of famous?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I'm not really. It has to do with how my parents died. I didn't do anything but live."

"Oh. What a weird thing to be known for." He then got that far off look again, with a goofy grin on his face and Dudley continued. "Two days later I was walking home when I saw her at the park all alone." Dudley looked at Harry expectantly, "Sally-Anne Perks is her name. Do you know her? Sally-Anne is just the prettiest thing. She goes to your school said something about Huffy Poofs, I didn't pay much attention to that bit."

"Hufflepuff, it's one of the four Houses." Harry didn't laugh at his cousin, but he did grin. Who would have thought Dudley's first crush would be with a witch? "You know your parents won't like her."

"Don't care much if they do." Dudley decided, "She's the first girl to be nice to me. I'm gonna see her next week, and then she'll be gone again end of August. Your lot are going back to your school and me, I'll be going back to Smeltings. She asked me to write but I don't see how I can."

Harry pondered that dilemma briefly and nudged his cousin. "If I can get you a bird, you can write to her. They're sure to have other birds than owls. Maybe if I got you one that didn't stand out so much, your parents wouldn't notice?"

"After everything I've done, you'd do that for me?" Dudley peered at Harry, "Why?"

He laughed, "You'd make a right good Slytherin, Dudders." Harry waved him off before he could start a new round of questions. "Another of the four Houses I mentioned. Hufflepuff is one, Slytherin is another. I'm in Slytherin, they're cunning, ambitious, shrewd and strong leaders."

"Slithering, I like that." Dudley grinned and nodded, satisfied with Harry's description. "What about them Huffy Poofs?"

"Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty, being friendly and honest. That's what they value in people most, so when dealing with Perks, be sure to be as true to yourself as possible, yeah?" Dudley rumpled his dirty blonde hair, frowning, "She won't judge you too harshly. Just don't mention the beatings you gave me, talk about other things. Life in general, I guess."

"Okay, I can try that." Dudley stared at his hands. "So back to why you're doing this for me…"

"You're willing to help me get to London." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Because we're thirteen this year-"

"Blimey, Harry." Dudley groaned. "Today's your birthday and it was forgotten again. Did your friends at least remember you this year?"

"Yes," Harry blushed, catching Dudley's attention. "It's nothing. There's just this girl…"

Dudley nodded, "They're special aren't they? Make you want to be a better person."

"And you've only known Perks for two weeks. I've known Granger for two years."

"You've had a girlfriend for two years?"

Harry smirked and changed the subject, "So if I get you a dove or pigeon, or something less obvious than an owl, you'll be able to write to her." Harry thought to include himself in the list of people Dudley could write but decided not to. What would he have to say to Dudley anyhow?

He nodded, "That's a fair trade, then."

Laughing, Harry nodded. "Yes you are most definitely a Slytherin. Money to get to London for a bird to write to your… well, your bird."

Dudley stood and snorted, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The rustling in the bushes came again. Harry jumped up and whipped his wand out, his eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably just a rat or somethin'." Dudley peered into the dark but Harry wasn't convinced.

"Can you hurry then?" Harry pointed towards the house, "If we can get someone here to take me even half way to-"

There was a loud deafening bang and a blinding light. Harry leapt out of the way almost knocking over Dudley. A purple triple decker bus came to a stop with bold gold letters on it announcing it as _The Knight Bus_. From the back hopped a young man - large ears, excessive pimples, wearing a purple uniform that matched the bus - stared at a card in his hand and started reciting on autopilot, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this eve-"

Stan looked at the boys at this point and frowned. "Yer not a wizard." He scratched his belly and glanced nervously over his shoulder. "Ya can't take 'im with ya. He shouldn't even be around ta see us."

"He's my cousin, it's okay. I live with them when I'm not at school. So you can take me to London then?" Harry asked quickly before the bus could leave without him.

"Well ya, where is it you wanna go to then?" Stan peered at Dudley who kept looking over his shoulder at the bushes. "Are ya sure he's okay? He seems a bit jumpy."

"He's fine, just… how much will it cost?" Harry tugged at Dudley who turned to stare again at the bus in awe.

"Eleven sickles, for fifteen you can have 'ot chocolate and fifteen more ya can 'ave a 'ot water bottle and even a toothbrush wif yer choice of color." He steals a glance again at Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Ya?"

"You should head home before Aunt Petunia comes looking for you."

"Oh right. Okay then. Send me that bird still?"

"You got it."

Dudley made his way behind the bus and disappeared into the night. Harry dug in his trunk for his coins and produced fifteen sickles. Stan now peered at Harry, his eyes flicking to the boy's forehead. "What did you say your name is?"

"I didn't. Does it matter?"

"I don't suppose it does…"

Harry's mind tried to think of a half-blood he can trust and only one came to mind. "The name's Vaisey, Jason Vaisey."


	2. Leaky Cauldron

**Leaky Cauldron**

The sun was rising; morning light edged its way into the room, peeking through the curtain. Dancing dust motes swirled and dipped in the sunbeams and fluttered each time Harry exhaled. The room at the Leaky Cauldron was bigger than the Durlsey's living room; the bed was bigger than the beds at Hogwarts and he was lost in the center surrounded by pillows, sheets and blankets. The furniture wasn't fancy by Durlsey standards, but the room was a haven for Harry.

He lay in the bed as lazy and content as a fat hen. Harry reflected on how he got to where he was at the moment. He had to be the luckiest bloke alive, making Harry appreciate last evening's whirlwind of odd happenstance. After the crazy ride on the Knight Bus with Stan Shunpike and the driver Ernie Prang - an elderly wizard with very thick glasses - Harry was given a room key from Tom - the Leaky Cauldron landlord. The fact that he managed to summon the Knight Bus in the first place was pure dumb good fortune. Tom had a room already booked for him - not by chance or fluke. For once, luck had nothing to do with it, it was pure kismet. The room was ordered by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge - a chubby little man, with grey hair, pointy boots, sporting a lime green bowler hat which, in Harry's limited fashion opinion, clashed with the navy striped robes he wore.

Harry's introduction and meeting with Minister Fudge was unexpected, unpleasant, and awkward. Minister Fudge reprimanded Harry for running away from the Dursley home. Harry believed he'd be in trouble for the Aunt Marge episode - the woman swelled like a balloon and floated to the ceiling - but it was classed as accidental magic and he was fully exonerated.

So Harry once again came out of a sticky situation relatively unscathed. Harry should be grateful, and he was. Really. He was also wary. After all, how long will his luck hold out?

His stomach growled, loudly. Harry pushed the blankets aside and stumbled out of bed to begin his morning ministrations. It was when he was halfway down the stairs that he heard familiar voices and edged further until he could see the room below without being spotted. "He tried to _kill _him!"

"He's a cat! He's just doing what he knows by instinct." He grinned at the sound of her voice and continued down the stairs.

"Well you just keep your cat away from my rat."

"Then I suggest you keep better track of your rat!"

Harry stood beside best female friend - Hermione Granger - pointedly ignoring the boy she was arguing with - Ron Weasley - and scratched the cat behind his ear, eliciting a loud purr from the large bushy orange feline. He strategically interrupted the argument while dismissing Ron. "When did you get a cat, Granger?"

"Harry!" Hermione smashed her cat between them as she hugged Harry. Ron scowled, clutched his rat tighter in his grip and walked away. Hermione squeaked and pulled back blushing when the abused beast howled in protest. "I just bought him. This is Crookshanks. I just _had _to have him; he's half kneazle, half cat, and just as clever as can be."

Crookshanks had a smushed face, a little pink nose and stared knowingly at Harry. The boy quirked an eyebrow, "I can't imagine you with any other pet than this one. Just look at him. He's staring at me as if he knows… everything. Eerie actually."

"Ahem."

The two teens moved apart quickly. Hermione blushed again and Harry grinned sheepishly, "Good morning, Mrs. Granger. It's lovely to see you again. Is Mr. Granger with you?"

"Daddy isn't here. He had to work." Hermione whispered awkwardly.

"Relax, Mr. Potter." Mrs. Granger looked at the two teens and chuckled. Harry sighed in relief.

"Harry?"

He should have known really. Where there is one Weasley, there were bound to be more. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Are you here alone, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked right put out and glanced about the room expectantly. Harry scratched his head and gave Mrs. Granger a halfhearted shrug. Mr. Weasley came to stand behind his wife, peering at the teen. Four Weasley sons and their only daughter also waited for a response.

Harry gave a noncommittal response, "Unexpected yet fortuitous detour, I won't be staying long."

The Weasley adults relaxed at this news with murmurs of 'that's good, dear' before continuing on with their family affairs. Harry quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the Weasley twins - Fred and George - who gestured with their heads towards the stairs. He gave a small nod before turning back towards Mrs. Granger. "Have you two had breakfast yet? It would be an honor to have you two join me."

Mrs. Granger was about to decline, glanced at Hermione who nodded eagerly and found the middle ground. "I'd love some tea."

"Yes'm. Hermione?"

"Tea is fine."

Harry motioned to Tom the barkeeper, innkeeper, owner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Tom, three teas and a breakfast for me, please."

Tom waved from the bar and Harry pulled out a chair for Mrs. Granger. She raised an amused eyebrow but sat down. Hermione giggled and sat across from her, "Please forgive my rudeness. I need to speak with the Weasley twins a moment. I will be right back."

Hermione sat Crookshanks on the floor as Tom brought the tea, "Pardon, Tom, I managed to forget the cat. A bowl of cream, please?"

Tom snorted, grinned and nodded, "Sure, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry grinned at the Granger ladies, "be right back." He stepped away and looked from one twin to the other, "What's with your mom and the questions?"

"Have you seen the posters?" Started the twin on the left.

"They're plastered everywhere,"

"News of him in the _Daily Prophet_,"

"It's Sirius Black." They both spoke in unison as they nodded.

"Shunpike on the Knight Bus was talking about him; said the man escaped from Azkaban." Harry frowned at the twins in his confusion. "You'd think being here in the Leaky Cauldron would be too public for him to come to."

"We heard Dad,"

"Telling Mum about him."

"They've pulled all Ministry folk,"

"Off their normal jobs to look for him."

"Said he was heading to Hogwarts,"

"On account you'll be there."

"Sirius Black wants you dead." The boys said together, though they were no longer grinning.

"Me? Why me?" Harry tried to keep his composure, but it felt like someone took the air from his lungs. He watched Hermione and her mother at the table. Hermione added honey while Mrs. Granger squeezed a bit of lemon to their tea. A bowl of cream appeared beside Hermione's foot and, shortly afterwards, Crookshanks indulged in his treat.

"Because you killed You-Know-Who."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"Be safe, Harry." The twins ducked into the shadows and Harry went back to the table to the Granger ladies.

Harry added milk to his tea and apologized again for abandoning them. Hermione reached down and ran a finger behind Crookshanks' ear for a small scritch. Crookshanks looked up, licked his lips a time or two and went back to his cream.

Hermione smiled at Harry, "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Ah, well that is a bit embarrassing actually. There was an incident at the house and I, erm… left." Harry blushed and cleared his throat. Mrs. Granger paused with the tea cup raised to her lips and simply looked at the teen over the rim. Harry winced and continued. "Accidental magic, it was unpleasant. I met with Minister Fudge; everything is cleared up back home."

After a taking a sip, Mrs. Granger set her cup down. "How long are you staying here? I heard you saying to Mrs. Weasley that you'll be joining your friends for the next month."

"Ah, well you see Hedwig was off hunting last night, so I had no way of contacting them. Once she is back I'll send them a note and get picked up here."

Harry's breakfast showed moments later and the boy poured ketchup onto his scrambled eggs before he began eating.

"Ew, what did you…" Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Harry that's ketchup."

Harry chuckled, "You've obviously never tried it or you wouldn't be so put off." Harry grabs a forkful of eggs, "Here," and fed it to Hermione.

Hermione made a face but dutifully chewed and tilted her head. "That's not half bad."

"Mhmm…" Harry began eating again and fought off Hermione who tried to steal another bite.

"Hermione Jean!" Mrs. Granger was exasperated. The look on her face was a cross of shock and amusement.

"Sorry, Mum." Hermione bit her lip.

Harry's triumphant grin was short lived as he lost a slice of bacon to Hermione's quick snatch of said breakfast meat. "Hey!" Chuckling, Harry nudged Hermione playfully. Knowing he fought a losing battle, he slid his plate between them before returning his attention to her mother. "What brings you two to Diagon Alley?"

"Hermione's birthday is coming up and she wanted an owl." Mrs. Granger actually rolled her eyes at her daughter before continuing, "Instead she ended up with that aged mangy cat she adores."

"Crookshanks is gorgeous, Mum!" Hermione pouted and Harry grinned.

"He needs a good brushing or something, Granger. Maybe just your loving touch and he'll be just fine." Harry tried hard to keep a straight face and not choke on his eggs but the gratitude on Hermione's face made saying all that rubbish about Crookshanks worthwhile. "Hmm, I almost forgot. I need to buy a bird for my cousin."

"The one you live with?" Hermione gaped at Harry when he nodded.

"He met a Huffy Poof." Harry chuckled as Hermione blinked.

"A what?"

"Hufflepuff. Dudley met a girl from Hogwart; she's a Hufflepuff, but he can't get the House names right so he called them Huffy Poofs. He also calls the Slytherin, Slithering." Harry peered at Hermione, "Do you know a Sally-Anne Perks?"

Hermione tilted her head and got a dreamy far off look as she got lost in her thoughts, "Sally-Anne Perks, Hufflepuff. Is she blonde with violet eyes, usually wears her hair in braids, has freckles and wears glasses?"

"No clue. Dudley only said she was pretty." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, well I think I had Herbology with her then." Hermione peered at Harry and prompted, "So you're going to buy him a bird…"

"Right, buying him a non-owl bird so he can write to Sally-Anne and not get in trouble with his parents. They don't like magic, hate owls and anything not 'normal'."

"Do they have other birds?" Mrs. Granger pondered.

"Not sure really, figured I'd give 'em a look while I'm here." Harry waited until Hermione took the last strip of bacon before pushing the plate away. He sipped the last of his tea before continuing. "Care to do a bit more shopping? I can buy you an early birthday gift." Harry quickly cleared his throat, "If that is okay with you, Mrs. Granger and of course, you are invited, too."

"I'd actually like to see if there are other birds." Mrs. Granger grinned at the boy and the three made their way towards the back door.

"Tom, can I just add all that to my room bill?" Harry paused at the bar before leaving.

"Sure, Harry. Not a problem." Tom waved good-bye to them.

"Thanks!" Harry quickly followed the two ladies to the back and waited as Hermione tapped the brick to open the passage to Diagon Alley.

The three made their way to the North Side of Diagon Alley, strolling along the road glancing occasionally at a stall or a shop window. Harry pointed out ideas for Hermione's birthday present and she'd either wrinkle her nose or shrug. When they arrived at their destination, Harry peered through the window at the cluttered shop. Animals, cages, feed and care items were stacked and displayed with little room to walk. Mrs. Granger entered Magical Menagerie, followed by Hermione who tugged Harry in after them.

When the bell chimed at their arrival the sales woman smiled but it soon faded when she saw Crookshanks. She scowled at the half breed Kneazle and reprimanded him immediately, "Oh, Crookshanks, what did you do now?"

Hermione held Crookshanks closer to her chest, nuzzling into his fur and shook her head cooing to her new familiar, "Oh no, I'm not returning him. I brought my friend. He wants a bird that isn't an owl."

With a sigh of relief, the woman smiled again and motioned them over to an aviary towards the back of the shop. "We have owls and ravens. We have doves and pigeons, but really the pigeons are feed for the snakes, not smart enough to be trained for letter carrying."

Harry and Mrs. Granger looked around the aviary and Harry whistled at a raven while holding his hand out. The bird flapped its wings twice before descending. "You're a handsome bird. Care to live with cousin, Dudley?" The bird cocked its head to the side. "He isn't a bad bloke, but I warn you, he's no wizard. He just fancies himself a witch and wants a way to correspond. I imagine you'll be free to roam most of your time. So what do you say? Interested?" The bird nipped at his finger, shook its feathers and preened. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mrs. Granger chuckled and ran a finger along his shiny black head as he watched her with his beady eyes. He nudged her finger, guiding it under his beak for a scritch. "He really is beautiful. Are you going to let your cousin name him?"

"Not a chance," Harry smirked, "The raven's name is Ne'ermore."

Hermione giggled, "Perfect."


	3. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

The last half of the summer went by much too quickly for Harry's liking. The boys - Harry, Blaise and Jason - spent the rest of their summer break at the Zabini Villa and Harry was spoiled beyond what he thought was physically possible. It wasn't just from the luxury of the expansive home, but the lack of chores required of him and the freedom to just be Harry.

Harry was also rather convinced that Cari - one of the two Zabini owned house elves - was determined to fatten him up. Every time Harry turned around Cari offered snacks or treats, fruits and drinks. While breakfast and lunch were held in the family dining room, dinners were a whole other affair.

Dinners were held in the formal dining room. Each night the three teens dressed properly in trousers, button down shirts and a tie. Mrs. Zabini sat at the head of the table, poised and proper, with Blaise at her immediately left. She sat Harry to her right and Jason to Blaise's left. The evening meals served a purpose; while they were a captivating time of food, talk and laughter, they also taught the boys to be gentlemen.

Harry had forgotten just how loud Platform 9¾ could be. The noise - shouting and laughter, carts, trunks and familiars - was assaulting his nerves from every side. New and returning students along with siblings and parents, squawking or screeching fowl, squealing rats and croaking frogs all had a voice in the cacophony orchestra.

Jason had run off to stow his trunk. Blaise sighed at his mother's fussing. The more he grew impatient, the more she fussed until she was plucking imaginary lint to annoy her son. His tone was blatantly filled with exasperation. "Mother…"

Mrs. Zabini chuckled softly, cupped Blaise's face and gently kissed his forehead. "You'll miss me."

"That is a given, yet your constant fussing will not be." With a sheepish grin, Blaise kissed his mother's cheek and made his way to the train, trunk in tow.

"Come on, Potter!" Jason grabbed Alia's trunk, having successfully stowed his own already. Alia left her parents' side and walked along with him. Jason grinned at Mrs. Zabini and waved, "Thanks again, Mrs. Zabini."

"You are most welcome, Mr. Vaisey." Mrs. Zabini curled her slender fingers in a small wave. She tilted her head and looked at the young man beside her. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry brushed his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh that did not go unnoticed. Mrs. Zabini gently pulled Harry's hand away and clucked at him, but the smile softened the small reprimand. Harry blushed and scuffed his shoe, "Sorry."

"You will get accustomed to it. Give it time." Mrs. Zabini carded her fingers through his newly trimmed coif, straightening it to allow the fringe ends to cover his scar. She cupped his chin in the palm of her hand, "Thank you for allowing me to cut your hair. It is a joy to finally see your eyes. They're as lovely as your mother's."

Harry was stunned. This was the first time Mrs. Zabini mentioned either of his parents and he blinked owlishly at her. "You knew my mother?"

Mrs. Zabini hummed softly, "Hmm, as well as any Slytherin can know a Gryffindor. Your mother had a kind heart. You are very much like her."

He grinned, eyes dancing with the warmth her comment brought to him. "Thank you. For… well, everything."

"You are welcome at the villa anytime, Mr. Potter." She gave his chin a soft squeeze before releasing him. "For now I suggest boarding the train before you are left behind."

Harry's eyes widen and he looks behind him. "Right, thanks! Bye, Mrs. Zabini." He grins at Jason's parents, "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey!"

The three adults wave at the boys as Harry handed Hedwig's cage to Blaise who was waiting for him at the steps. Blaise disappeared around the corridor and Jason replaced him to grab the end of Harry's trunk. The train whistle blew a long tenor note. Jason heaved the trunk and Harry quickly scampered up the steps.

"Cutting it a bit close," Jason stacked Harry's belongings with the others and the two went to find Blaise.

"Sorry," Harry had no excuse. He loved Hogwarts yet felt hesitant to get on the train. He gave Jason a small shrug and pointed to their left at the compartment occupied by Blaise and Hermione. "There they are."

"That is one ugly-" Jason's words were cut off by his grunt of pain when Harry kicked his calf. From the frown Harry gave him, Jason left the rest of his comment about Hermione's new familiar unsaid. "Hey, Granger."

Blaise smirked behind his book but kept quiet. Hermione frowned at Jason, hugging Crookshanks tighter for the slight. "How was your summer, Jason?"

Jason slid into the seat beside Blaise. "Great. You?"

"It was mostly uneventful, took our annual vacation in France," Hermione smiled at Harry who slipped past her to take the seat beside her. He leaned closer and scratched Crookshanks behind his ear, eliciting the loud purr. "Mum took me to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, bumped into Harry while we were there. Did you tell them what Fred and George said?"

Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Of course I did. You spend a month with two blokes, the subject of Sirius Black is bound to come up."

Blaise looked over his book at Harry, "Mother went to school with him. She doesn't talk about that time of her life much."

Opening his eyes, Harry pondered that statement, "Think it was that bad or just because we never asked? I mean, she mentioned knowing my mum just now. She said I have her eyes."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Well that's sweet."

Harry stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. The conversation continued between the friends. Blaise would grow quiet to read on occasion but mostly they talked about their summer, their expectations for the school year to come and Crookshanks napped.

It was at least two hours into their trip that the train came to an unscheduled abrupt halt. Naturally that caused a bit of a stir along the length of the train. Blaise glanced out the window with a frown but it was Hermione that said what was on their collective minds, "It's too early; we can't possibly be at Hogwarts already."

The lights flickered once. The teens stiffened in surprise. The lights flicked again a number of times consecutively. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. The compartment grew colder while the window fogged over and Crookshanks stirred, nervously mewing. The cat's attention was drawn to the door, his fur rose and he hissed a warning. Shadows moved in the hallway.

"Stay here." Harry stood and Hermione grabbed his hand again. He gave her hand a squeeze, gave her a reassuring grin and dutifully ignored the butterflies fighting in his stomach. Even his voice was deceptively steady, "It's going to be fine. I'll just take a quick peek out and see if there's any news."

Harry gripped the compartment door and slid it open in time to come face to face with a large skeletal creature in black tattered robes that hung loosely over its body. The bulbous head was shrouded in the hood but the rattling sound that came out as its voice echoed in Harry's mind.

He held onto the door, his mind screamed for him to close it but his body refused to react. Harry's vision blurred, his heart ached with sadness and despair and somewhere someone screamed seconds before a flash of green light turned to utter darkness.

* * *

"Harry?" He heard a voice. He thought he might even have recognized the voice. "Please, Harry. Wake up." It was a pleasant voice that made him want to smile, if only his face would cooperate. It kept talking to him but the voice was muffled and far away. It was too much work to get closer to the voice to clearly hear the words spoken, and he just didn't have the energy to search for it. He sighed in exhaustion. "Oh thank goodness."

He blinked his eyes open. It was too bright. He immediately closed his eyes again. He was lying at an odd angle. He tried to move. It hurt. Harry winced as pain lanced through his head and he squeezed his eyes closed. "Blimey, what was that?" His voice was low, groggy and hoarse. It sounded like it belonged to someone else, but Harry was pretty sure that those words reflected his thoughts, his lips moved and breath came from his lungs.

Then again the speed of the connection between thought and action was severely hampered and if he had to guess, it may have been moving backwards. He was still lying down on the floor after all and his brain told his body to sit up. His eyes were screwed shut and his brain told them to open.

"That, my dear boy, was a Dementor."

Harry's eyes flew open and he frantically scrambled away, until his back slammed against the wall. A wave of pain and nausea washed over him. Harry gripped his head to keep it from swooning, but he didn't mean to hiss and whimper, "Ow."

"Careful," His voice sounded amused much to Harry's annoyance. He looked around the room at his friends. Blaise frowned at him, Jason looked confused and Hermione was worried and practically strangled Crookshanks in her embrace. There was a man with short light brown hair, somnolent hazel eyes and a serene smile, crouching before him holding something out.

"What is a Dementor?" Harry straightened his glasses, struggled to sit up right, glanced at his hand and raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"A Dementor is a foul, dark creature and a guard at Azkaban. Why they are here on this train is another question and one I intend to find an answer for." He gestured to Harry again, "I'm Professor Lupin. Eat this, it will make you feel better."

The hand that slowly reached forward for the chocolate the professor offered trembled and Harry let it drop to his lap. "Bugger."

Lupin tsked, "Language, Harry. Here," He took Harry's hand and put the chocolate on the palm of his flaccid hand. "Be sure to eat all of that. It really will make you feel better." The professor stood and watched Harry for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to speak with the conductor."

The man left and closed the door behind him. He looked at Harry - who avoided his gaze - through the window pane of the compartment door before moving down the hall. Harry closed his hand around the chocolate and closed his eyes with a soft groan. "Well, that was embarrassing. Not exactly a stellar first impression with a new professor."

Hermione set Crookshanks on the bench. "You had us worried." She sat on the floor beside him, took the chocolate from his hand and broke off a small piece. "You should eat this."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, obediently opening his mouth so she could drop the bite inside. Slowly he chewed and despite wanting to laugh off the affect that chocolate could possibly have on him at the moment, he really did feel a tad bit better. Harry pushed himself up to sit properly. "Thanks."

She fed him another bite, "You really scared me." Harry smiled wearily and leaned his shoulder against hers.

"Sorry about that." Harry suddenly felt exhausted, but continued to eat the chocolate that was now shared with Hermione as she would eat a bite for everyone she gave Harry.

"I've only ever read about Dementors before; nasty things that suck all the happiness and peace from a person's soul to leave you with nothing but horrors and despair, a shell of what you were and turn you into one of them." Blaise sat back on the bench, his book curled into his grip and jumped when Crookshanks hopped onto his lap. "Bloody cat." Despite his words, the teen rubbed Crookshanks head.


	4. Guarded

**Guarded**

There were certain Hogwarts traditions that Harry enjoyed. One tradition he favored was the first feast of the year - including the sorting. The Sorting Hat had been most entertaining the past two years and Harry had been looking forward to hearing what he had to say this go around.

Unfortunately, Harry had to miss the Sorting Hat's song as he was sent to the infirmary immediately upon arrival at Hogwarts to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey - the school matron, caregiver, and healer. As much as Harry liked the woman, he hated being in the infirmary. "Really, I'm fine. I feel rather silly about the whole ordeal."

"For once I agree, Mr. Potter." Pomfrey kept a straight face, but the humorous glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed and Harry smiled at her. "You are fine and can go to the feast."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry I made you late." Harry slid off the bed and straightened his school robe. He attempted the ritual cleaning and straightening spells that Mrs. Zabini did for him, but nothing happened. He looked up when he heard Madam Pomfrey clear her throat.

Pomfrey waved her wand in his direction and his clothes were neat, wrinkle free and he was ready to join the rest of the school. Harry smoothed his green and silver House tie with the palm of his hand, "Thanks. One day maybe I'll get the hang of those spells. Zabini keeps trying to teach me, but why learn if he's usually there to do it for me?"

She tsked at him and turned him towards the door. "Great Hall, Mr. Potter; off with you. I'm sure you know the way."

"Yes'm!" Harry waved and made his way to the stairs. It was eerily quiet with echoes of sound coming from the distant Great Hall. The marble staircase was still for the moment as he made his way down. There was a sound of polite applause followed by quiet. Harry let his imagination go to the Great Hall and mentally pictured McGonagall with the list standing beside the stool and the Sorting Hat ready to sort the first years.

Harry reached the doorway to the Great Hall and listened to the next name called. "Greengrass, Astoria."

Astoria was a smaller version of the other known Greengrass currently residing in Slytherin House, presumably Astoria's sibling Daphne. From his viewpoint, Harry could see this sister was graceful and refined for such a young age. She smiled sweetly at McGonagall and slipped onto the stool. With her back straight, Astoria smoothed her skirt and folded her hands on her lap and somehow managed to cross her ankles, looking like a princess holding court.

He felt an odd sense of someone staring at him. Harry looked around the Great Hall and it wasn't until his eyes reached the staff table did he find his answer. The professor Harry met on the train - Professor Lupin - frowned at him, stared at his… chest? Harry wasn't sure but he felt uneasy and realized he really wanted to be at the Slytherin table with his friends. Harry quickly straightened and made his way to his friends and slipped into the seat between Blaise and Jason.

Harry chanced another glance at the staff table and was even more confused than before. Lupin was sitting beside Snape at the table, Lupin was rubbing his temples and Snape looked… pleased. The idea of their Head of House being pleased was great, but seeing him _smile_? It unnerved Harry and he shuddered missing the majority of the names called. "Middleton, Hayden."

Names called, Houses announced, students sitting, but Harry was distracted. Often his attention would drift to the staff table where Snape and Lupin sat and his confusion continued to grow. Now Lupin looked downright miserable and Snape… well, the man smirked triumphantly. The look on Snape's face was rather feral and Harry had to tear his eyes away when Lupin sat up at something Snape said and stared wide eyed at Harry, shock evident in his expression. "Vane, Romilda."

His face heated. Whatever they talked about, Harry was now convinced it was his fault. He stared at his hands folded on the table until the Headmaster stood to address them at long last. Harry felt guilt wash over him. Weird, since he didn't remember doing anything wrong. It was simply the look of surprise mixed with disbelief on Lupin's face. It made him feel as if he let the man down somehow which was utterly ridiculous since they met for less than a minute and only once.

Out of sheer habit, Harry combed his fingers through his hair, earning him a nudge from Blaise. Taking a calming breath, Harry sat up and turned his attention to the headmaster and realized he had missed a majority of what he spoke of and wasn't exactly overjoyed at the bit he tuned back in for. "… therefore I must ask each and every one of you to be most careful. Dementors do not distinguish between innocents and their prey. They will not hesitate to attack so do not approach them, do not antagonize them and stay within the grounds to remain safe."

Harry's stomach twisted, but he did his best to school his emotions and kept his façade in place. Table by table eyes darted his way. Staff, students, they all seemed to know. The Dementors were here because Sirius Black was coming for him. Even here at Hogwarts, Harry didn't feel safe. This was the one place he thought he could live without the constant worry of this Sirius Black.

Dumbledore raised his hands and looked delighted at the students, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Food appeared and Harry stared at it, wondering if he could stomach dinner.

Eyes were on him again and he tried to bite off the growl of frustration boiling up like acid in his belly. Harry looked up, eyes hard with annoyance and met Hermione's gaze from across the hall. She smiled, his look softened, calmed and he returned it before turning his attention to food.

"Dementors guarding the school; mental idea but no one asked me." Jason plucked a piece of chicken from a platter and set it on his plate. Harry kept his obvious opinion to himself and grinned. Blaise sniffed, but said nothing. Jason passed the plate and glanced at his friends. "Either of you two taking that Magical Creatures class?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not." He speared a chicken thigh and set it on his plate before offering the platter to Blaise who declined with an imperceptible shake of his head.

"I have no need for that class. I have my hands full with my other electives. Why? Did you sign up for it, Vaisey?" Blaise slid asparagus onto his plate as he awaited a response.

"I'm not suicidal. Now that Hagrid is teaching the class, I'm even more relieved at having skipped that one." Jason peered down the table and chuckled, "Looks like Malfoy and his motley crew have it."

Harry looked over at Draco and Theodore noting how they didn't look too enthusiastic. Gregory and Vincent didn't appear overly concerned. Draco slammed his fork down and scowled, "That man can't be in his right mind putting a half breed like that in charge of a class." Draco scoffed, "_Professor_ Hagrid. My father will hear of this!"

Turning away when Draco's grey eyes swept the table, Harry took a bite of potatoes. Harry chewed slowly, a slow smile spread across his face. "Perhaps you'd have been better off with something more challenging… like Divination?"

"Shut it, Potter." Draco was sneering at him, but Harry found it all too funny. Harry simply laughed before getting back to his dinner.

* * *

Dinner was over; students wandered out of the Great Hall, shuffling along in a swarm of bodies. Hermione met up with the boys and the four left together, opting for the back of the crowd. Harry grinned at her before politely asking, "How is Crookshanks adapting?"

Hermione beamed with happiness, "He's great; fits right in and he doesn't even fuss." Harry nodded absent mindedly, his eyes scanning the group ahead of them. The horde of students moved slowly; Harry was a bit surprised when Hermione grabbed onto his arm, but didn't complain. She hissed the question at him, "Why is he mad at you?"

He looked to see who she was talking about and tried to hide his amusement. "How was your summer, Malfoy?" Draco sniffed and glared at Harry who just laughed, "Come on. You set yourself up for that one."

"Hmm…" Draco swept his eyes over Hermione, raised an eyebrow. "Still with this one? I'd have thought you'd grow bored with her and move on."

As always, the boys reacted immediately and Hermione once again found herself in her own protective bubble of three Slytherin teens. She smiled to herself while clinging to Harry's arm half hidden by his body. "Careful, Malfoy. Don't bring Granger into this because you're annoyed with me."

"I can't very well hex someone of my own House which limits my choices." Draco smirked and Harry acquiesced.

"You have a valid point, still…"

"Yes, yes, the bird is all yours, how droll. Try not to faint before you reach your dorm, Potter." Draco waved them off and continued to the dungeons.

Hermione sighed softly, giving Harry's arm a squeeze before waving her good-byes and moved to the marble stairs. "I'll see you guys at breakfast."

Various farewells were said before a throat was cleared behind them. The three quickly turned and straightened. All three spoke, "Good evening, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down his hooked nose at them. "Good evening." He made a motion at them to continue on and the four of them walked towards the dungeons before Snape spoke again. "Mr. Potter, you remember the rules. Stay out of the forbidden forest, stay indoors whenever possible…" He shot a glance at the boy as he nodded along with what was said, not showing surprise at being singled out for this reminder of the rules to the professor's surprise. "Hmm…"

"About a month ago I was told the Ministry was concerned that Sirius Black might be after me… to kill me, Sir. As much as I hate the added restrictions and being singled out as a potential victim, I do understand the need for the extra precautions. It's for my protection." Harry took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind him to keep them from shaking.

"Very well, see that you aren't wandering the halls alone either." Snape watched Harry frown and nod curtly.

"Yes, sir." Harry tried hard not to huff in exasperation or roll his eyes.

"That includes those after curfew romps to the kitchen." The professor gave a side glance catching each teen's reaction: Blaise stiffened, Jason blinked owlishly and Harry slowly grinned.

Harry schooled his emotions before responding. "Romps to the kitchen? Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Adroit." The dungeon stone wall immediately responded. Turning back on itself, the stones moved and revealed the passage to allow the Slytherins to enter.

The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas filled with first years and prefects awaiting their Head of House's arrival. It had a grand atmosphere that could be described as cold by any who wasn't charmed by its tapestries that featured the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

The tapestries and greenish lamps gave the light in the room a green tinge which had a calming affect on Harry and he sighed with relief, earning him an amused glance from Snape. "It's good to be home."


	5. Trelawney

**Trelawney**

Morning mail approached with a flock of birds descending with grace. Some dropped letters or parcels, others landed for treats or payment. Harry was surprised with a visit from a familiar handsome raven, a large, all-black passerine bird. "Ne'ermore?"

Ne'ermore bobbed his head before tilting it at him as if questioning him. He stood tall - all sixty-three centimetres - elongating his spine moments before he did a whole body shiver. Harry accepted the letter, chuckled when the bird hopped onto his shoulder and shared his bacon with Ne'ermore.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Whose bird is that?"

"Dudley's, the one I told you I bought as a gift. I named him Ne'ermore." Harry chuckled when the bird nipped his ear. With a brief wing whistle, Ne'ermore took off for the window.

Jason grinned, "Cool."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "I'm surprised. I didn't realize you knew any wizard poets."

"What? Poe was a Muggle… wasn't he?"

Chuckling, the teen shook his head. "No, sometimes wizard authors have been known to be enjoyed by Muggles. Edgar Allen Poe was a wizard."

"But he was an American that-"

"Honestly, Potter. The man was a hundred and forty when he died. Went to the America's in the 1800s. You have so much to learn." Blaise went back to sipping his tea, leaving Harry to read the missive.

_Hey Harry,_

_Bird is bloody wicked. Mum almost fainted when he tapped on the window with your message. Thankfully Dad wasn't home. He was taking Aunt Marge to King's Cross. Good riddance to her. She may have been forced to forget you blowing her up but shes belly-ached the rest of the week. Nearly ran Mum sparse with her demands._

_Don't think I didn't get the message. Never more, huh? I dunno. We can call a truce but thinking this bird'll keep you safe from now on is asking a bit much. What happens when you do something stupid? You can't just expect me not to thump you._

_Sally-Anne wrote me. I don't know what to say to her now that we're apart. How do you talk to girls? I can't believe I'm asking you for advice. When did you become the cool cousin instead of me?_

_Dudley_

Harry almost spewed his tea and choked to keep the warm liquid in his mouth. Jason smacked his back a time or two before Harry calmed. Blaise took the note and read it. He smirked handing it over to Jason who had a similar reaction as Harry, but was smart enough not to be drinking at the time.

"How do I answer that? What do I know about talking to _girls_?" Harry stared across the room at Hermione who was laughing with others from her House.

* * *

Blaise, Harry and Jason were walking through the halls. Transfiguration had been difficult for Jason or - as Jason insisted - he was given a particularly stubborn bird that simply refused to turn into a complete and proper water goblet. Jason huffed in frustration, tightening his grip on his bag. He tried to reason, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Oh," Blaise countered, "I see. So you believe it is perfectly normal for a water goblet to have tail feathers." Harry tried to hide his laughter.

"At least mine wasn't trying to fly away." Jason tried again.

"He has you there, Zabini." Harry chuckled and slowly came to a stop. He tilted his head and looked at the blonde girl gliding their way.

The student wandered slowly, her head tilted upwards, hands swished gracefully at her sides as if daydreaming and watching non-existent clouds in the ceiling. Her long blonde hair slipped off her shoulder and she swayed to music only she heard. A smile slowly lit her face as the teens caught her attention. The dreamy look came into slow focus, her sharp blue eyes narrowed in on Harry as she greeted in her sing-song voice, "Hello, Hermione's friends."

"Hello, Lovegood." Harry grinned at the Ravenclaw who seemed to defy all rhyme or reason. "Erm… where are your shoes?"

Jason blinked and looked at her feet, but Blaise was distracted by something beyond a nearby doorway some feet away from the others. Luna also looked at her feet, but she wasn't nearly as surprised at her lack of footwear as the boys were. She wriggled her toes and shrugged a slender shoulder. Her airy voice floated between them, "Sometimes they go for a walk without me and I have to find them. Other times they're taken by Nargles," She added as an afterthought, "but it isn't Christmas yet, so it couldn't possibly be their fault."

"Wha-"

"Potter," Blaise interrupted and motioned towards the doorway. Jason continued to stare at Luna in confusion and Harry nodded his acknowledgement to his friend.

"Yeah, be right there." Harry looked again at the second year Ravenclaw. "Good luck finding your shoes," Harry tugged Jason along, skirted around Luna to see what Blaise was motioning at. Luna simply hummed and swayed on her way.

Jason nudged Harry. "What are Nargles?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head chuckling at Jason's confusion. "I have no idea what Lovegood is talking about half the time. What's up, Zabini?"

Apparently Blaise had been watching a girl and pointed her out to the other two teens once they get close enough to see her, too. She was in a side circular stairwell leaning her back against the railing clutched books to her chest, bag weighing down on her shoulder. Her head was down; her chestnut bushy hair curtained her face. Only one girl in all of Hogwarts had hair like that. Hermione's shoulders shook as if she was laughing or crying. From her inward curled stance, laughter was not remotely suggested. Harry went to her right away, dropped his bag at their feet and pulled her into his embrace. "What's wrong, Granger?"

Hermione clung to Harry's robe with a free hand, hid her face in its folds. "It's nothing." Her voice was muffled against him, filled with frustration and sadness. "I hate Divination. It's a rubbish class just a lot of guessing, not real magic at all, so it really doesn't matter. But she… she…" Her body trembled with a new bout of tears and he rubbed her back quietly until Hermione could speak again. "She said I have an old soul, and that I'm as dried up as the parchment I cling to."

"She? Who is she?" Harry felt Hermione take a shuddering breath, but didn't push her to speak.

"Professor Trelawney."

"Professor or not, no one should say cruel, hurtful things." Harry pressed his lips against her temple, "You're one of the sweetest people I know. You have a kind heart and there is nothing wrong with an old soul. Mrs. Zabini says I have one."

Hermione huffed out a laugh that burst from her in an odd strangled 'ha'. "She's probably right about you, too." She pulled back and swiped at her tears in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "I'm going to speak with Professor Flitwick. I won't go back in there. I just can't."

She groaned and Harry looked to see what she was staring at. A crystal ball was on the floor, just underneath the stairs half hidden in shadow. "Where did that come from?"

"Erm… Divinations class?" Hermione pointed upwards, blushed at his 'well, yeah' look and brushed her hair back over her ear. "I might have knocked it off a table when I left in a bit of a huff."

Harry laughed and shook his head. Blaise snorted, "Granger having a fit in class? Sorry I missed that."

"Oh, stop." Hermione laughed along with them only to end in a heavy sigh. "I don't think I can go back up there to return it. She's probably still in the classroom."

"I got it. Don't worry, go to class. I'll be there in a minute." Without any forethought, Harry scooped up his bag and the crystal ball. He was halfway up the circular staircase when he heard Vaisey telling the other two he'd wait for him and they should go. Harry forgot about not wandering around alone and grinned that his friends still looked out for him.

The class room was round like the rest of the tower; rows of amphitheater style arrangement held chairs with tables, all were focused on a chair with a table in the midpoint of the room. The room was uncomfortably warm, filled with the strong scent of incense that Harry wasn't familiar with.

The crystal ball he carried back to the class grew oddly cold in his hand. He raised it to place on the center table and noticed the once clear ball had changed. Gently setting it on the table, Harry watched in fascination with a sense of foreboding. Swirls of mist and light held his attention and he peered closer. A sight within drew him closer still and he spied a familiar looking man yelling in a rage. It wasn't a whole man, just a head of one - not even a neck! Harry couldn't hear him or place his face, but somehow he knew the man within was desperate to be heard, to get his point across.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Harry jumped in surprise, whipped around and stared wide eyed at the woman before him. She could only be described as a thin, waif of a woman, draped in layers of gauzy shawls, and bangles all covered with shining sequins and glittering strings of beads. She had thick glasses, which hugely magnified her eyes and caused them to appear about ten times their normal size.

Her voice was soft, misty, as she tried to smile. The gesture was hesitant as if unsure of his reaction to her or what she would say next. "You are preoccupied, my dear. My Inner Eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within." She peered closer to his eyes as he leaned back and tsked softly, "And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas… most difficult…" She patted his shoulder twice with her fingertips as if to comfort him yet not wanting to make actual contact with him. "I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… and perhaps sooner than you think…"

She recoiled suddenly and blinked owlishly at Harry as if she hadn't really seen him standing there. Fingertips gently touched her lips, her head tilted. Harry got the impression she wasn't sure if she spoke aloud or not. Her voice was unsure if he was really standing before him. "Who… Are you in my class?"

"Sorry, Professor. I was just returning your, erm…" Harry took a step back and skirted around her towards the ladder. "I have to go."

With another blink of her huge eyes she smiled suddenly, as if relieved that he would leave and rushing him out of her class. "Right then, off you go."

Jason waved at him to hurry from the foot of the ladder. Harry practically slid down the rungs, "That was… weird."

"Come on then, we're late."

* * *

Much to Adrian's dismay, Graham was appointed Quidditch Captain. The team sat around the common room and listened to Graham. "Higgs is out. He decided he wasn't playing back up to Malfoy." Draco peered at the others, daring them to say anything. "We have no back up, but we only need one seeker. We're supposed to have try-outs every year, but really we have no positions that are empty." His eyes narrowed at the hopefuls that were sprinkled in among last year's team. "We'll go ahead with them and if anyone has any real talent I'll consider them, but for now I'm not looking to change. We should have won the cup last year. We _would_ have if the bloody game wasn't called off.

"So this year is much the same. I have the pitch for tomorrow night's try-outs. Don't be late, or don't bother showing." Graham motioned to Adrian and the two walk off towards the dorms.

"We need to start throwing things at Potter again." Draco smirked and Harry groaned.

"Why?" Harry batted away the pillow aimed at him. "I'm not the bloody seeker, Malfoy."

"We don't need a reason." Draco laughed.

Harry's eyes widened as five more pillows and a book flew at him. He caught the book and ignored the pillows. "_Beating the Bludgers_, I've been wanting to read this." Harry walked away towards his dorm room book in hand as more pillows flew at him.


	6. Spotted

**Spotted**

Breakfast was one of Harry's favorite meals. It signified the start of a new day with learning, friends, laughter and, well, _homework_. Not everything could be fun. Breakfast was also the allotted time for the arrival of the post, with a flock of birds soaring gracefully through the Great Hall. Harry didn't always get mail, but occasionally Hedwig would pay him a visit anyhow in order to remind the boy of her existence and need for life's important little things like owl treats and his attention. But the most important part of breakfast - in Harry's opinion - was bacon.

Harry's breakfast was proving to be somewhat difficult to enjoy. His tea was luke warm. His eggs were cold, congealed and forgotten. He nibbled on bacon and watched others around the Great Hall with an amused grin. Jason came to sit beside him filled with thoughts brimming over as he poured a glass of orange juice. "Flint graduated, so the job of captain is open. I'm curious who Professor Snape is going to appoint. I was just talking to-"

Harry tried to hide his amusement as he grabbed his toast and nibbled at it. "Talking to…" He prompted evenly.

"What the…" Jason tried to grab his glass but it refused to move. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Harry pointed across the Great Hall at the only two with a glass in hand. "Everything is stuck to the tables. Plates, glasses, flatware… why do you think I'm only eating bacon and toast?"

"Those bloody Weasley twins." Jason laughed and shook his head, "Anyway, I was talking to-"

A screech sounded. "Mail's here."

"Are you expecting something?"

"No."

"Then stop interrupting me." Exasperated, Jason flailed his arms - much to Harry's amusement - before he attempted to continue. "I was talking to-"

"He's been spotted!" A Gryffindor cried out across the Great Hall. His voice laced with a heavy Irish accent managed to carry throughout the room and all students and staff paused to absorb the ramifications pertaining to the meaning behind it.

The excitement, fear and curiosity caused by that shouted commentary filled the room. It was tangible. You could literally watch as the emotions spread along the first table, spilled to the next and so on and so forth until the whole Hall was buzzing with fact and speculation with the occasional glance towards the Slytherin table. Harry lost his appetite and dropped his toast on his plate. "So who _did_ you talk to?"

Jason grabbed a piece of toast as Harry brought his attention back to their earlier conversation. But before he could utter a word, Blaise dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on the table and poured himself some tea. "Your stalker approaches. Latest word is he's roughly two towns away from Hogsmeade."

Ignoring Blaise, Jason rushed the information out in a single breath. "Montague; him and Pucey are the veteran players on the team so he believes the captain will be one of them." Jason sighed with relief after _finally_ getting that last bit of information out. Blaise simply raised an eyebrow and reached for his cup. "Don't bother."

"Don't bother with what… ah. I see." Blaise pulled his wand, tapped his tea cup, "Finite," before stowing it again. "As I was saying, Black was spotted not too far from Hogsmeade. Shame really, this is the first year we'd be allowed to go on a Saturday trip." Blaise sipped his tea before looking at the other two. "Although I doubt they'd let Potter go until Black is caught."

"Most likely," Harry felt a bit silly, but refrained from admitting it. He hadn't thought to simply end the spell so he could eat and drink. He grabbed his own wand and stared at his cold tea. He could warm it or vanish it, but his warming charm wasn't great so, "Evanesco," Harry decided he needed a fresh tea. "Finite." He refused to look at Blaise and poured a fresh cup. "Not a word, Zabini."

Blaise grinned behind his cup, but kindly changed the subject. "We have Defence this morning." Harry groaned and drank his tea. "Still giving you odd looks, is he?"

"Not as bad, but yes. I haven't a clue what I did to annoy that new professor." Harry sat his cup down and stood. "I'm heading back to the room. I need my bag."

"You aren't supposed to be wandering off on your own, yeah?" Jason stuffed a few slices of bacon between two pieces of toast.

"It's morning. Black isn't going to waltz into the Great Hall during breakfast to kill me." Harry made his way to the door; Jason hurried after him.

"It's not the Great Hall I'm worried about. The dungeons have a few blind corners and no portraits." Jason brushed a few crumbs from his robes as he ate.

Harry didn't complain or comment as the two wound their way back to their room, stopping long enough to get their things before heading to class. It was somewhere within the halls of the second floor leading to the Defence tower that the two found themselves following a few Ravenclaw students with their heads together, giggling and chatting. The boys kept their voices down, "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"No."

"Are you two fighting?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to her?"

"She's with her friends. It would be rude to interrupt." Harry watched the familiar bushy haired brunette as she nudged the girl beside her and laughed. Her head was thrown back and she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I think they're talking about them." Harry pointed out the group of Slytherins in front of the girls.

"Why do you say that?"

"Body language says a lot. Fawcett and Granger keep nudging Patil and laughing. Fawcett has whispered and pointed at the boys ahead of them at least twice. Patil just blushed and covered her face." Harry grinned. "If I had to guess, I'd say Patil has a crush on our roommate."

"Half the girls in our year and possibly all the younger years, have a crush on Zabini."

"Some of the older girls, too." Harry peered at Jason. "What is it about him?"

"Confidence, money, manners? Other than Malfoy, he's one of the older pureblood families here. Parkinson isn't far behind. Only name older than Zabini is Black and that Sirius bloke is the last pure Black around."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My dad," Jason shrugged. "Kind of like your dad, he is a pureblood then turned his back on tradition by marrying my mum. He was a social outcast for years. Most of Slytherin are pureblood families; Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, etc." Jason frowned at Harry when his friend suddenly scowled. "What?"

"I think Fawcett is pureblood."

"And…"

"And nothing," Harry moved his bag to his other shoulder and mentally sighed. "I guess her and Granger patched things up." Harry shrugged. "Not sure Fawcett is much of a friend for Granger."

"So not only are you forcing her to be your-"

"I'm not _forcing_ anything. She knows she can break it off whenever she feels like it." Harry hissed and waved off Jason's argument. "Granger can be friends with anyone, too." They were almost to their next class when Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Watch Fawcett's reaction…"

Harry walked quicker and slid up to the three girls, earning a squeak from Hermione when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Harry!" She leaned into him, poking his side, "You startled me."

He laughed and kissed her temple before greeting the other two girls. Jason watched the smile fade from Sara's face until it became a forced grin that looked almost like a grimace. When the four looked back at him expectantly he quickened his pace to catch up. "Ladies, how are you all faring this lovely morning?"

Padma pouted, "Other than half starving at breakfast?"

"Why didn't you just end the sticking charm?" Harry earned glazed looks from both Padma and Sara and a grin from Hermione.

"What? How?" She bit her lip - Harry stared a bit longer at her mouth than he should have - so Jason broke the awkward moment and answered.

"Finite Incantatem," Jason shrugged as all three girls suddenly looked his way.

Hermione groaned, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Talk was put on hold as they entered the classroom. Harry took his seat with Blaise and Jason while Hermione took hers with Sara and Padma. Lupin watched the students file in as he leaned back against his desk at the head of the classroom a small grin on his face. "Morning class, since there are no empty seats, we'll assume everyone's here." He eyed the class full of students as they settled into their seats. Lupin paused a beat when his hazel eyes met Harry's emerald gaze, "Right then.

Harry lost what else was said afterwards. He hissed to Jason, "So, what did Fawcett do?"

"It's creepy when you're right." The two talked over Blaise who raised a questioning eyebrow. Jason paused to relate the events to him, "Fawcett, Patil and Granger were walking in front of us. Potter predicted Fawcett would get her knickers in a twist and the moment he put his arm around Granger she looked like she smelled something foul."

"Perhaps you should be in Divinations, Potter."

"Not really. The two had a few words last year. Can you believe the bint told-" Harry's mouth snapped shut as he remembered the incident had been during a personal moment for Hermione. He straightened and frowned opening his book to find the page called out by Lupin, "Never mind."

"You can't start out telling and then stop. What did she tell Granger?" Jason hissed across the table as he opened his book to look busy.

Harry looked from one roommate to the other and sighed. "Not a word repeated, especially to Granger." Jason gave a nod, Blaise glared as if offended by the request. "Fine, Fawcett said Granger wasn't good enough to be my girlfriend. That she was better for my image since she's a pureblood."

Jason scowled, Blaise shrugged a shoulder in indifference. "She's right."

"Zabini-"

"I didn't suggest that you break up with your bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all girlfriend. I simply agreed with what Fawcett said. Dating a pureblood would help your social status more so than a Muggle born."

"Can you," Lupin raised his voice to be heard by the three boys in the back. Harry would have looked guilty, but he was too annoyed by what Zabini had just said and glared at Lupin, earning a raised eyebrow from the professor, "tell me what a Red Cap is, Harry?"

"They're a small, dwarf-like creature that lives where blood had been spilled; dungeons in castles and such. If I remember correctly we have some in our own Forbidden Forest. Not that we saw one out there, but that's what I read."

Lupin raised the other eyebrow so both were up in a surprised look, "Have you been to the Forbidden Forest?"

"Not by choice," Ignoring the shudder from Jason, Harry shot an amused look at Draco who shot back a warning sneer, "but yes, first year during detention we were taken out to the Forbidden Forest."

Chuckling Lupin shook his head. "You're full of surprises, Harry."

Blaise murmured under his breath, "You have no idea." Jason hid his amusement behind his text book, Harry concealed his reaction with a cough and Lupin's grin grew broader.

"Ten points for the chatty Slytherins; now, who can tell me what these Red Caps look like?" Lupin continued without skipping a beat. "Anthony?"

"Red Caps are normally-"

Harry dropped his voice as he stopped listening to Anthony, "I'm not exactly concerned with my social standings. Others seem to worry about it more than I am. Thanks to you and your mom, I won't completely embarrass myself in public, but that's about as far as I'm willing to go."

Blaise nodded and dropped the subject. He dipped his quill into the ink and continued writing. Harry glanced at his parchment and was stunned to see the boy was actually taking notes while they were chatting.

Class continued until the bell rang. Students quickly packed away their belongings while Lupin called out their homework. "Read the next chapter for discussion next week! I'm working on a fun class project soon. Hmmm, yes, you may just enjoy this class yet."

He snorted at the thought and hiked his bag over his shoulder, but before he could rise Hermione was standing over him. "Why does he look at you so strangely?"

"I wish I knew."


	7. Riddikulus

**Riddikulus **

Classes moved along, days became weeks and weeks became a month. It was a mildly chilly October afternoon with a crisp breeze sweeping across the Black Lake, weak sunshine and gossip flitting around the Great Hall spreading throughout all four Houses. A commotion stirred at the doors and center stage stood the catalyst of the entire ruckus. Blonde head held high, sneer of confidence and disdain, one arm draped in gauze cradled in a sling with care, surrounded by a small group of four Slytherin followers, Draco made his way to the table.

Blaise snorted when the boy was within hearing distance, "I see the rumors are true for once. Tell me, Malfoy, were you really injured by a bird?"

Draco scoffed, "It wasn't _just_ a bird, Zabini. It was a huge beast of a monster. It's taller than that idiot half-breed _professor_." He hissed when Pansy clung to his arm.

"Oh, Draco! Does it hurt?" Pansy cooed and fawned over him, forcing others to make room so Draco could sit comfortably at the table.

"Of course it hurts when you grab onto my injured arm." Draco scowled at her muttering 'daft bint' as Pansy looked at him, properly abashed. Draco waved Pansy back before he took a seat so she wouldn't bump his arm again.

Harry set down his glass and frowned, "What House do you have Magical Creatures with?"

"Gryffindor," Pansy wrinkled her pug nose in distaste, adding a shudder for effect. Harry nodded in relief. Pansy slid gracefully into the seat beside Draco as Theodore, Gregory and Vincent took seats on his other side. Theodore looked bored and uncomfortable; Gregory and Vincent didn't waste any time and gathered food onto their plates.

"When my father hears about that thing attacking me, the half-breed will be sacked for sure." Pansy instantly pulled Draco to her, the cooing continued until Draco brushed her off. "That's enough, Parkinson. How's a man to eat with you pawing all the time?"

Pansy looked utterly put out and pouted, yet she dutifully started putting food on a plate for Draco. Harry watched Pansy's behavior in stunned silence. Blaise ignored them. Jason came to join the table shortly afterwards and sat down, "Word is that the Hippogriff might be killed. I overheard Hagrid blubbering near the Entrance Hall."

Harry stiffened immediately and looked across the hall towards the Ravenclaw table, still not seeing who he was searching for. "Who was he talking to?"

"Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan," Jason started with his lunch and frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Harry scratched his chin. "I just haven't seen Granger yet and you know how sensitive she is."

"Think she's going to get involved somehow?" Jason took a bite of his shepherd's pie.

"Most likely. How she'll manage it, I haven't a clue."

* * *

Lupin kept his promise. He presented to the students what he considered a 'fun class project'. When the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students entered the room, they noted all of the furniture was moved. Sitting center stage was a simple, large wardrobe.

"You'll only need your wands." Lupin leaned against the window, sill facing the wardrobe - that occasionally rattled and shook ominously. He watched as each of the students set their bags down in the back of the classroom and went to join the rest gathering near him.

As the last student entered, Lupin began the class. "Can anyone tell me what is in there?"

A small voice from the center of all of the students squeaked a response, "A boggart?"

"Exactly right," Lupin leaned sideways to spot the owner of said small voice and smiled at the blushing girl. "Do try to speak up, Tracy, so the rest of the class can hear you." Lupin pushed away from the window and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What we have here is a boggart. They like dark enclosed spaces; for instance, wardrobes," He pointed to the piece of wobbling furniture, "cupboards under sinks, the gaps beneath beds. This particular boggart moved in just yesterday. Rather fortuitous for us, not so much for the boggart."

Lupin had taken up pacing before the wardrobe. He stopped and glanced around at the students, "Can anyone tell me what does a boggart look like?"

Hermione tentatively raised her hand, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Well, thing is, no one knows because its a shapeshifter. It takes the form of what you fear most." Her voice shook and she shivered after speaking. Once Harry got over the shock of Hermione suddenly standing beside him, he gave her an encouraging grin and rubbed her back. Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze.

"Well said. The moment it is released it will confront the person before it and assume a form. Now, who can see the flaw in that strategy?" Lupin cocked his head to the side when none volunteered and grinned, "No one? I'm sure someone can see it. What do you think, Harry?"

His stomach coiled. He hated being put on the spot and Lupin had done that twice now. Harry's brain sped up and he looked around. He thought upon what had been said when something clicked. Fear. It took form of what you feared most. "We're a group. Each of us fears something, but not necessarily the same thing. It would be confused faced with too many fears at once, making it hard to take form."

"Hmm, yes, it is wise never to face a boggart alone. Because the boggart has to switch forms often, it becomes confused and gives you the chance to defeat it permanently. Laughter, dear class, laughter is what will ultimately defeat a boggart." Lupin pulled his wand and pointed it at the ceiling as if it were an extension of his finger. "Now I want you to repeat after me: Riddikulus."

"_Riddikulus_!" The class said in unison.

"Again..."

"_Riddikulus_!"

"Excellent. Now the incantation is the easy half, one must also think of the most ridiculous thing in order to make what you fear into something... well... ridiculous, amusing and laugh worthy." Lupin motioned Tracy forward. "Tracy, what frightens you?"

Tracy's eyes widened as she stepped forward to stand before the class. She stared for a moment at the wardrobe and thought of what frightened her most. When she tried to speak her voice wavered, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "The Grim."

"Hmmm... yes, that is rather frightening." Lupin patted her shoulder, "There are several ways to make it less frightening, but what could make it amusing?"

She looked up at the professor and blinked owlishly. "I..."

Lupin narrowed his eyes in thought as he tapped his lip. "Ever see a dancing dog?"

"Read about it, perhaps in a frock?" Tracy suggested and Lupin laughed.

"Splendid. Now, I want you to picture that in your mind for me." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Okay then, I want you all to think of what you fear and how to make it amusing."

The class grew quiet as they were lost in their own thoughts. Harry looked thoughtful for a while, but panic set in and he ran his fingers through his hair, drawing Lupin's gaze. "Wands at the ready." Lupin smiled at Tracy to encourage her. "When I open the wardrobe, the boggart will come out. I want you to face it, picture what we've talked about, point your wand at it and say the incantation." Tracy nodded along with what he said, her eyes fixated on the shaking wardrobe. "Ready?"

Tracy's nodding had stopped. She took a steadying breath and nodded once again. With a flick of his wand, the wardrobe was unlocked and stood ajar. A low, menacing growl came from the darkness of the wardrobe, golden eyes peered out from the depths as the door slowly drew back on the hinges. Tracy whimpered, her wand pointed at the shadowy figure shook. A paw slowly moved forward, followed by another. The fur on the Grim was black as coal, its face emerged and snarled. The large black dog bared its fangs, dripping with saliva and blood. The tail flicked once and it reared back on its haunches, utterly focused on the girl.

A panicked squeak emitted from her so she tried again with determination, "_Riddikulus_!"

With a loud crack, the Grim was gone and in its place was a white fluffy poodle wearing a pink ballerina tutu and dancing on its hind legs. Tracy giggled in relief as other students behind her laughed along with her.

Lupin called out students to step up to face the boggart, "Isobel!"

Isobel MacDougal - Ravenclaw girl with black hair and soft green eyes - jumped and scurried forward, wand pointed at the dancing puppy. The now familiar loud crack rung out again, indicating another form had been chosen. The dancing poodle transformed immediately into a cobra, which raised to its body to its full height: a head taller than the girl.

"_Riddikulus_!" Isobel's voice rang out with confidence. With a loud crack the snake instantly became a coiled bouncing spiral spring of metal with a bell dangling at the end.

"Theodore!"

Theodore frowned at the spring and bell for a moment, pointed his wand as soon as he heard the loud tell tale crack. The spring became a woman with green tinted skin and long black hair that reached the floor to frame her skeletal body. She raised a hand as if reaching for the boy and opened her mouth letting out a screech that caused many students to cover their ears.

With a shudder, Theodore snarled at the banshee, "Riddikulus!"

The loud crack came soon after the last syllable crossed his lips. The banshee spun quickly into a young girl that flailed and squealed. She had black hair, a pug nose - looking remarkably like a certain classmate - and sporting mismatched outrageously multi-colored Muggle clothing and a large floppy red hat.

Pansy screeched behind him and the class roared with laughter. Theodore simply smirked at his classmate and gave a shrug of indifference. Pansy wasn't pleased and launched at the teen knocking others out of her way in the process, finding Harry suddenly face to face with a boggart version of Pansy Parkinson.

Harry blinked. The boggart Pansy seethed and focused on him. Lupin dashed before the boy hollering at the boggart to gain its attention. The boggart Pansy screamed in fury and glared at Lupin. A loud crack sounded. The boggart Pansy spun and before the class could make much of the new form, Lupin sighed softly. "Riddikulus."

The silver white orb floated over their heads until the crack informed them of another change. It drifted and flew out of control around the room as the balloon deflated quickly. Lupin opened the wardrobe, the balloon flew inside and he locked it quickly with a tap of his wand.

The class was a buzz with excitable students. Lupin raised his voice to be heard over the din, "Please read over the chapter for boggarts and summarize it for homework. Class dismissed."

Lupin slowly turned to face what was left of the class and didn't seem surprised to see Harry still standing before him. The boy wasn't angry, Harry looked highly frustrated. "Really, Professor? You don't really believe he is my biggest fear, do you?"

The professor pushed away from the rattling furniture, stowed his wand and cocked his head to the side. Lupin had a look of genuine surprise, "I did, actually. I apologize if I was wrong, but tell me… if not him, then what could possibly frighten you more?"

Harry put his own wand away and ignored whoever caught Lupin's attention behind him. "Dementors."

"Ah, that's actually rather wise." He nodded towards the back of the class. "Your friends are waiting to walk with you to your next class." Lupin moved towards Harry and walked him to the door. "Sorry, Harry. I should have had more faith in you."

"I get that a lot."

* * *

**AN:** My darling daughter proofread and adjusted the chapter, it should be okay now. Happy Holidays!


	8. Halloween

**Halloween**

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," Graham growled at Draco, throwing himself into the nearest armchair and muttered a string of obscenities. Draco held his tongue, but didn't hide the sneer of contempt. The Slytherin team was brooding over the upcoming quidditch game; they would either have to forfeit or reschedule due to Draco's injured arm. They no longer had a back up seeker now that Terrence Higgs quit.

"I may have a solution." Adrian and Graham looked at Jason expectantly before he continued. "First year, Malfoy and Potter were on brooms messing around with Longbottoms remembrall." Draco sat up at the mention of his name, soon to be followed by a snort from the teen as the memory came back to him.

Harry frowned at Jason with a questioning gaze that Jason ignored, "Malfoy threw the remembrall and Potter managed to snatch the thing before it could shatter against one of the towers. It was a brilliant bit of flying for a guy who had never flown before. You might try Potter as the seeker..." Draco glared, Harry groaned and Jason ignored them both as he continued, "You know, until Malfoy's arm heals any way."

Adrian shrugged at Graham, "We have three beaters: move Potter to seeker, use Crabbe and Goyle as beaters. I imagine if we talked with Snape he'd get us on the pitch to see if it will work."

Graham grunted, stood and motioned to Harry. "Lets go, Potter. We need to talk with Snape."

Harry didn't follow immediately; he grabbed Jason's arm pulling him over to him. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be a seeker?"

"Sure, but you're the only chance we have if we want to avoid a forfeit," Jason snapped and Harry sighed.

"You're right." Harry shot a parting look at Draco. "You owe me for this one, Malfoy."

* * *

The three Slytherin friends had made their way to dinner. The Great Hall was decorated much as it was every year: jack-o-lanterns bouncing where candles were just the day before, enormous pumpkins propped in each corner of the room and the tables set with cobwebs and decorations.

With a quick glance at the ceiling, Harry was once again amazed at the masterful magic it showed with the clear night and sparkling stars twinkling in the inky sky. "Hey, Harry."

"I'll see you guys at the table." Blaise and Jason stared at him for a moment, but nodded and went to the Slytherin table. Jason stumbled a bit as they entered, looked back with a curious glance and continued on. Harry made his way over to the twins just inside the door and gave them a suspicious grin, "What are you two up to?"

The Weasley twins gave mirrored mock shocked looks as if the mere suggestion that they were 'up to' something was not only ludicrous, but highly offensive. Harry laughed at their efforts and, grinning, the twin red heads leaned forward to explain:

"It's come to our attention," started the one on the left.

"That every Halloween,"

"For the past two years running,"

"Something bad has happened."

"First was the troll,"

"Last year was Mrs. Norris."

"We decided to end the trend,"

"With a little bit of mischief." They said in unison. With a wave and a nod toward the entryway to the Great Hall, the twins left Harry and went to the Gryffindor table.

Harry stared at the entrance at the students that entered. Every so often a student stumbled seemingly over their own feet. He made his way over to his friends, sat beside them and watched. Again someone tripped. He started to count the number of students in between the phenomenon. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Brilliant."

"What is?" Jason turned his attention to the entry but he had no idea what he was watching for.

"The Weasley twins strike again." Harry laughed and pointed out the students tripping over their own feet or stumbling into each other. "Every third student, bloody brilliant!"

"What are you-" Hermione, Padma and Sara walked in; Sara stumbled and grabbed ahold of Padma, almost taking them both down. Hermione squeaked and tried to help the girls get their balance. The boys laughed. Jason had to catch his breath, "How did they manage that?"

"Not sure, really. Tripping jinx, mix in arithmancy I'd wager, but how to keep it there and not have to recast is sheer brilliance."

Draco waltzed in with Pansy, Vincent and Gregory. Vincent stumbled into Draco who was forced to take a few steps to keep from falling as well, only to knock Pansy on her behind. Pansy landed hard on the stone floor with a click of teeth. She screeched her embarrassment, "Crabbe, you _idiot_!"

"I didn't-"

Pansy's scream of frustration cut off his half hearted attempt of an apology and Vincent recoiled at the volume. Jason turned away to hide his laughter, Harry sat wide eyed and hid his amusement behind his hand. Draco snorted and walked away. The Great Hall held its breath with occasional tittering laughter. Gregory moved Vincent out of the way and held his hand out to Pansy who took it without further comment just as two groups walked in, entering the double doors from opposite sides.

Theodore and Victor walked in from the dungeons on the right; as Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean came from the staircase on the left. Harry bit the heel of his hand as Ron and Seamus both stumbled. Ron teetered while Seamus plowed into Gregory who tackled Pansy. The three students landed with a sickening thump. The Great Hall erupted with laughter.

Winded, Pansy flailed, weakly hitting Gregory's shoulder. Unfortunately for Pansy, Seamus was struggling to get off of Gregory so he could move off of her. Limbs flailed, colorful language circulated, the students eventually worked themselves free. A horrified and traumatized Pansy now sat gasping at the Slytherin table while refusing to look or speak with any males.

Seamus was still shaking, but managed to get to the Gryffindor table with his friends. It took quite a while before the Great Hall calmed, though, honestly, it didn't really calm all that much. The talking and laughter buzzed around the room.

"Blimey! Harry look." Jason pointed at the doorway. Just outside the doors stood Snape and Adrian. "What number?"

"I don't know. I lost count!" Harry watched with a morbid fascination as the two spoke just outside the Great Hall. He glanced across the room and saw the twins standing as they stared wide eyed at the doorway. "From the look on their faces, I'd say one of those two will be jinxed."

The two hadn't stopped talking while they slowly made their way towards the doorway. Harry held his breath when Adrian crossed the threshold without tripping. Snape stopped suddenly and turned towards his right with a frown. Ernie ran up to him and handed Snape something. Snape looked at it for a moment before reluctantly accepting it. Ernie backed away before running into the Great Hall and landed on his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy sprawled on the floor and safely made his way around him. Harry sat back unsure if he was relieved or disappointed.

* * *

Harry had looked along the table in a stunned silence. Every year was outdone by the year before. There were more treats than food. Candy, tarts, cakes and pies overflowed in tempting displays. What appeared to amuse Harry was how the cobwebs vanished while you reached for something and came back once you were through since he did it often even when not grabbing any food. After the fifth motion by Harry's darting hand through the vanishing cobwebs, Blaise smacked his hand with a disapproving glare. Harry grinned sheepishly and turned back to his plate.

Dinner had gone well, food was delicious as always and the laughter filled the room after Pansy's hysterics died down. It never ceased to amaze him that females would switch emotions as if flipping a light switch - not that any of these purebloods would have an inkling what that Muggle expression meant.

Harry glanced at the doorway every so often wondering how long that spell lasted and when, if ever, would it be safe to leave. He didn't want to be the first one to leave. Or maybe he should be first, or second or anything but third. Then again, what number had it ended on and did it reset if it had been a few hours since the last person crossed?

"Harry?" The all too familiar voice pulled his attention back and he smiled.

"Hey, Granger." He stood from the table and the two walked away for a bit more privacy. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Well, no." Hermione glanced back at the Slytherin table and moved a tad further out of earshot. "Do you think you can talk to Malfoy for me?" She hurried on with her request as his eyebrows shot upward. "Hagrid is so upset. He believes they're going to kill his Hippogriff, Buckbeak."

"And that has to do with-"

"Buckbeak was insulted by Draco and it scratched his arm in class. His father is involved and demanded that he's destroyed. It isn't fair!" Hermione bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes and turned her back away from the tables.

Harry tugged her towards the door, away from prying eyes. Hermione bit her lip and went into the Entrance Hall with a worried frown marring her features. Harry followed quickly and practically fell on his face when he stumbled across the threshold. He looked back at the Gryffindor table and rolled his eyes at the laughing twins. In the Entrance Hall, Harry focused on Hermione. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." She brushed away her tears in frustration. "It just doesn't seem fair that Buckbeak has to die because Draco is a bully."

"How is Hagrid?"

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Not yet." Harry winced more out of his negligence of the precarious 'friendship' between him and the half-giant, than the smack on the arm Hermione gave him. "You know they're restricting where I can wander around this year. I'll see him when I can."

"Please do. I think he could use a few more friendly faces. I've been researching in the library for cases similar to this one. Anything to help, but there's no telling what the Ministry will deem prevalent." They grew quiet as others started to leave the Great Hall and the noise level rose dramatically. Hermione stepped closer. "I am worried for him. Hagrid is so upset."

A distant cry of fright could be heard over the crowd of students making their way to their common rooms. All Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student on the marble staircase froze in their tracks, heads facing upward as if waiting for a sign to continue.

Hermione jumped at the sound. Both her and Harry stood in the Entrance Hall peering up at the students. Those on the staircase made a path starting from the third floor upwards. "It looks like the Headmaster is making his way up. Must be something big happening."

"Ah, Harry. I'm glad you're safe."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the professor but didn't comment about his sudden familiarity. "Erm, yes Professor. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Hermione instinctively grabbed onto Harry's arm as Lupin responded. "No, no… but it's better to be safe than careless."

The whispers broke out immediately and traveled down the staircase. Harry wanted to move closer to hear what was said, but after a few minutes, it was no longer necessary. "I um…" Jason stopped short and stared a moment at Lupin, "Evening, Professor."

"What's going on up there, Vaisey?" Harry ignored the professor, even while he grinned and responded to Jason.

"An attack," Jason shot another glance at Lupin when the man stiffened. "The rumor coming down the stairs is that the portrait to the Gryffindor tower was slashed and the pink-"

"Fat Lady," Lupin corrected before he waved the boy on to continue.

"Uh, ya, so she's missing."

"Everyone is coming back down." Lupin watched as the students parted to create a pathway for the Headmaster followed by McGonagall. He gave a stilted nod and stepped forward. The three spoke softly and even close by Harry couldn't overhear them, but by the widening of Jason's eyes implied he had.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry spun on his heel and inhaled sharply. His heart stopped beating for a second, only to start racing in fright. The sound of the voice took him by complete surprise, and for the man to be standing directly behind him without Harry having noticed his arrival was even more frightening. The squeak of fright from Hermione along with her nails digging into his arm, simply didn't help matters.

Harry swallowed a time or two, trying to calm his racing heart. "Yes, Professor."

"Students are to gather in the Great Hall." Snape nodded towards the Great Hall behind the teen and Harry murmured a 'yes sir'.

Hermione was still beside him, but had lost her grip on his arm when Harry spun around, so he grabbed her hand and tugged her along with him. "Come on," He hissed to Jason, who followed immediately.

The three teens managed to sidestep out of the cluster of students that were being herded into the Great Hall behind them. Harry pulled Jason closer in order to speak more privately, "What did you overhear?"

"Dumbledore said that Peeves said that the Fat Lady said it was Black that attacked her portrait. Guess he figured since she wouldn't open up, he could slash his way in. Apparently portal portraits aren't the same as regular ones. I mean, the kitchen painting is a prime example."

"You guys know where the kitchen is?" Hermione blinked.

"Yeah, we'll show you sometime, just not now." Harry sighed and stared at Jason with a lost look in his eyes. "Great, so Black managed to get into Hogwarts. There's nowhere safe for me." Hermione stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist to comfort him. He gave her a half-hearted grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But Harry."

"Hmm..." Harry peered at Hermione, "What?"

"Why did he go to Gryffindor tower and not the dungeons?"

"If I had to wager, I'd say Black thought like the rest of the wizarding population. It was one of the first things Bulstrode said to me." Harry watched as the prefects and staff moved around the Great Hall, preparing the room for them all to sleep for the night. "Both of my parents were Gryffindors, so naturally Bulstrode thought I would be, too."


	9. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Saturday morning - the first game of quidditch season - Harry sat at the Slytherin table choking down a piece of toast. His stomach was in nervous knots. A distinct screech was heard in the distance over the sound of the rain and thunder. Jason watched the gloomy grey just outside the high windows, "Mail."

Harry nodded, but ignored the flock of birds until Blaise spoke, "Looks like your cousin wrote again."

He sat up and looked for the raven. Blaise pointed across the Hall at the Hufflepuff table. A blonde girl that looked very much as Hermione described back in the summer, rubbed her index finger over the bird's head before accepting a letter from him. "Hmm, so that is Sally-Anne Perks."

"What did you end up writing to your cousin? You never did mention it." Blaise sipped his tea and noted with amusement that Harry's face flushed crimson in a deep blush.

"Nothing important; just… things," Harry stammered out an inadequate response.

Jason snorted and choked on his orange juice. Once he was able to speak Jason coughed out his question, "What sort of 'things' did you write?"

"You see, this is exactly why I didn't mention my response to either of you." Harry sighed and dropped the crust of his toast, allowing it to land on his plate. "I told him to be polite, interested in what she wants to talk about and be careful mentioning things like bullying other students."

"So you told him to lie."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Pretty much."

"Potter," Harry sat up straighter when Draco slid into the seat across from him. "Remember everything we talked about?"

"Circle around above the others, keep an eye on the other seeker, watch for bludgers and don't screw up." Harry smirked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Stay alert. Keep close tabs on points, if we're ninety points down, grab the snitch fast to end it. If we're dominating in points, keep Moon away from it and grab it only if she gets too close. If the team looks like they're getting tired and we can win, grab it." Draco looked up at the enchanted ceiling before pushing away from the table. His parting shot confused Harry at first, "You'll be blind in that muck out there. Cast an Impervius Charm or you'll be useless."

"Impervius Charm?" Harry frowned, his eyebrows knit as he thought about what Draco said.

Blaise set his tea down. The incredulous look on his face embarrassed Harry, "The spell causes the object it is cast on to repel things… like water." Blaise pointed at the stormy enchanted ceiling.

"Right, I knew that…" Harry sighed heavily. "Okay, that makes sense. Can we just blame it on me being overly anxious and forget the fact that I-"

"No." Jason smirked; Blaise laughed.

"You're both gits." Harry grinned, pushed away from the table and nudged Jason. "We need to go to the pitch."

"Morning!" Alia came to a bouncing halt at the table. "Ready to beat Gryffindor?" The three friends greeted Alia and she continued before any could question her or make a getaway exit. "Have any of you seen Crookshanks?"

"Granger's cat?" Harry looked across the room at the Ravenclaw table, noting Hermione was missing. When Alia nodded the three shook their heads, "Not since we got here."

"He's missing again."

"Again?"

"Mhmm, just last week he was gone for a few days. Hermione asked me to keep an eye out for him." Alia grabbed a slice of bacon and waved before slipping back out of the hall, "Good luck."

"Gah, I can't do this, Vaisey." Harry slumped forward, dropping his face into his hands.

"Yes, you can. Lets go." Jason pushed away from the table and tugged on Harry's arm. "Blaise, he's utter rubbish. Could you take care of his glasses?"

Blaise smirked, "You mean you're both rubbish in charms and would rather make sure it's done right." Jason simply grinned broadly, refusing to admit or deny Blaise's accusations. Blaise pulled his wand, nudged Harry until he lifted his head to look at him and tapped Harry's glasses with the tip of his wand, "Impervius."

"Thanks."

* * *

The storm was relentless. Gloomy grey skies, flashes of jagged light and booming thunder simply added charm to the game. Harry shivered, but refused to lose focus. Time and time again Lily would zip as if she spotted the snitch and he couldn't take a chance that it was a bluff. She knew he wasn't the real seeker so she bluffed often waiting for a chance to lose him.

Harry listened to Lee's commentary, his mind buzzed and once again Lily raced to the end of the pitch. He leaned forward, wind whipping past him. His face felt frozen, he lost feeling in his toes and fingers. The warming charm wore off about five minutes ago and he couldn't very well cast another with his wand in the locker room.

Lily laughed and pulled out of the dive. She easily circled once again and openly taunted him. "You're too easy. You fall for everything."

He ignored her taunts and looked around. Her voice barely reached him so he listened to Lee and the howling wind instead. Something caught his attention. It was subtle. A dark smudge in an otherwise light canvas. Harry flew in a lazy circles, easing his way around the pitch when he saw it again. The Grim. It had to be. It couldn't be anything else.

At the top of the bleachers sat a black large dog with wet fur, large paws and bright eyes watching his every move. His stomach lurched, twisted and clenched. Had he eaten more than a few bites of his breakfast, he might have lost it at that moment. Was it maybe his imagination? He closed his eyes tightly and looked again. "_POTTER_!"

Harry shook his head out of the and veered left just in time to miss a bludger heading his way. He looked around for Lily and noticed she was heading upwards. With a quick glance back at the bleachers, he saw no sign of a Grim. The dog was gone. He huffed at his own silly thoughts and bolted after Lily. She never went up when she pulled a feint, always diving towards the ground. This could be a real sighting. Slytherin was only ahead by forty points, but there was no way he could let his team down by losing that snitch to a Gryffindor.

Gritting his teeth, Harry leaned closer to his broom to minimize the lag. The air around them grew colder. The rain became sleet, each drop hit like a pinprick dotting the exposed skin, peppering his hands, neck and face with nicks and cuts. Harry heard a scream filled with horror. Just as fast as Lily had risen, she dove. Confused, Harry watched her. His eyes scanned feverishly for the small glint of a snitch and he saw it. His heart leapt as Lily flew with all her might. Harry quickly made chase.

She was closing in. His heart raced, his adrenaline pumped and he urged his broom to move faster. The rain had soaked him five minutes after he stepped out of the locker room. His warming charm faded about thirty minutes after it was cast and he shivered. The howling air whipped past him and his vision blurred from the cold freezing his eyeballs. He struggled to blink, Harry laid on his broom keeping his chin tucked in and he suddenly knew why Lily had screamed.

The shattering sound of rattling breath echoed in his mind. The icy cold of the Dementors wrapped around him in a shroud of misty white. Harry looked behind him as the dark shapes swooped from the cloudy grey overhead. A strangled cry of fear bubbled from him and he flew as fast as he could. His throat was raw from the icy air, leaving his voice rough and strained. "They're coming!"

The snitch flew delicately in jagged patterns, ever forward just out of Lily's reach. Harry didn't know if she heard him or would believe him. He yelled it as loud as he could, but with the storm the sound of his voice was muted. Harry was barreling forward. He could see, or imagined he could at any rate, Lily shuddering at the warning. She looked back at him. He could see her eyes widen in horror.

Harry raced for his life with Dementors fast on his tail. He overtook Lily and they quickly changed target. Every sane thought told him to ignore the girl, but he just couldn't do it manage it. Harry circled back and yelled again. "Move!"

Lily didn't stop. She leaned forward and dove for the ground. "Hurry, Harry!"

He did hurry. Harry stopped mid flight and dropped straight back a few meters until he could right himself again. He pulled up on his broom as hard as he could, leveled until Lily was out of sight. Harry dove again. His mind reeled. The snitch wasn't far, but then neither were the Dementors. He could just make out movement below. His ears were ringing with the woosh of his heartbeats and he somewhere in the din he heard Lee's voice screaming about a foul bludger.

Harry's heart raced and the now familiar despair crept into his mind. He urged his broom forward. He could see the pitch, he could see the snitch, he saw from the edge of sight movement of a swarm of black. His vision was clouding. He struggled to hold on with hands that were frozen in place.

Inches, he was within _inches_ of that blasted golden snitch. Harry pried his hand off the broom and reached forward. Black hooded capes floated around him swarming and his vision once more wavered. Harry veered left then right, only he couldn't shake them. How much longer could he possibly hold out? The sadness was overwhelming. His heart ached and he just wanted to give up. Something moved below him in the pitch, catching his attention. Something, someone, encased in black.

Harry gritted his teeth and dove. His breath caught in his chest. The sound of rattling death echoed once more. His vision blurred and he couldn't stop. A terrifying sense of déjà vu swept over him; his heart ached with sadness and despair and, somewhere, someone screamed his name seconds before a flash of green light turned to utter darkness.

* * *

"I dunno, maybe Potter should be banned from the first game of the season. That's three years in a row he's ended up in the infirmary."

"At least he's not missing bones this year."

"I told him not to faint. He should learn to listen."

"You also told me I'm useless." His voice croaked. Harry grimaced when he was suddenly wrapped in a bone crushing hug. His vision was still blurry due to his lack of glasses, but the whimpered 'oh Harry' and bushy brown hair could be none other than Hermione. Harry weakly hugged back, "Not so tight, Granger."

"Oh! Sorry." Hermione handed him his glasses. He smiled his thanks as he pushed them on his nose. "That was the weirdest, and most frightening, thing, ever."

"What happened? Last I remember was Dementors and the snitch... then a scream." Harry blinked at the students gathered around his bed and frowned. Majority of the team surrounded his bed and unlike last year, they weren't laughing and making jokes. "Did we lose?"

"You're mental, Potter." Draco smirked, "and still useless, but you managed to pull off a stunt even I would never have tried."

"English, Malfoy." Harry closed his eyes. The brightness of the hospital was blinding and made his head hurt. "What happened?"

"The Dementors came swarming after you." Even with his eyes closed, he recognized Blaise's calm voice as he picked up the story. "We saw a silver shield charm that repelled them, much like Professor Lupin's from the train, but on a much larger scale. Unfortunately, you were already falling from your broom by that time. Dumbledore was suddenly on the pitch and whatever he cast slowed your descent. You still hit hard and from what was overheard through all the screaming you coughed up the snitch upon impact. Quite literally.

"Probably first time in the history of Hogwarts that someone did something so disgusting." Blaise snorted when Harry opened his eyes long enough to glare at his friend. "Either way, it counted as a win. Congratulations."

"Who was it that cast the shield?" Harry pushed himself up to sit more comfortably. Hermione fluffed the pillows behind him and he smiled. "Thanks."

"Rumor has it that it was Professor Snape, but I was too far away to see who it was." Blaise shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "Personally, I doubt it was cast by only one person. There was the silver shield, as I mentioned, but I'd swear I saw two forms actually chasing the Dementors away."

Hermione perked at this bit of news, "Really? As in animal shapes?"

"One looked like a cat, but I'm unsure of what the other was, but it had wings." Blaise peered at the girl, "What are you not telling us, Granger?"

"After the incident on the train, I read up on that spell-"

"Naturally." Draco drawled.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Draco before continuing, "As I was saying, I was researching the spell that Professor Lupin did on the train. It was a fascinating thing to witness and it's said to be an advanced spell called the Patronus Charm. It creates a silver shield that repels Dementors and a _corporeal_ Patronus, or spirit guardian, takes the shape of an animal. It is primarily designed for defence against otherwise unbeatable dark creatures."

Harry watched as Hermione recited what she had learned and had to grin at her enthusiasm. "I wonder if he'd teach me?"

"Teach you what, Harry?" Hermione watched him and Harry realized he said that bit out loud even though he hadn't intended to.

"The Patronus Charm. If I'm going to be constantly targeted by those bloody things, it wouldn't hurt to learn how to defend against them." Harry combed his fingers through his hair, his usual nervous gesture. "If its as advanced as you say, this time we may not be able to teach ourselves."

Jason came in and sighed. He carried a wrapped bundle. "Sorry, mate. Your erm..." Harry tugged at the blanket covering whatever was cradled in his arms, uncovering what was left of his broken broom. Harry groaned. Jason cringed in sympathy, "Apparently that whomping willow is still angry over the car accident from last year, or it has one nasty temper."


	10. Thirteen Months

**Thirteen Months**

Once upon a time, Harry lived for the weekend especially ones such as these; a stirring breeze and fresh snow that blanketed the grounds in a dazzling white that reflected the weak sun. This weekend was not one of those shiny moments of his short life. He stood at the rail on top of the Astronomy Tower and watched as the other students laughed, joked and made their way to Hogsmeade. He felt… isolated, not abandoned; Hermione had offered to stay behind, but he was adamant that she enjoy the outing. The hollow feeling inside him could only mean one thing: he was simply lonely.

"Knew we'd find you here."

Harry grinned over his shoulder, "Sure you did."

"Actually, we did." The twins stopped at the rail and looked over the side. The sudden quiet unnerved Harry, but he waited for them to say their peice.

"We were talking," Started the one on the right.

"And came to a decision." Continued the twin on the left. Harry leaned against the post and waited for them to continue.

"We are going to let you in,"

"On the secret to our success."

"This little beauty has taught us more than all the teachers in this school…" The twin pulled out a piece of parchment and Harry took a step forward, his interest definitely piqued.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," The twin tapped the blank page with the tip of his wand as he spoke.

"Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present The Marauder's Map." Harry gaped at the parchment as it filled with lines and curves and ribbons floated over little moving sets of feet. It showed Hogwarts' secret passages, corridors, classrooms, offices, common rooms. The ribbons listed every person's name giving their current location within the castle and the grounds. "Bloody brilliant."

"We owe them so much."

The twin on the left pointed at one of the statues. "There are many secret passages,"

"This one will take you right off the castle ground,"

"And into the basement of Honeydukes."

"I've seen that statue, ugly thing." Harry wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"That's the passage on the third floor, behind the statue of the humpbacked, one-eyed crone."

"Tap the statue's hump with your wand,"

"And incant the spell,"

"Dissendium," the brothers said in unison.

"Wicked," the three teens watched as mostly first and second years, along with professors and other staff wandered around the castle and its grounds. "I had no idea there were so many secret passages."

"Loads really."

"Some take you to different floors,"

"In order to avoid Filch,"

"And other staff." The twin pointed out Hagrid lumbering around his cabin.

Harry pointed to a name and frowned, "I don't recognize that name. What house is Pettigrew in?"

"Hmm…" The brothers stared blankly at each other and shrugged, "We don't know."

"It's probably not a smart idea for me to head to Hogsmeade while that Black bloke is still wandering out there. Not to mention the Dementors." Harry shuddered. "By the way, rumor has it every year Trelawney predicts some student's death. This year she picked your brother, Ron. Something about a grim prediction."

The twins laughed, "Excellent."

"How so?" Harry looked from one Weasley brother to the other.

"Oh, the pranks we can pull."

"Grim…" They grinned at each other, "Big black dog, shouldn't be too hard to create."

"Is that what that grim thing is about?" Harry frowned and got a faraway look in his eyes. His mind drifted back to the quidditch game when he thought he saw a big black dog watching him from the stands.

"Ya, the Grim takes shape as a big black dog,"

"It represents death." Said the other twin as he brought out his wand again and tapped the map. "Mischief managed."

* * *

The brisk wind whipped past him, his hair disheveled, ears and nose red from the cold. Harry waved his wand, and felt his body relax the moment his weak warming charm enveloped him. Tucking his wand away, he slouched forward, resting his elbows on the rail. Harry watched the others and made a game out of picking out students he recognized even from this height. It wasn't hard to pick out the Weasley twins with their fiery coifs. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, pushing back any jealousy or resentment with a self reminder it was his choice to remain alone.

"This is a rather precarious place to be found on your own, Harry. I thought you were told not to wander off alone?"

Harry jumped at the sound of the professor's voice and straightened immediately. He smoothed his clothes, wishing it was just as easy to slow his racing heart, and looked warily upon the Defense professor. Not being allowed to join his friends in Hogsmeade again was bad enough, now he was faced with the one professor he avoided outside of class. Lupin watched him expectantly and the training with Mrs. Zabini kicked in. He remembered his manners. He raised his chin imperceptibly and adjusted his stance, placing his folded hands behind him while his face bore the façade his hard work had created for him. "Greetings, Professor."

The immediate reaction from his professor confused him. Instead of simply accepting the greeting, and possibly returning it, Lupin's shoulders rounded in what Harry could only interpret as remorse, but for what? "You don't like me much, do you, Harry?" The man was as wary as Harry was of him; which - if Harry were perfectly honest with himself - he found surprisingly annoying.

"Sir?" The word was clipped and harsher than Harry intended. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Lupin waved him off, effectively confusing the boy further. The man was a walking contradiction. He carried himself with an air of confidence that deflated at Harry's confusion. Lupin would look at him as if he knew something, only to question Harry instead. Or Lupin would look at Harry as if he hadn't a clue what was going on, only to make unwarranted and usually incorrect observations.

He stood near the railing where Harry had been just a moment ago and leaned against one of the posts, watching the students scatter across the courtyard with a wistful smile. Some students were laughing, some walking, others were heading towards Hogsmeade. "It's quite alright if you don't. You wouldn't be the first."

Harry stood stiffly beside him and stared openly at the man. His mind reeled with responses that varied from one end of the spectrum to the other. What could he possibly say that wouldn't warrant a weeks worth of detentions? The professor helped Harry on the train, but ever since then he had stared at Harry as if he grew a second head or - as Blaise put it - he'd done Lupin a 'personal disservice'. There was plenty Harry would like to say, but this was a professor and he was a student, a Slytherin. Harry was expected to carry himself with a sense of dignity and relaying the first thought that came to mind would belie the proper persona.

Something niggled at his conscience. Harry knew he shouldn't speak too openly but the man asked for it… didn't he? Emotions and expressions crossed Harry's face as he fought the inner battle. Dumbfounded, Harry struggled with these thoughts until his self-preservation kicked in and he found his voice, "With all due respect, I don't appreciate being told my personal view. You don't _know_ me."

Lupin blinked owlishly and straightened. He looked at Harry as if he seen him for the first time. Harry inwardly groaned. He could mentally hear Blaise giving him a few choice phrases he could have said instead, Jason mentally encouraging him and Hermione admonishing him for being rude to a professor. What threw Harry more than any odd look Lupin had given him to date was watching the man toss his head back and laugh. Harry blinked as Lupin - who usually was so melancholy - grabbed his belly with one hand, the rail with the other and sucked in breaths of air between fits trying to regain his composure.

Harry bristled, finding this whole confrontation rude on the man's part and glanced at the stairs wondering how much trouble he'd be in if he were to suddenly walk away from a professor without being dismissed and leaving him to his own devices. First Lupin made him uncomfortable with odd looks, and then the man laughed at him. Apparently Lupin didn't believe Harry was allowed to have an opinion or maybe the laughter meant that Lupin thought Harry's opinion was silly, stupid, childish…

With a huff Harry decided that Lupin's laughter, for whatever reason, was excuse enough to walk away. He simply refused to be humiliated further. Harry turned his attention towards the stairs, ready to face the consequences for his current actions later, but Lupin grabbed his arm firmly. Harry stiffened and stared in shock at the man's hand. The last professor to grab him like this was a host to Voldemort and Harry's stomach coiled with a sudden dread.

Lupin removed his hand immediately, "Harry, wait. Please understand. You were thirteen months old the last time I spoke to you. Forgive me if I sometimes forget you're already a young man."

"I… excuse me?"

"I went to school with your parents. I was friends with James and Lily. Danced with her at their wedding." Lupin rattled on about events that seemingly meant something to him. He grinned sheepishly at Harry, "I admit seeing you in green and silver instead of crimson and gold threw me, but I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

That would explain Lupin's initial reaction to seeing Harry in his school uniform at the Sorting Feast. "My being sorted into Slytherin surprised a lot of people." Harry felt light headed as pieces clicked together and ignored the small grin Lupin gave him. He lowered his gaze and stared at the stone floor. It was an odd and uncomfortable encounter. Harry's hands were still behind him, he clenched them together to keep him from fidgeting. "You were friends with my parents."

"Yes," Lupin watched Harry as he absorbed the information, his voice sounding almost eager.

Harry wasn't sure how Lupin expected him to feel about what he said. Other than to excuse Lupin for his previous behavior, what was his purpose for telling Harry that he knew James and Lily Potter? One way to find out is to ask. "And?"

Lupin scratched his jaw as he peered at the teen. He looked rather unsure how to follow that so Harry continued, "Many people claim to have known my parents. What I don't understand is what you gain from telling me."

"Gain?" Lupin snorted, "You really are a Slytherin. There's nothing that I _gain_, Harry."

Harry just stared at the professor and sighed when nothing was said for a fair few minutes. Annoyance aside, Harry was now cold and the situation had grown awkward. "Okay then. Well it was, erm… I have to work on my warming charm. Excuse me."

He tried to suppress a shiver that Lupin apparently saw, "Come with me. We'll get you warmed up in no time."

* * *

"Professor Snape…" Harry jumped in surprise and dropped his gaze to what the professor carried with him. He found his eyes following the odd smoking goblet that his Head of House carried. That curious gaze of Snape's made him uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong.

"Mr. Potter…"

Harry didn't have to look at the professor to know he had a raised eyebrow, waiting for Harry to explain his presence. He straightened before continuing, "Professor Lupin and I were discussing a new project and has agreed to a help me with it after the holidays."

Lupin appeared to ignore the exchange between the Slytherins and gratefully accepted the smoking goblet, "Thank you, Severus."

The two Slytherins apparently were ignoring the Defence professor in return as Snape addressed Harry, "Hmm, yes and what would this project be?"

"The, erm…" Harry suddenly felt self-conscious but pushed forward and straightened his posture further. He wasn't going to waffle now, this is something he truly wanted. "Patronus Charm, sir. As often as the Dementors seem to seek me out, I thought it couldn't hurt to know how to protect myself, and as it's an advance spell…"

Snape peered at Lupin with a meaningful glance that was lost on Harry, "I see. If you're through here, I do recall you were told not to wander around the halls unaccompanied."

Harry grinned and just as quick as it came, it was hidden. He turned back to Lupin and gave him a small nod. "Thank you for your time, Professor. I'll see you in class."

Lupin opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it with a snap. He slid the goblet closer to his side of the desk and gave a soft goodbye instead. The two Slytherins left the Defense professor in his office, Lupin's odd farewell left Harry a bit confused with the man's behavior, but Harry wasn't left in his thoughts for long.

"It isn't wise to spend time alone in that man's presence, Potter." Snape kept his face stoic, his deep voice was low and soothing, heavy with undertones. Harry looked at him in surprise and the professor barely waited for the questioning 'sir?' to be uttered before continuing. "The man's allegiance is still in question."

"Surely Professor Dumbledore didn't hire yet another questionable Defence professor." Harry spoke before he thought the words through and cringed at the hard look given to him by Snape. "Sorry sir, but after Quirrell and Lockhart, I was hoping…"

"As we all were." Snape sniffed and they continued towards the dungeons.

"The Patronus Charm…"

"When it comes time for your lessons bring one of your friends along with you. I'm sure Miss Granger would jump at the chance to learn something so advanced, though I'd say your chances at survival would be greatly enhanced with Mr. Zabini. He at least can keep calm during a crisis." Snape glanced at Harry without turning his head to gage his reaction.

"Lupin said he was friends with my parents." Harry struggled internally. He wanted to believe Lupin wouldn't hurt him, but at the same time Harry couldn't ignore Snape's warning, not to mention the last two professors did indeed want to hurt him.

"Yes, your father was friends with an… interesting group." Snape bit the word 'interesting' and Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure whether to be concerned or amused.

"You knew my father." It wasn't a question, Harry remembered a half uttered sentence during his first year. Snape simply kept moving through the Entrance Hall. Harry figured Snape wouldn't comment but he eventually did.

"I was never friends with your father." Snape paused in the hall, merely feet from the Slytherin common room. "We did eventually come to an uneasy truce of sorts. Your mother's influence. Stubborn woman," Harry glanced curiously at Snape whose lip twitched before he turned on his heel, leaving Harry to stare after him.

"Potter!"

Harry grinned as his dorm mates edged around Snape, greeting him quickly in their rush to pull Harry along with them. He was a bit confused, but followed his two friends and found Hermione pacing in the Entrance Hall. She smiled half heartedly and that caused Harry's stomach to churn in knots. Harry thought he'd become ill waiting for one of them to speak. So he prompted them, "What's wrong?"

The three glanced at each other before Blaise's face set and he nodded taking the lead. "We were in Three Broomsticks when Fudge, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid showed up. They were chatting with Madam Rosmerta." Harry looked at them with a blank stare, "She owns the Inn." Harry nodded and waited with baited breath for Blaise to continue. "They were talking about Sirius Black."

Hermione bit her lip and grabbed hold of Harry's hand. The sudden touch and movement took the boy by surprise causing him to jump. "Harry, Black was friends with your father, a close friend." Hermione squeezed his hand, "Professor McGonagall mentioned he was made your... your godfather."

"_What_?" Harry bit the word. Hermione flinched and he sighed. He wrapped his arm around her feeling guilty for snapping at her. "Sorry. This is so weird."

Jason picked up the story at this point, "Fudge said that Black was your father's best friend, in their wedding and everything. Then turned around and betrayed your folks to You-Know-Who. After another friend of theirs, some bloke named Peter-"

"Peter Pettigrew," Hermione interrupted and Jason nodded before continuing.

"Right, Pettigrew went to talk to Black about it. Black killed him _and_ a street full of Muggles." Jason shuddered as he relayed what they heard.

"Fudge made a point of saying the only thing left of Pettigrew was a finger." Blaise frowned and scratched his chin.

"Peter Pettigrew? That can't be right." Harry frowned as well, his mind flashing back to the Marauders' Map.


	11. Holidays

**Holidays**

It was just before dinner. Harry, Jason and Blaise were making their way up from the dungeons when they heard him. "Flobberworms!" Ron's voice carried across the Entrance Hall. He said the word with such loathing disgust that the three Slytherins paused to grin at each other. Hagrid had been forcing his students to care for the meek creatures ever since the incident between the Hippogriff and Draco. They three Slytherins overheard many students complain about how boring classes were now. "I don't see why anyone even cares about Flobberworms. Useless, disgusting-"

"Ah, Weasley, showing your ignorance." Harry tsked at Ron as the three Slytherins joined the three Gryffindors. The teens turned when they heard Harry speak. Harry nodded once at Neville and Seamus. Neville gave a small grin in return.

Ron dropped his school bag at his feet and squared his shoulders, Neville shoved his hands in his pockets and Seamus scratched his head, watching and listening intently. Ron's face was an expression of wary-distrust, "What would _you_ know, Potter? You don't even take the class."

Jason smirked at Ron, the Gryffindor teen was becoming more annoyed by the second, if his expression was any indication. Blaise scoffed, "Any first year could tell you that Flobberworms, while not exactly exciting creatures, are rather essential: not only as a food source, but for their mucus as a potion ingredient."

Neville wrinkled his nose and nodded, "I've seen them serve those Flobberworm fritter things at dinner sometimes. Disgusting, but I guess some folks eat them or why would they keep making them?"

Ron quickly frowned at Neville and turned his attention back to the Slytherin teens. Harry grinned at Neville. "Ya, well-"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione came running down the stairs, crying out after the streak of orange fluff that pounced at Ron's school bag, claws out and hissing.

"Scabbers!" Ron quickly scooped up his bag. The fluff of orange half-cat was still clinging to the teen's school bag, swiping inside with a determined paw.

The others watched in surprise, but the profanity that flowed from Ron and the angst filled sob from Hermione broke the odd hold the scene had on the bystanding boys. Blaise quickly plucked Crookshanks from the bag as Seamus tried to swat the cat away, effectively knocking Ron's bag from his hands.

Ron lunged when Scabbers made a dash for freedom and zig zagged his way across the Entrance Hall but only made it as far as the tall House hourglasses before turning around and finding sanctuary in a nearby alcove. The ginger haired boy scrambled across the floor, crying out for his pet before managing to grab him by his tail. "Look at what your evil cat is doing to my poor rat."

Hermione cooed to her cat now that he was safe once again and Ron glared daggers of venomous death. "He's just doing what comes naturally, Ron. I keep telling you that. Crookshanks is a cat, they hunt rats!"

"Scabbers is shaking like a leaf, he's lost weight, the poor thing is ill." Ron snatched up his school bag and dropped Scabbers inside it. "Just keep your cat away from my rat, Granger."

Ron and Seamus took the marble stairs and Neville stayed with the others, watching them walk away. "So if you don't have the class," Neville peered at the Slytherins, "how do you know all that stuff about Flobberworms?"

Hermione perked up, eyes wide with excitement. "Oh, did you know that Flobberworm mucus is used to thicken potions and it is one of the vital ingredients to a Wiggenweld Potion?"

Jason laughed and motioned towards the Ravenclaw, "_That_ is how we know."

She blinked in confusion when all four boys laughed, Blaise handed the cat back to her and Hermione tilted her head, "Well it's true."

* * *

Holidays were coming soon. The December chill was heavy in the air with a blanket of lovely white snow covering the grounds. The air was frigid and windy, piercing through cloaks to chill students to the bone. The excitement of the approaching season refused to be dampened by the arctic temperature. Festive decorations graced the Great Hall with the large, customary twelve decorated trees.

This year, as he had every year, Harry would stay at Hogwarts for the holiday break. His friends weren't happy with his decision as they were all scheduled to go home this year. The boys had 'words' to discuss their differences of opinion over the dangers Harry life would, or could, be in without them around. To which Harry waved off as minimal risk as long as he stayed within Hogwarts castle.

When the list was hung on the board in the Entrance Hall, Harry immediately signed up to stay at the castle over the holiday break. Jason gave him an odd, strained look, but didn't rehash their last 'discussion' over this very subject. Harry smiled reassuringly at his friend when a familiar voice chattered behind him followed by echoed agreement by her two Housemates, "I swear it's colder this year."

Grinning, Harry held his arms open for her and Hermione eased into his embrace gratefully. He was more than willing to wrap his arms around a shivering Hermione. However, he had to yelp as her cold hands were being warmed against his back because he could feel the chill of her limbs through his cotton uniform shirt. Padma and Hermione giggled at his reaction. Sarah sniffed and hitched her bag on her shoulder. Harry shuddered at the sudden chill that ran down his spine, "And here I thought I was the only one having trouble with warming charms."

Hermione pressed her cold nose to Harry's neck for warmth. "We just came in from Herbology."

Harry rubbed her back in hopes of generating heat for her. "I'm sure there will be some tea or hot chocolate at lunch."

"Potter!" Blaise motioned them over.

Harry, Hermione, Jason, Padma and Sarah walked towards the Great Hall. "What's up, Zabini?"

"I heard back from Mother. You've been cleared to come home with me for the holiday break." Blaise folded his arms as if daring Harry to argue with him.

As the words formed, Harry was interrupted before he could voice them. "I'm sure I warned you before, Harry. You really should be wary of Nargles," Luna's sing-song voice suddenly spoke up behind them. When the six looked her way she raised a single finger as she addressed them. "You never know when they'll steal something from you, something that you'll have need of later."

Blaise stared at Luna, Jason and Harry glanced at her feet as their last encounter came back to them and the three Ravenclaw girls gasped in unison. Hermione blushed deeply burying her face in Harry's chest. It was Padma that giggled and pointed out the mistletoe hanging directly over Harry and Hermione. "Nargle infested, no doubt."

Harry blushed at their predicament. His heart raced as he stared down at the top of Hermione's head. The huff from Sarah barely registered when he suddenly realized he couldn't pull it off. He couldn't kiss Hermione like this. He whispered to his best friend, "Hermione," Harry's breath tickled Hermione and she shivered while clutching the front of his robes. Hermione lift her head and blinked at him. "Our first kiss won't be in front of half the school." Harry grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth before moving her away from the mistletoe.

* * *

Walking through Diagon Alley, Harry and Blaise glanced in many store windows. The stores were extremely busy with shoppers huddled to keep warm while hustling from shop to shop. Mrs. Zabini kept a courteous distance from the two boys, but was never too far behind them. Harry never had a chance to buy presents for friends before so he was often seen pressing against windows like an excited child, pointing at merchandise within the shops.

They just left Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry bought new gloves for Jason and a new broom for himself. With one more gift to buy, he was suddenly at a loss. "But she likes books."

"You got her a book for her birthday."

"She picked it out."

"So you don't want to get her the same type of gift for Christmastide."

Exasperated, Harry enunciated each word with distinction. "But she _likes_ books!"

"Mother, please explain this to him." Instead of responding to her beloved son, Mrs. Zabini simply smiled and kept quiet. Blaise threw his hands up in defeat. "Listen, Potter. Granger is your girlfriend and as such she isn't going to want something as impersonal as a book. Every so often you will want to get her something... girly and frivolous."

Harry blinked as Mrs. Zabini laughed, "Yes, we truly love girly and frivolous gifts."

"You aren't helping, Mother."

Mrs. Zabini waved off her son's concerns and turned her attention to the boy who needed advice. "Contrary to his lacking vocabulary, Blaise is remarkably close. We females like gifts that are feminine - not girly - and well thought out with a personal touch, never frivolous."

Shoulders rounded, Harry shoves his hands in his pockets and frowned, "Now I'm even more lost."

"What does Miss Granger like?"

"Reading, learning, her cat..." Harry suddenly stopped and practically pressed his nose to the glass of the shop's window. "How about that?"

Mrs. Zabini stopped beside Harry and looked at what the boy gestured at. She tilted her head at the silver bracelet with thin links and three small dangling cat charms. She gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. "Lovely."

* * *

Harry sat quietly staring at the hungry flames in the hearth, mesmerized by the flickering heat. He didn't hear much of what was going on around him, only the thoughts churning in his mind.

"Goodness, Mr. Potter, whatever it is weighing on your mind must be quite troublesome."

He jumped at the touch of her hand on his shoulder, her words barely penetrating his thoughts. Harry blinked up at Mrs. Zabini and he blushed deeply, "I'm sorry. I was just..." He sighed heavily and turned back to the flames. "It's not important."

Mrs. Zabini hummed softly and patted the sofa beside her. "Hmmm, come sit with me here. There are questions that need answers. I may not have all of your answers, but I will tell you what I can."

Harry pushed off the floor and sat on the couch as instructed shooting a grateful glance at his host. "Thanks, but it's Christmas. I'm sure you'd rather-"

"Nonsense, I offered. Now ask your questions."

She looked so relaxed and poised while Harry was frazzled and nervously running his fingers through his hair again. "Its just something that was told to me shortly before the holidays. It makes no sense really. I've tried not to think about it but it's all so... confusing."

"What were you told?"

"Friends overheard teachers talking with the Minister for Magic at the Three Broomsticks."

"Reliable friends?"

"Yes'm, ones I'd trust with my life." Harry waited until she nodded before he continued. "They were talking about Sirius Black," Harry's hands were clasped in front of him, fingers intertwined nervously, knuckles white, "that he was my father's friend. They trusted him enough to make him my godfather only to be betrayed by the man."

Harry sat back on the couch, his head back, eyes closed as he continued, "The story is he told Vol-" Harry stopped when he heard the sharp inhale of breath beside him, "Sorry, Black told You-Know-Who where to find my parents. Then killed their other friend, Pettigrew." Harry looked at Mrs. Zabini at this point. "Which is even more odd since I've seen Pettigrew's name as being someone walking around the castle."

Mrs. Zabini's eyes widened, "Pettigrew? Mousy little boy, brown hair, rather slow witted? He followed those boys around constantly and idolized Sirius and your father. I found him rather creepy. He would leer at me when he thought no one was looking." She shuddered for emphasis. "What are your questions?"

"Is it true... what they said. Was Sirius Black really so close with my father?"

"He was. All seven years those boys were inseparable. There were four of them: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." Harry's head whipped around, eyes wide, mouth gaping only no sound managed to escape him. Mrs. Zabini used a single finger to tap his chin, effectively closing his mouth. "Yes, your new Defense teacher. Blaise said he started this year. Oddly convenient, makes one wonder if that wasn't Dumbledore's plan to lure Black out. Although, if what you say is true and Pettigrew is somehow still alive, that drastically changes things."

"I think I need to speak with Professor Lupin."

"Indeed you do." Mrs. Zabini suddenly smiled, changing the subject quite thoroughly, "This summer, you and Mr. Vaisey will join my son in ballroom dance classes."

Harry blinked and shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed and patted his hand. "It will be fun, you'll see."


	12. Patronus

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. Life has a way of getting in the way.

* * *

**Patronus**

They hadn't really discussed what was overheard that day in the Three Broomsticks. More accurately, they hadn't discussed what was overheard with Harry. It's not as if the whole subject of Sirius Black and the Potters was taboo, it was just difficult to approach the subject without Harry becoming utterly frustrated, growing quiet and broody.

The holidays were over and the four friends sat in the train compartment ready to start the new term: Hermione was reading a book, Blaise was trying to take a nap, Harry was staring at the window rather than viewing the scenery beyond and Jason was impatiently waiting for the lady with the food cart.

Minutes after the train pulled away from King's Cross Harry groaned and hit head on the window. "Bollocks," Hermione lowered her book, Blaise opened his eyes and Jason blinked. Harry leaned against the window pane resting his forehead against the cold glass, "Malfoy _knew_. That's what he meant when he said if it was him, he'd go after Black for revenge. Malfoy bloody well knew that it was Black that had got my parents killed and didn't tell me."

"Maybe he thought you already knew." Blaise shrugged.

Harry's eyes closed tightly as his thoughts tumbled around in his head, "Does everyone know? I mean, so many people knew the story of my life before I did. Like this stupid scar. How my parents died. When my parents died. I'm sure he isn't the only one who knew."

"There's no tellin'." Jason ran his fingers through his hair, "Malfoy's dad has a lot of 'friends' in the Ministry. Could be that's how he's gotten his information."

"Everyone that knows me, knows I know nothing about my parents and how they died." Harry scoffed, "Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater. That's probably how he knew."

Hermione gasped when she heard this, "How do you know?"

All three of his friends waited with baited breath for his response. Harry hadn't meant to say anything; it was out of his mouth before he gave it much thought. It was something he wasn't meant to talk about, but he couldn't take it back once it was put in motion. Harry took a calming breath and did his best to limit what he told without flat out lying to them. "Something Malfoy said our second year." Blaise raised an eyebrow so Harry explained, "He didn't say it as blunt as, 'by the way, my dad is a Death Eater'. He said he was supposed to hate me. If you think about it, there is really only one reason a father would tell his son not to be my friend and that is if said father is a Death Eater."

The four sat quietly for a moment until Blaise pointed out the obvious, "Only he doesn't hate you."

"No, I don't suppose he does. Still, he didn't bother to tell me what he knew. Not a lie, just withheld information like everyone else that knows something." Harry huffed, "These lies, the omission of bits of information which… is a form of lie. Gah. Honestly how am I supposed to deal with the facts when I get them in such a convoluted way?

"I talked with Mrs. Z the other night. She said there were four of them: my father, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin." Harry sat back, leaned his head against the headrest and stared at the ceiling, "Roomed together all through their years in Hogwarts. Then you lot told me that you overheard that Black was my father's best friend, but of the two remaining friends only Pettigrew stood up to Black. So all this time, where was Lupin?

"Lupin admitted he went to school with my parents, was friends with both of them. Danced at their wedding. He saw me when I was a toddler."

Harry frowned and watched as Hermione rummaged through her bag. She pulled out parchment and a quill to jot down notes. Her looping script scrawled across the surface:

Black - friend, godfather, betrayer, killer, escaped Azkaban  
Pettigrew - friend, killed  
Lupin - friend, wedding guest, professor, w

Hermione paused and scratched out what she was about to write. Harry nudged her, "What was that?" He pointed at the scratched w in her notes.

She shook her head, "nothing."

"There's something else," Harry pointed at Pettigrew's name, "According to Mrs. Zabini, Pettigrew was a mousy, slow, frightened boy. Why would a coward suddenly confront a killer like that?"

"He was a Gryffindor, a friend of the deceased," Hermione justified. "Perhaps he found his courage?"

Hermione quickly added more notes:

Black - friend, godfather, betrayer, killer, escaped Azkaban  
Pettigrew - friend, killed, coward turned brave?  
Lupin - friend, wedding guest, professor, w

"Let's not forget that Lupin starts teaching the same time Black gets loose." Blaise frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "I find the timing rather convenient. Makes you wonder what Dumbledore is up to."

Hermione huffed, "Why do you assume he is up to something? Professor Lupin is qualified for the job and available. Isn't that reason enough to hire him?"

"I take it you're a fan of his." Harry nudged her teasingly to stop her from scowling at Blaise.

She blinked and looked at Harry, "Well, he is better than Quirrell and Lockhart."

"I thought you loved-" Jason grimaced when Harry stepped on his toe. "Hey! It's not my fault she was a Lockhart fan."

Blaise smirked at Hermione's blush. Jason raised an eyebrow, practically daring Hermione to argue. Harry tried to hide his amusement. He dropped his gaze, turned away and scratched his cheek to hide his grin. Finally Hermione huffed and grabbed her bag to stuff her belongings away, "Okay! I admit, in the beginning, I was taken by the stories. They were all rather fantastic and romanticized. Hardly my fault."

"Yes, hardly." Harry grinned and the boys all laughed when Hermione covered her face and groaned. He kissed Hermione's temple and whispered to her, "Thanks. I needed a laugh."

Her hand slipped into his and Harry watched as their fingers became intertwined. That small act was how Hermione silently gave him the moral support he needed, whether that was her intention or not. Harry appreciated the gesture and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Black aside, since Black is the only one who knows why he did what he did," Jason started again, "_If_ he even knows why he did it. His best friend." His voice choked and Jason sat forward, drawing Harry's attention, "We'd never do that to you, Potter. Never."

"Ya, I know. But it doesn't explain how Black could." Harry was momentarily distracted when Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Then Black goes and kills his other friend, Pettigrew, and a load of innocent Muggles."

"Shows how depraved the man is, Potter." Blaise watched his friend as a range of emotions flit across Harry's face.

"Are you _sure_ that is what you heard? It was definitely Peter Pettigrew that died?" Harry's mind raced again.

"That's what the Minister said, Harry." Hermione watched him closely, a frown of concern etched across her delicate features. Hermione always had trouble believing the worst in people, especially those in power like their professors and the Minister for Magic. "Don't you believe him?"

"Dunno," Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Harry looked at Blaise and Jason with a pained look before he continued, "There's just so much to take in. So many things that simply don't add up. Those with answers aren't giving any. Black wants me dead, which didn't bother me until he managed to break into Hogwarts twice. So yes, I admit that has me a bit worried.

"There's something I hadn't had a chance to tell yet. The twins told me of a secret passage that leads from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. It starts at a statue on the third floor and ends up in the basement of Honeydukes." At the strange squeak of concern, Harry grinned at Hermione, "I thought about taking it and meeting you all there in Hogsmeade, but with Black out and about - not to mention the Dementors - I haven't gone through with it. Tempted, but haven't."

"Think Black knows of it?" Jason looked worried, but Harry shrugged and Blaise scoffed.

"If Black used it, we would have heard of a break-in at Honeydukes." Blaise reasoned, "I honestly don't believe the owners of Honeydukes would want an escaped killer wandering through their store. Bad for business if word got out."

"There's something else about that map. It shows everyone in the castle and there was a name rushing down one of the corridors." Harry ran fingers through his hair before continuing, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Could the map be wrong?" Hermione bit her lip and stared with frightened eyes.

"I imagine it could be, but isn't this whole thing so weird? Black escapes, Lupin starts teaching and Pettigrew's name suddenly shows up on a map."

"Maybe he had a son? Or maybe he had a brother who had a son who named his son after his brother?"

Harry blinked at her. "Hermione, that last one made my head hurt."

Blaise smirked. "It was rather convoluted, but it is possible. Peter could have a brother who named his son after his deceased brother."

Hermione sighed softly and laid her head back on Harry's shoulder. "Can we have one year, just one year, where things aren't so scary and our lives aren't in danger?"

He leaned closer to Hermione and stared at the passing darkness. The train trudged along the track, eating up the distance between London and Hogsmeade. "I don't think my life is allowed to be normal. Old Voldy took care of that back when I was a toddler and he killed my folks."

"Old Voldy?" Hermione giggled, Jason snorted and Blaise smirked.

"Got tired of 'You-Know-Who' and it doesn't scare folks as much as Voldemort." Harry ignored the shudders and stared for a moment at his friend, Blaise kept his gaze steadily. "I spoke with Lupin about learning the Patronus Charm. Blaise is going to the tutoring with me." Blaise nodded as their other two friends looked on, "I think I should learn from him before asking the hard question. Like if he was so bloody close to my parents, where has he been?"

"Makes sense," Jason jumped up as the lady came by with the cart. "You guys want anything?"

Jason bought chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, sharing the pasties with Hermione. Blaise closed his eyes again and Harry went back to staring out the window. It was a good half hour before Harry spoke again, "Why do adults think I can't handle the truth?"

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to come up with a plausible response. Blaise beat her to it, "Perhaps it isn't about you, Potter. Ever think it is the adult who has trouble handling their own truths?"

Harry stared at him a moment, opened his mouth to speak only to promptly close his mouth again and frown. Hermione nodded slowly, "Blaise has a point. It could be that Professor Lupin is ashamed of his former friend's behavior and is trying to disassociate himself with Black."

"We may never know. I can ask. He doesn't have to tell me and even if he does talk, who is to say it won't be a pack of lies?" Harry ran his finger over the bracelet on Hermione's slender wrist. "All I know is that I need to learn that Patronus Charm and I need Lupin for that."

* * *

"Professor?"

Lupin looked up and when he saw who it was, grinned. "Yes, Harry?"

"Seeing how I'm not allowed to wander around the castle alone until Black is caught. I've arranged for Blaise Zabini to join us." Harry watched the emotions flit across the professor's face so he continued, "Working on the Patronus Charm, sir."

At that Lupin sat straighter, his confusion gone. "Yes, of course. That's fine, perhaps he'll like to learn the charm as well."

"Thank you, sir." Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to the door where Jason and Blaise were waiting for him, only to stop when Lupin called out to him.

"Wednesday night at eight?"

"Quidditch practice; is Thursday night okay?" He countered immediately. As much as he wanted to learn the charm, he wasn't going to miss quidditch practice if he could help it. Snape already managed to ensure an adult was always at their practices. This week it would be Snape supervising, next week it would be Professor Hooch.

"See you both then." Lupin nodded.

The three boys made their way to the Great Hall and Harry slipped his wand out. When they randomly passed students, Harry would cast a cheering charm. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Harry sighed. "I'm never going to get this Patronus if I can't even get a cheering charm to work right."

They sat down to lunch in the Great Hall, but Harry didn't put his wand away. He kept practicing his cheering charm as discreetly as he could. Jason suddenly grinned. "Potter!"

"Vaisey?"

"You need to pick a different target," Jason's voice was light hearted and a bit sing-song in nature even if he tried to be firm and serious.

Harry blinked innocently and cast the cheering charm again. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Vaisey. I didn't do anything."

Jason tried to huff but it came out as a small laugh. "Heh, I'm sure." He looked around and grinned wider, grabbed his wand and retaliated.

Beaming, Harry cast again. He glanced around and motioned towards Blaise and Jason immediately cast without forethought. Harry laughed as one of his missed and found a mark at the Ravenclaw table. Blaise smirked and shook his head trying hard not to laugh. The three boys forgot about their lunch as laughter rang out and dueling cheering charms dashed around the table, clashing a time or two affecting the whole area around them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Unfortunately for Snape - who was standing behind him - Harry literally fell over laughing, managing to dodge two charms heading his way. The dual charms made contact with its unintended target and the professor blinked once, twice. Snape snorted, his lip twitched and he clenched his hands into two balled fists. He managed to speak through clenched teeth, "My office. Now."

Snape didn't sound too upset, but it's hard to be upset after being hit with cheering charms. Giddy casters make for stronger spells and the boys were quite beside themselves with joy.

Four Slytherins left the Great Hall in a hurry. Harry stumbled as he laughed openly. Jason stopped a few times grabbing his side, his other hand resting on his knee. Blaise had small bursts of laughter as he tried to hurry, yet not run out of the Hall in a dignified manner. Snape walked swiftly, cape billowing, shoulders silently shaking.

As the four stumbled into Snape's office, the professor immediately closed and warded the door. He didn't make it to his desk, Snape couldn't even move away from the door before the laughter took over. He leaned against the wood frame for support and allowed his laughter to escape while the three boys were on the floor, tears of mirth falling from their eyes.

Snape calmed first with a flick of his wand. He pushed away from his office door, stepped over the students to make his way to his desk and sat down waiting for the other three to come to their senses.

Blaise stood first, swiping at his face and casting charms, both cleansing and straightening. He nudged the other two with his foot. Jason scrambled to his feet, still chuckling, and pulled Harry up as best he could. Blaise cast more cleansing and straightening charms on his friends before stowing his wand. "Things got out of hand, sir. Potter is doing poorly with charms and as our test for the cheering charm is approaching, we mistakenly thought to tutor him. Perhaps during lunch in the Great Hall wasn't the best place for such actions."

"Potter, you need to work on your charms. They're crucial for many defenses." Snape's brow furrowed, "why are you doing so poorly in charms? Your mother was excellent in charms and…" His words tapered off and he frowned when Harry flinched, "of course, had she survived, you'd know that. Very well, I expect you three to be more discreet. There are too many eyes in the Great Hall.

"Tomorrow I expect the three of you to hand in a parchment for your detention. I don't care what is written upon it; we simply must keep up appearances. After all, even I can use a laugh on occasion." With a wave of his wand his office door opened.

"Yes, sir!" Jason grinned, shouldered his bag and made for the door.

"Understood, Professor." Blaise quickly followed suit, but both stopped in the hall when Harry hesitated.

Harry shouldered his bag and gave Snape a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, sir."


	13. Memories

**AN: **This was actually difficult for me to write, but I hope you enjoy reading it all the same.

* * *

**Memories**

Lupin leaned back, sitting on the edge of his desk facing the students, "I had thought to use a boggart to help you two to practice casting your Patronus. The trouble with that idea is that the boggart won't necessarily be a Dementor for Blaise and that would defeat the purpose of this exercise."

He tapped his wand in the palm of his hand as he continued, "On the other hand, having a boggart face Harry may still give you both the proper effects: the feeling of desperation and overwhelming sad hopelessness one would face. However, that will just come later. No reason you can't learn to cast the Patronus sans a Dementor to start.

"I want you to drop your bags on a desk, grab your wands and join me over here, if you please." Lupin motioned them towards his desk and the two boys did as asked before he continued.

"A Patronus is a positive force that works like a shield. The Dementor feeds on the shield, rather than you. Now, in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Hmm, only not just any memory will do. It must be a very happy memory, a very _powerful_ memory."

Standing together at the front of the classroom, Lupin held his wand loosely in his hand, still relaxed in what many students referred to as his lecture mode. He took a calming breath and encouraged the boys to do the same. "Try to remain calm, relaxed. Now find a memory. Close your eyes if it helps."

All three males closed their eyes and Harry's brow furrowed as he searched his mind for something, _anything_ positive. Flying. Harry loved to fly; the feeling of the wind in his hair, the freedom, the pure joy.

"From the grin on Harry's face, I think he found his. How about you, Blaise, any luck?" Lupin grinned at the two teens and Blaise nodded. "Excellent. The incantation is quite simple; repeat after me: Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good, the wand movement is quite simple, really. Raise your wand and point it at the dark creature. In our case we'll simply point at my desk." Lupin moved to stand beside Harry and raised his wand, "Allow the memory to fill you up. Simply lose yourself in it, something filled with happiness and joy. Then speak the incantation," Lupin pointed his wand and spoke, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver stream formed a shield and lit the room. Lupin released the spell and lowered his wand to his side before nodding to the boys, "Give it a go, shall we?"

"Expecto Patronum." Harry pointed at Lupin's desk. Nothing happened. Harry sighed and tried again. "_Expecto Patronum_."

Blaise stood beside him, concentrating on Lupin's desk. "Expecto Patronum."

A wisp of silver floated and the boys blinked. Lupin cried out with pride, "Very good, Blaise!"

Blaise frowned in discouragement, but Lupin wouldn't allow him to dwell on it, "Don't get too down. I hadn't expected you to be able to cast it immediately. There are some adults who can't cast a Patronus successfully. Remember, only the strongest, most powerful memory of the happiest moment in your short life can manage this. Let it fill you up and try again."

Harry let his mind wander again, this time it went to Hermione and he grinned. In his mind he pictured the sight of her running to hug him at the end of their second year, the smell of her hair, Hermione slipping her hand in his and how her face lit up when she smiled up at him. All those times when she laid her head on his shoulder and melted into his side as if she simply belonged there. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A blast of silver flew from Harry's wand, a shield formed and held for a moment until Harry laughed, causing him to lose concentration. "Okay, that felt amazing."

Blaise slapped his shoulder and grinned, "Nicely done, Potter. Let me guess, Granger?"

Harry blushed and nudged his friend, "Shut it, Zabini. I can't help it if she makes me smile."

His friend laughed, but soon sighed, "I don't have many happy memories like that. Maybe I need to find a bird and snog her good. Maybe that will help."******  
**

"Patil would volunteer."

Blaise smirked, "Hmmm…"

"Yes well done, Harry." Lupin cleared his throat to attempt to cover the fact he was chuckling at the boys and motioned towards Blaise, "Give it another try, Blaise. It is difficult, but it isn't impossible."

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

* * *

"That wasn't nearly as difficult I had expected." Blaise rubbed his chin in thought.

Harry snorted, "That was without a Dementor sucking the happiness out of you. Next time won't be nearly as easy."

"Maybe I need to go find Padma before then." The two boys laughed and made their way down the steps and were surprised to see Snape in the Entrance Hall. The boys greeted him in unison, "Evening, Professor."

"Your project is going well, I take it?"

"It's going as well as can be expected. Without a Dementor to practice against there's no telling how well we'll do in a real crisis, sir. Erm, not that I'm in any hurry to encounter another Dementor." Harry was quick to alter his response. "We've both managed to create a shield but not a Corporeal Patronus."

"I'm sure Lupin mentioned that not everyone can cast a Corporeal Patronus." Snape raised an eyebrow and hummed when they both nodded in agreement. "The spell is difficult to cast in and of itself; add a Dementor to the equation and casting the spell suddenly feels impossible. Yet a focused mind or, perhaps, brute determination and it is feasible."

"Can you cast a Corporeal Patronus, Professor?" Harry blushed the moment the question was past his lips. Of course he could. Snape was one of the most focused and determined teachers at the school. Still, Lupin was the DADA professor and he couldn't manage more than a shield.

Snape stared silently for the longest time. Harry fought his urge to fidget before Snape finally nodded once and responded. "I'm sure you were too busy falling to have noticed it. Shame really, it was a stunning display of the proper use of the spell."

"I remember." Blaise got a far off look suddenly. "The Dementors came fast. The air grew cold, desperate. Suddenly there was a large shield that they couldn't pass, a cat that chased them and a bird. I thought about that bird, but I'm not sure what it was, just that it was large…"

"It's a falcon, Mr. Zabini."

* * *

Their next training session was very different and much more difficult. Lupin had brought in a boggart. With Blaise standing behind Harry and out of the view of the boggart, it remained in a Dementor's form. Harry and Blaise sat eating chocolate after their last attempt. "Not as easy as I remember."

Blaise smirked when Harry kindly reminded him of his earlier assessment, "I could say I told you so, but that's beneath me."

Harry chuckled, polished off his chocolate and pushed himself up to stand once again. "Honestly, I can't imagine casting this against the real thing. If a boggart can have me on my knees and faint..." He frowned suddenly, all jovial thoughts pushed aside. "I have to get this right."

Lupin had been silently listening to the pair and his eyes narrowed when Harry became serious. "Defense is always serious business. Sometimes, fun can be had, but true darkness is no light hearted matter. It is rather complicated if you think on it. Dark Arts deals with pain, misery, sadness; combating it relies heavily on its counterparts such as happiness, joy, love. It is why a Dementor is so strong. It can pull that right out of you, leaving you an empty shell."

"The Dementor's Kiss," Blaise shuddered, "I've heard a man can survive it, but is better off dead."

"What is a Dementor's Kiss?" Harry suddenly wished for more chocolate.

"A Dementor sucks out a person's soul and consumes it. You see, a person can exist without a soul, as long as the brain and heart are still working." Lupin frowned and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sounds fair in Black's case for what he did to my parents." The words were out before he could stop them, only Harry couldn't find it in him to regret saying it.

"I'm not sure anyone deserves such a fate, Harry." Lupin's hazel eyes searched Harry's face. Harry was resolute, yet Lupin looked weary, "He'd have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all for recovery either. He would just… exist. His soul would be gone forever… lost for eternity."

"More than you can say for my parents. They are lost, gone forever, betrayed. They're dead thanks to him. My father's best friend." Harry glared at Lupin when the professor winced. "You never speak of him. You knew him. If you were truly a friend of my parents then you knew what Black did and yet, like every other adult in this castle, you figured I didn't need to know why Black wants me dead."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Lupin had recoiled as if slapped. "We were told not to discuss Sirius Black with you."

Blaise and Harry exchanged a look, the latter mouthed the name, 'Dumbledore', as the former nodded in agreement. Harry sighed resignedly, "It seems that the staff still believes I'm the same first year that recklessly dropped into the hole, dragging my best friends along to die.

"I'm not like that anymore. I had the opportunity to sneak off to Hogsmeade a time or two, but I haven't. I've stopped going to the kitchen after curfew. I even wait for teachers and friends so I'm not wandering alone and still I'm treated like…" Harry dropped his tirade, but ignored Blaise's warnings to mind his temper. "Did Peter Pettigrew have siblings?"

Lupin was reeling under the intensity of Harry's rant, blindsided with the sudden change in topic and blurted out his response, "No, there was just his mother, Enid."

"Pettigrew have children?"

"None that I'm aware of." Lupin had calmed and peered at Harry, "What are you getting at?"

Harry rounded on the professor, "Where were you? You were my parents' friend, at their wedding, knew me as a toddler. When they were killed, murdered and I was left on my aunt's doorstep… where were you?"

"I had no legal rights over you. Sirius was…"

"_Is_ my godfather, I know but you didn't call, write, owl. Do you even know what happened with me after they died? I was a baby. You've had twelve years to ask if I was still alive. Did you know that my darling Aunt Petunia told me that my parents died in a car accident and that's how I got this?" Harry bounced his fingertip off his scar.

"A car accident?" Lupin blinked in his confusion and shook his head, "What? That's not…"

"Oh, I know that now. Hagrid told me!"

"Hagrid!"

"Yes. He's also the one that told me the great news of me being a wizard. I hadn't a clue about magic. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just called me a freak even though they knew it was accidental magic. So you see, 'no legal rights' only excuses you from coming to save me from them, but did you even care what happened to me afterwards?"

"It isn't that simple, Harry." Lupin suddenly looked lost, exhausted, torn. "I'm sick, as you know, I've-"

"Not to worry, Professor." Harry grabbed his things, "I don't need your pity. Thank you for the private lessons. I won't be coming for those any longer. I'm leaving, Zabini." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the classroom ignoring the man calling out to him.

Harry could hear him walking behind him and slowed his pace. "I know, that wasn't very mature of me."

"No, it wasn't. I'm sure you could have handled that better." Blaise ignored the hard glare his friend shot at him, "I'm not exactly sure I could have held back my anger either, had I been in your position."

* * *

Blaise and Harry stood in the dim, chilly empty classroom. Cobwebs decorated every corner and dust covered the area, but they refused to allow that to deter them. Blaise leaned against a desk he had cast a dozen cleaning charms on before allowing his clothes near the dust collecting piece of furniture while Harry practiced his spell on the desk in front of him. "Expecto Patronum."

Jason and Hermione met them minutes later, but Harry hadn't looked at the other two since they arrived. Blaise debated internally and finally decided to just ask, "Is everything you said to Lupin true?"

Harry sighed and dropped his arm, his wand tapping against his thigh, "Yes." He still wasn't looking at any of them. Harry had an idea what he'd see if he did: questions. Both Jason and Hermione would have that look on their face that would clearly say they had questions and wanted answers. "You tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"You're my best friends. I trust you." Harry raised his arm, but before he tried again he continued, "I just don't feel like repeating all that and it's not important anyway." He thought of the bushy haired brunette sitting not too far away, "Expecto Patronum."

"Harry lost his temper with Lupin, some things were said. Lupin and the rest of the staff were told not to discuss Black with him." Blaise paused as if to let that information sink in - 'Expecto Patronum' - before continuing. "Pettigrew had no siblings, only a mum, and no kids that Lupin knows about."

Again Blaise paused while Harry continued - 'Expecto Patronum' - to practice. "That's when Harry," - 'Expecto Patronum' - "asked where Lupin's been. He laid it all out there. Where were you, why did you not ask after him, and," - 'Expecto Patronum' - "Lupin's excuse was he had no legal rights because Black is his godfather.

"Told Lupin some other things that we hadn't heard about yet, such as: the daft bint and her walrus husband," - 'Expecto Patronum' - "told Harry that his parents died in a car accident and that's how he got his scar, didn't tell him about magic or that he was a wizard and, of all people, the one to deliver all this fabulous news was that big oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Two listeners cried out in unison.

Harry snorted and walked over to his friends to lean against a dusty desk, unable to conjure a single Patronus or even hold a happy memory. "That was Lupin's reaction."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her, smelled her hair and felt calmer.

"So you grew up thinking you were just an ordinary Muggle." Jason stared rather dumbfounded when Harry nodded.

Blaise stood with his wand, "Expecto Patronum."

"You did it!" Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"Not Corporeal yet, and didn't manage it when the Dementor boggart was there, but it's a start."

"Can you teach us?" Jason grabbed his wand, as did Hermione. Blaise furrowed his brow and shrugged at Harry.

"Sure. Close your eyes. Think of a happy memory. Something beyond just a simple 'I got a great grade in my last quiz', stronger than flying. Let it fill your soul with joy and hold onto that feeling." Harry inhaled deeply, filling his senses with Hermione's flowery scent, "Then point your wand and say the incantation. Expecto Patronum."

"Stronger than good grades? What is stronger than that?" Hermione stared at Harry who chuckled at her predictable 'happy memory' attempt.

"You are."


	14. Kiss

**Kiss**

Harry collapsed into the chair, his bag dropping heavily on the floor beside him and earning him a sharp, disapproving look from both Madam Pince and Hermione. He grinned sheepishly and mouthed a simple 'sorry' before he sat up straight and looked at what was lying on the table in front of Hermione. "What are you reading?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione ignored his question; she was looking at him with concern apparent in her eyes.

"I..." He had started to lie, just a little white lie to ease her worry, but as often as he'd been lied to, Harry had been making a concerted effort not to lie to his friends. "I will be." Hermione caught his choice of words and nodded slowly, but the worry hadn't left her eyes. "We have a game coming tomorrow. I want to play and I don't want to play."

"The Dementors haven't been on the grounds in a while."

Harry grinned at her, noting she had caught on to the heart of his concerns instantly, "Sure, but I haven't been able to produce a Patronus since I lost it with Lupin."

"You should be safe. Professor Dumbledore was very angry when they swarmed the quidditch pitch that time and they haven't been back. And they weren't there during the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game."

"I know. I didn't say I was being rational, just... concerned." Harry gave her an embarrassed grin and a small shrug. He looked around at all the papers sprawled across the table. "So what are you reading?"

"The _Daily Prophet_," Hermione bit her lip and he scooted his chair closer until they were almost flush together. Harry leaned in, one arm draped over the back of her chair as Hermione pointed out the article that had her interest. The article was about Black's escape from Azkaban. Harry hadn't fully read that article, only skimmed it with mild interest, while he was on the Knight Bus.

"What brought this on?"

"The lack of answers Professor Lupin gave you and the fact all the staff were warned against telling you anything." Hermione huffed.

"Thanks," Harry grinned, leaned closer and kissed her temple. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Not really, no. It talks about the usual things. Black was friends with your parents, went to school with them, and then betrayed them to Old Voldy. It says that when he was confronted by Pettigrew, Black blew him up taking out a whole Muggle block killing a total of thirteen people." Hermione was frowning now, biting her lip and shaking her head slowly.

Harry waited for her to speak her mind, his thumb rubbed her shoulder blade to encourage her thought process. Still she just frowned so Harry prompted, "Just say it, its going to eat at you until you do."

"Well," Her features smoothed and she looked at him in earnest, "Other than the real weird and creepy part of Black laughing hysterically when the aurors caught him after the explosion, it doesn't really make sense."

"Hmmm?" Harry was frowning now but not in thought. He was looking at the screaming and ranting photograph of Sirius Black, the same image used on his wanted posters. "What doesn't make sense?"

"The explosion, Harry." Hermione waited until he looked at her so she knew she had his full attention and could continue, "All that was left of Pettigrew was an intact finger for identification. That is both convenient and disgusting." She shuddered gently and Harry started rubbing her back again, "The twelve Muggles were all intact and so was Black. Why would Pettigrew be the only one to be so thoroughly destroyed, with no evidence of blood, no flesh, no innards, no bone shrapnel... nothing?"

"That is a very vivid image you're painting." Harry wrinkled his nose before smoothing his features, "Plus you're thinking like a Muggle would. You watch too many murder mysteries on the telly."

"Magic or not, what destroys one should in theory destroy the others if they're affected by the same spell. A Muggle explosion would decimate what is within the blast, then widen and lessen, but the effect would still be the same. Naturally it wasn't a Muggle explosion or Black would have died along with the others."

Harry sat up straight and huffed, "Why didn't I see that?"

"Why didn't the aurors?"

"Most likely none were Muggle-born, so they didn't make the same connection you did... or they didn't care because they had their killer. At least they thought so." The two looked at each other and Harry groaned, "Tell me he confessed at his trial or something."

"They don't talk about his trial. I've looked through all of the old articles, even those I could find in the archives for the 1980s, and there was nothing about a trial."

"But Black..." Harry ran fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Harry, what if that really was Peter Pettigrew you saw on the map running around the castle? What if he framed Sirius Black?" Hermione bit her lip and that's when he noticed.

Harry brushed her hair back over her ear and looked into her eyes, "You look tired. Are you okay?"

Hermione dropped her gaze, blushing, a soft rose hue filled her pale cheeks, "I'm tired. I've got so much homework, even after dropping Divination."

"And now you're reading into this, along with helping Hagrid with his Buckbeak hearing. You're pushing yourself too hard. Drop this thing about Black, he's not important. Let the Ministry worry about him." Harry pulled her close, glad he had pushed their chairs together. "Do I need to talk to Patil and Fawcett to make sure you eat and sleep?"

Hermione giggled softly, "No."

"Hmm, I don't know. You seem so exhausted. I'm worried."

* * *

Quidditch, ah he loved the game. One could tell by the grin on his face when it was time to play, either in practice or a game. Unfortunately after their last game, Harry wasn't sure he was even going to play, but when Vincent failed to pay attention in their last practice and took a bludger to the head, Graham put Harry back on the roster.

It was a lovely Saturday morning, the game of the year was about to be played. The Quidditch Cup was on the line and every student was on their way to the stands. Harry, Jason, Blaise and Hermione were making their way along with the others. Harry had one hand clenched in a fist, the other in Hermione's.

"Mr. Potter," the deep baritone voice caught everyone's attention, but only Harry turned back to see what the professor had to say. "While I don't expect Dementor's will make a showing, I suggest keeping alert and carrying your wand with you onto the field with you."

"The rules..." Harry started, but he had already thought to break that particular rule - he just hadn't expected to be practically ordered by his Head of House to do so.

Snape's demeanor hardened and he looked the boy in the eye, keeping his voice low and even. The professor pressed something into his hand, but kept the boy's attention, "If asked, I gave you no such advice."

"Yes, sir." Harry's hand wrapped around whatever it was given to him and immediately hid it within the folds of his robe.

"Fly well, Mr. Potter." With a soft billowing of black material, Snape walked off in order to join the others in the stands.

Harry grinned to himself and made his way towards the locker room only to stop short at the door when he spotted Hermione pacing. "Granger, what's wrong?"

Hermione let out a squeak of surprise and spun to face him. "Harry!" She flung herself at the boy who had just enough self preservation to catch the girl. Hermione clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Granger, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Harry held Hermione more firmly when she wouldn't answer and only clung tighter. "Hermione, please."

"We'll talk again after the game, I just wanted to say be careful." Hermione's voice was muffled against his chest and he finally gave up on getting her to look at him. He kissed the top of her head before she looked at him with a watery smile. Harry let her go. He still needed to change for the game, but before he could walk away Hermione pulled him to her, her fist gripping the front of his robes and soundly kissed his cheek. Breathlessly she backed away, "Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry blinked at the retreating form and grinned. His fingertips brushed his cheeks and his heart swelled as he sighed contently.

Harry hurried into the locker room and was delighted to see that Graham was more relieved than upset at his arrival. It appeared someone informed Graham that Harry was called back by their Head of House and was forgiven for being tardy.

He finally managed to look at the item Snape had pressed in his hand and was pleasantly surprised to find a wand carrier for his wrist. He changed quickly into his gear and was busy fastening his new wand carrier when Draco came and sat next to him. "How do you intend to use your wand if you're carrying a bat?"

"I just need to adjust the bat to have a wristband so when I let it go, it doesn't fall." Harry pulled his wand a time or two to see how well it worked and grinned while stowing his wand again. "Going out there unprepared when I have the worst luck ever is not an option. If any Dementors come near, I'll be ready for them."

Draco was looking at the beater bat, turning it over in his hands and gave Harry a nod. Harry watched curiously as the other boy walked over to Adrian and pulled the hair band from the boy's hair. "Hey!" Adrian whipped around and glared at Draco who waved him off. Adrian sneered at them and went to his belongings to search for something to keep his hair bound.

With the beater bat and hair tie in hand, Draco grabbed his wand. It took three different Slytherins and a lot of debating on a proper charm or transfiguration before they figured it out but in the end Harry's beater bat had a wristband.

* * *

The game was going well, Slytherin was leading Hufflepuff 90-40 and Harry was zooming around the Slytherin rings after the bludger. Chasers were heading towards the Slytherin rings and a Hufflepuff chaser that Lee - bare moments ago - identified as Cadwallader was bringing his arm back for an attempt at a goal. Harry pulled up short and swung the bat back in a precision hit. The bludger soared in Cadwallader's direction, or more accurately for the boy's face.

Cadwallader dodged to the left straight into Adrian who ripped the quaffle from the boy's grasp. Adrian and the rest of the chasers quickly made their way towards the other end of the pitch.

It was about that time when he heard someone scream his name. Harry's grip on his bat tightened and he looked around wildly for the incoming bludger, but that couldn't have been the problem since one was working its way back towards the pitch and Gregory was chasing the second.

His heart clenched when someone screamed. Harry moved then, looked around frantically and saw the bludger moving towards the stands. Students in the stands were giving off mixed signals as Harry soared past, some were pointing excitedly at the sky where the seekers usually reside, others were pointing towards the stands across the pitch.

Harry watched the bludger and moved to intercept. That's when he saw what was near the bleachers that caught some of the students' attention. Three Dementors were moving across the pitch and Harry had little to no time to think on it. The bludger would be there in moments and he'd miss his chance to stop Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker.

The memory of Hermione kissing his cheek, the thrill, the content, pure happiness filled him. Harry dropped his bat and gripped his wand, pointing it towards the Dementors. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry didn't wait to see if it worked, he didn't feel any ill effects from the Dementors, so he assumed it had. Shoving his wand back in his holster, he twisted his hand towards the dangling bat and grabbed it firmly, brought his broom to a standstill and whacked the bludger upwards.

The bludger screamed across the sky towards Cedric. Harry wasn't sure if Cedric had seen the snitch, but didn't dare miss a chance of slowing him down as he dove after Draco. Cedric dodged left to miss a bludger from Gregory and almost met Harry's attempt to stop him, but managed to do a barrel roll avoiding the second bludger, but it was all for naught. Draco had the snitch and the game was over.

Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup in a 240-40 upset of Hufflepuff.

The teams landed on the pitch and Harry watched in confusion as students were being reprimanded by Snape and McGonagall. Snape was glaring while McGonagall screeched. The Hufflepuff team stood and watched from a safe distance while the Slytherin team moved closer to hear what was transpiring.

"In all my years of teaching, I have never seen such reckless behavior!" McGonagall was livid, shaking a finger at her students. Her face was blotchy with high color in her cheeks and forehead in her normally pale skin. "That's fifty points from Gryffindor. Each!

"You three will serve two one hour detentions; one with me and one with Professor Snape!"

Harry finally looked closer at the students noting it was three Gryffindors in his year: Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The three boys were wearing oversized black robes with hoods. The professor had been still shaking her finger at the boys while ranting and somehow caught sight of Harry.

McGonagall then turned on Harry. "As for you, young man."

Snape stiffened and stepped forward. Harry stood straighter and also stepped forward, knowing that he would take full responsibility for his actions. "Yes, Professor?"

McGonagall's lip twitched and she calmed rather quickly. She smoothed an errant hair back and sniffed. "Fifty points for Slytherin for an excellent display of a proper Patronus Charm."


	15. Hagrid

**Hagrid**

"Potter," Harry knew immediately who it was, or rather who _they_ were, because those two were the only students who had perfected speaking in unison while sounding as if they were only one person.

"Weasleys," Harry grinned at the twins as they caught up to him and his friends in the Entrance Hall.

"Nice work out on the pitch," said the twin on the left.

"Scared the wee mites," said the twin on the right.

"Think the three may have shat themselves," They spoke and laughed in unison while nudging each other.

Jason, Blaise and Harry laughed as well. Blaise shook his head, "Disgusting."

The twins began the word volley again. "We told 'em not to do it."

"But Ronniekins and his pals thought they knew better,"

"Glad you taught them a lesson."

"Wicked stag patronus."

"Didn't know you had it in you!"

Harry blushed and grinned. "Neither did I. I didn't even know I managed it until after the game. I kept my focus on the bludger."

"As a true beater should."

"No one should mess around,"

"When the quidditch cup is at stake," they say in unison.

That was definitely a sentiment all of the boys could agree with. Harry saw Hermione and her two friends coming down the Marble Staircase and pulled Hermione over before she could make her way into the Great Hall. Blaise managed to corner Padma, backing her away from Sarah who giggled and joined Hermione and the boys. "Hey," She blushed at the twins who just grinned back.

"How're you doin', Fawcett?" Jason asked politely.

"Good, glad finals are over."

"Wait until you have O.W.L.'s." The twins piped up in unison. Sarah's eyes widened, making the girl look instantly overwhelmed by the pair.

Jason smirked. "They talk like that all the time. It only gets worse."

"C'mon now,"

"Can't tell the bird,"

"All our secrets."

"Where's the fun in that?" They both asked.

Sarah's head had been bouncing back and forth between the pair and she whimpered. Jason thought to warn her not to show fear, but by that time it was too late. The twins sensed it on her and she was immediately their prey. One twin took one arm, the other twin took the other arm and they escorted her into the Great Hall, bantering back and forth the entire time.

Harry chuckled, Jason shook his head and laughed, Hermione was the only one who felt a tad remorseful. "Maybe I should have warned her."

The boys looked at each other, than Hermione and said in unison, "Nah."

"I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but you looked like you really wanted to say something to me before you... before the game." Harry grinned.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "It's not important right now, but afterwards, tonight, will you go with me to see Hagrid?"

Harry hesitated. He knew why she wanted to go, why she wanted Harry to go with her, the thought of breaking Snape's rule bugged him, but he relented. Hagrid found out yesterday the results of the hearing for Buckbeak and if he was still employed. "Of course, I'll go with you."

The friends soon were making their way into the Great Hall for breakfast when someone grabbed Harry's arm, halting his progress. He stiffened immediately and spun to face his aggressor. "Professor?"

Harry couldn't remember ever seeing this woman around the school. He had only seen Trelawney one time, back when he returned the crystal ball to her classroom. Trelawney was spaced out, bug eyed then, much as she was now. The big difference was when she spoke. Last time her voice was airy, in a sing-song fashion of lullabies and rainbows. When she spoke at Harry, Trelawney's voice was deep, powerful and if it were possible, vibrated around the Entrance Hall. Trelawney stared unblinking past Harry at nothing in particular and spouted words that the teen didn't want to hear.

"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. One servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…" Trelawney's grip on Harry's arm tightened, "the servant will break free to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with a servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight…" Her voice grew louder, "before midnight…" Trelawney gasped, "a servant…" she trembled, "will set out…" soon her voice wavered, "to rejoin…" She whimpered as if each word caused her pain and anguish, "his master…"

Harry hissed and yanked his arm free at last. He knew he'd be bruised after the encounter. "Professor!" He spoke a bit harshly but he needed to get through to her, to get the woman's focus back.

Trelawney blinked owlishly. "Oh, oh dear." She looked around her as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. Her hands grasped her shawls, pulling them tightly around her and she backed away from the teen shaking her head. "I don't usually leave my tower. It muddles the Inner Eye, you see..."

"I'm sure it does. Too much noise and interference..."

"_Precisely_," the professor nodded as if that explained everything and Harry supposed for her it did. She stumbled backwards a bit more before she turned and scampered back up the marble staircase.

Harry watched her for a bit then walked into the Great Hall, noting his three friends at the door for the first time, waiting for him. "Why me?" Harry sighed, "I just want a normal year. Just one. Now I have a crazy professor spouting nonsensical things at me about Old Voldy."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and guided him off to the side and away from the immediate entrance to the Great Hall, "What if it isn't nonsense, Harry?"

"Aren't you the one that told me this Divination stuff is not real magic?"

"Well, yes, but did you hear what she said?"

"Dark Lord returns with the help of his servant. So a Death Eater is going to somehow find him... again."

"A servant that has been chained for twelve years will break free before midnight."

"You still think Peter Pettigrew is somehow wandering around this castle. The map could have been wrong. I can ask the Weasley twins if I can see it again." The teens grew instantly quiet as Lupin walked into the Great Hall. He paused and looked at the four. He had an odd, thoughtful look on his face before he gave a small nod towards them and strolling towards the head table. Harry lowered his voice, "Don't you think _someone_ would notice a grown man that should have been dead twelve years ago wandering aimlessly around the castle very much alive? The map doesn't show ghosts. It shows names of people, like staff and students."

"People that went to this school at one time. Peter Pettigrew was a student here."

Harry really wanted to brush off what they had been saying but none of it was lies. It all made sense in some twisted way that he was having trouble wrapping his head around. "Can we just have breakfast?"

* * *

Out in the courtyard, the sun was in the sky, but not nearly as high as the young man would have liked it to be. The two walked quietly hand in hand as the shadows elongated as the hour grew later. A slow methodical scraping noise was eerie and almost frightening. They didn't see where it was originating, but found the sound grew louder the further away from the castle they walked.

A man sat on a low brick bench, one leg stretched before him, the other bent to support his weapon of choice. Slowly using a whetstone to sharpen its edge, the man's body drew back and forth over the metal. The weapon was overly large and looked like an axe with a long handle and an enormous head. The figure wore black tattered pants, black boots, and a black grimy robe with a deep hood.

As Hermione and Harry walked closer the man looked up at them, his hand moving the whetstone continuously over the sharp edge as if it were a lover's caress while he watched their progress.

Harry's hand tightened around Hermione's. Harry kept his face straight and stared the man down which seemed to humor the man. From deep within his hood he grinned, showing yellowed crooked teeth. Hermione bit back a whimper, gripped Harry's arm and held it flush against her stiff body. She hurried her steps, pulling Harry along with her.

The hour grew late; Harry had no business being outdoors in the evenings, even with the sun still in the sky. But a promise was a promise and Harry was determined to escort Hermione down to Hagrid's hut. He kept pace with her, but the silence proved too much for him. Hermione had yet to answer the simple - or at least to Harry the question seemed simple enough - request for an explanation of what had bothered Hermione prior to the game the day before.

Harry slowed his pace and Hermione looked at him and blushed, "Hermione, what's wrong? You've been acting skittish all day. I know it isn't just Hagrid and his beast."

"Hippogriff."

"Don't change the subject."

Hermione giggled at him before she relented to answer his question with a question. "Do you know what the Wizengamot is?"

"Never heard of it, but I'm sure I'm about to get a quick rundown on it."

Hermione pursed her lips but true to his prediction, she began explaining, "The Wizengamot is a high court of law. It also acts as a form of parliament, passing various bills and legislation, holding court for trials. It's similar to parliament in Muggle Great Britain."

"So these witches and wizards are powerful in the political sense as well with the law."

"Yes."

"Okay. So is that who Hagrid has been to see? Is that why-"

"No, Harry. Hagrid's case was handled by a whole other branch within the Ministry. The Wizengamot is for the more high profile cases like Death Eaters." Hermione took a slow calming breath before continuing, "I had done some searching while I was looking into Black's trail, which I have never found a mention of, not even in some insignificant blurb tossed in an obscure page in the back. What I found instead was only one small reference in a news article posted twelve years ago about a case handled by the Wizengamot where the Chief Warlock decided the fate of a small toddler, known as the saviour of the Wizarding World. The Chief Warlock is the man responsible for sending you to the Dursley family. He is the same man that left you on their doorstep, if your aunt and uncle's recollection can be believed." Hermione stopped walking and bit her lip again. She couldn't look Harry in the eyes and he lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"It's okay. Things are... better between me and Dudley. This summer should be better than the past twelve years. You can tell me." Harry brushed his thumb along her jaw.

Hermione sighed softly and nodded, "Professor Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Harry stiffened as if slapped by her words. He stepped back, shaking his head, eyes narrowed as a litany of doubts, curses and questions slipped softly from his lips. It wasn't that he doubted Hermione but he was stunned. "Harry..."

Harry blinked and stared at Hermione as if seeing her there for the first time. "I'm sorry," he pulled her to him, held her tightly to his chest. Harry buried his face in her neck and sighed heavily. "Sorry. I said it was okay to tell me, then you tell me and I panic. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nope," Harry forced a grin that he didn't quite feel, "but right now Hagrid needs us. Come on. I'll worry about this whole Wizengamot later."

They reached the end of the walkway and found Draco watching Hagrid's hut below as they emerged. Harry didn't react to his presence, but Hermione did. She shrieked at him in a rage, "You vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach! Come to gloat did you?"

"Granger," Harry's voice was calm, commanding as if he'd spoken to a petulant child. Hermione huffed, pulling her hand free from Harry's in order to cross her arms defiantly before her. Harry chose to ignore her tantrum and addressed Draco, "What's the word, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at Hermione before ignoring her entirely. He stepped towards Harry and gave a half shrug before stuffing his hands in his pockets. The blonde teen looked uncomfortable with his surroundings and rushed to finish their business so he could leave the unclean area. "I spoke with him. Father said the trial was too publicly known. Something or someone would have to be sacrificed. I choose the hippogriff. Hagrid gets to keep his job, but the beast must die. It was the best I could do. We're even now, Potter."

"You…" Hermione looked from one Slytherin to the other, confusion etched in her features, but neither boy looked her way. Their gazes locked on each other, weighing the words spoken. Harry was the first to react.

"Agreed, we're even, Malfoy." Harry and Draco gave a nod of understanding before parting ways. Draco didn't look at Hermione throughout the whole exchange, simply turned on his heel and went back towards the castle without another word.

"What just happened?"

"Malfoy owed me. Everyone knows he wasn't really hurt by that beast, but because he had cried injury, he couldn't play quidditch. I had to be the seeker or we would have forfeited the game. I called in my favor to get Hagrid and his hippogriff-"

"Buckbeak."

"-out of trouble. Well, you heard Malfoy. He did what he could. At least Hagrid gets to keep his job. I'm sorry, Hermione. I know it isn't what you had hoped for but it is something."

Hermione made a small high pitched strangled noise and Harry frowned. Before he could ask if she was alright, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Harry held her close, listening to her, trying to decipher what she was going on about. Finally she pulled back far enough to look up at him and asked, "You did that for Hagrid?"

"For you."

"For me?"

Harry chuckled softly, pulled her into him and whispered to her, "Silly girl. I'd do anything for you." Harry swallowed thickly and reluctantly let her go. He slipped his hand into hers and walked her down to Hagrid's hut, "Just don't tell Hagrid. Let him believe that he saved his own hide. It's a male ego thing."

Hermione giggled. "Mum always said men are simple creatures."


	16. Pets

**Pets**

They moved quickly down the path to Hagrid's hut. Their steps slowed when they reached Hagrid's garden where Harry got his first glimpse of the hippogriff lying dejectedly amongst the pumpkins and squash. "Wow, that's Buckbeak?"

"Yes," Hermione leaned against Harry's arm, her head on his shoulder, "Isn't he magnificent? Poor thing."

"He can fly?" Harry took in the beast's form: the long torso, the large folded white wings, the black eyes watching him closely and the sharp beak as Buckbeak opened and closed it with a small snap. Harry smiled at the beast and nodded, "You are definitely magnificent."

Harry was surprised when Buckbeak lowered his head in a small nod back before lowering his head to the ground. Hermione pulled Harry towards the hut, "He's quite clever, too."

Hagrid opened the door after the second knock. "Hermione? 'Arry? What are you two doin' down 'ere?" He stepped back and allowed them entry. "Ya shouldn'a be wanderin' around this late at night. 'Specially you, 'Arry."

"We just wanted to see if you're alright, Hagrid." Harry grunted when the half giant gave him a big hug. His arm flailed as he tried to pat the man's arm.

"Hagrid, I don't think Harry can breathe." Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing, but the man got the hint and released the boy immediately.

"Sorry abou' tha'." Hagrid grinned sheepishly, but soon his smile faded and he sighed sadly. "There comin' ta kill Buckbeak tonight."

"We saw the executioner on our way down here." Harry patted the man's large arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to visit, but I had been told to stay within the castle except during quidditch."

"Issok, 'Arry. I know. Dumbledore tol' me not to expect ta see ya until Black was done caught." Hagrid waved off Harry's apology. A disgruntled groan caught Hagrid's attention and he jumped a bit as if he just remembered something. He pulled the blanket off the smothered boy. "Sorry abou' tha', Ron."

Ron gasped for breath, "It's bloody hot under there."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here, Weasle?"

The red head stiffened and glared at Harry. "Hagrid asked me to come down, said he had something for me. Then you lot came and interrupted; next thing I know, he threw a blanket over my head."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Harry, "Weasle?"

Harry grinned, "It's what Malfoy called him. Most of the Slytherins do now after that Dementor stunt yesterday."

Ron harrumphed and crossed his arms, "Hagrid, what was it you were so set on giving me?"

"Ah, righ', righ'." Hagrid grabbed a porcelain container from a shelf and opened the top. He reached his large hand inside and pulled an old, squeaking rat from its depths. "I believe this 'ere is yours. Ya should learn ta take better care o' yer pet."

"Scabbers!" Ron crossed the room immediately, scooped the rat from Hagrid's hand and held him close to his chest. "Where did you find him?"

Harry stiffened with anger. Ron had been berating Hermione just earlier in the week and accusing Crookshanks of having killed that stupid rat. It got to the point that Hermione was practically in tears. Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "I believe you owe someone an apology, Weasle."

"Right." Ron sneered at Hermione, "And as soon as I see that mangy cat, I'll be sure to do that."

Hermione shook her head, trying to defuse the situation. She grabbed Harry's arm as he went for his wand, "It's okay, Harry."

There was a sudden crash. All four occupants of Hagrid's hut jumped at the sound, Scabbers squealed and squirmed. A jar on the table was broken. Hermione walked over to it and tilted her head. She plucked an odd black stone from the mess: it had somehow managed to break the jar.

Harry hissed and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to stare out the window to see what had hit him and groaned, "Fudge and Dumbledore are coming."

Hagrid rushed to the window, which only took him two steps. "Back door. Go. Quickly. Ya aren't supposed ta be out of the castle, 'Arry. And it's past curfew for tha two of you, too. As soon as ya can, get back ta the castle."

The half giant threw the blanket he had previously taken off of Ron and threw it over some odd beast that Harry hadn't noticed before the blanket dropped over it. "Are you going to be okay, Hagrid?"

He hesitated but then waved a hand in dismissal, "Go on, 'Arry. I'll be okay." Hagrid tried to smile boldly, but it wavered.

Ron was already at the back door, glancing out watching the arriving adults, door handle in one hand and Scabbers in the other. Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve to urge him to move, "We have to go, Harry."

"We'll visit again as soon as we can, Hagrid." Harry pat the man's large arm and waved while Hermione pulled him along.

As the three men stopped before Hagrid's Hut, Dumbledore motioned towards the castle, spouting some informational tidbits about the castle and the grounds, gaining the attention of the two Ministry people with him. Fudge appeared politely interested in what Dumbledore had to say while the executioner simply leaned against his large axe.

Harry closed the door softly. The three teens and the rat waited behind the hut and when they heard Hagrid boisterously welcome the newcomers at the front of the hut the teens knew that was for their benefit. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, always a pleasure ta see ya. Minister Fudge nice of ya ta come." Hermione covered her mouth to hold back her giggles at Hagrid's obvious, outlandish greeting.

Dumbledore grinned while Fudge responded. "Wish this visit was under more pleasant circumstances. May we come in, Hagrid? There are a few forms to sign. Just a formality. Can't be avoided, I'm afraid."

Keeping low to the ground, the three made their way around the pumpkins in the garden and ducked for a moment as the executioner turned to glance in their direction. It was hard to tell where he was actually looking as his deep hood was still covering his features; he could have been looking at the garden, the crows or Buckbeak.

"O' course," Hagrid readily agreed. Hagrid stepped out of the hut, motioned the three visitors inside and glanced around the garden. Ron popped up then, Hagrid gave a small nod.

The teens waved, but before they moved there was a crack behind them. The three whipped around and stared into the dense Forbidden Forest. The boys peered blindly, but Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Harry grabbed her shoulders and immediately pulled her closer. Hermione looked at him with mixed emotions that Harry had a hard time placing as she shook her head. "Okay, come on then." Harry slipped his hand in hers and the three took off in a quick jog towards the castle.

Once they reached the path leading to the castle, Hermione paused and turned to look back at the hut they just left below them. She gasped at the sight playing out before them. Four adult men stared at the gardens talking as arms waved and gestures were made. Three of four moved back into the hut as the hooded man was the left standing alone. The executioner raised his weapon high over head and swung in a downward swipe with his axe with practised ease. An audible thunk was heard even from their distance. Ron grimaced, Harry sighed and Hermione whimpered as she hid her face in Harry's chest. Harry held her close, rubbed her back and whispered softly nonsensical words of comfort.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried out. The other two teens stared at him in confusion and found the Weasley chasing a scampering rat. "Scabbers bit me!" With a leap, a thud and a cry of triumph, Ron held his rat in both hands staring at the ungrateful creature. "What's got into you?"

A biting remark was on the tip of Harry's tongue, punctuated by the smirk residing on his features. With one arm still wrapped securely around Hermione, Harry watched Ron and opened his mouth to speak. A hiss interrupted Harry's witty comment, or what Harry imagined would be a witty comment if he had had a chance to say it. Instead Hermione was grabbing for her beloved half-kneazle, "Crookshanks!"

Ron's eyes widened with fear. Harry raised an eyebrow. How could he be so frightened of a cat? The Gryffindor pointed and stuttered, "G-G-Grim!"

Harry reached for his wand in his pocket, forgetting about his new wand holder on his wrist and frantically patted his trousers, "Hermione!"

Grabbing ahold of his best friend, Harry pulled her back away from the large black dog just as it leapt forward. The large black snarling, growling dog grabbed hold and dragged a screaming Ron towards the Whomping Willow.

"Maybe Trelawney wasn't wrong? I mean, she kept saying the Grim was after Ron." Hermione bit her lip and looked worriedly at Harry, "But if that is the case, that means the servant that has been chained for twelve years is breaking free tonight."

"Black already broke free. I guess that means he wasn't a servant." Harry sighed heavily. He looked at the Whomping Willow and listened to the fading screams of Ron Weasley. "We should go get Dumbledore from Hagrid's."

Crookshanks broke free and ran after Scabbers, Ron and the Grim down a hole at the base of the Whomping Willow. Hermione cried out after her cat and ran to catch him. Harry sighed. With a longing look towards sanity and the castle, he went towards the hole to catch up with his girlfriend.

The Whomping Willow woke up, quickly stopped any thought of following and stood just out of reach. The tree moved quickly, limbs flailing, stomping at the ground, lashing out and Harry frowned. Why the tree decided at that moment to awaken was beyond him, but he didn't have time to be curious. His mind reeled and settled after a few moments on a spell that just might work. If only he had his wand. Harry sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. With a raised eyebrow, Harry noticed the wand holder around his wrist and resisted the sudden urge to smack his forehead.

"_Impedimenta_," Harry jabbed his wand in the direction of the tree and noted with a small amount of satisfaction that the tree may not have stopped its thrashing completely, but it did slow enough for Harry to dash between the limbs and follow Hermione down the hole at the base of the tree.

Hermione was waiting nervously at the bottom when Harry got to her. She sighed in relief and hugged him. "I wanted to keep going, but I was afraid to go alone."

Harry hugged her back and smirked, "As if I'd let you go alone?"

"At least we know we're going the right way." Hermione followed closely behind Harry. They noted once again the faded sound of Ron's cries.

"You do realize that I'm going to get into all sorts of trouble when Professor Snape finds out about this."

"What if he doesn't find out about this?"

"We're talking about Professor Snape here." Harry glanced back and grinned at Hermione, "The man seems to know everything."

They reached the end of the tunnel and stopped to stare at the wooden steps that lead to a closed hatch. The hatch would take them out of this tunnel and into the unknown. Harry grabbed his wand again before pushing the hatch open. Carefully Harry took the steps upwards and looked around in the dimly lit room before continuing.

Harry waited until Hermione joined him before moving on. They moved as quietly as they could manage within the creaky building. "Where are we?"

Hermione moved towards a filthy window and peered out, rising on her tiptoes in order to see anything at all and gasped softly. She motioned for Harry to look out and spoke softly in hushed tones, "That's the road to Hogsmeade. This is the Shrieking Shack."

Peering out the window, Harry noted the walkway past the distant gate and the rooftops even further away. He kept his voice low when he responded, "You say that as if I should know what that means." Harry then turned towards Hermione and smirked, "Come on, let's explore."

"They say this place is haunted." Hermione stayed close to Harry as they crept up the staircase.

"Hogwarts has ghosts. Why should that frighten anyone?" Harry came to a stop and, before Hermione could answer him, he pointed through the door at a frightened Ron sitting on a dusty, broken couch of some sort. Ron held his hands to his chest, a wounded leg stretched out before him and stared terror-stricken at something Harry couldn't spot. "Looks like a trap, what do you think?"

"A dog can set a trap?" Hermione gasped as the feline leaped at Ron and ran forward crying out, "Crookshanks!"

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. "Honestly."

Hermione scooped up her cat and coo'd softly at the orange fuzz ball purring loudly in her arms. Harry stood at the doorway and looked around cautiously. "Where's the Grim, Weasle?"

Ron, still stuttering, pointed towards Harry's left. "H-he.. he's an.. an.. ani... he's an animagus!"

Harry frowned at Ron and looked to his left. He took a step back when he came face to face with Sirius Black, but Harry didn't lower his wand. "You look as crazy as your wanted posters."

Black's hair was a matted mess, his teeth were yellowed and his prison garb was torn and filthy as was his body. He laughed at Harry's assessment of him and he cocked his head, "Twelve years in Azkaban can have an affect on the mind."

Harry backed a few steps from Black, his wand still raised and pointed at the escapee. "Tell me the truth. Why did you do it?"

"I didn't." Black's eyes flashed with anger and he glared over at Ron before leveling his eyes at Harry again. "I would never betray James and Lily. James was like a brother to me."

"Are you here to kill me?" Harry's heart was racing. He had heard so many versions of what happened and was doing his best to stay calm.

Black blinked at Harry and shook his head in confusion. For every step Harry took backwards towards Hermione and Ron, Black took one forward. Even though Harry's wand didn't tremble, Black must not have believed Harry would hurt him or wasn't a threat to him. "No. You're James' son. You're my godson. I'd never-"

"_Incarcerous_!"

The spell took everyone by surprise. Black struggled against the binds that leapt into existence. He groaned and cried out in frustration. Snape stood over him and crouched, "Shall I silence you as well? Or can you manage to speak with a civil tongue?"

"Snivellus!" Black shrieked.

Snape tsks, "Just can't help yourself, Black."

"Severus." Lupin sighed heavily and stepped around the two men before crouching on the other side of Black. "Did you find him then?"

"_YES_! Remus, my friend, please, I was so close. So close!" Black squirmed in his binds.

"You've done your part, my friend." Lupin patted his shoulder.

"Sir?" Harry frowned and stared nervously at Snape.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure I told you not to leave the castle. You were doing so well." Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry lowered his wand but didn't put it away. "We've come to take you back to the castle."

"How did you know-"

"The Marauder's map. Confiscated it this morning after breakfast from the twins. It doesn't lie by the way." Lupin added before pointedly looking over at Ron.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Ron, his wand once again raised. "Animagus?"

"That's right. Wormtail-"

"Weasley!" Ron corrected.

"The rat you idiot." Harry rolled his eyes at the boy and glared at the rat. "How long have you had that rat?"

"Twelve years. Scabbers belonged to Percy before me." Ron's voice cracked as he noted not just Harry's wand pointed at him, but Lupin and Snape as well.

"Awful long time to own a rat. Most vermin don't survive over three years. And let me guess," Lupin questioned, "is it missing a toe?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"For Merlin's sake, just use the Homorphus Charm!" Screeched Black.

Ron whimpered, "The wha-"

His question was interrupted as he was suddenly buried beneath a rather round, short, balding, scraggly brown haired man with beady blue eyes. Harry growled and pressed his wand into the man's side eliciting a frightened squeak. "Let me guess. You're Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**AN: **I had written a short about the odd friendship between Crookshanks and Padfoot. It was inspired by this chapter. It doesn't give any insight to this story but it was fun to write: _Animal Magnetism_


	17. Marauders

**Marauders **

Pettigrew tried to scamper off of Ron, pushing him in a way to position the suffocating teen between his body and those with the wands pointed at him. Constant cries of 'no, no, no' and pleas of 'I didn't mean to' filled the stunned silence. Pettigrew clutched at the Gryffindor teen's shoulders with filthy gnarled hands. Ron was gasping for breath and tried his best to get the unknown fat man off of him. "What the bloody hell?"

"Figure it out later, Weasel, and move. Now!" Harry reached forward, pulled on Ron's arm and physically yanked the boy out of the way. Ron landed hard on the wooden floor.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Incarcerous_!"

A stunned Pettigrew went flying backwards, slamming into the wall as bindings sprung around him instantly. The rat animagus was stilled, not even a sound of pain escaped him.

Harry finally lowered his wand, his mind spent. "Will someone _please_ tell me the truth? Did Black betray my parents?"

"No, Mr. Potter. It would appear we were all misled." Snape lowered his wand as well, but only so he could crouch beside Ron to check his leg. "Can you walk, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked at him with frightened eyes and nodded a time or two. "I think so?"

"Hmm..." Snape stood and nodded to the boy on the ground, "Mr. Potter, aide Mr. Weasley through the tunnel to the castle grounds."

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Granger, follow them out. Lupin and I will take care of these two." Snape gave Harry a hard look and the boy flinched.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, sir. Miss Granger had gone after her cat and I couldn't just let her go on her own." Harry helped Ron stand before he chanced a look at Snape. Ron hissed when he tried to put weight on his injured ankle. Lupin was helping Black to his feet. Black watched in confusion and listened intently. His head cocked to the side as he looked between his godson and Snape. Hermione kept her arms firmly around Crookshanks, biting her trembling lip. Snape stood watching Harry with a quirked eyebrow. Harry understood the unasked question, "Right, I shouldn't have been out of the castle in the first place."

"Hmm," Snape looked at him quietly for a moment before he simply nodded.

Finally Black grasped Lupin, "I don't understand."

"What has you so vexed, my friend?" Lupin did his best not to laugh, knowing full well what Black was talking about. The teens reacted to Snape's silent order and moved to exit the building without another word. Harry ignored Lupin and Black as he pulled Ron's arm around his shoulder and helped him limp towards the door. Hermione held onto Crookshanks and scampered off to follow her classmates. Lupin and Black followed the teens.

"Mobilicorpus," Snape used his wand to move Pettigrew without rennervating him. The bound animagus floated out of the corner of the room and towards the door behind the teens and two men.

The journey back towards the Hogwarts grounds was slow and difficult, with Ron limping and half dragging Harry down with him, Snape maneuvering a stunned and bound body and Black asking a dozen questions. "Why did you bring Snape?"

"I didn't bring Severus, we came together."

"But why would you bring Snape?"

"Because Harry trusts Severus."

"Harry trusts you-"

"_No_." Lupin said the one word denial with such finality and pain that Harry almost stopped in his tracks, yet kept moving forward in spite of his initial reaction. "Harry doesn't trust me."

"Harry trusts _Snape_ and not you?"

Snape snorted, but kept his opinion to himself. Harry was curious and wanted to hear the answers Lupin provided but when he heard the snort from Snape, he chanced a glance back at his Head of House and grinned.

"Things aren't what you would assume them to be, Sirius. First off, Harry is a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor-"

"He's a _what_?!"

"Second," Lupin continued as if Black hadn't spoken, "I haven't exactly been honest with the boy. I listened to Dumbledore instead of following my instincts."

"So, you lied to Harry?"

"Not exactly, no. But I wasn't forthcoming, which is close enough."

"Harry Potter, _my_ godson, trusts _Snivellus_ and is a snake. Have I really left Azkaban? I mean, really, this is almost as bad as a nightmare those Dementors managed to induce." Black's voice was fading, but Harry hadn't slowed his pace. They got to the bottom of the Whomping Willow and waited for the adults.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the three teens.

"The willow is in motion again. When I cast the Impedimenta spell to enter, it only slowed the willow enough for me to move freely. Now I have the added weight of Weasle. I don't think I can move fast enough supporting us both." Harry was still looking upwards towards the exit of the tunnel.

It was Black that gave him the advice he needed: the knot on the tree, the secret to the Whomping Willow. "Don't exit completely, just your right hand. Feel along the edge for the knot in the wood and press the center. It will calm the tree and we can exit safely."

Harry nodded and did as he was told, found the knot and pressed. He watched as the Whomping Willow calmed immediately, "Nice trick."

After he climbed out of the hole, Harry turned and helped Hermione out. He then pulled Ron from the tunnel and helped him get seated so he could help the others. Snape levitated Pettigrew out before stepping gingerly from the tunnel. The four watched warily as Black climbed out on his own free will moments before Lupin did.

"So what's next?" Harry peered at Black before turning his attention to Snape for answers. "We have Pettigrew, but that hardly proves Black's innocence completely. It may warrant another trial at least."

"_Another_?" Black cut in before Snape could respond, "I never got a first. I was carted away to Azkaban to await trial, what with all the Death Eaters on trial at the time, they took precedent. With all the shuffling of bad guys, I guess my trial date fell to the wayside for twelve years." He moved closer to Harry and ran fingers over his matted hair. "I, um... well, you know that I'm your godfather..."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I'm aware of that, yes."

"Right. Well, I was..." Black hesitated and Harry peered at him as if he hadn't laid eyes on the man before. "It's just that. You were meant to be raised by me if anything were to happen-"

"You're joking." Harry scoffed when Black winced, "You're _not_ joking." Harry crossed his arms and glared at the man. "You're an escaped prisoner, locked up for betraying my parents and killing thirteen people. While you may not be guilty of some things, you did escape. Get cleared by the Wizengamot, find a home, and a job. Then we'll talk."

"Harry..." Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know the man. Sure he was my father's best friend in school. What does that mean to me? Nothing. He's a complete and utter stranger. Things may not be ideal with my Aunt and Uncle, but at least it's an evil I know."

"A wise decision, Mr. Potter." Snape's baritone cut through everyone. "Although there is no point making plans prematurely. First we must get these two up to the castle."

Lupin grunted sharply and grabbed his torso. He stared wide eyed at Snape and grimaced. The teens stared blankly and it was Hermione's whimper that caused Harry to break his gaze at the man. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione pointed behind Lupin at the full moon. "Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

"He's a what?" Harry stared dumbfounded at the adults.

Snape tried to get the teens to head immediately to the castle and ignore what was happening before them, but it was too gruesome and horrific to turn away. The three stared wide eyed and panicked. Black frantically approached Lupin as the change started. "Remus!" Lupin's body twitched and jerked. He growled and groaned. Black continued to call out the man's name as if the littany would somehow make the change less painful. The transformation looked and sounded painful as Lupin's body jerked violently and transformed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione gasped as her familiar leaped from her arms and pounced with a hiss.

Snape's head whipped around immediately as things played out quite quickly. While everyone's attention was on Lupin, Pettigrew must have awakened. Pettigrew waited until everyone's attention was diverted and took advantage of the distraction to morph back into his animagus form.

Wormtail wasn't taking into consideration that a half-cat, half-kneazle was nearby and watched for the prime opportunity to pounce. Wormtail squealed in pain as a long sharp claw pierced his belly, pinning him to the ground. He didn't mean to squirm but it was a natural reaction.

Crookshanks hissed at the rat, baring his teeth dangerously. Hermione screeched, "Don't kill him!"

"Pettigrew!"

Snape snorted and an odd look crossed his features as he hesitated before casting the Homorphus Charm. Pettigrew groaned and held his hands over his stomach with a growing puddle of blood beneath him. With a flick of Snape's wand, the pained man was once more bound. "He needs medical attention. Come, I cannot leave you four here."

Black was in a panic. "What about Remus?"

The werewolf sat on his haunches and tilted his head at his friend. Snape sneered at the two and snapped at Black, "Don't be daft. He can't very well walk into the castle in this condition."

"We can't just leave him here!"

"He is safer here than we are."

Hermione tilted her head as she stepped closer to Lupin and reached her hand towards him. "Professor Lupin?"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back away from the professor. "Wolfsbane potion. Professor Snape has been making it for him. Doesn't mean its safe to touch a werewolf, he's not a pet."

Snape rounded on Black and pointed his wand in his direction motioning for the man to come along. Black patted Lupin's shoulder and moved closer to the others. Snape glanced at Harry, "When did you piece that together?"

"Just now really." Harry admitted sheepishly, "What else would you be brewing for the man once a month? It was Hermione that figured out he was a werewolf first, but she never told me. She figures out many things first." Harry nudged Hermione and she blushed, "Come on, love, we have to go. Professor Lupin will be okay."

* * *

**AN:** _A Potter_ is currently on hiatus so instead of posting an update there... I'm adding one here as an apology.

Oooh I also wanted to say thank you and welcome to the new readers!


	18. Buckbeak

**Buckbeak**

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger you're both free to go back to your common room." Madam Pomfrey rushed around the hospital ward for a few more potions that she threw in a bag before waving a hand at Harry's parting gratitude.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry helped Hermione off the bed and they crossed the room to Ron's bed. "You okay there, Weasley?"

Ron looked up in surprise. "Oh, I'm Weasley again?"

"I can go back to Weasel if you prefer."

"NO! No, that's okay. I prefer Weasley."

Hermione giggled and Harry smirked, "Figured as much. So, you're okay then?"

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. Said I have to stay the night, but I'm good." Ron was lying back against pillows in a hospital bed with his injured leg elevated. "So, do you think now that they have Pettigrew, Sirius Black will go free?"

"No telling. I hope so. Not exactly fair to be thrown in Azkaban for something you didn't do. Still, with the way politics works, they may just try to cover it up and throw him back in." Harry frowned and stared at the stone floor.

"That's not fair." Hermione reacted to his words, "He's been wrongfully incarcerated. He deserves to be free."

"So did Buckbeak. Look how well that turned out for him." Harry winced when Hermione gasped. Her hurt look tore at him with guilt. "Sorry, Hermione, I know you tried to save him. It isn't your fault he's gone, but if Buckbeak lost his life for doing something that came natural to him then what chance does Black have?"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore strolled into the hospital wing, his hands folded before him as he looked at the students over his half moon glasses. Harry stiffened at the sight of him, Hermione's words about the Chief Warlock came flooding back to him. "I'm glad to have found you all here. It is good that you're safe."

There were a few choice things on the tip of Harry's tongue and he may have said one or more of them if Snape hadn't walked in behind the headmaster. Harry chose to ignore the headmaster and focused on his Head of House, "Sir, will Pettigrew survive long enough to go to trial?"

Snape zeroed in on Harry and raised an eyebrow for a beat before schooling his features, "Madam Pomfrey is with him. His chance of survival has risen considerably."

Harry simply nodded, resisting the sudden snort that threatened to escape and grew quiet. He was more than ready to leave the hospital ward, but didn't want to appear rude. Hermione, on the other hand, chose not to be quiet and addressed the headmaster directly, "Professor, will Sirius Black get a trial now that Peter Pettigrew has been found alive?"

"Time will tell, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile. Harry found himself moving closer to the girl as he watched and listened. "The Minister is on his way back to the castle with his guards and aurors. Mr. Black may be innocent, but he broke the law to prove his innocence."

"Yes, but this time he has proof of his innocence." Hermione stepped forward, a look of earnest and hope in her eyes.

"Time is a fickle thing. In time we grow forgetful. In time we grow weary. In time many things can change." In the distance the clock within its tower began to chime, while the headmaster gazed up into the rafters overhead as if he were listening to something only he was privy to. "It's ten o'clock." Dumbledore looked over his glass once more and made eye contact with Hermione.

"What we need," Dumbledore said slowly, distinctly, "is more _time_." He made an odd twitchy motion with his fingers as he spoke, "Three turns should do it, Miss Granger. It would behoove you to be back before the clock finishes."

"Minister Fudge intends for Black to receive a Dementor's kiss before he's transport back to Azkaban." Snape turned on his heel to follow Dumbledore yet at the door he paused and looked over his shoulder to address Harry. "West Tower, retrace your steps, you will know what needs to be done. Don't be late."

Dumbledore gave Hermione a nod as the two men left and he closed the door behind them. Hermione fussed with a chain and Harry shook his head. "Dementor's kiss, how can they be so calm? And what were they talking about?"

"Time." Hermione looped a gold chain around the two of them and began fussing with something that looked like a tiny hourglass in a medallion. "This is a Time-Turner. I've been using it to get to all my classes."

"And you've kept this secret from me?" Harry pursed his lips and tried to look sternly at her, but grinned instead. "I have no idea what this is, but like always, you'll explain it to me in your own time."

"Yes, you know me so well." Hermione laughed and leaned into him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and looked closer at the Time-Turner. "Three turns..."

Hermione held on to the Time-Turner as everything around them went backwards in fast motion. Harry clung to Hermione and watched the movements that threatened to make him dizzy. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Hermione's hair. Harry murmured to her, "It's moving too fast."

She turned in his arms and pulled the chain from around the two of them. She tucked the Time-Turner back into her shirt and Harry looked around in stunned silence. Hermione bit her lip before asking, "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock, "Seven? How?"

"Where were we at seven?" Hermione cupped his face to gain his full attention, "Harry, where were we at seven?"

"Going to Hagrid's. Did we really go back in time? The sun is really still up and it is really seven again?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "We can't be seen though, it is one of the rules of using a Time-Turner. Come on."

The two followed the path they had gone the first time around: through the courtyard - staying away from the executioner - and pausing at the path where they stopped to talk with Draco. Hermione tugged him around and hid before Draco walked past them. Harry heard her sigh and he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione blushed and bit her lip, causing Harry to pay more attention to what their previous selves were up to.

Harry tilted his head and watched as he had earlier held Hermione close, whispering in her ear. Harry now saw what he had missed previously: Hermione raised her face up towards him, smiling sweetly with a soft flush of her cheeks, parting of her lips and clutching his shirt. He also noted when he blushed and backed away, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

Did she want him to kiss her? He wanted to kiss her. But they weren't really dating. Were they? His mind was reeling as Hermione tugged him along, "Come on."

They waited for their earlier selves to visit Hagrid while they sat hidden among the pumpkins in Hagrid's garden with his beast of a pet. Harry glanced at the dejected hippogriff. "Do you think we can save Buckbeak?"

"Hagrid tried, Harry. I'm sure they won't have another trial. They've had two already."

"I was thinking more along the lines of freeing him. Kidnapping the beast."

Hermione tilted her head and smiled, "We have to wait until Fudge sees him, but I'd like to try."

He nodded absentmindedly as she told him the proper way to approach the hippogriff, but he was only half listening. His mind had drifted back to their earlier encounter at the top of the hill. "They say girls mature faster than boys. That girls are more perceptive."

Hermione blinked at the sudden change of subject and looked at him. "On the average, that is the case."

Harry just nodded and nudged her when he saw the three men approaching. "Here they come."

"And we're still in there." Hermione let out a huff when she noted the same odd black rocks, "I feel as if I should apologize." She threw the rock through the window and Harry chuckled as he watched her throw the second rock and hit his earlier self in the back of the head.

"That hurt you know. You've got wicked aim." Hermione giggled and smiled up at him. Harry pulled Hermione back, just past the edge of the forest to hide. "I'll let you make it up to me." Harry cupped her face. He tilted his head ever so slightly and brushed her lips with his. It was a soft first kiss and his heart was pounding in his chest.

Hermione's hands went around his neck, his arms went around her waist. She pressed against him and they kissed again. "Harry..."

"Hmm..." Harry kissed her again and wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. Her lips were soft, her kisses were warm and left his stomach clenching with excitement.

"What's wrong?" Harry heard his own voice and looked wide eyed as his earlier self grabbed Hermione's shoulders and immediately pulled her closer. Harry smiled at the earlier Hermione and the bewildered look she gave his earlier self. "Okay, come on then."

"So that's what the look was," Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione's forehead. "You saw us kissing."

Hermione giggled and wriggled out of his embrace. "Yes, now come on. Let's try and get Buckbeak out of there. We haven't much time."

Harry followed her directions and immediately bowed to the hippogriff. He felt a bit silly, but Hermione had never steered him wrong. Buckbeak bowed his head back and Harry stepped cautiously forward. The beast may not have killed Draco, but he had tore a nasty gash in his arm and Harry didn't have the luxury of time to get any wounds looked at. Harry smirked as he pulled the chain free from the post. Actually he did have time. Sort of.

He shook his head to stop trying to wrap his mind around how he could cheat time and pulled the chain, "Come on Buckbeak, let's go for a walk in the forest."

Buckbeak refused to move. He stared at Harry as if the boy were daft. Harry sure felt silly, but this was a matter of life and death. Not Harry's, but the stubborn beast's life and explaining it to him made Harry feel even sillier. "What is it going to take to get you to move, hmm? Knowing those men are in there signing your death warrant isn't enough motivation?"

Hermione found a dead ferret from somewhere, much to Harry's surprise and Buckbeak's joy. "Come on, Buckbeak. Come get the nice dead ferret!" The hippogriff responded without hesitation and followed the girl with the food into the forest.

"Buckbeak must be male. Reasoning didn't work, food on the other hand…"

The three went deeper into the forest than Harry was really comfortable with, but the hippogriff appeared happy. Hermione gasped, "Harry, look."

Harry looked where she was pointing. It was the Whomping Willow. His earlier self was standing there pulling his hand through his hair, staring at the tree as the branches thudded on the ground as he stood just out of its reach. Finally Harry grabbed his wand and cast the spell before gingerly dodging a much slower tree.

Hermione rose on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a soft timid brush of lips. Harry's hands went around her waist and he grinned, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"You came after me." Her hands slipped around his neck as she smiled up at him.

"I told you, Hermione. I'd do anything for you."

"Oh!" Hermione distractedly pointed towards the tree again.

Lupin was speaking animatedly, arms gesturing to a determined looking Snape. The pair barely paid any heed to the Whomping Willow as the tree swiped at them. Snape flicked his wand almost lazily and the Whomping Willow stilled immediately.

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry laid his head on top of hers. "When did you figure out that Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Before Christmas, when Snape-"

"Professor Snape."

Hermione giggled, "So it's Professor Snape, but only Lupin?"

"Yes. Lupin hasn't earned my respect yet." Harry glanced back at the tree. "Although he has made up for a lot of his lies. Now that we know about his lycanthropy, maybe I can get some real answers from the man. So…" Harry squeezed Hermione, "you knew before Christmas, but you didn't tell me."

"I wasn't positive. It was more of a hunch. You were already suspicious of the man. I figured if I voiced my theory, you'd hate him and wouldn't learn how to do the patronus charm." Hermione bit her lip. "Are you angry with me?"

"I should be." Harry held her tighter when she tried to back away, "Omission is as bad as lying. We've gone through this, but honestly I'm not angry with you. You're right. I probably would have said something to the wrong person out of spite and regretted it later."

The two had some time to wait and chose to walk around the forest - always within full sight of Buckbeak - in a large circle. They talked about school, classes, friends, gossip and their plans for the summer. Hermione smiled brightly, almost skipping in her excitement. "Ballroom dancing? You're going to learn ballroom dancing this summer. Really?"

"You sound a little too amused by the idea." Harry laughed with her. "Mrs. Z mentioned it at Christmas. She's really something. She's taught us how to be gentlemen, how to properly treat a lady, how to act at social occasions… and yes, next is ballroom dancing."

"I'd have thought she'd have taught Blaise all of that already." Hermione kept up with Harry's lazy pace as they strolled.

"Oh the lessons aren't for him; they're for me and Jason." Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket. "She's kind of like an adopted mom to me and a second mom to Jason."

"We're back. You were kind of mean to Sirius."

"Didn't mean to be, but his thinking that I'd just up and move in with him was a bit daft. He's been in prison. He has no job. No home. He's not even cleared by the Wizengamot. Did he think I was going to run off and live in a cave with him?"

"Okay, but you were a bit cold. You couldn't have said that nicer? He did escape to save you."

"What, no he didn't." Harry watched the evening play out before them. "He came after Pettigrew. The whole reason he escaped was to clear his name. A rather Slytherin move for a Gryffindor."

"Oh, poor Professor Lupin, that looks so painful."

"You do realize you wanted to pet a naked werewolf, right?"

"I…" Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Harry tried very hard not to laugh, "I didn't realize he was… but he did have clothes before and…" She smacked Harry's arm playfully when he failed to keep his amusement in check, "thank you for stopping me.

"Harry," Hermione started but shook her head. Harry nudged her with a small 'hmm?' before she would continue. "Weren't you scared?"

"When?"

"When Professor Lupin was transitioning. It looks painful. Weren't you scared?"

"Well sure, but I knew we were okay." Hermione's look made it painfully clear she didn't believe him and he laughed, "Professor Snape wasn't concerned, so I figured we were okay."

"Oh." She turned her attention back to the people near the tree, "that makes sense."

"Mhmm…" Harry peered at the group walking away and at Lupin who howled at the moon before racing toward the forest. "We need to move."

"I thought Professor Lupin wasn't dangerous when he's had his potion." Hermione walked with Harry towards Buckbeak.

"In theory he isn't. I mean he didn't attack when we were there earlier… or just now, rather. Still we have to figure out where that tower is and how to get there." Harry approached Buckbeak and the hippogriff nudged him with his beak. "You do fly, don't you boy?"

Buckbeak spread his wings and bobbed his head as if in answer. He then lowered his front half to make climbing up on him easier. Hermione took a step back, "You aren't serious."

"No, we're supposed to be saving Sirius." Harry smirked when she groaned at his lame joke and he hopped onto Buckbeak's back. He looked at Hermione and held out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…" Hermione gave a small cry of frustration before grabbing Harry's hand and climbing up onto Buckbeak's back.

Buckbeak stood immediately and waited patiently. Harry got situated, pulling his feet back as he straddled the hippogriff, with his knees firmly behind Buckbeak's wings. Harry smoothed his hand over Buckbeak's neck and grinned, "Hold on, Hermione."

"To what?"

"Hold on to me." Harry gave a small nudge with his heel to Buckbeak's side as soon as her arms were around his waist. Hermione pressed her face into his back and whimpered. The hippogriff wasted no time. At Harry's urging, Buckbeak ran forward and flapped his wings twice before he was airborne. "This is better than riding a broom!"

"Have I mentioned I hate flying?" Hermione's grip tightened.

"Flying is freedom, Hermione. It's one of the best feelings in the world!" Harry patted her hand around his waist when she whimpered. "Apparently it's not for you. Okay, which one is the West Tower?" Buckbeak was circling the castle well above the grounds. "Wait, I see movement… on two towers, great."

"West Tower is where the owlery is, surely you remember where that is!"

"Norbert! I remember." Harry pointed at the West Tower as a lone figure closed a door, cast a spell and walked away. "This is it. Hold on tight."

Harry had Buckbeak circle one more time in order to give whoever it was that left the tower time to make it back inside. They swooped down to the flat roof and Hermione was more than happy to slide off the hippogriff's back. Harry pat the beast's neck fondly, "Good job, Buckbeak. We'll be right back."

"Alohomora," Hermione stomped her foot in frustration when nothing happend. "It didn't work."

Black could be heard chuckling from the other side of the wooden door. "You didn't think they'd make it easy for you, did you?"

Harry snorted, "Back away from the door, Black. _Reducto_!"

The door splintered and Harry gave it a good kick, twice. With a small, mocking bow Harry smirked at the man inside, "Your chariot awaits."

Black gingerly stepped around the broken wood and laid eyes on Buckbeak. "Now _that_ is flying in style."

"Only the best for a daring rescue," Harry pulled Hermione along, "Just one more time. Do you want to hold on to me, or sit up front this time?"

"And see where we're going?" Hermione looked panicked and Harry gave her a wink.

"Time to go, my friend." Harry patted Buckbeak and the Hippogriff lowered his front half once more. Harry hopped onto his back and Black helped Hermione up before clambering on as well. "Hold on!"

Harry gave Buckbeak a gentle nudge with the heel of his foot and Hermione's arms grabbed hold of Harry's waist. Her face was once again buried in his back. "You really owe me for this!"

They landed within the courtyard. Black hopped off and helped Hermione down. Harry quickly swung his leg around and hopped down as well. Harry praised Buckbeak and watched Black. Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes as the man stared openly at the boy. "Black, you've got your second chance. Get on the hippogriff and find a place to lie low for a while. I'm sure you'll get a trial now that they have Pettigrew."

Harry ran his hand down the smooth beak, "Take care of him, Buckbeak. He smells bad, but apparently my father saw something in that mad man."

Black laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "I thought you hated me."

"I can't hate someone I don't know. Besides, I was angry with you when I thought you were the one who betrayed my parents. Prove you're innocent and we'll talk."

"That's all I ask for. A chance," Black hesitated and Harry frowned. He gave Harry a lopsided grin and settled for a handshake before Black hopped onto Buckbeak's back. "Thanks, Hermione. Thanks, Harry."

* * *

**AN:** I didn't resist the Serious/Sirius pun, but my daughter drew the line at the Surely/Shirley joke and had me remove it... kids today have no sense of humor and okay the movie Airplane is pretty old, but still.. its a classic (of sorts.)


	19. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

With the morning sun came a few changes - most notably was the absence of the ominous guards of Azkaban. Any other changes were whispered rumors or hearsay. The Dementors were removed from the borders of the school and Hogsmeade. With the small wizarding village free of the dark creatures, it opened it up for student patronage once again.

Spirits were high with plenty of talk and laughter ringing throughout the Great Hall at breakfast. As the end of the year was days away, classes were canceled for the day. Many students were taking advantage of their new found freedom and were planning their day at Hogsmeade or lounging in the sunshine.

Word spread quickly throughout the student population that someone was taken from the school grounds directly to Azkaban. Rumor had it that the 'someone' in question was none other than Sirius Black. Sometimes rumors weren't accurate even if they carried a grain of truth within them.

That wasn't the only rumor making its rounds in the Great Hall. It was the second rumor that had Harry moving quickly through the castle, taking the marble stairs two at a time and bursting rudely into the man's office uninvited.

Boxes and trunks stood open, half packed with clothing, books and personal items. Without looking up, the professor greeted him, "Good morning, Harry. I knew you were coming," and pointed to the map activated and spread out on his desk. "I figured I'd save the door by leaving it ajar."

Harry grinned sheepishly at his comment about the door before saying what he had come to say. "So there is truth to the rumor. You're really leaving." Harry sagged against the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets. "We finally get a competent DADA professor who isn't out to hurt someone and you're leaving."

Lupin looked up at the teen with a quirked eyebrow. "Your first two wished to do you bodily harm?"

"I'm surprised you weren't told about your predecessors. Your position as DADA Professor is said to be jinxed. You're lucky to be alive and whole. Quirrell died trying to kill me. Lockhart tried to obliviate Ron Weasley, it backfired and is now in St. Mungo's without a clue to who he is." Harry shrugged as if these things were an everyday occurrence. Lupin sat at his desk, stunned, packing temporarily forgotten. Harry pushed away from the door frame and took a tentative step into the office, hands still firmly stuffed in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "I was hoping we could talk. I'm guessing part of why you haven't been around in my life is because of your… because you're…"

"I'm a werewolf." Lupin nodded and sat back. He motioned to a chair across from his desk and waited until Harry sat down. "I was bitten at a very young age. When I came to Hogwarts, it was only because Dumbledore was kind enough to allow it. That was the year the Whomping Willow arrived. They planted it, along with the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack for my transitions.

"I befriended three boys during my time here: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and your father, James. They were the best friends a young boy could ever hope for. Understanding, loyal, fun and accepting. They all became animagi so I wouldn't be alone during the full moon. Peter is a rat: Wormtail; Sirius is a dog: Padfoot; and James was a stag: Prongs."

"The Marauders," Harry glanced at the map in stunned amazement. "You four made this map."

Lupin grinned and nodded even if it wasn't a question, "We had a lot of fun during our time here. Biggest pranksters to ever step foot in this school. The Weasley twins are a close second. They just may surpass us some day."

Lost in thought, Lupin continued talking, but Harry wasn't sure if the man was talking for his own sake or Harry's. "When word came that your parents were targeted, they were forced to go into hiding. James hated it, but for your sake and Lily's he did what he had to in order to protect his family.

"When they were killed, I was on assignment for the Order…" Lupin blinked and looked at Harry, "By the time I was back, you were gone. Sirius was in Azkaban. Peter, Lily and James were dead. I asked after you. I was told you were with family. You were safe and it was decided that you should be protected and live among the Muggles. No one in the Wizarding world was allowed to know your whereabouts, including me... or especially me.

"I lost everything that night. Just like you. I mourned my losses for years. Blamed myself for not being there. Blamed Dumbledore for sending me out. Blamed Sirius for betraying our friends." Lupin stared at his hands folded in his lap and sighed heavily. "By the time you came here I convinced myself that you were better off without me. Besides, how weird would it be to suddenly get an owl from some strange man? What would I have said?"

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. No, I'm not a pedophile. Honest." Harry grinned and Lupin barked out a sudden laugh.

Lupin combed his fingers through his hair and sat forward. "Dumbledore was trying to protect you. I followed along for your benefit, but it didn't do you any good. Trouble still finds you."

"It always does. Thank you, by the way, for coming after us and bringing Professor Snape."

"He showed up as I was on my way out. After insisting I drink the Wolfsbane potion, I explained you were in trouble. After that it was a simple matter of filling him in as we made our way to the Whomping Willow." Lupin scratched his chin in thought. "Afterwards - after I transitioned - I could have sworn I picked up your scent in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry simply grinned. Lupin gave a small smile and hummed, "Hmmm." The ex-professor stood then and continued packing his belongings. "I saw your Patronus. Your parents would have been so proud to see that."

"They say it was a stag. I didn't exactly see it."

"It was just like your father's Patronus which, in fact, looks just like his animagus form."

"Coincidence?" Harry scratched his head in wonder. "It isn't as if I had ever known about these things."

"It could be as simple as you having many of your father's better qualities." He pointed towards the map, "Now that I'm no longer your professor, I have no qualms in giving you the map. It may come in handy, it did for us."

"Thanks," Harry touched the map with his fingertips and looked up at the man, "You're Moony then."

Lupin smiled, "Yes."

"Makes sense," Harry used his wand, "Mischief managed," before folding the map carefully, "Thank you for telling me about… well, everything." Harry ran his fingers over the now blank parchment, "Sirius said he's going to take advantage of this second chance. Get cleared, get his life in order and…" The boy shrugged, "try to form some kind of friendship with me, I guess. Not sure how that will go, but I think my parents would have liked me to know their friends."

The man paused in his work and looked at the boy, "Including a foolish old werewolf?"

Harry stood and held out his hand to Lupin who readily took it and shook it gently, "Including the man who saved me from that mad man, Sirius Black."

Lupin grinned sheepishly and went back to work. Harry made it to the office door before he spoke again, "Any chance you'll change your mind and stay?"

"The position is cursed. I can't possibly stay for more than a year." Lupin paused in his packing again.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, but he did have one more request, "Keep in touch this time?"

Chuckling, Lupin agreed. "I will."

* * *

With the threat of Sirius Black gone, the restrictions on Harry's movements were lifted. True to his word, Hermione and Harry did manage to visit Hagrid and sat fascinated when the half giant told the story of how Buckbeak managed to escape out from beneath the Minister's nose.

The year end feast included - as it does every year - the awarding of the House Cup as well as the Quidditch Cup in which Slytherin won both. The hall was decorated in green and silver banners as the students sat around chatting and eating.

The next morning brought more excitement as the students anxiously made their way to the train for the long trek to London.

The four friends sat comfortably in a train compartment with Hermione reading while petting Crookshanks and the three boys excitedly talked about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup game to be held in Britain as the landscape flew by the window.

A small thump hit the window. The four watched as a tiny owl struggled to keep up with the train and flew face first into the window pane. Harry jumped up and opened the window moments before the small bundle of fluff and feathers made another valiant attempt to enter.

Harry ducked as the triumphant owl hooted and buzzed a victory circle around the compartment excitedly. Hermione screeched as the bird dipped in her direction. Crookshanks watched with mild interest and licked his lips. Hedwig looked offended by the mere existence of the diminutive bird. Blaise watched the owl carefully and Jason laughed at its antics. Just as Harry took a seat, the tiny owl plowed into the boy's chest and dropped exhausted onto his lap, "Silly owl."

The note the tiny owl presented to Harry was almost as big as he was. He opened it and sat up in surprise, "It's from Sirius." Harry continued to read the short note and snorted, "He's safe for now, heading far away from Hogwarts until a trial date can be set. And get this, the bird is a gift for Weasley since it is Sirius' fault Scabbers is gone."

"Well that's sweet of him." Hermione smiled at the small bundle of feathers preening while it sat on Harry's thigh.

"More of a prank if you ask me," Harry scooped up the bird, stuffed the note in his pocket and opened the door. "The bird is spaz. But I'm sure Weasle will be thrilled."

Harry made his way down the small hall and found Ron in a compartment with a half dozen Gryffindors. He pulled the door open and frowned at the loud noise that assaulted him. "Weasley."

The six Gryffindors looked up at the sound of his voice. Ron peered at him for a moment, looked as if he was going to say something, but got up to speak to him in the hall. "Yeah?"

"Sirius sent you a, erm…" Harry opened his hand and Ron jumped back in surprise. "It's an owl. The note he sent said sorry he hurt your leg. Sorry he lost you your rat. Hope this makes up for things."

Ron carefully took the owl in his hands. "This is for me, then. An owl. From Sirius Black?"

Harry smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It would seem so, yeah." He pulled the note from his pocket and let Ron read it. There wasn't anything personal in it so Harry felt safe sharing it with the Gryffindor.

"Wicked." Ron handed the note back but then frowned. "Harry, do ya mind if I talk with Hermione?"

"If she wants to talk with you, sure." Harry made his way back to his friends and their compartment. He pulled the door back and allowed Ron to enter first.

Ron didn't exactly talk with Hermione though. He went straight to her, crouched and held out the little owl to Crookshanks. "What do you think? Not another nasty animagus, yeah?"

Crookshanks sniffed at it. The tiny owl screeched, fluffed its feathers and flew around the room. Crookshanks simply laid his head back down on Hermione's lap. Ron grinned and managed to catch the zooming owl, "Good enough for me. Thanks!"

* * *

King's Cross was a hub of activity. The four friends made their way across the platform: trunks, pets and bags on carts. Jason waved down his sister and they stopped so Alia could catch up. "I'll send an owl when I find out for sure about the tickets. You're sure you don't want to come, Granger? We're talking the Quidditch World Cup. They're only held every four years."

Hermione hedged and shrugged a shoulder, but was interrupted by Alia, "You have to come. Please don't make me be the only female with these three idiots. Ginny is going with her family, so I need you to say you'll come."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at being called an idiot. Jason threw his arm around his sister and pulled her close. Harry was temporarily distracted as he contemplated camping for the first time in his life short life. Hermione giggled and nodded, "I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure we can work something out."

The five teens made their way through the barrier to the awaiting adults on the other side. Mrs. Zabini was always the easiest to find. Few dared to stand too close to her even though many would chance a look in her direction. Beside Mrs. Zabini stood Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey, who waved the children over to them. Hermione's parents were walking up at the same time as the children.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Alia left her trunk for her brother to handle and leapt at her parents. "Daddy, can we please invite them to the Quidditch World Cup? We have plenty of room in the tent and it would be much more fun with friends around."

The four friends watched in stunned silence as Alia weaved her magic on her father. Jason had wanted to balk at having to sort her luggage, but quickly kept that under wraps. Blaise smirked at the girl and kissed his mother on the cheek. Harry lowered his gaze and tried not to laugh while Hermione went to her parents and hugged them both.

"I don't see why not, princess." Mr. Vaisey smiled at his daughter who beamed up at him. Even Mrs. Vaisey wasn't fooled and rolled her eyes at her husband. "That is if their parents allow them."

Mr. Vaisey looked to Hermione's parents who had reservations but eventually gave in. Mrs. Zabini already gave her permission and all eyes turned to Harry. "End of August?"

Jason nodded quickly, "The twenty-second."

Mrs. Zabini laughed, "In that case he'll be happy to. He won't be with those… Muggles by that time."

Harry grinned gratefully at Mrs. Zabini and turned his attention back to Mr. Vaisey, "I would be more than happy to pay my own way, though."

"Don't be silly, Harry. How can you be our guest if you pay for anything more than souvenirs?" Mr. Vaisey kissed Alia's head. "Then it's settled. We'll be staying at the camping grounds the night before so I'd like the kids at our house by the twentieth."

Mrs. Zabini addressed the Grangers before they went their separate ways, "The boys will be learning ballroom dancing this July. If you'd like Hermione to join them, she is most welcome to join us at the villa. If not, there is always Harry's birthday."

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly until he was nudged by Blaise. Harry stood up straight and saw what his friend wanted to point out to him. The overly large Muggle blustering at anything and anyone in his way lumbered over to them. He stopped the moment his eyes found Mrs. Zabini and he attempted to suck in his rotund middle. "Evening, Madam." Uncle Vernon ignored everyone else and growled at Harry. "Let's go, boy."

Containing his annoyance, Harry paused before walking away. He gave a small bow to the gathered friends and parents and with a genuine smile he said his farewell, "Until July. It has been a pleasure seeing one and all. I wish everyone a lovely summer."

* * *

**AN:** The friends have survived another year. Stay tuned for the summer fun and we get to muddle through fourth year and that blasted Triwizard Tournament.


	20. June

**AN: **Reposted now that my daughter had a chance to read through it and correct my many errors. oops.

* * *

**June**

Things were changing within the Dursley home. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't know what to think of these changes, especially the unexplainable rapport between their beloved, treasured son Dudley and their freak of a nephew Harry. They would stare horrified and bluster their objections to the budding amity, but Dudley would wave them off and the two teenaged boys would carry on their tête-à-tête into the night.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wanted to blame Harry for the changes in Dudley, but not all of the changes in the boy were necessarily bad. Dudley had lost some weight, gained an energetic outlook, opted for a more active lifestyle than watching the telly day in and out and - what astounded the parents most - the boys' laughter was heard throughout the house.

While the boys weren't the best of friends, they managed a sort of camaraderie that worked for them. The adults were left frustrated and at their wits end more often than not. Uncle Vernon would bluster, Aunt Petunia would titter, Dudley would huff, putting his foot down and his parents would acquiesce to his desires as they always had.

"_Muuuuuum_! I told you I wanted us to go to the park today." Dudley leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. It was the first week into the summer break and Dudley was anxious to get out of the house.

Aunt Petunia simply smiled at her boy, smoothed her hands down the front of her apron before cupping her son's round face affectionately. Aunt Petunia cooed at the boy in her shrill nasal voice, "Of course, Duddykins. Have fun and be home in time for supper."

"Mum, Harry is going with me. So you'll need to finish polishing the silver." Dudley purposely walked around his mother's thin frame in order to grab Harry by the arm and pull him from the table. Dragging his cousin behind him, Dudley calls back at his stunned mother, "We'll be back in time for supper, yeah?"

Harry did his best not to pull away from Dudley and went along with him. Once out of the house, Dudley instantly let go of the other teen. Harry huffed softly and straightened his shirt, tugging at his sleeve. "While I appreciate you saving me from cleaning the silver, that doesn't mean I like my clothes wrinkled."

"You can be so twee," Dudley laughed at the exasperated look on Harry. "Besides, I had to get you out of there. Sally-Anne is at the park today. I haven't seen her since last year…"

"You'll be fine." Harry tried hard not to smirk at his cousin, but failed which earned him a playful, yet hard sock on the arm. Harry gritted his teeth and had done his best not to flinch. "So the boxing is coming along?"

"I just hate the dieting." Dudley patted his smaller yet still considerable stomach and sighed petulantly, "I miss all the sweets and cakes. My coach said I have to lose at least another twenty kilo, but he said twenty-five should be my goal. Otherwise I'd be placed in a weight class of my own and be unable to compete."

"We can run. I'll run with you in the mornings before breakfast. I'm here for the month of June. If we start tomorrow, then by the time I leave running will have become a habit for you. Then it will be easier to keep it up on your own for the rest of the summer." Harry shrugged when Dudley looked at him skeptically. "It wouldn't hurt. We'll start slow: jogging or walking and build it up. Hey, Dudley, there's your bird."

Harry pointed out the subject of Dudley's obsession. Dudley turned pink from blushing and nudged Harry hard in the ribs, "She's not mine."

"Yet," Harry grinned and made his way over to the tree where Sally-Anne was sitting reading a book in the shade. "Hey, I'm Harry, Dudley's cousin."

Sally-Anne looked up from her book with a startled blank stare. She glanced at the boy Harry pointed his thumb towards as he spoke to her and finally smiled, her eyes dancing with amusement when she looked at Dudley. "Every witch and wizard knows who you are, silly. Hello, Dudley."

"Hallo, Sally-Anne," Dudley sat down, pulling Harry down with him and grinned sheepishly at the girl, "How were your finals? You said you were worried about the Defense class."

Harry sat back with his legs extended in front of him, hands on the ground behind him supporting his weight as he closed his eyes secure in the knowledge that lazy summer days should be enjoyed and not filled with chores. Harry allowed his thoughts to drift, the lure of a nap tugging at him as the other two spoke.

Sally-Anne perked, "Oh! I was worried for nothing. It was such fun. We had to go through an obstacle course." Harry opened his eyes and gave a lazy grin, remembering how much fun that test had actually been. "You see, Professor Lupin redid the quidditch pitch-"

"Quidditch?" Dudley frowned in confusion.

Sally-Anne blinked, casting a quick glance at Harry before returning her gaze evenly at Dudley. "I'm surprised Harry hasn't told you about quidditch."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other two, "I don't tell him _everything_."

"But you _play_ quidditch, Harry." Sally-Anne argued.

"I know that I play quidditch, Sally-Anne." Harry mimicked the girl, then snorted when she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Sitting up he looked at the now intense, hard look on his cousin's face and decided he'd play nice. "Alright Dudders, I'll give you a quick overview and see if you can keep up, yeah? It's a sport, played on brooms. There are three rings that are the goals. One keeper, like a goalie," Dudley nodded, keeping up with the explanation - probably relieved that Harry was comparing it to football, a sport that Dudley was at least familiar with. "There are three chasers, like forwards. Two beaters… ya there's nothing to compare them to and a seeker.

"Basically to score you get the quaffle, which is an odd shaped ball, past the keeper into the goals for ten points. The seeker has to catch a very small gold ball with wings that is wickedly hard to see called a snitch. When the seeker catches the snitch, that ends the game and awards the team that caught it one hundred and fifty points."

"What position do you play?" Dudley looked rather fascinated with the idea of playing a sport while flying on brooms.

"Harry is a beater." Sally-Anne provided, "He gets to swing a bat and hit a ball at other players."

Dudley smirked, "That's a position I could enjoy."

Harry laughed and gave a single shoulder shrug, "Had to bulk up a bit to compete, but it's loads of fun to play."

Sally-Anne tilted her head. "Speaking of quidditch. The cup game was interesting. What is your Patronus form? I couldn't tell from where I was sitting."

"Oh," Harry shrugged it off, "It's a stag."

Dudley peered at his cousin, "What's a Patrinos?"

"Patronus is just a Defense spell against Dementors. Dementors are horrible creatures that suck all the happiness out of you." Harry tried to steer the conversation away from that topic, "Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Sally-Anne wrinkled her nose, "I don't really care for Quidditch. I go to see the games and cheer for my house when Hufflepuff plays, but really I find it all pedantic."

Harry held his chest as if he were mortally wounded, "Gasp! Don't like quidditch? Say it isn't so. Next you'll say you aren't fond of boxing."

"Boxing?" Sally-Anne tilted her head

"You didn't tell her?" Harry nudged his cousin.

Dudley blushed again. "If she doesn't like a sport where blokes get to fly around on brooms, I'm sure she won't be interested in two blokes trying to beat the life out of each other."

Sally-Anne giggled and set her book aside. "Boxing is different: it's two men standing toe to toe with just their wits, finesse and determination. Are you a boxer, Dudley?"

"I've taken it up at school. I'm jogging every morning to work on my stamina. Harry's going to train with me for a month." Dudley glanced at his cousin, "Where are you off to after that?"

"Zabini's villa. I'm sure you remember Mrs. Zabini." Harry smirked and Dudley snorted before he turned to explain to Sally-Anne. "His dad practically kills himself sucking in his gut when she's around. It's hilarious to watch."

"It's pathetic really," Dudley shakes his head.

* * *

A month of Dudley exercising with Harry did wonders for the young man. He hadn't lost all of the weight, but he did manage to tone down. The cousins progressed from walking to jogging within the first month. Adding visits to the park several times a week to see Sally-Anne kept Dudley's spirits up. Sally-Anne noticed Dudley's hard work and results which naturally kept the teen motivated.

The exercise did wonders for Harry as well. Even though the boy was already fit, the jogging helped his stamina. After jogging, the boys would go back to the house, shower and have a decent breakfast that Harry would make for them that consisted of egg whites, sausage, toast and juice.

"What do you do at that villa?" Dudley kept pace with Harry.

"You have homework in the summer?" Dudley scoffed and Harry laughed.

"Yes, in each of the core classes. Mrs. Zabini gives us etiquette lessons. This year we're taking ballroom dancing." Harry had to stop and turn when Dudley stopped in his tracks.

"Ballroom dancing? You?" Dudley almost doubled over with laughter, "Wish I could see that."

"Git." Harry smirked and the two started running again.

"Pierce called me." Dudley changed subjects suddenly.

Harry glanced his cousin's way as they rounded a corner, "You've been home awhile and haven't contacted him. I'm surprised he waited this long to call."

They were getting closer to the house, but Dudley apparently wasn't ready to get home yet as he slowed his pace and continue their talk. "Pierce is part of my old life, the old me: the prat that wouldn't think twice about beating the piss out of you." Dudley quit jogging and opted for walking. "I'm not him any more."

"Did you tell Pierce that?"

"Called me a ponce."

"You're stronger in both character and body, Dudley."

"Yeah, I guess." Dudley smirked, "It's still weird talking to you and not beating your face in."

"No one's happier for this change in you than I am." Harry grinned and opened the door to Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

As soon as they returned from their run, the boys had breakfast and readied for the day. Harry had been packed and ready to go to the Zabini Villa for an hour. Hedwig was sent out and told to go to the villa after her hunt. Dudley sat at the kitchen table with Harry; both boys were relaxed and laughing. "You're mental, you know that?"

With a nonchalant shrug of a shoulder, Harry tried to brush it off, but Dudley's snort managed to coerce the truth from the teen, "Yeah, maybe a bit."

"Lemme ask you something," Dudley leaned back in his chair while Harry sat forward, "Mum and Dad haven't been the greatest with you. I've been a right prat from day one. If you have friends that will take you in, why would you want to come back here?" Dudley ran his thumb down the side of the glass in his beefy hands. "I've thought about this time to time, in the beginning you had no choice. You were left here. Now you do. I would never have come back if it were me."

That was probably the closest he'd ever get to an apology from Dudley. "The school is obligated to send me back to family. They aren't family, even if they do treat me like I am." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "My godfather escaped from prison, he's due for a retrial soon… at least, that's what he's hoping for. I don't exactly get much wizarding news while I'm here-"

"That Sirius Black fellow you were just talking about?" Harry nodded and Dudley continued, "He was on our news for a time, too. Said he was captured but not much else on that. I guess they can't really tell us what happened with the bloke as he's one of yours."

"Yeah, well, he didn't get captured. The one they caught was the guy they thought Black killed, along with the other twelve innocent bystanders. Turns out Pettigrew faked his death and killed those Muggles as a part of the cover to escape. He's the one who should have been in jail, not Black."

"Muggles?"

"You're a Muggle," Harry held up his hand to forestall any further question, "It is simply a person that is of a non-magical family. You, your Mum, Dad, Aunt Marge, all of the neighbors on Privet Drive are considered Muggles." Harry got an odd look on his face and looked towards the front of the house as if he could see through all of the walls between them, "But honestly, I sometimes wonder about Mrs. Figg."

"You think she's one of yours?" Dudley peered at the wall as well, "It wouldn't surprise me with all them cats. She's a bit odd."

Harry snorted, "We aren't all freaks, yeah?"

Dudley smirked, "No… just you."

A small pop interrupted the two and Dudley almost fell backwards out of his chair as he sprang away in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish out of water, eyes large and his hands gripped his chair so tightly Dudley's knuckles were white.

Cari let out a panicked squeak and clamped her hands over her eyes, her bat like ears drooped in fear.

"Breathe, Dudley." Harry immediately grabbed the small house elf's shoulder to calm her. "Morning, Cari. Don't worry. Dudley hasn't met a house elf before. You're the first one he's ever seen and he's not accustomed to how you can pop in and out of places. Dudley, this is Cari, she's a Zabini house elf."

"H-h-hi." Dudley managed to croak.

"Greetings Harry's Duddy, Cari is pleased to meets you." Cari's ears perked instantly and the small elf gracefully bowed. Cari smiled timidly at Harry with her small hands folding and unfolding belying her calm demeanor. "Is Harry sir ready to be goings?"

"I am. My trunk and Hedwig's cage is up in my room. It's upstairs, the room on the left. Take them to my room at the villa please and come back for me." Harry smiled kindly at the elf and she bobbed her head quickly, causing her ears to flap wildly. "Quietly, let's not frighten my aunt and uncle."

"Yes, sir!" Cari popped out and the two heard a small pop from somewhere upstairs, most likely Harry's room.

"Freaky little thing." Dudley blinked at the spot Cari once stood.

"She's just different, not human. Cari is a house elf, a magical creature. She can do magic differently than a wizard. They're fascinating beings really. Anyway, it's time for me to go. Write if you need something and during my next trip to Diagon Alley I'll pick up more treats for Ne'ermore."

"Thanks." There was a moment of awkwardness between the two boys. Finally Dudley simply nodded, stood up, tucked his chair in and left the kitchen with a farewell tossed over his shoulder, "Later."


	21. July

**AN**: Reaper7 called it, last chapter was indeed a filler, but then so is this one and possibly the next. Fillers can be important, they explain a lot and move the story forward, but things don't happen for a bit so I was stuck on how to tell you everything and nothing. I revamped this chapter in order to make it less dry, hopefully it helped.

* * *

**July**

First night back together and the boys spent it catching up on their first month of summer.

Blaise skimmed over board meetings he attended in order to learn more about a few of the family's businesses, but went into more detail on his vacation to Italy.

Jason told a tale of how he'd gone shopping for camping equipment with his father and Alia, then set up the tent in their backyard.

Harry had little tell, but eventually told them about the change in Dudley's behavior, of walking and jogging with his cousin, meeting up with Sally-Anne and the truce between the two cousins. Jason wasn't nearly as surprised as Harry was, "You aren't the same person you were last year either. We've all done a bit of growing up."

Blaise sat back on the couch, his legs extended before him, ankles crossed under the coffee table with his hands folded on his stomach, staring at some vague point before him. "He's right, but that is to be expected. We are being molded into the adults they expect us to become, or hope we will."

"I guess.", Harry pondered aloud as he leaned against the arm of the sofa, one of his legs folded on top of the couch as he tugged on the hem of his trousers. "It was weird in the beginning, but the best part was Uncle Vernon's bloated face turning purple the first time Dudley sat in the kitchen and talked to me instead of watching the telly."

It didn't take long before the three Slytherin teens' lives were back into their summer routine of flying, swimming, reading, homework and fun, with semi-formal dinners every evening. The first week passed so quickly Harry was surprised at the arrival of Alia and Hermione.

Mrs. Zabini had a large area within the ballroom cleared of furniture. With music playing softly, the five teens listened intently to her explanation. She spoke of the music, the beat, the harmonies and how it speaks to one's soul. She encouraged them to feel the music, not just hear it.

Halfway through the first song, Blaise stepped forward, his back ramrod straight, heels together. He raised his hand chest high and held it palm up towards his mother. Mrs. Zabini smiled and slipped her hand into his and he bowed his head curtly. Laughing lightly, Mrs. Zabini curtsied gracefully and Blaise swept them across the dance floor.

It wasn't until Blaise and his mother were gliding smoothly to the beat of the music did her meaning start to click into place for Harry. Remembering Mrs. Zabini's words, Harry closed his eyes. He listened to the music, feeling the beat with his heart and the flow of the notes with his soul. Harry was so enraptured by the sonata that his eyes flew open in surprise when Hermione slipped her hand into his.

Harry smiled, raised their hands in a similar fashion to what Blaise had done moments ago and bowed to Hermione, "Would you care to dance?"

Hermione giggled and curtsied in return, "I would be delighted."

He slipped his free hand to sit at Hermione's waist, the other holding her hand at shoulder height; the couple moved awkwardly around the floor. Hermione kept looking at their feet, counting the beat and Harry did his best not to step on her toes. They had fun trying to get the steps right. Mrs. Zabini came by and stopped them only to start them again on the proper swing of the beat.

Blaise bowed to Alia who - much like Hermione - giggled nervously and curtsied. The two took their time to circle the floor. Blaise reminded Alia not to look at their feet; he was a patient dance partner and soon he had her in a simple spin.

Mrs. Zabini motioned Jason forward. The young man looked terrified and she smiled kindly. He bowed stiffly, she curtsied gracefully. Jason set a hand on her waist and led her around the floor. Mrs. Zabini counted the steps for him when he got confused and laughed good naturedly as the fourteen year old boy tried to spin her.

With each change of song, they switched partners: Blaise would dance with either Hermione or Alia and Mrs. Zabini would dance with either Jason or Harry. They laughed and danced for a couple of hours before Mrs. Zabini allowed them a break for the day.

They danced each day for a minimum of two hours; after a week the teens had improved drastically. Jason no longer looked petrified, Alia wasn't looking at her feet, Hermione had no need to count the beat for Harry and he in turn stopped stepping on her toes.

Harry bowed to Mrs. Zabini when the song came to an end. "Thank you, M'Lady. You dance like an angel."

Mrs. Zabini laughed and curtsied, "You are too kind, young sir. You have greatly improved. You will be ready for your birthday."

"Wait," Harry blinked, "what?"

"Did I forget to mention your birthday?" Mrs. Zabini waved it off dismissively, "No matter, you're more than ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" His voice was rising in pitch as Harry's nerves twisted in his gut.

"Your birthday party of course. You'll be fourteen and-"

"You didn't throw a party for Blaise!" Harry blurted out his objection in a panic.

Mrs. Zabini raised an eyebrow at him. It was not like Harry to interrupt her when she was speaking and so bluntly was utterly unheard of. "Blaise's birthday, as you know, is in April. Being in school makes it hard to throw him a proper birthday celebration. My son is the head of our house, as I have no husband. His coming out ball was at the age of eleven before he started at Hogwarts." The teen had the decency to blush and mutter an apology. Mrs. Zabini smiled patiently at Harry and continued, "Your birthday party can be a simple affair: food, beverages, friends, music, dancing and decorations. It is also a precursor for your own coming out ball on your sixteenth birthday."

"I... but why?" Harry stared wide eyed at the woman before him sounding like a petulant whiny child, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Do I need one? I appreciate your wanting to give me a party and, erm, ball but it really isn't necessary."

"Parties are always necessary, my dear boy."

* * *

"That was bloody difficult." Blaise came outside to where the friends were gathered and flopped down rather abruptly onto an unoccupied chaise longue. "You owe me, Potter."

"What did you do?" Harry was immediately concerned and glanced nervously up the hill at the back door as if Mrs. Zabini would come storming out at any moment.

"I managed to reel in Mother's idea of a grand formal celebration and turned it into a smaller gathering of friends for a pool party. She expects a guest list by dinner." Blaise closed his eyes, a triumphant smirk firmly planted on his face, "You're welcome."

"Hmm, Hermione in a bikini…" Harry smiled widely, "Oh, I do owe you for this one." He laid back and enjoyed the sun beating down on him, before new doubts nagged at his mind. "Who am I supposed to invite? I haven't many friends."

"Al will want to be here," Jason snorted. "She would hex us into tomorrow if we didn't invite her and the Weaslette. Then there are the twins-"

"Patil or Weasley?"

"Why not both? The Weasley twins are always good for a laugh. I'm sure Zabini wants to see Padma in a bikini-"

"Careful, Vaisey…" Blaise sighed and frowned, "You're talking about my future wife."

"_What_?" Was cried out in unison between friends, both boys gawked at Blaise.

"Pureblood betrothal, lawyers are working on the contract. I'm not sure how I feel about it really. At first Mother said I could marry whomever I wanted, and then she comes up with this…"

"Padma or Parvati?" Harry still hadn't blinked, but at least his mouth was no longer hanging open.

"Padma," Blaise gave a sardonic grin, "On my fourteenth birthday she asked if I fancied anyone. Naturally, I told her about Padma. When we got home from King's Cross she blindsided me with this."

"And you're just now telling us about it?" Harry was still stunned.

"I could have mentioned it in passing, I suppose. Truth be told, it slipped my mind until Vaisey mentioned my betrothed in a bikini." Blaise looked at him evenly, "I don't expect you to understand. I do expect my friends to respect the contract and the formalities involved with the process."

"Formalities… what does that mean?"

"Courting and negotiations, it is a long complicated process. Chaperoned dates and she will not be seen in a bikini by anyone - including me - before we're married." Blaise looked at Jason who hadn't spoken since the conversation had started. Jason toyed with the strings on his swim trunks while he listened.

The idea of marrying someone was already frightening to Harry, but to be told who to marry at the age of fourteen was even more so. He continued to attempt to wrap his mind around the concept of an arranged marriage, "When are you getting married?"

"The process can take up to five years," Blaise snorted, "Mother should have started years ago, but most families do not care to deal with a woman. I won't be forced to marry until the contract is signed and we're both of age. Negotiations are going surprisingly well. At this rate, we'll be married after our N.E.W.T's."

"At least you had some input," Jason took a calming breath and stared at the horizon. "I don't envy you, Zabini."

"Hmm… it's my duty as the head of the family." Blaise waved them off and changed the subject, "Okay, enough of that. Alia, Patil twins, Granger, Fawcett, Weasley clan… does that include the git Ron or the prat Percy?"

"I don't have a problem with Ron, but Percy?" Harry grimaced. "He graduated last year, we don't have to consider inviting him… do we? I mean who wants Percy 'I'm Head Boy' Weasley prancing around in swim trunks?"

All three boys shuddered at the mental picture before Jason and Blaise began naming off several girls in their year to invite, not just Slytherin but from other Houses as well. Harry piped up, "Okay this may sound weird, but I want to invite Lovegood and Longbottom."

Jason and Blaise both stared for a moment at Harry who wouldn't look in their direction, but he kept his eyes closed with his face towards the sun. Jason finally broke the silence, "Yeah that's weird, but somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Lovegood is alright. I think she needs out of her home more often and away from whatever influence that has her head in the clouds. Besides, the girl is funny. Longbottom has been straight with us every time we've had to deal with him so he deserves an invitation more than Ron Weasley does." Harry grinned and finally looked their way, "Anyway, I doubt any of these people will come."

"They'll all come to your party, Potter. It would be a scandal to decline an invitation to the birthday pool party for the Boy-Who-Lived." Blaise chuckled when Harry huffed, "Let's not forget it will be held at the Zabini villa. While it isn't the Malfoy Manor, most have never received an invitation here and everyone that's anyone of our year will be here. Which leads us to your little quidditch team. Don't forget to invite them. If Malfoy hears you had a party and he wasn't invited…"

"That would be bad… very bad." Harry sat up and called out, "Cari?"

The house elf popped beside him, "Mister Harry sir is calling?"

"I need some parchment and writing implements, when you have a moment, please." Harry heard her high pitched squeek and pop as she left, "How is everyone getting here?"

"Portkey most likely, not many know where the villa is located and none of them can apparate." Blaise raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking?"

"Dudley is kind of dating Perks, if it's a portkey maybe he can come along with her." Cari was back with parchment, quill and ink. Harry thanked her and she popped away just as quickly as she showed.

"A Muggle… in my home… now that would be a first." Blaise shook his head, "Only you would think to bring a Muggle, that Muggle, amongst all of your magical friends."

Harry chuckled softly and began listing names on the parchment. The top of the list started with Hermione and Alia, moved on to the Weasley brood and Patil sisters. He added the Slytherin quidditch team - starters as well as any back up players, Luna and Neville, but then he stared at the page for a moment before reluctantly writing Sarah's name and ending it with Dudley and Sally-Anne. Pushing the parchment over towards his friends, Harry handed the quill to Jason. "Okay, that's a start. Who did I miss?"

Jason took the quill as he and Blaise read over the list and came to the same conclusion, "Girls! There aren't enough girls."

Laughing Harry shook his head in wonder as the quill moved swiftly across the page. Blaise gave name after name as Jason wrote furiously to keep up.

* * *

The closer the end of the month of July drew near, the more nervous Harry became. Tomorrow was the big day, the party to celebrate the birthday of Harry Potter. His leg bobbed up and down as they sat at the table for dinner. Harry's sharply creased dark grey trousers were quickly becoming wrinkled as his trembling fingers twisted the material in both hands. Harry's face was pale, his heart pounded against his chest, a light sheen of sweat stood out on his forehead dampening the fringe of his hair and he rocked violently back and forth in his seat while staring at some point beyond the confines of the room he sat in.

Blaise was right; everyone accepted the invitation to the upcoming catastrophe, more than half of the guests were strangers to him.

Mrs. Zabini placed a vial before Harry and pointed at it, "Drink."

Harry stared at the small bottle on the table blankly. Blaise rolled his eyes, "Calming Draught, Potter. Merlin's beard you're jittery tonight."

Jason took pity on his friend, grabbed the vial and popped the seal before handing it to Harry. "Why is this party giving you such fits?"

"I don't like being the center of attention. I hate when people notice me. It's embarrassing." Harry wrapped his fingers around the vial and took a steadying breath before upending it. He swallowed the vile tasting potion with a soft shudder.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not going to be the center of attention tomorrow. It's a pool party. The girls in their little outfits will get more notice than you." Blaise grinned at the other two teens. "You just have to watch out for Creepy."

"I still can't believe Weaselette invited him." Harry turned the vial in his hand, staring blankly at the empty bottle.

"You're the one who okayed it. You could have easily told them no." Blaise took a sip of his wine and shrugged at Harry. "Just because we allowed each of them to bring a guest did not mean you had to agree to their choices."

The potion was doing its job; Harry was much calmer. He set the empty vial down and smiled at Mrs. Zabini. "Thank you for the potion. I shamefully admit I needed it more than I realized." Harry wiped his sweaty palms across his thighs to dry them and possibly straighten the wrinkles as he stared at his still full wine glass. "Is it safe to mix potions and wine?"

Mrs. Zabini sat poised with her fork lowering back to the table. She dabbed her napkin gently against her pursed lips and spoke only after she swallowed her last bite, "Some potions react in a negative fashion with alcohol present, even one as low in alcoholic content as butterbeer or elf wine. Naturally, a calming draught is not affected. Do you think I'd endanger your health?"

"Of course not," Harry blushed and shook his head, "You've simply taught us to ask if we're unsure so we don't make a mistake that could cost us later. I believe your words were, 'Better to ask questions now rather than appear foolish or weak in the presence of others'. Paraphrased, but I think the sentiment is there. "

"Hmmm," Mrs. Zabini hummed softly with a measured gaze. "It is good to know you're open to learning. That will help you in the years to come."


	22. Fun in the Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

The sun was already brilliant and golden as it slowly rose higher into the clear blue sky. Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as dust motes danced in the slips of sunlight that shone between gaps in the curtains. He thought about getting up to start the day, but he couldn't manage to muster the proper amount of energy required to budge from his spot in the comfortable bed.

It was they day of his birthday party - still a few days until his actual birthday - and the thought of all of those people coming to the villa had his stomach in knots.

His stomach had growled angrily; Harry had chosen to ignore it. He's gone hungry before; he knew how to handle the pain. His bladder, on the other hand, refused to be ignored and soon Harry was up out of bed and headed for the loo.

"Potter!" The bedroom door flew open with a bang moments after he closed the bathroom door behind him. Harry wisely locked the bathroom door before using the facilities as Jason tried to gain entry prior to settling on hammering on the wood to gain his attention. "Hurry up, you're expected for breakfast and Mrs. Z wants us to be ready for the party by ten."

"Go away, Vaisey. You know I can't… _go_… if you can hear me." Harry sighed heavily and listened to Jason's laughter on the other side of the door.

"We lived together for three years. You'd think you'd get over that." Jason rapped on the door again for good measure, "Just hurry, yeah?"

Harry did hurry. He went about his usual morning routine and made his way down the stairs to join the others for breakfast. Rounding the corner, Harry came to a sliding stop at the frightening sight before him: the breakfast table wasn't empty, not even remotely. Harry spoke haltingly, showing his blatant confusion. "Good morning?"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Glad you could join us," Mrs. Zabini's voice was amused.

The usually casual breakfast of just the boys was invaded by a number of people: Mrs. Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a couple Harry didn't recognize but would have wagered a guess that they were Mr. and Mrs. Patil and a brood of children: Jason, Alia, Hermione, Blaise, Padma and Parvati.

Harry's eyes swept the table and stopped at Mrs. Zabini. He blushed while he mentally ran through what to say and how to say it as he ran his fingers through his hair. Someone cleared their throat and Harry dropped his hand immediately before speaking, "I apologize for being tardy. I had no idea there would be guests…"

"Come sit down. Cari will bring out breakfast." Mrs. Zabini's eyes danced with amusement and she gave a nod of encouragement when Harry faltered.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry gave her a lopsided grin. Prior to taking his seat beside Jason, Harry made a detour around the table to greet the guests, starting with Hermione. No sooner had he settled into his chair, food appeared on the table.

Mrs. Zabini was smiling politely when she addressed Harry, "You know the Patil girls from school, I believe," Harry nodded and she shifted her attention to the two adults seated on each side like bookends to the Patil twins, "Ananth, Sita, this is Harry Potter."

Mr. Patil's eyes flicked for a brief moment to the boy's forehead before he gave a stiff nod. Mrs. Patil smiled primly and looked the boy over carefully as if measuring his worth. A deep red blush bloomed, he cast a wary glance at Parvati who dropped her eyes quickly and Harry let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he held, meeting their gaze steadily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Patil."

The meal was kept relatively light with pleasant conversation. Harry glanced at Hermione seated near her parents and smiled when she added ketchup to her eggs. Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow at his daughter and Hermione blushed. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and turned his attention to Jason beside him, who began speaking of other guests due to arrive that day.

Everyone had had their fill of food and drink yet sat comfortably around the table conversing. Harry excused himself and walked around the table to steal Hermione from her parents. "Dr. Granger, would you be so kind as to allow me to whisk your daughter away for a moment? I promise to return her unharmed."

Mrs. Granger didn't hide her amusement and agreed before her husband could balk, "Of course, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry gently guided Hermione's seat back and offered his arm to her.

Hermione slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling as both Blaise and Jason stood when she left the table. The two teens walked out of the room hand in hand and slipped into the hallway out of sight of others. "I know you told me about the lessons on manners, but wow, to actually see Blaise and Jason stand. And the way you charmed Mum like that…"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Got you away from them didn't it?"

"Hmmm," Hermione purred, "and why did you need me away from prying eyes?"

His arms snaked around her waist as hers went around his neck and hugged her tight burying his face in the warmth of her neck. "I just wanted to greet you properly without an audience and a safe distance away from your father."

* * *

The portkeys were set at varying times in order to keep the incoming masses from landing on each other. Guests began arriving just after eleven a short distance outside the villa gates. Additional house elves were obtained to keep the festivities flowing seamlessly. One greeted guests upon arrival and two others popped the guests to the arrival point near the pool and bungalows at the back of the home. Another house elf sorted belongings. Changes of clothes and personal items were moved to the bungalows and gifts, if any, were to be placed on a table near the food.

First to arrive was Neville with his guest, Seamus. The taller boy grinned shyly as he made his way towards the others while Seamus hung back awkwardly. Alia sat at the edge of the pool with Parvati, Blaise was lying on a chaise longue beside Padma who was relaxing in a chaise of her own and Jason sat in a chair at a table with a plate laden with fruit.

"Hi." Neville gave a small wave. Seamus stuffed his hands in his pocket and blatantly looked around.

Harry smiled and waved the boys over. He sat on a chaise longue with Hermione. Harry didn't want to move, he rather enjoyed having his bikini clad girlfriend leaning against his bare chest. "Longbottom, glad you could make it."

Neville crouched by the longue and shrugged, "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised to be invited."

"Why? We're friends, right?" Harry frowned suddenly, but the tension eased when the other boy nodded quickly. "Then you shouldn't have been surprised."

"But I don't get invited to parties all that often." Neville sat on the warm concrete, forearms resting on his bent knees. "I've been a bit of an outcast my whole life."

Harry chuckled, "You and me both. Do you know everyone here?"

Neville looked around and pointed out Alia with a nod, "Pretty much, except her."

Alia beamed, "I'm Alia… or Al, either works." She pointed towards the bungalow on the left, "That one is for the boys. A house elf took your things in there. You two can change if you want."

Another pop brought Luna, who thanked the house elf and handed her things over to the next elf. Her dreamy smile graced her features and she practically floated over to the others. "Hi Hermione, Padma… everyone."

Luna took a seat at the table with Jason and he offered her some of his fruit. Her blue eyes danced with appreciation and her voice drifted in the warm breeze as she answered a question presented by Padma.

Next were the Weasleys. Their entrance took a while, as each of them chose to bring a guest along. Harry greeted those that came by and was surprised when Ron stood nearby shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The red head finally blurted out, "Why?"

Harry should have known Ron would be curious; Jason and Blaise still didn't understand. He held Hermione tighter when she stiffened at his blunt question and weighed his response carefully, "Because I don't hate you, even if you weren't my favorite person at any point in time last year. That and I figured it would be rude if I invited your siblings without you."

"What about Seamus and Dean?" Ron mentioned Dean- his choice of guest - and Neville's guest Seamus. The three - Ron, Dean and Seamus - dressed up as Dementors at the Quidditch Cup game a couple of months ago. Harry claimed it was a harmless prank, but most Slytherins hadn't let their animosity go.

"They weren't invited by me. They are only here because you and Neville requested them. Neville was invited because, unlike some in Gryffindor, he's been friendly and courteous throughout the past three years. Much like your brothers - Fred and George; they've always been okay with me, too."

Ron blinked, shoved his hands in his pockets and eventually nodded, apparently taking in what Harry said to him as the truth - or as close to the truth as he was going to get. The teenaged boy may not have liked what Harry had to say if the scowl on his face was anything to go by, but he didn't argue. Instead he walked away without another word and Harry finally relaxed whispering into Hermione's hair, "sometimes I hate doing the right thing."

"Well, I'm proud of you. You showed that you're the better person." Hermione twisted in his arms to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Not really." Harry was suddenly grinning rather mischievously, "Not all the guests will be so forgiving to those three. I know the Slytherin quidditch team will take the mickey out of them for me."

The two were laughing when his name was called out, "Harry?"

He recognized the voice before even looking up. "Hello, Dudley. Hey, Perks."

Dudley nudged Harry's leg over and sat on the edge, standing beside him was Sally-Anne who was looking around at all the other guests. "That was a horrid way to travel, quick though. Dad tried to keep me from coming; spouting some nonsense about spending time together like a proper family. Mum talked him into it, but only because they thought I was spending the day with Sally-Anne… which I am technically, but still, it was right nice of her to play along and all."

The nervous boy rushed that whole thing into one rolling sentence and Harry laughed. "Yes, it was. Thanks, Perks." The Hufflepuff smiled and stole a glance at Dudley, "Hermione, you know Sally-Anne Perks, yeah?" Hermione smiled at the blonde girl and nodded with a soft exchange of 'hi' before Harry continued, "This bloke here is my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

"So you're Hermione. Harry's talked about you some. He's rather nutters over you." Dudley smirked when Harry coughed.

Hermione giggled, "Pleased to meet you."

"You didn't tell them - your parents - where you were going or who you were seeing, yeah?"

His cousin laughed, snorted and coughed all rolled into one painful sounding bark of a noise, "Bloody hell, Harry, why would I do something that mental?"

"Just making sure," He watched as Dudley looked around at the other guests a bit anxiously. Harry nudged his cousin, "Relax Dudders, you're not the only Muggle here. Hermione's parents and Jason's Mum are somewhere in the house and they're all Muggles, too."

With that assurance, the boy breathed and gave a short nod. "Still running?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, I have access to a pool which is loads more fun than running. How about you, are you still running? You're looking more fit than when I left."

"Yeah. I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by squealing and laughter followed by a huge splash. "Dudley, do us all a favor. See those blokes, the red headed twins?"

Dudley looked over at the laughing Weasley twins as they surfaced from the depths of the pool - each twin had a pretty girl clinging to him - and gave a small nod before Harry continued, "Don't eat sweets or drink anything they give you. They're starting up a joke shop-"

"Really?" Sally-Anne interrupted, surprise clear in her tone. "I hadn't heard about that."

"Oh sorry, gossip queen, it must have slipped my mind last we talked." Harry smirked and she blushed, but the smirk died when Dudley growled at him. "Yeah, anyway, we don't know what kind of effect their products will have on a Muggle. We don't want to have to take you to the hospital."

"Yeah, okay."

"We'll talk to you later, Harry." Sally-Anne tugged on Dudley and he followed willingly. "Bye, Hermione."

Harry watched Hermione bite her lip and kissed her temple, "What?"

"He's rather large, and you say he's fitter than before?"

"Mhmm," Harry watched Dudley and Sally-Anne talking with other guests and grinned when the blonde girl slipped her hand into his cousin's. He surprised himself that he was genuinely happy for his cousin.

Hermione sighed softly, laid her head against his chest and finally said what she had been thinking, "It's just a bit frightening to think that that large boy used to bully you. Granted you're not a small eleven year-old child any longer, but he's rather mammoth in comparison."

"Thanks for your concern. I survived." Harry's head whipped around at the sound of the click and glared at Colin. "Creepy! I thought I told you to leave your camera home."

"It's _Creevey_," Colin's usual grin slipped and he shuffled his feet. "And it's your birthday; I thought everyone likes having pictures of their party. It was supposed to be your birthday gift and-"

"I'll make you a deal: no one gets any copies of any pictures with my girlfriend in a bikini and you can continue taking pictures. Those are my terms. Understood?"

The huge grin on Colin's face lit up once again and he nodded vigorously, "Okay!" Colin took another photograph of the couple and went around the party to take more shots.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted." Hermione refused to look at Harry and the boy snorted.

"Flattered; I would definitely prefer this to fall under the flattered category." She started to shift in his arms and he held her still, "Don't go, please." Harry sighed when she stiffened and lowered his voice so only she could hear him, "Listen Hermione, this is going to be a bit… awkward because I'm not sure how else to say this. I'm not good at talking about feelings, but the truth is you're too pretty. Many of these blokes will probably have dreams of you in your bikini…" Harry shook his head, "I can't stop them but that doesn't mean they should be able to have a picture of you, too. You're _my_ girlfriend and I'm not sharing you."

Hermione's head slowly raised eyes wide and she searched his face. When Harry blushed profusely, her face burned even brighter than his. Hermione giggled and leaned back against Harry again, "That is the weirdest, _sweetest_ thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I made myself a promise not to lie to those important to me. You're more than just my girlfriend. You're my best friend."

"But Harry, are we really-"

"I think we both know we are... if that's okay with you. I mean, I kissed you. I suppose I should have asked first." Harry brushed Hermione's hair from her forehead and screwed up his courage before he asked, "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend... really, not just for show?"

Hermione made an odd sound, part squeak, part squeal and part whimper before kissing Harry. This kiss wasn't quite as gentle as their previous ones and left them both blushing awkwardly.

There was some yelling, laughing and all around mayhem. Harry watched his fellow Slytherins cause Seamus, Dean and Ron a few awkward moments, but it wasn't the quidditch team. Pansy, Daphne and Tracey were backing away from the pool, each with a pair of male swim trunks and if the red faces of those three Gryffindor boys were any indication, it wasn't too difficult to figure out who the owners were.

Adrian, Graham and Gregory quickly stood before the three girls, taunting smirks on each of the teens. The three Gryffindors had moved to the edge of the pool calling out for their trunks when the announcement was made that food was ready. Harry stood waving an arm over his head to get everyone's attention, "Alright you lot, the foods ready for any that are hungry."

The three Slytherin quidditch players escorted the three Slytherin girls that conveniently no longer had swim trunks in their possession towards the buffet table. Standing at the far end of the pool were the Weasley twins watching the event play out, both with amused grins plastered on their lightly freckled faces.

"We have a sudden urge," said one Weasley twin.

"To say we told you so," began the second Weasley twin.

"But what those girls did,"

"Was much funnier."

"Never mess with a quidditch game,"

"Especially when it's for the cup."

* * *

The Weasley twins had agreed to bring some of their products they had been creating as their gift to Harry. After the majority of the guests ate their fill, the future products for their joke shop were brought out and displayed on a small table. There were sweets of all sorts - not all of them with pleasant side effects, but those had easily obtainable antidotes on the opposite end of the two-toned candy.

A group gathered and watched in amusement as Seamus started throwing up after eating one of the Puking Pastilles. Dudley remembered Harry's warning and refrained from eating any sweets even those deemed safe. Luna turned yellow and grew feathers, transforming into a bird after eating a Canary Cream. The only trouble they ran into was with the Ton-Tongue Toffee, but that issue was resolved easily when Mr. Vaisey came around to sort out Graham and Dean by shrinking their four foot long tongues back to normal.

Harry had moved to a table to sit with Blaise and motioned the Weasley twins over. Blaise was sitting back in his chair, one arm sitting across the back corner of backrest, the other rested gently in his lap while he keenly watched the demonstration of the products and barely acknowledged their 'Hey' as the two sat with them. Harry didn't waste any time with formalities, "You two are opening a shop, yeah?"

"That's the plan…"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…"

"Opening soon…"

"In Diagon Alley…"

"Maybe someday a branch in Hogsmeade…"

"It takes a fair amount of capital to start a business." Blaise curbed their enthusiasm. "And you two already have visions of a second branch. That's ambitious."

"Well, we-"

Harry held up a hand, "Yes, and with proper backing, you could have the capital to open your first store sooner rather than later."

The twins exchanged a look before nodding and speaking in unison, "What are you proposing?"

In one fluid movement Blaise sat forward and folded his hands on the table, bringing his full attention to the Weasley brothers, "Investing. Potter and I are willing to invest in your future store, your vision. There is a need for a quality joke shop, one that relates better with today's youth. Zonko's has limited access and rarely any new items; a shop in Diagon Alley with a greater vision into what the youth of today want is much better situated and a sound investment."

"We're considering…"

"Owl mail-in orders as well."

"These…" Blaise waved a hand towards the bloody noses and puking boys.

"Skiving Snackboxes," The two prompted.

Harry nodded, "They're brilliant."

"Since you aren't graduating for another couple of years, owl mail orders are a clever way to start: no store rent or utilities, no overhead, minimal staff required. If memory serves there are a few unused bathrooms on the upper floors that could double as labs and storage. The temperature of the room would be beneficial and access to a water source is a huge bonus." Blaise nodded as if coming to a decision, "I have other businesses that I'm on the Board of Directors and I have no desire to be directly involved with your store. It is, after all, just that: your store.

"I propose that we - Harry and I - put forward a set amount and agree on a nominal monthly percentage of profit. Nothing abnormally large since the majority of the work is done by you two, while most of the risk is taken by us. Not to forget that at the earliest stages of any business it is best to keep the capital in the coffers." Blaise continued, "The percentage payments can be handled one of two ways: through Gringotts for a fee or do the paperwork yourselves. Doesn't matter to me, but if I have to get my accountants involved my fee will rise."

"This is why I encouraged you two to bring your products today." Harry grinned sheepishly, "Free advertisement for your products and a bit of fun for the party goers. I think your store is a great idea and loads of fun. However, I know nothing about running a business. I can help back you guys with my money, but I, like Zabini, will leave it at that and let you two have full control on how you run your store."

"No need to answer now; think on it and let us know. We'll have to settle on how much you expect from us and how much you're willing to give as profit. Remember, everything is negotiable." Blaise sat back in his chair and looked across the way just as Alia turned into a flapping canary.

* * *

The hour grew late; the sun was making its descent while music played. Laughter and chatter was scattered all around. Guests were eating, drinking, swimming, relaxing and - Harry hoped - enjoying themselves. Jason and Harry were talking about quidditch with Draco and Adrian when a wet body was pressed against Harry's back, arms snaked around his torso. Harry gave a yelp and tried to move away, but a giggling Hermione refused to release him.

"That's just evil." Harry laughed and excused himself. The couple made their way to the pool and Harry fell into the water while holding Hermione and forced the squealing girl back into the water.

Harry combed his wet hair back with his fingers and grinned. Hermione broke the surface of the water, laughing and sputtering. She grabbed his shoulders and tried desperately to dunk him, but he twisted and pulled her under with him again.

The two played around in the pool as others joined in. Harry lost track of time until a predetermined announcement was displayed the current time and stating the first of the port keys would activate in one hour. Seamus and Neville were scheduled to go first, seeing how they were the first to arrive and it continued in the same order from there.

The Slytherin teen was treading water with Hermione clinging to his back as Luna drifted closer, her long blonde hair fanned out around her on the surface of the water. Her large blue eyes were dancing in delight as she and Hermione talked about something that Harry ignored. Harry was more entertained by the longing glances Neville shot Luna as he and Seamus both hopped out of the pool and made their way to the bungalow. Harry chuckled.

"What?" Hermione rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. He could see her small questioning frown from his peripheral vision.

"Did you see how Longbottom was looking at Lovegood?"

"Oh," Hermione pursued the question Harry hadn't, "Luna, how well do you know Neville?"

Luna smiled with a faraway look in her eyes, but she always looked that way. When she finally spoke, her voice was lilting and soft, utterly wistful. "Neville seems sweet. I don't know him very well. We've spoken a few times at school. He's always been kind when he's talked with me."

"Do you think you'd like to get to know him better?" Hermione continued. Harry listened to what was said, and possibly unsaid, between the two Ravenclaw girls. Luna may not be a Slytherin, but snakes were not the only House to give half answers when giving a response.

"He's quite clever even if he lacks self assurance. He's very good at herbology. He's shy and you have to dig deep to get him to open up... like fishing for Gulping Plimpies."

Harry fought against asking what a Gulping Plimpy was and what they had to do with Neville, but Hermione giggled. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Why do you ask?" The color that filled Luna's cheeks was a good indicator of her unspoken answer.

"It's nothing. Neville was looking at you as he left." Hermione's voice took on a strange tone of soft giggling undertones Harry didn't recognize. Harry remained quiet throughout the exchange, yet looked fascinated as the conversation went back and forth between the two girls.

"He is rather cute." Luna had drifted closer, her voice became quieter with each exchange.

"Fascinating," Harry interrupted. "This is how girl's talk? Couldn't you just say, 'Lovegood, Longbottom fancies you', or is that just not done?"

Luna blushed and looked towards the bungalow on the left, leaving Hermione to respond. "First off, it seems only you boys call everyone by last names and second, no. See how Luna blushed and got quiet? That's why you work up to it and not blurt it out in one go."

"That takes too long. Besides, Lovegood hasn't really answered you."

"Of course she has."

"She has? How did I miss that?"

Luna giggled and shook her head. "I said he is rather cute."

"So any time one of you girls says a bloke is cute, you fancy them?" Harry looked even more confused.

"Or we're just commenting; some Slytherins are cute, but I'd never fancy a boy that calls others a Mudblood." Hermione tried to explain and Harry shook his head.

"You're my girlfriend. I'd hope you don't fancy Malfoy, but you think he's cute?"

Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek to reassure him, "No and he's not the only one that calls people that name."

"Great, now I have to worry about some other bloke you think is-"

"Hey, Harry." Neville was crouched at the edge of the pool.

"Excuse me, ladies." Harry peeled Hermione from his shoulders and swam across. He kept his voice low and watched Neville, "Longbottom, you should ask Lovegood out, yeah?" Neville blushed and dropped his gaze. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did. So, erm..." Neville grinned sheepishly, "Thanks. Happy birthday. I'll see you at school."

Harry chuckled, "Happy birthday to you, too."

* * *

The guests were gone, leaving only those that were staying the night. Harry sat at the desk with parchment, quill and ink getting an early start on thank you notes. He started with the Weasleys, their contribution to the festivities was a huge hit and Harry made sure to remind them that they'll talk again about specifics come next school year.

He wrote thank you notes for the books, chocolates, sweets and random scarves and quidditch cards. He paused when it came to Dudley's thank you and looked over at Blaise and Jason with a huge grin. Blaise kept leaning left and right as Jason coached him on how to maneuver the little man across the mushroom and turtle laden landscape.

Harry always wanted a gameboy ever since he saw Dudley's. The boy hadn't dreamed of ever owning one and here his cousin buys him one. The gift was most generous and Harry decided to wait to send this particular note until he reached the Vaisey home and send it through regular post.

Closing the ink, Harry made his way over to the couch and leaned over the back. It was Jason's turn to try and get the little plumber across to save the princess. "I still don't understand the point of this."

"There is no point, which is the point. It is mindless fun to entertain you for hours… or until your batteries die."

Blaise stared momentarily at Harry before he simply had to ask, "Why?"


	23. Trials…

**Trials…**

It was a sunny, beautiful day - July 31st, Harry's fourteenth birthday. The three Slytherin friends were joined outside by Hedwig as she flew over to the nearby table and sat a small package down. "Well hello, Hedwig." Harry hopped out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off a bit. He ran damp fingers over her head and down her back. Hedwig preened and he chuckled softly. "I haven't any treats out here. You'll have to come see me tonight." She nipped gently at his finger.

"Who is it from?" Jason leaned his arms on the side of the pool, resting his chin on his forearm.

"Hermione; her parents didn't have time to stop in Diagon Alley before the party and she had promised to send me my present on my birthday." Harry gave him a lopsided grin and pulled the plain wrapping off to expose a small wooden box. He opened it to find a broom cleaning kit. "Nice!"

He showed his friends his gift and Blaise pointed over his head, "Incoming."

Harry had enough time to turn and duck before the second owl - that was a bit bigger than Hedwig - swooped towards him. The owl dropped a letter and circled, but didn't wait for a response or a treat before it moved away quickly. "That was weird."

"So who is _that _one from?" Jason still leaned with his arms on the side of the pool, resting his chin on his forearm.

"Not sure," Harry turned the envelope over and noted the familiar writing - half looping, half scrawled. "When is the next full moon?"

"Last one was a couple of weeks ago, next one isn't until mid-August," Blaise pulled himself out of the water and made his way over, "Let me guess: Lupin."

"Hmmm," Harry opened the note, "Yeah, usually Lupin's writing is slanted and loopy. When it's closer to the full moon his writing is always a bit forced and messy. This is his full moon writing."

"Maybe he's upset." Jason reasoned.

"Read the note, Potter." Blaise dropped his trunks to the ground before wrapping the towel around his waist and taking a seat.

Harry read the note out loud:

_Harry –_

_It took the Ministry two months to figure out that Sirius might just be innocent after all, but they're still a bit miffed that he broke out of Azkaban just to prove them wrong. And there is the small matter that he's still an escapee that has yet to turn himself in. They're charging him with escaping from prison, but he'll finally get his trial for the deaths of your parents, Peter and the dozen Muggles._

_Sirius has hired a lawyer that insists that his time incarcerated as an innocent man should outweigh the fact that he's an escaped convict. Sirius seems optimistic, but hasn't stopped pacing long enough to write to you. Don't take it personally. He's just a bit frantic and glaring at me as if he could read this letter from halfway across the room._

_The trial is set for Tuesday, August 9th at the Ministry for Magic. I'm not sure how wise it is for you to be there, but I'm sure if you could take the time to send him an encouraging message before his court date he'd be quite pleased._

_I hope you're having a good birthday. Sirius wanted to go shopping for a present for you, but I managed to talk him out of it since he is still a wanted criminal and all. So you'll have to wait until after the trial for a gift from him. I reminded him you've had thirteen years of no gifts from him and well, as you can imagine, that did not go over too well. Expect many gifts once he's cleared._

_Sirius has been making plans for the future. Some I've had to convince him would have to wait, others are simply his wishful thinking. Perhaps he could tame his expectations and you two can enjoy a simple meal at a restaurant. That at least could be a safe beginning._

_Until next time, stay safe._

_Regards,  
__Remus_

Harry sat down on one of the chairs. "Wow."

"Are you going?" Jason climbed out of the pool at some point during Harry's reading of the note and had a towel gripped in his hand.

"Going?" Harry blinked, bringing his thoughts back to the present. "Oh right, to the trial. I'd like to. Think Mrs. Z will bring us to the Ministry?"

Blaise looked up the hill at the back of the villa, "Only one way to find out."

The three made their way up the hill and into the house. Blaise called out as they made their way towards his mother's favorite room, "Cari."

A soft pop and a squeak when she realized she had to walk quickly to keep up with the moving teens, "Yes, Master?"

"Is Mother in the study?" Blaise slowed his steps in order for the house elf to keep pace.

"No, Master, the Mistress is in the rose garden." She whimpered suddenly when Blaise changed directions, but he stopped and frowned down at her. "Mistress is not alone."

"Ah," Blaise nodded. "Let me know when Mother is available."

"Cari will, Master!" Another soft pop and the elf was gone.

The boys stood in the foyer for a moment, "Well we may as well get ready for dinner while we wait."

* * *

Mrs. Zabini agreed to accompany Blaise and Harry to the Ministry. Jason had to get permission from his parents before she would allow him to go with them. In the meantime, they were on their way to Diagon Alley to purchase dress robes for the trial.

Standing in Madam Malkin's, Harry looked through the rack where Mrs. Zabini directed him. Jason stood on the opposite end and Blaise was being fitted.

Blaise was in a bit of a hurry since he had a date with Padma to get to. "Honestly, I haven't grown that much in a month."

Madam Malkin chuckled softly, "Actually, you've grown three quarters of an inch." The boy frowned, keeping still as he sighed impatiently, "I take it you're in a hurry then?" Madam Malkin cuffed the back of his right pant leg.

"I have an appointment. I can't be late." Blaise made no move to leave, but his clenched jaw was a good indication of him losing his patience.

"Goodness," Madam Malkin stood up and motioned towards the dressing room. "Then it is a good thing we're through then."

He gave a small grin and a grateful nod, "Indeed."

Harry pulled a set of dress robes for himself. They were a simple design in black, but there was something in the feel and look of the material that had caught his eye.

"Classic, clean, hmm. Yes, you should try that on."

He smiled up at Mrs. Zabini and gave a small nod, "Okay."

Before he could walk away she handed him a crisp white shirt. With his arms full, Harry made his way to the dressing room and changed as quickly as he could. The trousers were of course too long, but felt almost like smooth silk on his skin. The shirt was a tad baggy around the waist, even tucked in and then there was the matter of the buttons missing at the cuff.

Harry stepped out of the room with a frown marring his features. He glanced up just as Jason ducked into a room with a navy blue set of dress robes.

Madam Malkin got his attention, "Let's have a look at you."

"I think there's something wrong with the shirt." Harry held out an arm and the woman simply smiled, patting the stool for him to stand on.

Mrs. Zabini took the vest and robe from the dressing room that Harry had exited, setting them aside on a stand while Madam Malkin got to work on the hem and inseam of the trousers. "Not to worry, Mr. Potter. We'll get you handsome cufflinks."

Harry gave a lopsided grin and nodded but before he could respond Blaise was bursting back into the room. "Mother, I haven't the time to dawdle. Do you have-"

His mother held out a small wooden box and Blaise visibly relaxed. She gave her son a sweet, encouraging smile and caressed his cheek, "You'll be fine. You're a Zabini."

Blaise held the box in the palm of his hand; he ran a finger over the clasp and lifted it with an easy flick. Harry watched with interest as his friend opened it to look at a Zabini heirloom brooch - Blaise's first courting gift to Padma. It was an antique Italian brooch: coat of arms design with beautiful openwork and etched filigree, highlighted with marcasite, pearls and emeralds.

Harry watched the emotions flicker across Blaise's face as he gently skimmed a finger over the intricate jewelry. It was the first time the teen showed any reaction to the concept of being betrothed. Knowing his friends as well as he did, Harry recognized the unease, doubt and fear that was swallowed by resolve and buried by determination. Blaise schooled his features and closed the box.

Unseen by the two, Jason had emerged from a dressing room and stood watching, too. Jason's voice was a gentle prod, "You better get moving, Zee."

Blaise's fingers wrapped firmly around the box and he gave a small nod. Before leaving he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and a brief look at both of his friends. "See you there." And he left.

Harry looked questioningly at Jason, but his friend had dropped his gaze and made his way over to put his coat and vest on the stand with Harry's.

Mrs. Zabini wandered off to find cufflinks for both boys: a handsome set of onyx cufflinks for Harry and silver for Jason. Harry watched with wonder as Madam Malkin worked her magic. The pants were perfectly fitted, his shirt tapered closer to his waist.

While Mrs. Zabini helped Harry with his cufflinks, vest and coat, Madam Malkin worked with Jason's alterations. The two women tag teamed the teens and soon the boys were outfitted in proper clothing for the court date. Madam Malkin promised to have their purchases ready for them by Saturday.

"What time is it?" Mrs. Zabini looked at the boys who stared back blankly. She tsk'd softly and steered the boys towards a jewelry store. "A decent time piece is a necessity. One should always be armed with knowledge, which includes something as simple as knowing the time of day."

The three walked in companionable silence to the store next door and looked around at time pieces. Harry tilted his head and stared at one particular pocket watch that caught his attention. While he peered at the pocket watch, Mrs. Zabini steered Jason towards wristwatches and he smiled gratefully, "Mr. Potter, would you join us over here please?"

Harry stood up straight and blinked, grinning sheepishly, he made his way over to them. "Sorry, I was just looking…" He trailed off and pointed out a nice wristwatch. "That's nice."

The proprietor came over when he saw the boy's interest in a specific piece. "Afternoon, afternoon, what can I help you with?"

Mrs. Zabini nodded at Harry who cleared his throat. "I'd like to take a look at this one."

Jason stuffed his hands in his pocket and huffed, "I'm not sure."

"I would advise this one, Mr. Vaisey." Mrs. Zabini pointed at a silver watch with complex dials yet had a simple design.

Harry strapped a thin watch with black leather band and a plain black face to his wrist. A single diamond chip sat where the twelve belonged. "Think Sirius would like it?" He extended his arm to Mrs. Zabini who raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to the trial with the assumption that he's already acquitted, figured a 'congrats' present would be a nice gesture."

She smiled at the boy and nodded, "A very nice gesture indeed. Yes, I imagine he would indeed like that watch. Now we came here for you. Have you seen anything you would like?"

Harry purchased six watches that day, one he wore, four were gift wrapped and the last Jason kept staring at on his own wrist, "Harry, why did you do that?"

The two friends stepped out into Diagon Alley once more before Harry found his answer, "Listen, Jason, I've never had friends until you, Hermione and Blaise. I never had a reason to buy gifts, never had the means to…" He shrugged a shoulder before he could continue, "I like being able to buy things once in awhile, next time I won't ask Mrs. Zabini which one she likes, I'll just buy her one. Yanno, it's a nice change from having nothing but hand me downs from a boy four sizes bigger than me."

"Well…" Jason nudged Harry and gave a lopsided grin, "Thanks."

"Hmm…" The two boys stopped and looked expectantly at Mrs. Zabini. Her face lit up with a smile and she nodded pointedly down the alley.

Blaise held his hands behind his back, walking slowly at a respectable distance beside Padma. The more interesting part of their date wasn't that the two were walking together; it was the chaperones behind the couple. Parvati, Mrs. Patil and about a half dozen other females related to Padma were walking behind the two, chatting and laughing.

Harry looked at his watch, "Right on time. Should we make our way to the restaurant?"

The teen held his arm out for Mrs. Zabini who gratefully placed her hand within the crook of Harry's elbow. The three walked to the café and Jason held the door for them to enter.

Two tables were reserved for the Zabini party. One seated Blaise, Mrs. Zabini, Harry, Jason with Padma sandwiched between her mother and Parvati. The second table seated the rest of the chaperones. Mrs. Zabini had pre-arranged the meeting; Blaise chose appetizers, entrées, and desserts while drinks were ordered individually.

Conversation at the chaperone table was non-stop tittering and gossip from what Harry could tell, but most of what was said was a word here and there so it was purely speculation on his part.

At the table he sat there was an uncomfortable silence for the longest time until Parvati spoke. She didn't seem intimidated at first, but when all heads turned her way, "What is it like in…" her cheeks brightened and she stumbled over her words for a moment. "In…" Padma nodded in encouragement, "Slytherin's common room?"

Harry and Jason both looked relieved to talk with Parvati about differences in the school Houses. Jason grinned, "It's not as bad as you may think."

"But you're underground. You can't have windows and sunshine." Parvati insisted, "You're in the dungeons; I can't imagine it's nearly as cosy as Gryffindor's."

"We actually have windows." Harry waved her off before she could ask, "Granted we have no sunshine, it is a bit green…" He grinned, "I mean because of the Black Lake. While you see the grounds or whatever happens to be positioned at your window, we see underwater into the lake. It gives a bit of a green hue to our common room. It may be odd to any that is unaccustomed to it, but it's… home."

"A true snake pit?" Parvati raised a challenging eyebrow and both boys laughed.

"Yes, you could say that." Jason looked up as he spoke; the waiter had just brought their food. "Thanks."

* * *

Harry hadn't been in the Ministry for Magic before. The building was rather impressive as they stepped out of the floo and through the visitor's area. There was a large fountain that caused Harry to slow his stride. He wasn't sure what it was about the piece, but there was something that disturbed him, holding his attention to the point that Blaise had to grab his arm and pull him into the elevator before they were left behind.

They traveled for a long time within the elevators. Harry didn't know what to think of the flying notes that swooped into the elevator with them at various floors only to fly out on others. It wasn't until the very last floor, the basement, that they exited the elevator.

They weren't alone in the basement. There were many reporters and photographers that were down the hall entering courtroom ten when they came around a corner. Harry stopped in his tracks and shuddered. "Poor Black, this can't be fun for the man."

"Isn't that Lupin?" Blaise nodded at two men standing in the hall. The taller man with sandy brown hair gently smacked the hand of the shorter black haired man to keep the latter from pulling off his tie.

Harry grinned. "Yup, who's the other man?"

Jason lowered his voice, "Probably Black."

"He doesn't look like him." Harry peered at the two men, glancing occasionally at the man he didn't recognize. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Hello, boys." Remus smiled at the teens, "You can call me Remus. I'm no longer your professor." Remus gave a nod to Mrs. Zabini, "Maddalena, lovely as the day we graduated. How have you been?"

Mrs. Zabini smiled graciously and nodded back, "Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Lupin. I hear you are one of the two to thank for assuring Mr. Potter's safety from that rat, Pettigrew."

The odd looking man was watching and listening intently. He grinned nervously at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept a neutral façade firmly placed over his features. "Who is your friend, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus blinked and looked at Harry with surprise, "I, erm…" He gestured vaguely towards the other man, "You remember Padfoot?"

Recognition flickered in Harry's eyes and he met the man's gaze, "Jason was right then." That clue had the other three staring at the man who fidgeted nervously. Harry grinned, "You look… interesting."

The man, 'Padfoot' aka Sirius, snorted and gave a weak shrug. He struggled to keep still and glanced up and down the hallway often. "Thanks?" Sirius tugged on his tie, only to have his hand batted away by Remus again and the door behind him opened. He jumped, emitting a garbled gasp and just barely kept himself from bolting down the corridor.

Harry reached out and grabbed the man's arm which caused him to jump again. Their eyes met and Harry nodded at him. "You'll be fine. The truth is on your side."

"Thanks, Harry." Sirius nodded at the man, his lawyer, in the doorway before turning his attention to those in the hallway, "You all should get inside. Don't want to miss the big show."

Blaise grabbed Jason's arm and steered him away as Mrs. Zabini followed, but Harry hesitated. "I was going to save this for a congratulations gift, but maybe it would be better as a good luck one instead."

Harry held out small wrapped boxes, one each for Remus and Sirius. Sirius stared at the box with wonder in his grey eyes, "But it was your birthday, not mine."

"Just accept it and open it. You haven't much time to argue with me." Harry refused to take the gifts back and waited nervously as the two men exchanged a bemused look and opened their gifts simultaneously.

Sirius gasped softly and hugged Harry, who stiffened immediately. Sirius choked out a small heartfelt, "Thank you."

Harry patted the man's arm exactly twice and pulled away. He chuckled softly, "Glad you like it."

"Harry…" Remus stared at his watch and Harry was a bit stunned to see the box trembling in his hand. "I can't…"

"You can, Remus." Harry grinned sheepishly and gave a small wave to Sirius. "See you after it's over… Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and pushed Remus to follow Harry. The werewolf was still staring at the box in his hand, but when shoved he looked up in a daze. Remus looked from Sirius to Harry and followed the teen to the gallery to watch.

Remus and Harry had just gotten seated when the advocate for Sirius walked in, standing near the doorway. Harry looked at all the wizards and witches sitting in rows while some whispered to others. One in particular, Minister Fudge, sat before them all.

Fudge looked pointedly at Sirius' lawyer who nodded. Fudge motioned towards an elderly man sitting off to one side that stood suddenly, "Hear ye, all that come before the Wizengamot, court is now in session."

The lawyer turned to the open door and nodded. The room watched with baited breath as a man, Padfoot, stepped forward and stopped in his tracks within the doorway.

A collective gasp was heard as he closed his eyes and the magic of the courtroom washed over him. He held his hands upwards to show he was unarmed, but it didn't deter the two aurors who instantly reacted, wands out and marched Sirius Black, escaped convict, to the chair within the center of the room.

Sirius looked up at the gallery where Harry and Remus sat and gave a small grin before he sat down in the chair. The chains and manacles reacted instantly and snapped into place around Sirius' ankles and wrists. The man grimaced and clasped his hands and unclasped them. Harry could see Sirius staring at his left wrist and stretched forward with his hand, wincing in pain.

Harry instantly regretted his gift, or at least the timing of his presentation, but hardly had time to dwell on it as Fudge slammed down a gavel to gain everyone's attention.

Even from a far distance, Harry heard the man speak quite clearly as if he was broadcasting throughout the room. "Read off the charges."

The elderly man wheezed the charges past his pale lips, "Sirius Black is accused of the following charges: Murder of James Potter. Murder of Lily Potter née Evans. Murder of Peter Pettigrew. Murder of twelve Muggles. Escape from Azkaban."

Harry watched Sirius and noted how his hands gripped the arms of the seat he was chained to and was rather surprised he hadn't balked at the charges. Apparently Remus was surprised too because he sighed in relief when the old man sat down and Sirius still hadn't spoken.

Fudge spoke again as whispers broke out behind him. "What does the defendant have to say for himself?"

The man that sat on a small bench behind Sirius stood up and walked forward, hands clasped behind him. "Devon Smythe, barrister for the defendant." Fudge nodded once and did a circular motion with his hand as if to encourage the man to speak, "My client - Sirius Black - is innocent of all murders he has been accused of and had my client been given a trial at the time of his incarceration, he would have been exonerated of all charges. As it stands, an innocent man spent _twelve years _wrongfully imprisoned as Peter Pettigrew still lives and is currently residing in Azkaban awaiting his own trial. It was Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters leading to their deaths. It was Pettigrew that severed his own finger in order to throw off the aurors, created an explosion that resulted in the deaths of twelve Muggles and left my client to suffer the indignities and horrors bestowed upon him by this very court's negligence."

Blustering, Fudge's face turned several shades of red as the lawyer spoke. At the end of his speech, Fudge slammed his palm on the flat surface in front of him. "Preposterous! It was common knowledge that he was their secret keeper and only the secret keeper can give out a location. He-"

"_If_ it would please the court…" Smythe interrupted. Before he continued, Smythe waited until Fudge huffed and quieted, "my client would agree to answer any questions pertaining to the Potters and Pettigrew…" He paused for effect, "Including the use of veritaserum."

Many voices called out behind Fudge and the man reluctantly nodded, motioned toward the elder man who also seemed reluctant because he huffed when he had to stand. The old man pushed his frame from his chair and slowly made his way towards a door off to the far side of the courtroom. Once there the man opened it, spoke, was handed a vial and lumbered towards Smythe.

With an audible grunt the old man thrust the vial at Smythe, turned clumsily on his heel and went back to his seat where he plopped down with another grunt.

Smythe looked at the bottle, holding it up to the light of the candles and nodding once to Sirius. From Harry's vantage point he couldn't see what was happening but from the satisfied look on Fudge's face, he'd have to assume Sirius took the potion.

They waited a few minutes as Smythe looked at his watch. Harry looked at his own and two minutes passed before he started to speak to Sirius. "State your name for the court."

Sirius immediately jerked before he responded, "Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you acquainted with James Potter, Lily Potter née Evans and Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Sirius' hands squeezed and released the arms of the chair a few times as he fought not to fidget.

"Were you the secret keeper for James Potter?" Smythe asked.

"At first, but it was too obvious. I talked James into changing the secret keeper to another of our friends," Sirius winced at the word friends, but kept talking, "We kept the change a secret to protect the new keeper."

"Do you know who the new secret keeper was?"

"Yes."

"Who was the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**AN: **I totally and utterly blame Wulffe for this chapter. Okay maybe not the _whole _chapter but the only thing I had already planned was the middle part with Blaise & Padma's chaperoned date. Wulffe mentioned Sirius' trial and suddenly the idea was planted and I had to write this…

Hope you're pleased, Wulffe.


	24. … and Tribulations

**AN:** I apologize for my lack of responses to reviews. I do read and treasure each and every one of them. Time has been cruel and I only seem to manage a moment to throw a new chapter your way. As soon as life calms even remotely, I will try to respond. Until then, I hope you continue to review and if we're lucky you'll also enjoy the story.  
Ajellah

* * *

**… and Tribulations**

It was hard to breathe, hard to move as he sat weakly in a high back winged chair. The room behind him was dim, dusty and old. The furniture was faded, the rug was threadbare, the curtains were tattered and what light that managed to shine from the fire within the hearth was harsh and made him squint against the glare, but the rest of the room was cast in shadows.

The thought of looking around at his surroundings flitted through his mind, but he didn't have the energy or desire to put forth the effort. He felt tired, weak, angry, frustrated. Yet a glimmer of some future event urged him forward and to not give up the chase for an easier quarry.

The fool stood before him for a moment, not able to make eye contact. He was large, with big hands, broad chest and brown hair. His round face remained in a constant grimace and his clenched hands twitched on occasion uncontrollably, a side effect from being cursed often. A hostile hiss emitted from the chair he sat in which caused the standing man to fall to his knees, prostrating himself. His voice was clear, yet hesitant, "There is more if you still hunger."

The hand that rose to dismiss the subservient man was pale and small, almost childlike in size. His arm was beyond thin and it was practically skeletal. "Later perhaps." His voice was reed thin, high-pitched and nasally with an odd elongation of a word here and there, "Move me closssser to the fire, Crabbe."

Crabbe stood immediately, "Yes, my Lord."

Moving out of his line of sight, Crabbe scooted the chair closer to the fire; the difference in temperature was immediate and welcome. His thin lips pressed together, eyes closed for a brief moment. Again the hissing voice spoke to Crabbe even though he was no longer within his sight, "Where isss Nagini?"

"Exploring the house, I believe," Crabbe's voice grew distracted for a moment and soon he was kneeling to the side of the large chair, still unable to meet his eyes, "My Lord, is it... while I don't doubt your word, I simply don't... the boy, is he necessary?"

A low, growling hiss came once again, causing Crabbe to flinch and visibly cower closer to the floor. "Do not quesssstion me! Harry Potter is pivotal. I must have him and soon he will be brought to me. Once I am whole again, I will kill him." The sound of his breathing was labored, "Loyal servants will come-"

"My Lord! I am loyal." Crabbe sounded much like a petulant child being denied his favorite toy.

His cruel chuckle sounded from deep within his chest and rattled breathily, "Yesss, but I need you here with me. The othersss will do my bidding elsewhere."

Crabbe visibly puffed up at the hissing words, pride showing in his demeanor, "I'm honored, my Lord."

"You have earned my trust, Crabbe. Bringing that woman to me proved quite ussseful."

"Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yessss," He hissed and grew quiet for a moment, "Working for the ministry gave her insight I would not have had otherwissssse. Shame she did not know more, but what she told before her mind crumbled was interesting."

"Pettigrew, kissed." Crabbe shuddered, "I thought that fate was only threatened, but they did it…"

"He was a fool and a wassste; a mindless follower, not a true believer. Pettigrew feared me… but even drones such as he hasss their uses."

"Yes, m'Lord," Before Crabbe continued, that same small child-sized hand was raised and he grew quiet.

"Nagini hasss returned." The distant hiss grew closer and louder, "We have a guest in the hall. Do welcome him in, Crabbe."

He looked down as a large snake curled on the rug before the fire in the hearth. He felt his lip quirk at her content hiss and listened as Crabbe confronted their unwelcomed guest. "Ya can't manhandle me like that. I'm not afraid of ya."

"You do not fear me?" The voice from the chair sounded cold, cruel and amused, "That isss highly unlikely."

"Bow before the Dark Lord, Muggle!" Crabbe scowled and pushed the man forward. He couldn't see the two men, but from the stutter steps one took, it gave the impression of a man stumbling forward to keep balance.

Nagini raised her head momentarily to look at the man - her future meal - before basking in the warmth of the fire once again. The old man's voice didn't crack, it held steady, but in his peripheral vision he could see the man tremble which belied his ease, "Name is Bryce, Frank Bryce, not Muggle and I bow before no man. I heard ya talkin', talkin' about killin' a boy. What kind of man kills an innocent child?"

He could hear the cruel chuckle of Crabbe coming from somewhere behind him; he presumed the large man stood near Frank. The old man hobbled closer, a worn hat held tightly in one fist as he glowered towards the figure in the chair.

He could see the old man now. Frank stared at the snake on the rug, "My wife is waiting for me. If I don't-" Frank had raised his gaze to look at the being in the chair and stammered in fear, taking a half step back. "What… what are you?"

"A man more powerful than you could ever be," Came the hissed response to Frank's question. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

He screamed and fell from the bed with a loud resounding thump wrapped in sheets and blankets. His scar burned and he groaned. Harry struggled to disentangle his limbs from the blanket, but his movements were sluggish and weak. The more he moved, the more tangled he became. Harry's heart raced, pounding relentlessly at his chest as if it was seeking escape. His head ached; the pain blinded him and burned. His hands trembled as he held one to his forehead. His throat was dry, painful and scratchy.

Blaise and Jason made it to his side and helped him up. Jason grabbed one arm, Blaise grabbed the other. Between the two teens they managed to help Harry off the floor and disentangled their friend.

"What happened?" Jason stared wide eyed at Harry.

Harry was weak and had trouble sitting unaided, the boys helped him back onto the bed where he sat still clutching his forehead, "Dream… Voldy… Crabbe… killed… man."

"Wait, Crabbe? As in _Vincent _Crabbe?" Blaise crouched before his friend.

Jason grabbed the blankets from the floor, tossed them back on the bed and sat beside Harry. Harry dropped his hands and winced when he tried to shake his head, "Don't think so. He looked older, bigger."

"Your scar, its red." Jason held Harry's head still, pushing the fringe of his friend's hair up exposing his forehead.

"It feels like its on fire, it burns." Harry leaned into Jason for support.

"Zee, hold him." Jason waited until Blaise took a seat on Harry's other side, wrapped an arm around his friend and held him in a seated position. Harry groaned, but didn't put up a fight nor argued about being manhandled.

Jason walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. Harry blinked, trying desperately to focus and looked towards Blaise, "Why does he call you that?"

Blaise looked towards the door, "Shhh… rest."

Jason came back after only a moment and took his seat beside Harry again. Jason handed Blaise a glass of water for Harry and gently pressed a wet washcloth to his forehead. Harry smiled weakly, "That feels good."

"Drink some of the water; it will soothe your throat." Jason encouraged the teen. Harry raised a trembling hand, but Blaise pressed the glass to his lips and tilted it until the water eased past Harry's lips slowly.

Holding Blaise's wrist, Harry swallowed a few sips before pushing feebly at his friend's arm. His intent was understood and Blaise lowered the glass. Harry groused, "I hate being weak."

"That's what has me worried," Blaise stared at his friend, "You aren't usually weak. First year when your scar hurt you flinched, but this is different."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Three sets of eyes stared as Mr. Vaisey looked in past the door, concern evident in his eyes. "Boys? Lena said she heard a scream or something."

"Sorry, Mr. Vaisey, didn't mean to wake you." Harry blushed deeply and dropped his gaze, "It was just a nightmare."

"Harry?" Mr. Vaisey came fully into the room and crouched before the boys. "You don't look well, son."

"It's his scar, Dad. Old Voldy has an affect on him. We don't know why. First year it was a sign of bad things. Tonight Harry had a dream, Voldy killed some old guy and he woke up screaming."

Harry gave Jason a harsh look, but his friend looked unapologetic. Mr. Vaisey simply nodded and frowned, either ignoring Harry's annoyance or missing his reaction - which was rather unlikely as the man was watching the three intently. "We'll have to see figure out why this is happening. Not much is known about cursed scars."

Fidgeting, Harry found he couldn't look at Mr. Vaisey. He was too embarassed, but the man wasn't relenting. "What is it, Harry?"

"I…" Harry slowly shook his head to keep the pain minimal at best, "Nothing really."

"Harry, the only way to get to the bottom of this is if you are to be as honest as possible. I'm sure you'd like the pain to stop."

Harry looked Mr. Vaisey in the eyes and braced himself mentally, "It wasn't a normal dream. Dreams are third person, like you're watching the telly. I was in… it was like I _was_ him. He isn't just a spirit, a wraith or ghost. He had a body of sorts. He raised a hand and it was small, thin, frail. Worse of it, I felt his emotions. Anger. Weakness. And when he killed the man that called himself Bryce, he felt…" Harry shrugged, "Happy, for lack of a better word."

"A happy dark wizard is never a good thing." Mr. Vaisey stood. "Think you boys can get some sleep? We leave early for the camp grounds."

* * *

Harry stifled a yawn. They marched with packs on their backs to an empty field and stood for a while around a dirty boot. "So that's our portkey, then?"

Jason shrugged, "I would imagine so, or why else would we be standing near it?"

"Can't be for the pleasant aroma," Blaise smirked and the other two laughed.

Hermione leaned against Harry, stifling a yawn of her own and burying her face into his chest. Alia dropped on the grass with a pout, "It's too early. The sun isn't even up yet."

Another family came up the hill moments later and the father talked with Mr. Vaisey, but Harry ignored them and looked at the son. He was blonde with piercing blue eyes and looked vaguely familiar. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

The question roused Hermione and she raised her head to look at the boy, "He's Anthony Goldstein."

Anthony stiffened and peered at the five other teens. "I am. And you're Hermione Granger... with a bunch of Slytherins."

"Aw, Hermione. I think he's worried for your safety. Don't worry, Goldstein. We aren't going to hurt her. We only intend to corrupt her. Once we're done, we'll let her loose on the rest of the Ravenclaws while we sit back and watch the fun." He smirked at Anthony who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should be careful, Harry. He might believe you." Hermione giggled, the Slytherins laughed and Anthony huffed.

Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and she snuggled against him, "Is there anything you don't know, love?"

Hermione grinned against his chest, "Yes. I don't know why I agreed to go along with this insanely early camping trip to watch a game in which I have no interest."

"Because you have a hard time saying no to Alia, like the rest of us." Harry grinned down at the beaming young girl sitting on the grass.

"Gather round, children. It is nearly time to go." Mr. Vaisey knelt beside the boot, as did everyone else gathered together, and they all touched the boot either with a finger or their hand.

Harry rested his fingers on the boot and braced himself. Dudley had traveled by portkey so Harry was sure he'd survive. Within seconds Harry felt an odd hook grip his stomach from the inside near his navel and it yanked him off his feet.

The world spun almost violently and soon Harry found himself flung to the ground. Hermione landed on his torso, knocking the wind from him; the fall left them both bruised. Harry groaned, "Hermione…"

"I'm so sorry!" She blushed and scrambled to her feet, pushing at his chest which caused him to flinch again. "Oh, sorry!"

Anthony snorted and Harry glared, but it was a feeble attempt at best considering the boy was sprawled on the grass. Jason chuckled and pulled his friend off the ground. Blaise adjusted the bag on his back and pointed at the retreating back of Mr. Vaisey. "Come on."

Anthony left with his family, leaving the Vaiseys with Harry, Hermione and Blaise to bring up the rear. There was a small shack where a man sat near an open door to the building. He peered at the people walking away warily, but relaxed once the Goldstein's and Vaisey's group came closer.

Harry glanced at the last group to leave and smirked with understanding. A man walked wearing a floral dress of large bright orange flowers on a blue background. He carried an umbrella and wore a baseball cap. His companion wasn't any better as he wore a pair of plaid shorts with trouser socks complete with garters, a striped shirt and suspenders carrying a purse.

Keeping his voice low, Harry motioned towards the two odd men, "Someone needs more lessons in Muggle Studies."

Hermione and Alia giggled. Jason chuckled and Blaise simply shook his head, "Pathetic. And they wonder why so many Muggles require memory charms."

* * *

They found their camping spot amongst the thousands of others gathered for the game. Mr. Vaisey tapped the tent and it sprung to life, erecting itself immediately. Harry watched in fascination, but worried when he saw how small it appeared. He looked around at the others, noting some were as small and others were larger.

What amazed the teen even more was when Mr. Vaisey held the flap of the tent open and encouraged them all to pile in. "Home for the next couple of days."

"Thanks, Mr. Vaisey." Harry followed the others inside and was astounded at the spacious area. "Fascinating."

"The wonders of magic," Mr. Vaisey chuckled in response and went to a partitioned area to the left.

Harry noted the living area they were in had a sofa, comfortable chairs and a small pot belly stove in the center. To the right was a kitchen area with a table and benches he assumed were for eating meals at and several partitioned areas; two on the left and three in front of him. To the left was a large bed that would fit two relatively comfortable. In the three before him were various living spaces with beds leaving the only mystery to be the one closed partition to his left which Harry assumed would be the loo and hopefully a shower of sorts.

Alia and Hermione quickly took over dominion of one of the three partitioned areas in the rear. The boys occupied the other two rooms. The center partition was moved in order to make it one large space for the boys and they sprawled across their beds. Harry sighed softly, "I could use a nap."

Hermione slipped onto the bed beside him and tickled him. "Nope! You made me come here so no napping for you."

Harry laughed and wriggled away from her relentless fingers, "Evil woman."

Mr. Vaisey called out for them, not that they were so far away, but he did have to raise his voice to be heard over the laughter. The five teens came to the central living area and he grinned at them. "Okay, the game starts after lunch. I'd like to get to our seats as early as possible, it's a bit of a hike."

* * *

A bit of a hike was putting things mildly. Their hike was only half over once they arrived at the arena. Harry gazed into the pitch and felt almost dizzy at the height they were at in comparison to the distance of the pitch far below. Thousands of spectators were filling the seats. Harry was amazed and even Hermione looked excited.

They had passed a fair amount of vendors on their way into the arena and Harry made sure to buy Omnioculars for him and Hermione. He also bought Hermione a team hat because it was green, not that Harry cared about the Irish team, but Hermione agreed to wear it because it was emerald green like his eyes.

The group entered the Top Box and Harry grimaced when a squealing Ginevra reunited with an equally squealing Alia. The Weasley patriarch and a number of his children were sitting in a row of seats at the front of the room. Mr. Weasley stood and shook hands with Mr. Vaisey when the door opened behind them. Harry moved to the side along with Jason and Blaise. The three watched quietly as Minister Fudge walked in with a man he had never met before followed by the Malfoy family.

Draco stiffened at the sight of the three and gave a small nod when his parents weren't looking which the three Slytherins returned just as discreetly. The man that entered with Fudge was later introduced to the boys as Ludo Bagman, a ministry worker, but Harry only half listened at his title as the head of Department of Magical Games and Sports because his attention was pulled towards a house elf sitting with its hands over its eyes. Harry nudged Blaise and nodded towards the small creature to which his friend simply shrugged.

Everyone within the Top Box were settled down; Harry sat beside Hermione and they had almost as much fun playing with all the features of the Omnioculars than they had watching the game. Bagman was commentating rather animatedly and relatively colorfully. The spectators were quite vocal over every aspect of the game and the fight between the mascots was a spectacle. Harry was amazed with the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. He took a bludger to the face, had a broken nose and still managed to grab the snitch. It was just a shame that the Bulgarian team lost after such heroics by Krum.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Harry watched Jason as he patted his pockets once, twice and went for a third time before he growled and cursed rather colorfully. "Whoa."

"Sorry, but I can't find my wand!" Jason went through the tent and his two friends helped. He dumped his bag over emptying the contents. "I know I had it with me. I just know I did."

Blaise nodded, "You had it with you at the game. We'll look outside but I doubt your father is going to allow us to walk back to the Top Box in hopes of finding it at this late hour."

"Dad's gonna kill me." Jason groused.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Blaise scoffed, "I can imagine he'd be upset and lecture, but ultimately he will simply purchase you a new one."

"Your dad is pretty level headed," Harry agreed, but went out of the tent to look around the area. "Lumos."

The area was relatively well lit. Many campfires were still lit and others were still quite busy celebrating, but it didn't help matters. Jason's wand wasn't nearby. Harry didn't wander too far away from the tent. He was on his way back when he heard someone scream, followed by a few more screams. They didn't sound like celebration screams and yells. Harry stiffened and looked around quickly before heading back to the tent, "Nox!"

"Harry! There you are. Did you-"

"Something isn't right, Sir. There is screaming... but it doesn't sound... _right_." Harry heard another scream, this one was from someone in pain and the teens stared at each other. Mr. Vaisey grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the boy behind him, staring at the entrance as if he expected someone to enter, his wand at the ready.

"Listen carefully please, I don't want to repeat myself. I want you to get to the woods. Quickly." Mr. Vaisey's voice stayed calm and even. "Stay together, I will come for you."

"Dad." Jason looked at his friends and they nodded. "We'll stay together."

Hermione stayed close to Harry, Alia was standing between Jason and Blaise. The six exited the tent and that is when they saw them. Robed men and women, masked and holding torches, walked together while others were floating upside down between them. "Death Eaters."

Harry looked at Mr. Vaisey and shuddered. He waved them off towards the woods they had walked through earlier. The five children moved quickly as they had been told, but things grew darker and crowded as others moved through the woods to get away as well.

Hermione let out a cry of pain as she tripped over a root. Harry helped her stand. They were surprised at the second pair of hands that helped her upright. "Malfoy."

Draco looked out where the Death Eaters were setting fire to tents as they marched along and back to Harry, "They seem to be targeting Muggles."

The meaningful glance at Hermione didn't go unnoticed and Harry nodded, "Be careful."

Hermione started moving again with Harry behind her. They lost track of Blaise, Jason and Alia, but they didn't wait. They kept moving until there was another cry of pain. Harry looked at Hermione, but she shook her head.

A sudden cry from their right startled them. "_Morsmordre_."

"Run, Hermione!" Harry pushed her and went to follow.

"Harry!"

The familiar voice caught his attention, "Jason?"

Harry turned again and he was alone. Cursing under his breath Harry turned full circle and stiffened when he heard several pops of apparition nearby. Harry wasn't sure what he heard at that point. Several cries of 'Stupefy' along with at least one person calling out his name.

The next thing Harry knew, he was flat on his back winded with a heavy weight pressing on his chest. He had hit his head when he dropped under the weight. Harry blinked a few times as loud sounds were assaulting his ears: questions, yelling, screaming, crying. It was a few minutes before he was able to breathe more than short gasps. The weight was rolled off of him. Harry's eyes adjusted to the light and he couldn't breathe once again.

Jason was the heavy weight that was rolled off of his chest. The boy's eyes were wide in shock and he wasn't breathing. Someone was screaming for Jason and it was a few minutes before Harry realized he was the one crying out for his friend.

Alia screamed. Harry's head whipped around and he dove for her pulling her into his arms. "Al..."

The girl trembled in Harry's arms as the adults looked at her brother. They tried to revive him, but he was hit with too many stunning spells simultaneously. Jason's heart couldn't handle the shock. Mr. Vaisey was screaming at some man wearing a bowler hat and a mustache. "What were you thinking? You killed my son! You killed my boy..." Mr. Vaisey fell to his knees, pulling Jason into his arms and rocked the boy as if he was putting a child to sleep.

Harry stared at them when they all turned on him. The only one he recognized was Mr. Weasley who showed up afterwards with Mr. Vaisey. Harry's shirt was soaked with Alia's tears and only half heard their question, "Who did it?"

"You did!" Harry didn't curb his anger. He didn't care that they were all Ministry officials. Jason was dead and it was their fault. "You all did. You killed him!"

"Not that!" But his lip did twitch under his mustache. "That!" The man in the bowler hat pointed to the inky night sky and the sickly green light twisting and churning above them.

Harry looked at what he pointed out but he shook his head, "I don't know what that is."

Mr. Weasley scoffed, "You don't really think a boy, _this _boy, would have cast it. Do you know who this is, Crouch?"

Scowling, Harry glared at the adults, all of them that had cast at Jason, at him. Harry blinked and stared down at Jason. "He saved me..."

Alia wailed and clung to Harry. Harry held her closer and stroked her hair, his own tears falling unbidden.

"You know who cast it then." Crouch was insistent. "You were caught at the scene of the crime!"

Harry had enough, but lacked the energy to properly sort out his thoughts. "I heard some man cast from that way." Harry vaguely pointed towards his left. "Then I heard a bunch of pops, a bunch of yelling, Jason landing on my chest and now..."

His adrenaline was fading. Harry held onto Alia and soon Hermione was pulling her from him. Harry watched everything happening. Alia draped herself over her father and brother, the two crying together. Harry felt detached as if he were floating above everything and none of it was real. It was all a bad dream. He'd wake up soon. Jason would be laughing at him for being so morbid. Blaise would scoff and smirk. This didn't happen to fourteen year olds. Life couldn't possibly be this cruel.


	25. Moving Ahead

**AN:** Gosh, I had no idea how much Jason was loved.

A brief insight to how this story develops: it is merely guided by the happenings of the books, meaning certain events will take place simply because it happened in the books (i.e. sorcerer's stone, chamber reopened, Black escapes, quidditch world cup, tournament, etc.). How the characters develop, their personal lives and relationships are guided by the characters themselves, meaning if I try to force a part of the story to bend to my will, the characters balk and I get writer's block.

Certain events were utterly out of my control. Jason's fate, Blaise's betrothal, Harry's… no, I wanted him with Hermione but he wasn't sure until the end of their second year. Even Dudley surprised me. So, Jason died. I cried. Daughter #2 refused to proofread the chapter until she simply had no choice because it had to be posted.

I have little to no control over how events unfold, the characters tell me what to write and I go with it. That said, this chapter was rewritten and revamped due to the outpour of reviews and certain characters demanded to be heard.

For the record, Hermione's parents are not doctors they're dentists. Also the only Muggleborn & Muggle raised that were in the area when Jason died are both 14 years old, I dunno about you but at that age, I didn't know how to do CPR. I knew about it… didn't know how to do it. I learned CPR thanks to the US Army at age 19.

I'm sorry if you're angry over Jason's death. I'm sorry if you believe it was forced or senseless. I'm sorry if you feel slighted, cheated, frustrated… Murder / accidents, they are senseless… in life as well as literature.

I do hope you continue to read and even more so, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Moving Ahead**

Blaise stood at the foot of the bed in the middle of the room. Blaise's head drooped as if it were weighed down and the effort to raise it wasn't worth while.

Harry stood at the doorway - shame and guilt refusing to allow his feet to take him further into the bedroom - where he watched his friend.

Neither spoke for the longest time. Harry swiped at the moisture pooling in his eyes and quietly sniffed before he had even shed a tear. Blaise sighed softly. "I don't think I can…"

Harry jumped at the sudden sound of Blaise's voice. He hesitated to reach out, but after seeing Blaise's shoulders tremble Harry's feet decided that he would go to him. Harry gently rubbed Blaise's back when the taller boy sniffled.

Blaise had held his emotions in check throughout the funeral and the visit to the Vaisey's home afterwards. Not once did he mourn nor shed a tear. He moved through the motions of living, behaving as expected of a pureblood heir. Yet, standing in Jason's room at the Zabini villa alone - save for his remaining best friend - the tears came , the grief tore through him and he grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, clinging to him like a drowning man.

Harry held his friend and rocked him, consoling Blaise in their loss. He closed his eyes against his own grief to be a source of support that Blaise needed. Harry didn't know what else to do, he'd never seen this side of Blaise.

The friends were always there for each other, together as three or just one on one. When one needed to talk, be comforted, an ear, a shoulder, a pillar of strength, they would find what they needed in their dorm mates. At least one of the three would stay strong for the other. That position was usually held by Blaise; only it was Blaise who was in need and Harry was determined to strong for him.

Harry was suddenly struck with a thought. Small things - actions, words, and pointed looks - came to mind and fell into place like pieces of a puzzle. "He called you Zee."

Blaise hummed and nodded. He didn't raise his head, keeping his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck, "Mhmm, he didn't think you'd understand."

Harry frowned, but bit back the hurt from the implication and held Blaise tighter. "That's…" Harry wanted to balk, dispute Blaise's claim, but Jason was gone so what did it matter now? "I wouldn't have cared. Jason was Jason, our best friend." Another thought tickled him slightly and a grin tugged at his features, "Did you call him Vee?"

"No."

"Good because I don't want you calling me Pee." Blaise chuckled softly between sobs and Harry grinned. The small smile slipped, "You two are my best mates. Nothing could have changed that."

"Walking in on him-"

"Would have been awkward, but no… even that wouldn't have changed things." Harry relaxed his hold when he felt Blaise's body draw back. "You two are the closest I will ever get to having brothers. I just hope you can forgive me-"

"There's nothing to forgive." Blaise eased out of Harry's embrace and sat on the bed. He grabbed a pillow from Jason's bed and held it to his chest.

Harry felt bereft by the loss of Blaise's warmth as their embrace had comforted him as much as it had Blaise. He leaned against the bedpost. His guilt, doubts and fears niggled at him again. They lost Jason; Harry was afraid he'd lose Blaise, too. "If I hadn't stopped-"

"I wish you _would_ stop." Harry stiffened, Blaise sighed. "Harry, you need to stop beating yourself over this. Second guessing what happened that night won't bring Jason back. It won't give you peace of mind. It will drive you barmy with doubts and guilt. You know the rules, one of us has to be strong for the others and right now, I need you to be strong…" Blaise closed his eyes tightly as tears slipped unbidden down his cheeks, "I'm falling apart. I don't know how to stop it. I'm not… accustomed to showing… weakness."

Harry knew Blaise was right. "You aren't weak." He crouched in front of his friend and removed his shoes before easing Blaise onto the bed. "I'm here for you."

Blaise curled into the fetal position on his side, holding the pillow tight against him. Harry budged him over, took off his own shoes and crawled onto Jason's bed with his best friend. Blaise was so still Harry thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke, "Do you remember first year Christmas, when you and Jason found that mirror?"

"Sure."

"That's what he saw… that's what scared him." Blaise looked over his shoulder at Harry with watery, red-rimmed eyes, "He thought you had seen what he had seen."

"He told you what he saw then?"

"He had a crush on you first year. In the mirror he saw you two kissing." Blaise kept his back to Harry and didn't look at him again.

Harry realized Jason may have been right. He didn't understand, but then he really didn't have to. He just accepted his friends as they were. Jason and Blaise were his best mates. Jason was gone. Blaise was mourning. Harry slid his arm around his best friend and held Blaise until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Every year Harry looked forward to going back to Hogwarts, but this year hadn't held the same appeal it had the previous two years. The majority of their school supplies had been purchased, including new robes, a formal white shirt with a bow tie to go with their recently purchased dress robes and extra treats for both Hedwig and Ne'ermore. Blaise and Harry were in Flourish and Blotts standing at the checkout counter when a small voice hitched, cleared and tried again. "H-hi."

The two boys turned towards the owner of the voice. Harry's heart lurched at the sight of her timid, sad smile. His hands trembled and he was suddenly overwhelmed once again with a feeling of loss. Blaise ignored his upbringing and impeccable manners, choosing instead to play his role that he and Harry had adapted the summer after their first year. Blaise held his arms open to her, Alia plunged towards him and he immediately wrapped her in his warm embrace. Alia had never before looked so small and fragile.

Harry felt the panic rise in him and he looked around the store for her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey stood near the door with Mrs. Zabini. The three spoke in hushed hurried tones. Mr. Vaisey looked angry and gestured frequently. Mrs. Zabini listened closely while Jason's mother looked their way. Harry dropped his eyes immediately, turning to the man behind the counter and paid for his books.

He had been working on letting go of the guilt, but Harry still had a hard time meeting their gaze. Anytime someone looked at him, he felt as if he was being judged and coming up short. Mrs. Zabini said he had survivor's guilt. Harry hadn't understood until she pointed out how he had wished he died instead of Jason.

The clerk gave Harry his change and rang up Blaise's books. "Harry?"

All thoughts aside, Harry stiffened with panic when Alia spoke to him. He turned again and choked on his response, "Alia."

Alia threw her arms around his waist, buried her face in his chest and Harry melted. He held the girl in his arms, rubbed her back with small circles as she asked with a small voice that he almost didn't hear, "You're still my big brother… right?"

"Of course I am!" Harry held the young girl tighter. "I wasn't sure if…" He let the words fade when Blaise glared at him. Alia's doubts weren't about his personal issues. She needed reassurance and he gave her a soft squeeze. "I'm always going to be here for you, Al."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed for a moment to swallow down his own anxieties. Now wasn't the time. Alia needed them to be strong. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft hand combed his hair back. His eyes sprang open and met the steady, pained gaze of Mrs. Vaisey. Harry noted for the first time that Jason got his hazel eyes from his mother. "Hello, Mrs. Vaisey."

Mrs. Vaisey kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Thank you."

He was stunned by her gratitude, "I didn't-"

She gave a somber smile and looked pointedly at Alia, "Yes, you have."

The boys said their greetings to both Vaisey parents, had a bit of polite small talk and were graciously led away by Mrs. Zabini. Out in Diagon Alley Harry rubbed his arms idly, "School is going to be so different."

Blaise took a long, steadying breath. "Indeed."

They hadn't made it far down the alley before, "Harry!"

The boy straightened immediately, hands dropping to his side and raised his head as he was taught. Harry's eyes quickly scanned the moving crowds of people until he saw the grinning man waving at him as he walked over. The man was no longer wearing a tie to tug at and his black hair was still neat, but the scruff of facial hair looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. His choice of clothes was amusing: black trousers hung on his hips and a novel t-shirt with an old Muggle band 'The Who' imprinted on the front. "Mr. Black."

"I told you, Harry, just call me Sirius." Sirius blinked as his manners kicked in. "Maddalena, I didn't have a chance to thank you at the Ministry. Having Harry at the trial meant a great deal to me…" He shook his head and his grin widened, "You're more beautiful than you were during our days at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Zabini raised an elegant eyebrow and gave him an amused hum. Her eyes flicked over him critically, "Hmm, the years haven't been nearly as kind to you, Mr. Black. Although I suppose you've weathered well, under the circumstances."

Black barked a laugh and grinned at Mrs. Zabini before waving his friend over. The taller man that weaved towards them with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes looked worse than the last time they had seen each other. Harry noted more scars on the tired man, "Professor Lupin?"

"Must I remind you every time we meet that I'm no longer your professor?" Lupin grinned crookedly, "Hello, Harry. Good to see you, Blaise and Maddalena, you're stunning as always."

"Mr. Lupin," Mrs. Zabini nodded towards the man.

Harry could feel Blaise slide away in a protective gesture, to stand closer to his mother while staring at the two men silently. Harry tried to lessen the awkward silence that dropped quite suddenly, "What are you two up to?"

Black ran his fingers through his disheveled locks, "Had to go to Gringotts. Sort through the mess of my vault and that of Uncle Alphard's…" He waved a dismissive hand.

Mrs. Zabini turned to the two teens, "The hour is growing late. Shall we?"

His eyes widened, his back stiffened and Black stepped forward quickly, "Maddalena, would it be too forward of me to ask you all to dinner?"

She looked over Black's shoulder at the two boys; Harry gave a mostly imperceptible shrug of his shoulder. Blaise's lips tightened in a small grimace that dropped before either of the two men could see it. The signals received, Mrs. Zabini eyed both men before she raised a sculpted eyebrow at Lupin and Black, "I understand your desire to dine with your godson. However, an evening in public…" Her eyes swept over Black's clothing, "is unacceptable. Therefore I strongly suggest you follow us to the villa or send an owl to set up an appropriate appointment. Gentlemen."

Blaise stepped immediately to follow his mother. Harry paused and gave a small grin before following the two Zabinis. "Will you be joining us?"

Lupin scratched behind his ear and tugged at Black's sleeve to get the man moving before they were left behind. "We'd be honored."

"H-Harry?" Black tried again as he followed them, "I was hoping to… buy you a late birthday gift. Something from Quality Quidditch? A new broom or… gloves…"

The boy stiffened and pain was evident in his gaze. He spoke softly, "I don't play any more."

"What? _Why_?" Black grabbed the boy's shoulder and Harry pulled away gently but firmly.

"The game no longer holds the appeal it once had." Harry clenched his hands into fists to keep them from trembling, fighting an internal battle to keep from breaking into a trot as they continued their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Now hurry. Mrs. Zabini has been patient with your interruption to her schedule, but you are falling behind."

* * *

Exiting the floo, Harry gained his balance after his second step. He stood still and awaited for the usual spells to wash over him before he dared move from the spot. Mrs. Zabini cast her spells, her wand flicking with intent and soon any ash that had been on Harry was gone.

"Your purchases," Mrs. Zabini waited on the boys as they removed their small tower of next year's books as well as a small bag from Madam Malkin's. With another flick of her wand, their purchases grew back to its original size. "Dinner is at its usual time. Do not be late."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry gave her a quick nod and went to the stairs, ignoring the two men hovering behind Mrs. Zabini.

Harry hadn't even waited for Blaise as he normally would have, knowing the other boy would be only steps behind him. Upon reaching his room, Harry set his books on his trunk and dropped the bag on his bed. He looked at his watch and noted he had twenty minutes.

In his bathroom, Harry quickly washed his face and combed his hair. Back in his bedroom, Harry changed into a clean pair of trousers, a fresh shirt and quickly donned his necktie. He straightened his tie, slipped on his freshly shined shoes and made his way back to the dining room.

Harry stopped short in the hallway near the open door. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but many things about the whole incident surrounding Jason's death were never discussed with him or Blaise. Jason's name wasn't mentioned in the newspaper, only called him an under-aged wizard. The only information regarding the ordeal by the Daily Prophet was a paragraph stating 'certain Ministry workers are under investigation for destructive, overzealous behavior'.

"…the fact remains; Mr. Potter was at the Quidditch World Cup and associates his friend's death with the game. Simply-"

"Madd-"

"-give the boy time to mourn."

"I understand but-"

"It has only been a week. He will eventually come to terms with what has happened-"

"No, he won't-"

"He will. In his own time."

"Not if he doesn't know what's going on."

"Have you ever raised a child?" Harry heard footsteps coming from the staircase. "You haven't seen the boy since he was toddler." Harry looked and watched Blaise walking towards him. "You met him one night, exchanged a few letters and now you behave as if you know the boy better than I do."

"I didn't-"

Harry raised a single finger to his lips. "You stand there and presume to tell me how the young man should react, while he has been living under this roof and I've witnessed his pain." Blaise raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as an exasperated huff was made by one of the two males within the room beyond them, presumably Black as Lupin had yet to speak. "He is not like you, some self-righteous Gryffindor."

"I'm not a-"

"He is a level headed young man that has not yet fully gone through the mourning process and you _cannot_ force him to move faster than he is able to go."

"I'm not trying to force him to do anything." The petulant voice of Sirius growled. Harry laid his head against the wall behind him.

"Yet you question his reaction to a game because it doesn't fit your way of thinking."

"I didn't-"

"How long did it take you to mourn the loss of your best friend and his wife?"

"That's not fair-"

"Isn't it? The Potters were killed by the darkest wizard. Cut down well before their time. Twelve years you were imprisoned and during that time you hadn't let go, you hadn't mourned. You held on to anger and your need for revenge, yet you believe that this young man - six years younger than you were when you encountered the loss of his parents - should have completed his grieving in less than a fortnight."

Harry blindly reached out for Blaise; their hands clasped tightly together as they listened while Mrs. Zabini continued to read Black the riot act. "What you fail to see, Mr. Black is that our Mr. Potter has gone through both losses. While he was too young to understand the death of his parents, he mourned alone in his own way."

Mrs. Zabini's voice lost its harsh edge as the anger that spurred her forward slowly burned out, "Mr. Vaisey was caught by a number of spells that on their own would have simply stunned the child, but as he was caught by six spells fueled by overzealous, frightened men," she sounded resigned. "The impact was strong enough to incapacitate a dragon. His young heart…"

Another male voice spoke up when Mrs. Zabini's words faltered and the two boys in the hallway stiffened at his questions, "What about the inquiry? Has anything been done about the men involved?"

There was a long pause and the silence stretched for minutes, only broken by the chimes of the clock striking the hour. Harry and Blaise exchanged a confused look before Mrs. Zabini's voice rang out. "Dinner - as you both well know - is at six. Stop eavesdropping, you're late."

Blaise smirked at Harry's grimace and motioned for him to enter the room first. Harry took a calming breath, straightened his tie, ran his fingers through his hair and entered the dining room. A quick glance at the three occupants showed the adults standing near the fireplace, drinks in hand.

Mrs. Zabini watched the two teens enter, swept gracefully towards her chair at the head of the table and waited. Lupin looked uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other and Black had an awkward, forced grin.

Harry moved immediately to Mrs. Zabini. She cupped his cheek and smiled softly, managing to say so much with just a look. Harry gave her a small nod and pulled her chair for her, allowing her to sit gracefully, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Blaise took his customary seat to her left and Harry sat at her right. Black sat beside Harry and Lupin sat uncomfortably at Blaise's side. As they settled in their seats, dinner appeared on the table and at each setting was a bowl of soup.

The silence was so thick it was palpable. Harry stirred his soup idly as Mrs. Zabini watched. After his soup grew cold she broke the stillness, "Where are you currently residing, Mr. Black? I can't imagine Walburga Black welcomed her prodigal son home with open, loving arms."

Black almost choked on his soup, swallowed hard before he set his spoon down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm staying with Remus. I had to wait until after the trial and my funds were released before I could search for a suitable home. I've looked at a few places, but haven't found anything to fulfill my needs."

Harry sat his spoon down and folded his hands on his lap. "What kind of home do you need?"

"I need a house out in the country somewhere. There's a certain… pet," Harry blinked, Black chuckled. "Buckbeak can't very well live in an apartment surrounded by Muggles."

"Right," Harry shook his head, "I didn't know you kept the Hippogriff. How is he?" Mrs. Zabini nudged Harry and looked pointedly at his soup. She cast a warming charm and he smiled with a small nod of thanks before he began eating.

"Well enough, I suppose. Remus and I are at his parent's old home. It's small, but far enough away from the city and others. There's a small woods behind the house for Buckbeak to hunt in, but no real place for him to fly safely."

"Maybe instead of moving, you could fix that place." Remus looked up from his soup and stared intently across the table at Harry. "Unless of course you two need separate houses… Sorry, Mr. Lupin. I didn't mean to volunteer your parents' home."

"My parents don't live there any longer, it's mine now and I hadn't given it much thought, really." Lupin grinned sheepishly. "Harry's right, Sirius. You can stay as long as you want. It isn't as if I need the whole house."

"Thanks, Moony." Black cleared his throat and picked up his spoon, dropping his gaze to his bowl of soup. Harry saw the gesture, sat up straight and mentally braced himself as best he could for what would come next. "I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't know. The paper only said he was an under-aged wizard…" Black looked at Harry with a searching gaze but Harry was looking at Blaise at that point, sharing a pained look of understanding. "If you ever need to talk, I want you to know you can count on me to listen and be there for you."

"Thank you." Harry choked out the two words and pushed his bowl aside, no longer able to eat.

"Not just about your friend, but anything, Harry. If you just… well, for anything." Black sighed softly and Harry nodded at the table, unable to find his voice a second time.

Done with soup, they started on their main course. Lupin glanced at both boys. "That goes for me as well, both of you are welcome to contact me." Blaise stiffened and gripped his fork tightly, "I remember Jason fondly; he was a clever, witty young man." The young man cut his gaze from the table to the ex-professor. "I remember losing my own best friends and how difficult it was sorting through the range of emotions… the process was daunting. Sometimes talking with someone can help you sort through your feelings of sadness, anger, loss, guilt, hopelessness…"

Blaise tore his gaze away; the strain in keeping up his mask was evident in his features. The grip on his fork had not lessened, evident by his white knuckles. The Zabini heir swallowed audibly before he dared respond, "Your… concern is… noted and…" Harry looked up and gave Blaise a sad smile, "I appreciate the sentiment."

"Hogwarts Express leaves in two days." Harry's head spun to look at Mrs. Zabini. The sudden pained look on Harry's face stopped Mrs. Zabini from speaking for a moment and she gave him a reproachful look in return. "You cannot continue to hide, Mr. Potter. School will resume whether you're ready for it or not."

Harry winced and nodded his head unable to continue eye contact, "Yes, ma'am."

She hummed softly, "Hmm, Mr. Vaisey's demise was not publicized; typical Ministry cover up. That being the case, many will question his absence and I'd imagine your Headmaster will make an announcement at some point after the sorting. I'd like one or both of you to watch over Miss Vaisey."

The teenaged boys nodded immediately, but it was Blaise who spoke on behalf of them both, "We've discussed Alia. We've already decided to look out for her."

"Harry, maybe when you get back to Hogwarts and into the familiar school schedule, you'll even like quidditch again. Giving up a sport you like is a bit hasty, even if it is understandable." Black gave a half shrug. "I just don't want you to give up on something you love-"

"I don't love quidditch." Harry simply sighed at the doubtful look Black gave in return. "Maybe in time I can watch quidditch again, but I only joined because Jason wanted to be on the team. Sure I had fun playing, but half the fun was that one of my best friends was suffering alongside me during a horrible practice in freezing rain."

Mrs. Zabini spoke before Black could continue, "It is conceivable that a year refraining from directly participating will give you sufficient time to heal."

"Maybe," The napkin in his lap was twisted in his hand, knuckles white from the grip Harry had on it.

"Potter," Harry's head snapped up, hands stilled in his lap, eyes wide as he stared at Blaise. "Going back to Hogwarts isn't going to be the same. The dorm room isn't going to be the same. Just remember, you aren't alone." He felt his head bob up and down, but words refused to come to him. His best friend, his last dormmate, mimicked his action and nodded, "Eat your dinner before you hurt Cari's feelings."

* * *

**AN or rather a question:** I'm curious if I need to change the rating because of last chapter ... does anyone know?


	26. Starting Again

**AN: **I love you all, wonderful readers / reviewers. The different things that all y'all interpret from the story is amazing and interesting. It's why I enjoy reading the reviews so much, just to see what folks catch and what they don't or even how someone can twist something to mean something so different than what I had intended. It is simply fascinating and makes writing so enjoyable.

Thank you!  
Ajellah

* * *

**Starting Again**

The atmosphere on Platform 9¾ was a bit mixed even though the volume was as thunderous as usual. Many were their customary boisterous selves, along with a good number of first years, but there were plenty of quiet, reflective Slytherins mixed in. Word spread throughout Slytherin and Ravenclaw about Jason's untimely death.

Hermione, Sara and Padma sat in a cabin on the train. Harry waited quietly on the platform beside Blaise, their belongings already stowed on the train with the girls.

When the Vaisey family arrived, the boys were ready. The two teens immediately went to them. Both teens politely greeted Alia's parents - an awkward hug for Mrs. Vaisey, a firm handshake for Mr. Vaisey - before Harry took Alia's trunk to stow it for her. Blaise waited until Alia said her goodbyes before escorting her onto the train.

The six were soon joined by Ginevra who slid onto the bench beside Alia. Once the train was on its way, Harry managed to relax, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Hermione snuggled into his side, reading a book. Ginevra and Alia chatted softly, broken with soft bouts of laughter. Blaise read or watched the view pass by the window. Padma and Sara alternated between chatting and reading.

Blaise lowered his book and looked at Padma. She paused in her own reading after a few moments and blushed, "What is it?"

"You won't be allowed to wear that with your school robes." He nodded towards the brooch on her jumper.

Padma hesitated in confusion; her book forgotten on her lap as her features ran through a number of expressions, ending with surprise when Blaise held out a small black box for her. "What…"

"Something you can wear with your school robes." Blaise gently pressed it into the palm of her hand; her book fell from her lap.

Taking a calming breath, Padma smiled at him, "Thank you," and gently pried the top open. The pendant was another Zabini heirloom, this time of a butterfly that would occasionally flutter its wings gently. "It's beautiful."

Padma turned in her seat, lifting her long black locks out of the way and Blaise helped her with the gold chain, fastening it around her slender neck. He scooped up her book from the floor and handed it back to her when she righted in her seat and Padma giggled softly. Blaise took her hand in his and kissed the back, "I'm glad you like it."

It was some time shortly after the sweets cart made its rounds when the door to the compartment opened, only to close quickly again. All heads turned towards the new arrival to find Draco standing just inside the door. He closed the curtains, leaned his head back and took a long calming breath before pushing away. He stared, almost startled at the occupants, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Without an invitation or word, Draco sat at the edge of the bench - the only available seat - uneasily near Sara.

Blaise raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Lost?"

"Hiding," Draco sniffed, "No one would believe I purposefully ducked into a compartment with the Boy-Who-Lived and his Mud-"

"_Malfoy_," Harry growled at him, his hold on Hermione tightening.

"Yes, yes," Draco waved Harry off, "I'll leave you to your pet Muggle-born."

Harry's voice was hard, edged with annoyance. "Why are you here?"

"I simply had to get away from Parkinson and her incessant yammering." Draco sneered, "Need I say more?"

Blaise snorted and raised his book; Harry raised an eyebrow before averting his attention out the window; Hermione ignored Draco and went back to reading; Padma blinked in surprise; Sara huffed on Pansy's behalf which drew an amused smirk from Draco; Ginevra snickered and Alia rolled her eyes. Draco shrugged, sat back and got comfortable.

Ginevra picked up her story from where she left off when Draco interrupted with his appearance, "Anyway, I personally think it's a bit odd that Dad was called in to work this morning. Not to say that the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is not important, it's just… what would they need him for when it was an _ex-Auror _that was attacked? It doesn't make sense."

Draco peered at Ginevra, "Ex-Auror, did he say who?"

Ginevra stiffened and pressed her lips together as if debating something internally. "Moody. I heard Mr. Diggory say the man's name is Alastor Moody."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Draco sniffed with disdain, but continued, "Father mentioned his name once, said he was a bit of a rogue Auror. To put it nicely."

Alia raised her feet onto the bench and hugged her legs. Blaise noted her movements and silently put his hand on the bench between them. Alia slipped her hand in his and he gave it a small squeeze. Blaise changed the subject as he contemplated his thoughts, "What's going on with Crabbe?"

At the mention of Vincent, Harry stiffened and kept quiet, listening intently. Draco swept his eyes over to the other Slytherin and gave a half shrug of indifference. "He's been acting oddly since last May when his father went missing which - most likely - led to his getting hit in the head with that bludger last year. He hasn't been quite the same. You saw him at Potter's party, moving through the motions yet mentally a hundred miles away."

The compartment went quiet again as they reflected upon what had been said before Draco broke the silence. "A point of interest: Father mentioned there will be a Tri-Wizard Tournament this year to be held at Hogwarts. It's all hush-hush. There's to be a substantial monetary prize and so-called 'eternal glory' for the winner.

"Father's words, not mine. It's a load of rubbish, if you ask me. I suppose participating would excuse one from attending classes. Personally," Draco pushed himself up from the seat and made his way towards the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder, "I wouldn't bother with any of it. Many that entered have been known to die or were severely injured."

As Draco made his exit, he stopped short at the door. His lip curled in disgust as he spat, "Bloody hell, as if one Creepyisn't bad enough."

"It's _Creevey_, and he's my brother." The usually quiet, shy, mousy Gryffindor found his bravery and stood straighter, his soft brown eyes hardened as a smaller head - bearing duplicate features to Colin in a younger version - popped into the cabin around him, grinning nonplussed.

"Parkinson is missing you, Malfoy." Draco shot a glare at Harry for his remark before he huffed and pushed his way past the Creevey brothers. Colin pulled his sibling into the compartment, uninvited. For once Harry was rather interested in what Colin had with him. "What have you got there?"

Colin smiled his customary huge grin and handed Harry a photo album, "Your birthday present is finished. Oh, and this is my little brother, Dennis." Dennis waved enthusiastically with a squeak of a 'hi', "He's a first year." The occupants in the cabin had various reactions from amused to stunned to horrified. "Anyway, I also have this for…" He handed a framed photograph to Alia. "I heard about…" Colin's eyes darted briefly to Ginevra, "and thought you might like it."

Alia reached for the frame, their eyes met briefly and he nodded with encouragement. She gave him a strained smile, "Thanks." When she looked at the photograph, a whimper broke from her and she gave a half sob, half laugh before jumping up and hugging Colin tightly. "Thank you!"

"What is it?" Ginevra tugged the frame free from Alia's clutches as she situated herself back on the bench. Smiling up at her from the framed photograph was Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Jason and Alia gathered near the pool at Zabini's villa. "This was at the birthday party."

"Yup." Colin stuffed his hands in his pocket, sheepishly glancing at Harry. Harry looked up from his birthday gift and motioned towards Ginevra for the frame.

"That was very sweet of you, Colin." Ginevra handed the framed photograph to Harry.

Harry stared at the picture for a long while, understanding the look Colin had given him. The five of them were in their swimsuits and Colin had made a promise not to give anyone a photograph of Hermione in her bikini, yet he just gave this image to Alia. "It's a kind gesture, Creevey."

Colin relaxed and nodded as his grin widened once more, "I was hoping you wouldn't be mad."

"You're rather skilled with your camera." Hermione smiled at the boy as she turned another page of the album. "Oh! I remember that." The occupants pressed around as best they could and laughed at the three Gryffindor boys left in the pool.

"These are some great shots. Thanks for the gift." Harry grinned at Colin.

"Glad you like it. I just wanted to make sure you got it before the feast and all…"

Colin tugged on Dennis' sleeve, but the smaller brother balked. "But I wanted to-"

"Come on." Colin dragged his brother out of the compartment. "We're almost to Hogsmeade and you need to get ready for the boat ride over."

The other students prepared for their own exodus from the train as it slowed for its approach. The familiar scene of students exiting the train, the call for first years by Hagrid and the carriages seemed all so surreal. The closer he came to Hogwarts, the tighter the knots in his stomach and the harder it was for him to continue forward. Harry moved slowly as if on autopilot, but in the end his feet failed him as he stood quite still at Hogsmeade station.

It was Hermione's soft voice that pulled Harry from his inner turmoil. "Harry…"

"Sorry." Harry moved again. He hadn't realized he stopped in his tracks, but the sight before him made him edgy. "What… Hermione, what are those?"

"The carriages? We take them every year… well except our first year." Hermione gazed at the carriage, tilting her head. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"They're Thestrals." The soft airy voice drifted towards them and the couple turned at the sound. Luna smiled softly; her hand was nestled safely in Neville's.

"Hey." Neville grinned, "Care to share the carriage?"

"Uh, sure…" Harry peered at Luna, "You see them, then." It wasn't a question ,but at the same time Harry was unsure of what exactly he saw. He had blindly accepted that the carriages pulled themselves - by magic - or so he believed. It certainly appeared that way to him each time they rode in the carriages before tonight.

"Of course," Luna stepped closer to the odd beasts. "They're rather gentle and misunderstood creatures."

"They're… disturbingly fascinating." Harry stepped beside her, closer to the beasts. Their skeletal shaped bodies were covered by thin skin that looked rather slick and black with leathery wings and long dragon-like faces. "Why haven't I seen them before?"

Hermione and Neville exchange a confused look, but Luna smiled sadly. "That's a good question, Harry. They can only be seen by someone who's seen death. It's one of the reasons people are afraid of them."

Harry grimaced at the reminder and dropped his gaze. Hermione was edging towards Harry, they were running late. She slipped her hand into Harry's, but he wouldn't relent because Luna's explanation was flawed in his mind. "But I was there when my mother was killed."

"Did you witness her death or were you just in the same room?" Luna tilted her head and ran a caring hand along the Thestral's neck.

"I don't exactly remember. I was a year old." Harry tried to keep the scorn from his tone of voice.

"Perhaps you were in your cot and didn't see it happen; heard it but didn't _see_…" Luna deduced with her usual dreamy voice utterly unaffected by Harry's tone.

"Erm…" Rain began falling, big fat drops soaking them quickly. Neville grinned sheepishly, "Sorry to interrupt but we really should get going."

* * *

A crowd of second through sixth years - with a scattering of a few seventh years - had gathered in the common room as the first year Slytherins were shown how to gain entry to their new home. Harry scanned the area, noting Alia and Ginevra were absent. The excited chatter was deafening in comparison to the stillness that the eleven year olds had shattered. All heads turned and watched as the youngsters one by one stopped talking and stared wide eyed at their surroundings.

Every year the older students would await the arrival of the new students. Every year they would stand over them and lay down the law, instilling the fear of Slytherin House along with the expectations of their Head of House in them before they were allowed to scamper off to their beds for the night. It was an annual tradition, but Harry's heart wasn't quite in it this year. He stood beside Blaise's high back winged chair as his friend sat stoically, eyeing the new arrivals with a critical eye.

Harry watched a few of the newcomers. None of the small students had looked their way. They were busy looking around the common room, listening to the older students and whispering amongst themselves. It reminded him of his first night their first year, how he had stopped in his tracks with wide eyed wonder, causing Jason to stumble into him and how they broke into nervous giggles. An ache in his heart pulled at him. That was when Harry had first met Blaise and Jason. Harry sat on the arm of the chair Blaise sat in with a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't that long ago when that was us." Blaise reminisced. Harry grinned at his friend, but he didn't respond. Blaise continued, "Look at that one." He pointed out a small eleven year old with short black wavy hair, arms folded across his chest, wide eyed but trying to hide his anxiety - or excitement - with a haughtiness he couldn't quite pull off.

"He reminds me of you." Harry smirked at Blaise's responding snort. "He's trying to covering up the fact that he's scared with his arrogance."

"I'm not arrogant." Blaise sniffed in disdain, causing Harry to chuckle. "Nor was I scared our first year."

"Hmm, if you say so," Harry peered at the first years as a prefect pointed towards the dorms, "What do you think of that new professor?"

"I don't."

"Meaning?"

"First, he isn't really a professor. He's an ex-Auror filling a vacancy. Simply because a man knows a fair few defence skills doesn't mean he can teach. Second, he seems to thrive on shock and scare tactics - if his entrance to the Great Hall is anything to go by - rather than blending in with his surroundings. Makes you wonder how he was able to fulfill his duties, not to mention what exactly the man had gone through in order to be missing bits of him." Blaise rubbed his chin as the first years began wandering towards their dorm room; many of them slowed their pace to stare at Harry - who ignored them while he listened to his friend give his assessment on Professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, with his scarred face, magical whirling eye and wooden leg. "On the other hand, perhaps we'll learn something from him. Having had to deal with rabble for a number of years, I would imagine he has specific abilities to impart."

Harry smirked, "For someone who doesn't think much of the new Defence professor, you had plenty to say."

A first year boy stopped and stared, or more accurately peered closely with a small curl of his lip as if he was looking at something distasteful. "It's true then. Harry Potter is a Slytherin. What has become of this once noble House?"

Harry stiffened, allowed his well developed Slytherin mask to drop into place and raised an eyebrow at the boy. It was the same black haired child Blaise pointed out earlier. Blaise sneered; his voice was low and threatening. "Move along, _boy_."

"The name's Pritchard. Graham Pritchard." Pritchard scoffed, "I am a pureblood! I'm no mere boy."

The encounter gained a few onlookers that Pritchard hadn't yet noticed. One of which stood behind him and scoffed, "Well, ickle Pritchard, you're currently sneering at one of Slytherin's beaters. He's rather handy with a bat…" Pritchard paled, Harry blinked and Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes as all three of them turned their gaze towards Draco. The blonde Slytherin stood over the smaller boy, his familiar smirk toyed with his features as he lazily draped his arm on Gregory's left shoulder. While Draco's features were unthreatening, Gregory snarled at Pritchard with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Not that Saint Potter would use one on you, but you never know how far a person can be pushed before they become violent. Shall we test that theory or perhaps simply release Goyle here - another of our beaters - to teach you to keep a civil tongue amongst your betters?"

Pritchard stuttered, "Y-y-you're-"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Pritchard's eyes widened further upon hearing the boy's name confirmed. Draco dropped his arm to his side, leaned closer to the young boy and uttered one word with clarity and distinction. "Run."

Which he did, or tried to do; Pritchard stumbled over his own feet and ran face first into another boy's chest that was watching the scene play out before him. If the look on his face was any indication, the older boy was rather incensed. Vincent's lip curled as he growled and Pritchard squeaked out an apology while he scampered off to the dorms. Vincent's irritation was not diminished; his nostrils were flared as his angry gaze swept from the younger boy to settle on Harry. Without a word, Vincent retreated to his own dorm, presumably to go to bed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the departing back. He was about to open his mouth to ask a question when Draco beat him to it, "Were we ever that rude when we were first years?"

"You were." The words were past his lips before he could stop them. Draco scoffed and Harry reminded the blonde boy of their first encounter, "Let's think back shall we? Summer before our first year, Madam Malkin's-"

"That doesn't count," Draco countered. "I wasn't rude to you directly. I hadn't a clue who you were nor that you would eventually be sorted into Slytherin."

"Neither of those points should have mattered," Harry sighed softly. "Fine, how about on the train, barely out of the station, before we even got to Hogsmeade. You brought Crabbe and Goyle to our car-"

"You refused my offer of friendship, Potter." Draco disputed.

"Which I admit was rude on my part, but at the time you were being a right-"

"Didn't I get bitten by someone's rat?" Gregory interrupted, nudging Draco with an elbow in the blonde's side.

Harry shuddered; Draco looked at Gregory as if he'd lost his mind. Harry responded, "Yes. Weasel's rat; which we later learned wasn't a rat at all. He was an animagus, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was caught last year, taken to Azkaban and given the Dementor Kiss."

Draco briefly wrinkled his nose at the mention of a Dementor's Kiss. "That was in _The Daily Prophet,_ it mentioned something about that over the summer." He raised his chin in thought, bringing the conversation back on its original track. "We've grown since our first year. We were naïve and self important in our own ways."

"Hmm," Harry suddenly felt exhausted as the weight of the past years pressed on him. He stood from the arm of the chair. "Well, I'm off to bed. G'night."

* * *

It was quiet. He stared blindly at the ceiling through the surrounding darkness. The hour grew later and he sighed softly. He should be asleep. Classes started in the morning, but the atmosphere in the room was all wrong. The usual sounds weren't there to lull him to sleep. No light snoring from Jason. No soft murmurs from Blaise as he mumbled in his sleep. There was only the stillness of two boys missing their friend.

Harry started in surprise when Blaise sighed, threw his blankets off and sat up. "This is ridiculous…"

Harry moved over, making room and Blaise crawled into bed with him. The two friends quietly laid together side by side, lost in their own grief. Harry was once again staring into the darkness, but this time he wasn't alone in his pain. He voiced what had been on his mind, "They expect us to act like nothing happened; as if nothing has changed. But everything's changed. He's gone. His bed is gone."

"Nights are the hardest. There's nothing to distract me. I'm left to just… think."

"I wanted to hide when Dumbledore made that blasted announcement about Jason and everyone turned to stare at Alia."

"Al was trembling."

"I'm glad she was next to you."

"I don't see her sitting anywhere else but with us at meal times. She has Weaselette, but she misses having a big brother."

Harry's voice cracked, "I miss him."

"Me too," Blaise's voice was strained. "We're only fourteen. We aren't supposed to die when we haven't even started to live."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Alia decided the best seat for her was between Harry and Blaise. It was a relatively quiet meal as they waited for their timetable. Snape stood before them, handing out class schedules and paused as his eyes fell on the third year girl with hazel eyes like her brother's. Snape held out her slip of parchment, an uncharacteristically soft look in his obsidian eyes. "Miss Vaisey, if you have need, you are to make your way to my office."

"Yes, sir," Alia gave a small smile, "Thank you, Professor."

Snape gave a nod of acknowledgement and continued handing out timetables. Harry stared at his and looked across Alia at Blaise, "Transfiguration first thing this morning, and you?"

"Same." Blaise tucked his timetable away and started in on his breakfast.

Alia reached for the bacon when Harry saw it. His heart stopped a beat and a grin tugged at him. Harry grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip to school his reaction before speaking. "You know, there is a way to adjust the band."

She froze in her seat and looked sheepishly at Harry, "I didn't know." Alia raised her left hand towards him, "Could you?"

Harry nodded and adjusted Jason's watchband to fit her smaller wrist. "There you go, less chance of it falling off now."

She looked at Harry and opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it closed without uttering a word. Harry nudged her and she got a determined look and tried again, "I'm glad they put an age limit on that tournament. I heard some of the others talking about how exciting it is, but Malfoy had said that some contestants had died. I hate to think if you or Blaise decided to give it a try."

"I don't need eternal glory and Zabini doesn't need the galleons." They heard a snort beside them, "Okay, Zabini may not agree with that statement, but honestly I have no desire to be in the tournament. It would be nice just to watch and let someone else live dangerously for once."

"Indeed." Blaise nodded and set down his own glass. "While I don't require glory, galleons are always welcome… the tournament is simply not worth the risk."

Ginevra - who sat across from them - sighed wistfully, "Yes, but a thousand galleons. Just think of what we could _buy_."

"You're girls, the list would be simple." Blaise stated.

"Clothes," Harry prompted.

"Jewelry," Blaise countered.

"Makeup?" Harry shrugged a shoulder.

"Perfume," Blaise added.

Padma, Sara and Hermione walked to the Slytherin table as the two bantered back and forth. Alia and Ginevra giggled at the silly wordplay between Harry and Blaise, but they weren't done. Somehow they managed to say, "Shoes!" in unison much like the Weasley twins would.

Hermione frowned playfully at the boys, "You two are being awfully silly."

Harry grinned at her and slide away from the table. He kissed the top of Alia's head, "See you at lunch."

Blaise was more subtle with his show of affection, giving Alia's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the table and joining the others. He offered his arm to Padma who smiled up at him. She slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and they made their way out of the Great Hall to start their fourth year at Hogwarts.


	27. Weasel

**AN**: I admit, I'm mingling a bit of the movie with the books, but I can't help it… I love some of the interactions and that introduction line from Moody. Makes me smile.

* * *

**Weasel**

"Oh, no you don't!" The shout bellowed from around the corner.

Harry and Blaise exchanged a quick, surprised glance and hurried out to the courtyard to see what was transpiring.

They came upon a growing number of students watching as a professor grumbled angrily, looking every bit as mad as his nickname implied. Salt and pepper hair billowed in the soft breeze, Moody's magical eye zipped around watching everyone around him cautiously as the real blue eye held a hard glint of something that made Harry's blood run cold.

Moody waved his wand with jerky, exact movements - neither gentle swoops nor swirls - snapping from one direction to the next. His left hand gripped a walking stick almost as gnarled and tall as Moody. The man's tongue flicked like a nervous tick and the corner of his mouth twitched on his scarred face. His entire attention was focused on a tan weasel bouncing up and down, dancing left and right as the poor animal was squeaking loudly throughout the whole ordeal.

The two Slytherins exchanged a confused look before turning their attention back to the professor. They were soon pressed closer to the action as more students were gathering: laughing and pointing, some were sniggering behind their hands.

Beside Harry was Draco with crossed his arms and a smug satisfied look. Gregory was beside him with a hesitant, strained grin shaking his head as he watched. Then there was Ron and Dean - in the center of the circled mob along with Moody and the weasel - who simply stared, mouths wide in frozen horror at the sight playing out before them.

McGonagall pressed her way forward through the crowd of students and stared at the Mustela. The woman's voice shrieked in high pitched panic. "What… what are you doing?"

"Teaching." Moody grunted nonplussed by the woman's hysterics.

McGonagall pressed a hand to her chest and grasped the material as if centering herself before continuing her line of questioning. "Is that…" She waved her free hand towards the small slender mammal, "is that a student?"

The weasel paused mid-bounce as Moody turned his magical eye on his fellow educator. For the first time since Harry had shown up the man looked remotely hesitant yet still defiant, "Maybe."

The woman straightened her back, huffed indignantly and pointed deliberately at the pupil in question while she gave Moody a hard stare that would harbor no resistance to her will. When she spoke she overly enunciated her words through her thick Scottish accent, effectively rolling her R's excessively, "You will reverse that spell immediately! We do not use human transfiguration to teach students. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore made that perfectly clear to you when he went over the rules of this institution."

The animal flailed its small arms and legs wildly while still dangling, claws scratching at thin air searching for purchase, slender body twisted and trembled violently. Moody suddenly straightened, cocked his head as if lost in thought. The man admitted sheepishly, "He may have… mentioned it in passing." That hard glint was still in his eye that spoke of more than simple mischief.

The weasel was dropped to the ground and instantly turned back into the disheveled Gryffindor as Moody apparently lost interest. McGonagall blustered as if she were incensed that one of her precious lions was punished in such a humiliating manner. Apparently torn between reprimanding Moody and seeing to her charge, she looked from one to the other, opening and closing her mouth as if words were failing her.

Moody glared at the boy, lip curled, snarling and, to make his point even clearer, he snapped his teeth in his direction. Seamus hastily scooted back on his behind, putting as much distance between him and Moody as he could manage. "Remember boy, only a coward would hex another behind their back… even if he is a Malfoy."

Draco's amusement dimmed immediately. He sniffed haughtily and hitched his bag on his shoulder. The Slytherins gathered around him showing, as always, a united front. Some Slytherin observers purposefully moved through the circle of gathered students - casting disdainful glances at Moody as they passed - in order to stand beside their House mates.

This unity seemed to amuse Moody as he barked out a harsh laugh. Draco turned his back on the deranged looking man. "The entertainment has become boorish."

The group slowly dispersed, the Slytherins leading the way. Harry jumped in surprise when a hand softly slid into his. An easy smile came to him when Hermione walked close by his side.

"He's creepy." Hermione dared a glance over her shoulder at the professor who was perchance looking their way and gave a soft shudder.

"Hmm, we have Defense after lunch… with Gryffindor. I'm sure it will be an interesting class." Harry mused.

Blaise pondered, "I wonder if Creepy got photos of the weasel's dance?"

* * *

Moody stood leaning heavily on his walking stick at the front of the classroom for a brief moment while the students filed in. A desk sat in the center of the cleared area behind him and a chalk board stood off further back to the left. The room had a similar set up to the classroom during Lupin's tenure as professor, sans the personal touches such as diagrams and image of dark creatures.

The man eyed the teenagers warily as if expecting an ambush. One eye trained on the door, the magical eye darted from person to person. His grip on his knotted walking stick fluctuated as he opened and closed his hand over the wood, thin lips pressed together in a silent line. When the door closed behind the last student, the professor straightened. His movements were methodical, purposeful and labored.

Harry slid into his seat beside his best friend and set his school bag down on the desk. As he sorted through his belongings - ink, quill, parchment and book - Harry listened to the man pace: thunk, drag, thunk, drag, thunk…

With his possessions sorted - thunk, drag, thunk, drag - Harry dropped his bag at his feet.

The sudden silence filled the room and felt nearly oppressive as it lengthened, stretching towards a full minute before Moody spoke. All eyes were on the grizzly man at the front of the class, his magical eye whizzed at a dizzying speed and stopped with eerie precision directly at Harry. The boy gripped his quill and took a slow breath. Blaise's lecture in keeping calm under pressure came to mind and Harry met the man's gaze unflinchingly.

The professor raised a paper before him and called role, barking out names in a low rumble. His real eye stayed on the parchment in his hand while the magical eye whirred from student to student as they spoke up. As he got to the end of the list he dropped the paper back on the desk and crossed to the blackboard. Up until this point, the man was quiet, reserved almost relaxed. Only his magical eye belied his blasé outer appearance.

"The name is Alastor Moody." His voice was a gruff growl that could be heard clearly throughout the classroom. He wrote his name on the chalkboard in large blocky print, underlined it and, for effect, added a period with a jab of chalk. Dropping the piece of chalk, he clapped and brushed his hands against each other to eliminate any dust residue before continuing. Moody turned to face the class, grasped his walking stick and leaned against it, eyeing the class once again. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent." His lip twitched, tongue darted when he paused, "And your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I was told you've covered dark creatures last year…" His eyes scanned the class as a few nodded in agreement. "Now we move on to counter curses. There are many forms of curses, but they only want me to teach you about counter curses."

The man huffed as if the mere idea was idiotic. Thunk, drag, thunk, drag, thunk, drag… Moody made his way back to his desk in the center of his cleared area and leaned forward on the walking stick, peering at the students. "I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're too delicate to learn about them now; it may disturb you, but Dumbledore thinks you're ready to know now. I'd have to agree with him." The man flailed his free hand in the air with dismissal, "After all, how are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?"

The students merely stared at him, unmoving yet in various stages of unease. "You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful." Moody brought down his walking stick with a loud thunk against the stone floor with each point he made. His real eye flashed with indignation, "_Constant Vigilance_!"

Many students jumped when he shouted. Moody gave a nod of satisfaction and waved a hand dismissively, "You won't need your book." He watched as some closed their book and put them away, while others simply stared at him. "What I'm teaching, you won't find in your books."

Peering around the room, his eyes narrowed with curiosity, "Do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Moody pointed at the Gryffindor side and Harry saw Ron stammered out his response, "My… erm, my Dad told me of one… the uh, the Imperius Curse." He blush down to his red ears, "I think that's what it's called."

"You're a Weasley." It wasn't really a question, but Ron's head bobbed up and down anyway. "Hmm… yes, that one gave the Ministry a lot of trouble back during the wizarding war. Many claimed to have been under the curse. Made it hard to sort through who were and weren't cursed seeing how there is no way to discern between those who acted of their own free will and those who were forced to act."

Leaning his walking stick against his desk, the grizzled man raised a finger in the air, grinned mischievously and motioned toward a glass container on his desk. Harry stretched his neck, peered at the glass with curiosity and saw within the jar three large spiders.

Harry looked away from the arachnids and watched others' reactions. Some looked intrigued, others disgusted and - most interesting - Ron looked… frightened.

Moody raised the jar and scooped a spider into his hand almost lovingly. The grown man cooed at the arachnid before raising his wand, "Imperio!"

Leaping from Moody's hand, the spider spun a long silk thread of webbing, swung from it gently before it landed on the front desk where Ron sat. The boy's eyes were wide with fright, but he didn't mutter a word nor uttered a sound. He pushed back from the desk, staring as the spider did incredible feats: stood on two legs, danced from side to side and did cartwheels end over end.

Many in the class laughed at the spider's antics until Moody snapped at them. "Think it's funny do you?" The laughter died down as he continued. "I have full control over it. I can make it dance. I can make it jump. I can make it drown."

Suddenly there was a spider flying towards the window, smacking into the glass pane with a thump, "I can make it leap from a window to fall to its death and it can't do a thing to stop me. I have total control."

Moody held out his hand and the spider was once more resting on his palm. "There is a way to fight the curse and I'll teach you how. It takes real strength of character to manage it and not all can. It's best to not be cursed at all. _Constant Vigilance_!"

Not nearly as many students jumped that time and Moody smirked at the class. The professor put the spider back into the jar and grabbed a second one, "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"You…"

Harry raised an eyebrow of surprise. Neville rarely volunteered an answer unless it was in Herbology where he shined and yet his hand was raised. From where Harry was sitting he could see the boy's hand trembling slightly. Neville swallowed visibly before speaking, but his voice was clear and didn't waver. "The Cruciatus Curse."

"You're Longbottom…" Neville nodded as did Moody, "Hmm… yes. The Cruciatus Curse. Engorgio!"

The spider recoiled, turning into itself. Legs that were fidgeting were now curled under its body as it trembled and twitched in pain. Harry grimaced, imagining just how horrid the screams would be if a spider had a voice. Moody was focused and not breaking eye contact the eight legged victim. That same gleam from earlier was in his eye and again Harry's blood ran cold, causing the boy to shiver.

"Stop," a small voice croaked from across the room. Harry looked over as Parvati gripped her desk. She spoke again, only louder. "Stop it!" Her voice cracked with distress, but it took Harry a few minutes to realize she wasn't asking for Moody to stop on her account.

Parvati was staring at Neville. The teenaged boy had broken out into a sweat, the moisture glistened across his forehead. His skin was pale and he looked almost faint.

Moody blinked at Parvati's outburst and raised his wand, breaking the curse. He glanced around the class almost as if he forgot they were there. He looked down at the spider, "Reducio."

The spider still twitched, but was now reduced back to its normal size. Moody put it back in the jar. "Pain." He reached into the jar for the last spider which - oddly enough - skittered around the glass avoiding his grasp, "You don't need any devices to torture someone, providing you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. It was quite popular…"

He managed to grab the last spider and withdrew his hand. "Right, last one?"

Moody looked at Harry with a glint in his eye and a smirk, but the boy only stared back, refusing to back down from the unspoken challenge. He spoke as clearly as he could manage, "Avada Kedavra."

"Hmm… yes, the last and worst of the Unforgivable Curses," Moody's lip twitched with a lopsided grin, setting the spider down on Ron's desk. The boy once again pushed back away from it and the spider skittered away as quickly as it could across the flat surface.

With a stab of his wand at the last spider, Moody roared the last curse. His words echoed in their ears, even louder than his screaming 'Constant Vigilance' at them. "**_Avada Kedavra_**!"

Harry winced, closed his eyes and turned away as the blinding green flash of light struck the spider's retreating body. The spider had made it to the edge of the desk and fell dead to the floor with a resounding crack as its body hit stone.

Moody's wand disappeared as he gripped the gnarled walking stick in both hands. He peered at the class and spoke softly in his gruff voice. "Not a very nice spell. Isn't very pleasant. There's no blocking it, no counter curse. No surviving it ever…"

Harry sighed softly as all eyes turned towards him. He gripped his quill to keep from trembling and bit the inside of his lip to force his eyes to focus on the man before them all. Harry met the man's gaze as the professor continued, "With only one exception. Only one has survived the curse and lived, and he's sitting amongst us."

* * *

Hedwig flew gracefully amongst the incoming owls. Harry wasn't expecting a letter, but was always pleased to see the familiar form gliding through the window. She was a picturesque ivory bird of prey amongst a sea of drab browns. Hedwig landed with ease on the table, dropped a letter beside his plate and Harry gave her a bite of his bacon.

It was Saturday morning and the three friends were almost done with breakfast. Harry tenderly brushed back Hedwig's feathers, enjoying the touch of soft down and grinned when she nipped playfully at his finger. "Thanks, Hedwig."

"Who's the letter from?" Alia nibbled her toast and shared a bit of her crust with Hedwig, doing her best not to draw Harry's attention when she leaned closer to read over his shoulder.

"Sirius Black," Harry separated the two notes; one was a signed permission form allowing the teen to go on the Hogsmeade trips and the other was a personal letter. He found himself frowning and huffed, "While I appreciate his concern-"

"Do you really?" Alia asked, blinking owlishly at him as Blaise snorted and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, no. Listen to this:

_So I hear the Triwizard Tournament is at Hogwarts. Remus insists I say things the 'correct way', but who knows what he means by that? I just wanted to say be careful and to warn you that it is extremely dangerous, even though the fame and money may seem wickedly awesome. Who knows what sort of crazy things they'll make the champions do. Remus mentioned that some of the champions were hurt and a few even died trying to compete. I know I can't tell you what to do, but I'm really hoping you don't try and put your name into the goblet._

Harry huffed and looked at Alia, "He obviously doesn't know me."

Alia bit her lip holding back her grin. "Hmm…"

Harry's grip on the letter tightened, wrinkling the parchment, "What?"

"He's projecting."

"He's what?"

"Projecting," Alia wiped the crumbs from her fingertips on her napkin as she explained, "According to Mum, I do it all the time. Basically a person will project their feelings or reactions onto someone else and expect that person to act the same way. My guess is if the tournament was around when Sirius was in school, he would jump at the chance to enter and worries that you'll do the same."

"I'm not Sirius Black." Harry sipped his tea, "But I see what you're driving at. When did you get so smart?"

"I'm not." Alia pushed her plate back, "Like I said, Mum tells me that I do it all the time. If I was 'so smart', I would have learned not to repeat that mistake."

He chuckled and nudged her, "Right well, the rest of this letter is similar rubbish, offering to talk again. I dunno, maybe talking to a stranger would be therapeutic, but I don't need another person judging me and I have a feeling that's what he'd be doing. If he really wanted to talk, then maybe he should have started with that instead of…" He sighed and crumpled the letter in his fist. Pushing away from the table to shove the letter into his pocket, Harry folded the permission slip neatly before it joined Sirius' note. Harry looked up in surprise by the energetic arrival of Alia's best friend.

"Hey!" Ginevra practically bounced to the table before she slid into the seat across from them with a huge grin gracing her features, "they've figured out how to fix the Ton-Tongue Toffee!"

"That's great!" Harry was genuinely pleased for his friends.

Blaise tilted his head in thought and asked, "What did they do to resolve their issue?"

Ginevra paused with a spoonful of eggs hovering over her plate, "Even if I knew that, I wouldn't tell their secrets."

"Of course not, nor would I ask. I was simply wondering if it has a time limit like the canaries or if it has an antidote end like the others they shared at Harry's birthday."

Strips of bacon joined the eggs on her plate and Ginevra paused with a toast triangle in hand, "Oh." She giggled and waved the toast in the air as she continued talking, "It's a timed thing like the canary creams are, but they still need to be tested."

Sara, Hermione and Padma were leaving their table. Harry hesitated as did Blaise, but Alia waved them off with a knowing grin, "I'll stay with Ginny. Talk to you guys later?"

"Sounds good. We'll be out by the lake with the girls."

The two Slytherin boys met up with the three Ravenclaw girls on their way out. Harry held his hand out for Hermione who took it with a smile. Blaise walked beside Padma who smiled up at him. Sara's smile dropped instantly, made her excuses and parted ways at the Great Hall door.

It was a lovely fall day with the sun still shining even if its warmth was waning. The breeze wasn't nearly as cold as it could be once it gained the bite of winter. Many students were around the grounds lounging or walking as the four friends made their way to the Black Lake.

He saw the couple before they reached the water's edge. Harry tilted his head and glanced questioningly at Hermione. She giggled at the look on her boyfriend's face. "She's clever, imaginative and astute. She's… special."

"She's also frustratingly obscure and simply…" Blaise shook his head as if he couldn't voice his thought process.

Harry smirked, "Lovegood."

"Hmmm, yes…" Blaise nodded in agreement as if that summed up the blonde Ravenclaw third year.

"Hello, Longbottom." They had reached the boy sitting under the birch tree reading from a book as his girlfriend stood swaying to her magical self contained music while calf deep in the frigid lake water. Harry called out to her, "Lovegood, isn't the water freezing?"

Luna looked over her shoulder and waved without responding verbally. Neville looked up from where he was reading and gave them a grin as well. "Hey."

Padma and Hermione walked to the edge of the water. Blaise stood over them quietly. Harry dropped to the grass, extending his legs out in front of him. "What are you reading?"

"Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean." Neville chuckled when the other two boys looked at him oddly, "Moody gave it to me. Said I might like reading it. Weird really, but he said that Sprout told him I'm interested in Herbology. Why would she say that to him?"

"Because it's true." Harry said matter of factly, "Although I agree with you. Why would you even come up in conversation before we've even had our first class with the man?"

Neville looked out towards the girls before turning back to the boys, lowering his voice. "Is it just me... or is he..."

"Creepy." Harry nodded in agreement. "Sure the man has gone through a lot but he seemed to enjoy torturing that spider just a bit too much."

"Speaking of Creepy…" The two boys looked over to Blaise who grinned widely, "He has pictures of Seamus the Weasel."


	28. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**AN**: I apologize for the delay. I've been on vacation. Yay for vacations! Of course then you come back to all the work that was left for you to do when you get back and ... yes, well, life got in the way.

* * *

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

Dinner was finished. Dessert appeared shortly after. No sooner had Harry finished his favorite dessert of all time - treacle tart - Blaise nudged him and nodded towards the front of the room. Dumbledore stood as McGonagall tapped an eating utensil against a crystal glass. The ringing tone caught the students' attention and the Great Hall grew quiet as all heads turned to the headmaster.

"As Halloween approaches, so too does the arrival of our guests. I'm certain that I need not remind you to be on your best behavior." As he spoke, Dumbledore looked out over his half moon glasses at the gathered students within the Great Hall. His gaze swept from table to table, meeting certain students' eyes before moving on to others as if he were seeking out specific persons to garner their silent acquiescence of his behavioral expectations.

It was as if on cue that students from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables turned towards the Slytherins while they - in turn - blatantly stared at the Gryffindors. At that point Harry decided to ignore the other students, choosing to watch the head table with mild amusement, noting the range of reactions from the staff. When Dumbledore spoke of the tournament their responses varied from anticipation, apprehension to boredom.

Harry stiffened and sat straight in his seat with his hands clasped tightly. Blaise looked at Harry with a questioning gaze as the other boy fought not to fidget. Harry frowned and gave a stilted one shoulder shrug to his friend, but followed that with a discreet sweep of his eyes until they met the gaze from the person who was staring directly at him. Harry met Vincent's glare of open hostility with a calmness he didn't feel. His stomach clenched, but he did his best not to show fear or weakness. Draco nudged Vincent and distracted him.

Vincent blinked and dropped his eyes, concentrating on listening to Draco's hushed tones. Harry looked up at Dumbledore again, having missed what he said, but kept Vincent within his line of sight. The headmaster continued as stares and heated looks were exchanged between students all around the Great Hall, "My hope for this tournament is to promote international relations and allow you - the student body - to make new friends. So let's show them our Hogwarts' pride and genial hospitality."

Dumbledore raised his arm and gave a quick wave, "Good night and pleasant dreams."

Harry hadn't moved from his seat. He watched Vincent push away from the table and scowl on his way out of the Great Hall before standing from the table. Blaise once again raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Crabbe." Harry joined Blaise as they made their way to their common room. "Think he blames me somehow that his dad has been missing since last year?"

"Why would you think that?"

"A guess really. Why else would he be so angry with me?"

"You didn't tell him about your dream…"

"No way. The only ones who know about it are you and…" Harry's words dropped off as Jason's name went unsaid.

Blaise gave a sharp nod of understanding, "And his father. I wonder if he ever did anything with that bit of information."

"No idea. That happened right before the World Cup and then…" Harry dropped his gaze and watched his feet as they made it to their common room behind a throng of other Slytherins.

"Did you finish your Potions homework?"

"Not yet, I still need three more uses of Dittany." Harry stiffened again and his head whipped around to view the common room. This time it took a bit longer to see who was staring at him, but the face he saw hadn't changed. It was still Vincent and he still looked angry. "Whatever Malfoy said to Crabbe didn't help. He still looks as if he wants to beat my face in."

"That homework is due tomorrow. Maybe going to the library would be a better choice, rather than the common room."

"Safer, I suppose." Harry went to his dorm room and grabbed his book bag. He stopped long enough to say his farewells. "I'll see you later."

Harry hitched his bag on his shoulder and made his way out of the common room. As he made his way down the hall, Harry still couldn't shake that feeling of being watched which was evident by his frequent glances over his shoulder.

He made it to the library without incident and was pleasantly surprised, even though he shouldn't have been shocked, to see Hermione seated at a table. Her books were open, notes strewn everywhere and she was writing quickly across a long piece of parchment.

"Hello."

Hermione's head snapped up in alarm until she spotted her boyfriend standing across the table from her. She smiled brightly, "Harry!"

Harry set his bag down and slid into the seat beside her. She leaned closer to him, smiling up at him and he didn't resist kissing her. A soft joining of their lips and they giggled, pulling apart. Harry blushed and shook his head. "Will we ever get over the embarrassment?"

She bit her lip and shyly glanced his way, "I hope so."

"Me, too." Harry pulled out his potions homework and the two set about to working. Hermione sat closer than she used to and Harry's arm or hand would often 'accidently' brush hers or hers would manage to do the same to him.

It was nearing curfew by the time the couple made their way out of the library. Harry carried his bag over his shoulder along with Hermione's. She held his arm at the elbow as they walked together to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry and Hermione stopped near the portrait at the top of the stairs. Harry looked up at the painting of the man Harry thought guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw's common room - back when they were first and second year students - who winked at him playfully. The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled as Hermione giggled beside him. Harry gave the man a polite nod, "Evening, Sir Humphrey."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Almost curfew, mind you're not late."

Hermione smiled up at Harry as she spoke to the man within the portrait. "We're saying good night now."

Pulling her bag from his shoulder, Harry gave her a soft kiss before handing it to her. Hermione hitched her book bag on her shoulder, rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Good night, Harry."

"G'night, Hermione." Harry watched Hermione make her way to the brass door knocker before turning on his heel.

Harry walked down the marble staircase, stepping over the missing step, stopping only long enough for the stairs to settle in place before continuing. It was at the dungeons when that uneasy feeling returned. Harry looked around him, but saw nothing and no one.

Walking down a hallway he found he was alone. The feeling was still with him, curling in his stomach. Harry gripped his bag tighter. His back stiffened when he heard the heavy steps behind him. He spun around on his heel. "Crabbe…"

"Potter." Vincent snarled. He stepped closer, hands in fists and teeth clenched.

Harry stepped back, acutely aware the two were alone in the deserted hallway. He mentally cursed his lack of good judgement and braced himself. "What did I do? Or more likely, what do you _think_ I did?"

"You lived."

"That is hardly my fault!"

"If you hadn't, my father wouldn't be out there now!"

"If it wasn't for people like your father, Jason would be alive now!"

With each word the two boys grew angrier. With each sentence they drew nearer. Vincent towered over Harry, but the smaller boy would not cower. Vincent was almost a head taller, outweighed Harry and was broader. The statistics didn't deter Harry's determination. Harry knew Vincent's father was a Death Eater and he was at Voldemort's side. While somewhere within himself he knew Jason's death wasn't Vincent's fault, his anger was still directed at the nearest target.

Vincent's lip twitched, "He got killed by the Ministry, not-"

"If it wasn't for the bloody Death Eaters, the Ministry wouldn't have shown up casting first, asking questions later!"

Harry was bodily shoved into the stone wall. His bag dropped to the floor, forgotten. Vincent drew his fist back. It was the last thing Harry saw before coherent thought left the teen with a growl of pent up emotions.

Vincent's fist slammed into the stone wall as Harry dodged, but Vincent hadn't missed the entire impact. His large fist grazed Harry's shoulder. The bigger boy hissed and went at Harry again.

Harry balled up his own fists and swung for Vincent's body, landing the first solid blow between them. The wiry boy swung again, this time using his left fist and repeatedly hammered at the boy's torso, keeping his jabs fast and focused.

Two frustrated teens - growling, cursing, swinging and bloody - were found in the hallway after curfew by a prefect. It was that boy's choice of action that was his folly. Cedric Diggory - Hufflepuff prefect - mistakenly tried to bodily separate the two pugilists.

Vincent hadn't paused in his attempts to cause as much physical pain on Harry as he felt emotionally, swinging with slow, heavy fists that did substantial damage when his fist connected; Harry kept pummeling Vincent's torso with fast jabs, releasing all his pent up frustrations and sorrows for the loss of his best friend.

Vincent swung for Harry's jaw. Harry swerved left. The meaty fist met Cedric's face with a satisfying crunch. "Bloody hell!"

Cedric stumbled backwards, both hands covering his face, as blood poured from his quickly swelling broken nose and split lip. The injured prefect slumped to the floor, cupping his face gingerly as he tried to focus on stopping the two still swinging at each other, but his words were slurred and ignored.

"Foolish boy." With a swirl of magic, all three boys were separated. Harry was panting, pinned to the cold stone wall of the dungeon hall. He closed his eyes in order to not meet Vincent's hatred filled gaze across from him. The urge to fight was slowly ebbing away, but the pain, both physical and emotional, remained. "Mr. Diggory, never try to position yourself between two dogs fighting over a bone. You'll only find you're bitten for your efforts. Now take yourself up to the infirmary at once."

"Yeth, thir."

Harry gritted his teeth against a wave of nausea. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, listening to the retreating footfalls of Cedric. Harry found it difficult to breathe as everything began crashing down on him with the receding adrenaline rush. His body trembled, limbs grew weary and he suddenly felt every punch that Vincent had landed on his small, bruised frame. The teen was grateful to be held by magic against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this? Does House unity mean nothing to either of you? I make it perfectly clear to every Slytherin when they join our House that there is to be no fighting amongst the snakes in public and yet here I find two fourth years, in _my_ dungeon no less, fighting like a pair of uncouth Muggles, bleeding on my floor."

Harry had opened his eyes during the professor's tirade, but he had no excuses to give. He was wrong. Vincent was wrong. Vincent's father was wrong. Those men from the Ministry were wrong. Jason's death was wrong. Voldemort's existence was wrong.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Vincent, but the other combatant hadn't uttered a word either.

"You two will serve detention with me for one hour. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, my office." Snape glared at them both. His eyes were narrowed as the swept over each boy. "Mr. Crabbe, go see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry's eyes widened and swept towards Vincent. The larger boy nodded once and grunted through gritted teeth, "Yes, sir."

Vincent had no cuts, no visible bruises, only a sheen of sweat and dirt to show of the altercation he just participated in. The smaller wizard winced as the larger held his ribs while slowly making his way towards the Entrance Hall. Harry watched his progress until the professor spoke again. "Mr. Potter, I assume those are your belongings…"

"My…" Harry followed the man's gaze and saw his book bag had spilled across the stone floor. "Oh, yes sir." Snape silently swished his wand and Harry's books, homework and quills were swept up in a gentle breeze back into his awaiting book bag. "Thank you, sir."

"My office. Now, Mr. Potter."

Harry grimaced, but grabbed his bag and followed the billowing robes of the departing professor. Neither spoke again until the office door was closed. Snape broke the silence when sat behind his desk and he pointed at the only other chair in the room, "Sit."

It wasn't a request. Harry sat immediately, heavily, as the weight of his actions dropped onto his shoulders. Snape eyed the student for long silent moments before speaking again. "What happened?"

The boy wasn't sure where to start. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but only ever managed to close it again after each attempt. After what seemed like an hour he finally managed a lame, "I don't know."

"You'll have to do better than that, Mr. Potter. You may have broken at least one of Mr. Crabbe's ribs. I expect an answer."

"I… Bloody hell." Harry dropped his head into his hands with a groan, missing the raised - half amused, half annoyed - eyebrow on his Head of House. The dam broke at that point as the words began flowing non stop. "I never meant to fight… he was just so… Crabbe was angry about his dad, says it's my fault… then I got angry about Jason, said it was his dad's fault… then next thing I know he's hitting me, I'm hitting him… but I never meant to really hurt him. It isn't his fault, but it felt good to get it out… and then Diggory was there and Crabbe got a good punch in, but it was at Diggory, not me… I weaved like Dudley taught me… and Diggory dropped, but that didn't matter because I was still so angry because none of it makes sense!"

Harry suddenly stopped: stopped talking, stopped pulling at his hair, stopped rocking. He couldn't stop breathing. He took huge gulps of air into his lungs. His whole body trembled as the breaths grew faster, shallower. Harry's vision grew dark around the edges and he tried in vain to blink it back.

Something small, smooth and cool to the touch was pressed into his palm, "Drink it."

He stared blindly at the foreign object in his hand. The baritone voice repeated the command as Harry sat hyperventilating, "Drink."

The hand moved as if on its own accord, bringing the small vial to the boy's lips and tipped the liquid into the waiting mouth. Harry sputtered and coughed.

"Swallow."

Harry closed his mouth and eyes, gripping the vial and swallowed hard. The calming draught warmed him as it went down. The boy took a shuddering breath. He hadn't noticed when the professor moved to get the vial or walk around his desk to stand beside Harry. Nor had he noticed when the man moved back to his seat.

"You have a guardian, Mr. Potter. Has he not spoken with you regarding the incident surrounding the events that occurred this past summer?" Snape was sitting back in his chair, fingers steepled, watching the emotions play across Harry's features until the boy's shutters were back and fell into place.

The young man sat up: unnaturally calm, features schooled, emotions suppressed. "My guardians don't know what quidditch is. They don't know about the World Cup. They don't know that I went to the World Cup. They wouldn't care that Jason died. They hate all things magic."

"No, they wouldn't, they're Muggles. But you _do _have a wizard guardian. What about Black? Surely he knows."

"He…" Harry hesitated, choosing his words. "Black is a child. He sees things from his point of view. Anything else escapes his mental capacity."

"A rather accurate description," Snape smirked and nodded. "What of Lupin?"

"I haven't really spoken to him."

"As much as it pains me to admit, Lupin isn't nearly as bad. Give him a chance. In the meantime, you know I cannot overlook this altercation."

"Yes, sir."

"You're going to have a black eye." Harry's hand rose to his face as the professor spoke. "There will most likely be other bruising as well. You have minor cuts, but you don't appear to have any serious physical injuries that require a visit to the infirmary." Harry couldn't hide his relief as his body sagged in the chair. Snape hummed softly before continuing, "Hmm, but that also means your bruises will heal naturally by fading in time. They will be a reminder that one does not solve matters with your fists."

* * *

Harry made it back to the common room. He kept his head down and went straight to his dorm room, ignoring anyone and everyone else. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his own room that he relaxed.

He dropped his book bag on his trunk. He grabbed his pajamas and towel before making his way into the bathroom.

Turning the water as hot as he could stand it caused Harry's pale skin to turn pink from the heat. It was in the shower that he finally allowed his emotions freedom and cried quietly in the water. He scrubbed until his skin was raw.

Washing his hair, washing his body, washing away the evidence of his weakness and foolishness, Harry allowed it all to be rinsed down the drain. Harry let the heat of the water ease the soreness in his bruised and battered body.

Harry gingerly dried himself, patting rather than rubbing his scorched and sensitive skin. He dressed quietly, brushed his teeth and made his way to the bed before Blaise spoke, "What happened to you?"

He wanted to hide, he wanted to deny that anything happened, but the evidence was there on his face and Blaise was his best friend. Harry sighed and sat on his bed staring at his hands, "Crabbe."

"He wasn't in the common room."

Harry wouldn't look up at his friend; the shame in his actions wouldn't allow him. "He was sent to the infirmary."

"What aren't you telling me?"

It was then that Harry looked up. Blaise's eyebrow rose in a silent question and Harry explained what had happened, what was said, who found them and the consequences. The whole time Harry spoke, Blaise listened without interruption until Harry was talked out. Then Blaise asked, "Was it worth it?"

Harry frowned showing his confusion, "What?"

"Was fighting Crabbe worth the detention? Do you feel better, justified, vindicated, relieved… was it worth it?"

He thought over the question and ran his fingers through his damp hair before Harry finally decided, "Yes." Harry shrugged a shoulder, "And no. I know it wasn't Crabbe's fault, but he was there and itching for a fight. I feel better for getting my frustrations out, but not at the cost of a detention. Would I do it again? Yes. I couldn't just run away from Crabbe. He was wrong too, but to run would be showing fear. So yes… it was worth it."


	29. Arrivals

**Arrivals**

Excitement was building amongst the student body. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were scheduled to arrive that day.

Harry kept quiet and his head down while his bruised face, body and ego recuperated. Neither he nor Vincent told what happened that night, yet word spread quickly and all of Slytherin watched Cedric when he passed their ranks.

Detention with Snape was as disgusting as Harry expected, but was relieved when Vincent hadn't appeared to hold a grudge. The larger boy had been sullen and had remained quiet as he worked across the room, keeping his distance.

Days later and the two teens still remained at odds. Hermione had done her best at distracting Harry. The couple could be found studying, walking or just sitting together near the lake in the waning warmth of fall. Often times they were joined by Blaise and Padma.

The four were relaxing on that lovely Saturday afternoon. Padma looked at Blaise as he rested his head on her lap. "What do you think it's going to be like with the other schools here?"

"I'm not sure." Blaise replied, eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Different, surely, but how will classes be held?" Hermione worried.

Harry chuckled. "The Triwizard Tournament is coming up and you're worried about classes. You are a true Ravenclaw."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Hermione huffed. Harry laughed and pulled the girl onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She slipped her arms around his middle and snuggled into his embrace. "Besides, I just mean that with added students the classes will be extremely large. I wonder if they will they be taught by a tutor or in classes with us?"

"I hope they have tutors." Padma added, "They may not be learning things at the same pace or even the same subjects as we are."

"I'm sure we'll find out when the time comes. It isn't as if they're joining us in classes. They'll all be seventh year students." Blaise stifled a yawn. His action had not gone unnoticed. Harry blushed and hid his face in Hermione's neck. Padma and Hermione simply frowned with concern.

"Aren't you sleeping well?" Padma brushed her fingertips gently across Blaise's forehead.

"Hmm…" Blaise was noncommittal in his response.

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Harry…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

"Harry, as your girlfriend it is my duty and my right to worry over you."

"If memory serves, you were worrying over me long before…"

Hermione sighed and tried to pull away. Harry wouldn't loosen his grip on the girl. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry." Harry released his hold, but Hermione opted not to move away. She cupped the back of his head, working her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "It's not a big deal. Just… embarrassing. I had a nightmare."

Harry raised his head to meet Hermione's concerned gaze. Her fingertip ghosted over the scar on his forehead and he gave a single nod. She nodded back in understanding, "Every night?"

"No, but they're bad enough to wake Blaise when I do have one."

"Are they about the same thing?" Padma inquired.

Harry shuddered, "Not exactly."

"You should talk to someone about them. They might interfere with your school work."

Harry snorted. "Right now, that's the least of my problems."

"Why did he attack you?" Hermione kissed his black eye softly changing the subject.

"It's not important. It's over."

There came a sudden, loud, mournful call of a foghorn that took them all by surprise. The water within the Black Lake bubbled, swirled and churned causing a whirlpool within the murky water. The four students stood at the edge of the lake where Harry pointed at a small pole far off in the distance in the center of the unsettled waters. The small pole grew taller, longer, higher where soon there was a mast, sail and two more sails sprouted shortly thereafter. Within mere minutes a large wooden ship was sailing smoothly across the Black Lake towards the shore and stopped without manual aide. It was magical: to watch, to witness, to behold.

Harry rubbed his chin. "Which school do you suppose that is?"

Blaise strode forward, the others following immediately, "Hard to tell. I suppose we won't know until they come ashore."

More students were coming from the castle. Word had spread quickly of the ship's arrival from seemingly nowhere. Overhead came more noises. Harry pointed at a spot some distance away, a speck of darkness that grew closer and larger hovering over the Forbidden Forest. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pointed towards the castle entrance, "Look, there's Hagrid."

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Padma had her head tilted, watching as the large half man, half giant used both hands to hold lit items and waved from in front of him, backwards.

"He's guiding in that… whatever it is that is flying this way." Hermione watched as he directed the incoming school's preferred mode of transportation. "Muggles do something similar with planes."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this… but what is a plane?"

Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, resting his hand on her hip. Hermione giggled and snuggled in closer to her boyfriend as she attempted to explain what exactly a plane was. While the Muggle born girl explained to the pureblood girl the intricacies of flying in a large metal machine and the benefits of a plane for Muggle transportation, the incoming carriage flew overhead pulled by two rows of winged horses.

The four students made their way closer to the front of the castle to watch the incoming school's participants arrive. The powder blue carriage was the size of a large house. The dozen flying horses were as tall as Hagrid with gleaming, golden coats and red, fiery eyes.

From where they stood, Harry heard a distant rumbling of metal, shouts and voices before a splash and thud. The teen turned his attention back towards the ship. A small bridge extended from the ship to the shore, connecting the two safely for ease of exiting or entering. There on the shore were a half dozen young men - or teens, it was hard to tell from this distance. Each male wore a brown long overcoats and black furry hats securing the ship in place.

Harry's attention was stolen back towards the carriage when Hermione gasped, "Oh!"

A young man stood beside a short staircase of gold and held his hand out. A large, shining black shoe appeared on the first step, followed by a matching shoe stepping on the next one. A hand swallowed the boy's offered hand and out stepped one of the largest people Harry had ever seen. Only one person he knew was that size and that man was currently busy handling the golden winged steeds.

Dumbledore stood near the entrance as the four friends were once more entranced and moved closer. "Ah, Madame Maxime, lovely to see you." The man gave a cant of his head and kissed the raised hand on the back with courtly manners.

"Dumbly-dorr," Maxime smiled and gave a dip of a curtsey in return. She waved a hand at the dozen or so students - all dressed in silk powder blue robes - standing behind her. Her voice was deep, silky and heavily accented. "Thees are my pupils."

The visiting students all shivered in the early evening October air. Dumbledore motioned towards the entrance, "Please enter, and make yourself comfortable. Durmstrang has also just arrived. We can all have dinner and get the opening ceremony started."

Maxime glanced down towards the lake and sniffed haughtily, which Harry found a contradiction in size and manners. Her black, shiny dress swirled as she stepped away from the headmaster, "And ze 'orses-"

"Are well sought after, Hagrid has them calming already." Dumbledore motioned towards the man in question who was indeed tending to the golden beasts.

"Hmm... very well." Maxime gave a small bow, motioned towards her students, "Come!" And lead the way to the entrance as Hogwarts students parted to create a path.

No sooner had Beauxbatons left, Durmstrang arrived to greet the Hogwarts headmaster. "Ah, Dumbledore!"

"Professor Karkaroff, welcome, welcome." Dumbledore shook the man's hand. Karkaroff was as tall and thin as Dumbledore but his beard wasn't nearly as long or impressive. It was actually quite short in comparison, curled at the end and nearly as white.

The smile on Karkaroff's face never made it to his calculating eyes as his gaze swept across the gathered students. "Viktor, inside..." The man motioned one of his dozen students forward, "He has a bit of a cold..." Karkaroff's hand fell heavily on the young wizard's shoulder, before pushing him towards the door, "I'm sure you don't mind."

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Why does he look familiar?"

"That's Viktor Krum. We saw him play for Bulgaria at the World Cup." Harry whispered back, "They made a big production out of introducing him at the game. He's the youngest professional seeker."

The rest of the Durmstrang students followed Viktor into Hogwarts, all wearing matching long coats and hats. Karkaroff had a similar coat, but his was a sleek silver, much like his hair. He followed his students in and the once parted crowd of Hogwarts students merged and joined the new arrivals within the Great Hall.

The boys buzzed around them with talk of Viktor Krum. Harry kept quiet and held Hermione closer. At their first chance, they moved to the side out of the throng of moving students. He gave her a kiss on her temple, "See you after dinner," before making his way to the Slytherin table where, surprisingly, he found the Durmstrang students already there and were removing their thick cloaks and hats.

Harry joined Blaise, Alia and Ginevra who were seated across from Draco, Vincent and Gregory. Draco was speaking with one of the boys from Durmstrang. Harry simply nodded at the boy next to him before turning his attention to the head table. Along with the staff seats there were four empty chairs being added by Filch - two on each side of Dumbledore's in the center - shuffling the others aside to available spots.

He looked across the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw table, noting they were joined by the Beauxbatons students. Unlike the Durmstrang students, many of the French students looked miserable in their thin robes. Harry frowned at the boy speaking animatedly with Hermione, gesturing towards the ceiling and the surroundings.

The staff entered shortly after the students were settled in their seats. Leading the way was Dumbledore, followed by Maxime and Karkaroff. Beauxbatons stood and cheered for their headmistress. The rest of the students sat stunned at the display of loyalty towards their headmistress and remained silent, not following their example. That is when Harry noted two more guests bringing up the rear: Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch.

Harry's stomach churned at the sight of the man. Crouch looked just as Harry remembered him that fateful night: stiff, uptight, elderly man, dressed in a crisp suit and tie. Short grey hair and his narrow toothbrush moustache that looked as though he trimmed it using a slide-rule. The boy's hand itched to grab his wand, but the shudder from the young girl beside him stayed his hand. Harry wrapped his arm around Alia and rubbed her back silently giving her moral support.

Dumbledore stood before staff, guests and student, arms wide and a huge smile plastered on his aged face with blue twinkling eyes that looked out over everyone gathered. "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I do hope your stay with us will be enjoyable and enlightening."

The headmaster for Hogwarts waved a hand and the tables filled with various foods, presumably from the three countries of the school's origins. "With the end of the meal, we'll officially begin the tournament, until then: eat, drink and make yourselves at home."

Harry stared at a bowl and frowned. Alia whispered, "Bouillabaisse, it's French. Mum had us try it once on vacation. It's surprisingly tasty."

He nodded and figured he'd give it a try. He wasn't completely sold on it, but it was indeed tasty. The boy next to him motioned towards a bowl and grunted in a questioning way. Harry nodded and slid it over to him. The teen beside Harry grunted again only this time spoke as well, "I am Poliakoff."

Nodding, Harry spoke in return, "I'm Potter."

Poliakoff frowned and his eyes shot upwards before they widened, causing Harry to sigh inwardly. He turned to the girl beside him and pointed at Harry speaking quickly in a language Harry wasn't familiar with. Harry stared at the plate before him just as the girl smacked the back of Poliakoff's head, leaned across the teen and spoke to Harry, "Ignore Poliakoff. He's an idiot. Hmm?"

Harry snorted when Poliakoff scoffed and grinned at the girl's attempt at an apology. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"I am Nilia Norheim, you met Poliakoff. That," Nilia pointed across the table at the boy that was speaking earlier to Draco, "is Brækken. Try the lapskaus," again pointing, but this time at a dish sitting amongst the others. Harry pulled the bowl towards him cautiously, "It is good, no? Stew."

Grinning now, Harry nodded and added a bit to his bowl before passing it to others. Harry hoped he wouldn't regret trying these new dishes. The food was tasty, interesting and most definitely different. In turn he pushed a plate towards them and chuckled when she raised an eyebrow. "Bangers and mash. Nothing too special, just sausage and mashed potatoes with gravy, but it is an English standard."

By the time dessert arrived, Harry was no longer surprised by what was presented to them. He pushed an English pastry towards Poliakoff, "Spotted Dick." The boy blinked, Harry laughed. "It's a dessert, dried fruit in a pastry with custard. Oh, just try it."

Poliakoff poked at it a time or two causing the others around him to laugh. He huffed, but did eventually try it in the end. "Krumkake," Poliakoff pushed a dessert towards Harry who graciously accepted.

* * *

Dumbledore was standing before them again. "For those of you unfamiliar with our guests," He motioned towards the two Ministry men, "Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Dumbledore swept a hand towards his left as Crouch nodded exactly once, "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The student body clapped politely for Crouch, but more enthusiastically for Bagman - known former Quidditch beater - who grinned and waved. Dumbledore held his hands together, steepled fingertips as he spoke softly yet his voice carried around the room effortlessly, "Mr. Filch, if you please."

The elderly man gestured towards the double doors and Filch entered pushing a large box until he stopped center of the room before the platform where the head table sat. Dumbledore continued to speak as Filch walked back out of the room. All eyes were on the box left alone in the center; the headmaster stepped down from the dias to stand beside it. "Tonight and tomorrow, students of age are encouraged to think on their participation prior to adding their name to become a champion. Do not enter your name precariously, for if your name is chosen you are obligated to participate.

"If chosen as one of the three champions, it is the student's duty to participate and prepare for the tasks set before them. Along with the title of champion comes great responsibility, risk and honor.

"There will be three tasks of daring, prowess, intelligence and alacrity along with the ability to cope with danger. These tasks will be accomplished throughout the school year, giving each champion time to prepare." Dumbledore looked out across the Great Hall as he spoke, "Each task will be marked by how well they perform their given task, and the champion with the highest score at the end of the three tasks will receive the Triwizard Cup.

"The champions for each school will be selected impartially…" With three taps of his wand, the box melted downward revealing in its place a large wooden cup on a pedestal, "by the Goblet of Fire."

Harry watched the cup for a moment. If it wasn't for the blue flames, it would be a simple and boring cup. The Triwizard Cup - that had been sitting all night behind the staff table - was at least crystal and decorative. Still, the wooden goblet was magical and had the ability to choose the champions.

"Anyone wanting to participate should write their name on a slip of paper, along with their school name and drop it into the cup." Dumbledore continued, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours to put their names forward. Tomorrow, after dinner, the champions will be decided."

With a motion towards the double doors the headmaster continued, "The Goblet of Fire will be stationed in the Entrance Hall in order to be accessible to all willing participants. Please note, there will be an age line to ensure no under aged wizards or witches can add their name." Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table seeking out two sets of identical brown eyes.

"Remember, placing your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract to see the tournament through to the end. Once your name is called, there is no changing your mind." With another wave of his hand the old man grinned, "Now I think it is time to say good night to all and send you off to bed."

Karkaroff was down off the dais quickly and over to his students, barking orders. The Durmstrang students all stood and donned their heavy coats and hats. Their headmaster fussed over Viktor, ignoring the rest. Harry said goodnight to Nilia, Poliakoff and Brækken as they made their way towards the Entrance Hall. It was at the doors when Karkaroff turned and stared at the Slytherin teen. He frowned looking him up and down, eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of the scar on the boy's forehead.

Harry braced himself and felt his friends behind him, sharing their strength with him. Silently, Harry stared back at the man who towered over him. But the snort from an onlooker broke the contest of wills, "Yup, that's Harry Potter in the flesh. If ya got somethin' to say, Karkaroff, just say it. You're blocking the exit."

Karkaroff's head whipped around and he found Moody openly smirking at him. The Durmstrang headmaster huffed and turned on his heel, the sound of Moody's laughter following him out the front door.

* * *

**AN:** I admit part of the description of Crouch came directly from the books; it was too funny not to use.


	30. Champions

**AN:** I apologize for the mess you are about to read. Daughter #2 has finals and essays, etc. Not to mention a birthday coming up, so this chapter is going untested, unaltered and erm, *thinks of another 'un' word* unedited. Once Elipsa gets a moment to read through it, I'll re-post the chapter. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this raw erm, draft of a chapter.

It's been edited! So if it's still wrong, now I can blame my daughter... ya, that's the ticket. Ha!

* * *

**Champions**

The time had arrived: the Goblet of Fire was flickering blue flames as it was brought back into the Great Hall. All of the Durmstrang students had entered their names. All of the Beauxbatons students entered their names. Harry hadn't sat around the Entrance Hall all day as some of the other students had in order to see if any of the Hogwarts participants had entered their names successfully.

Although Harry had heard of a few who attempted - and failed - to get past the age circle. For example: the Weasley twins and their best mate, Lee Jordan, had taken an aging potion. Their reasoning was simple: they were only a few months off the age limit so they thought a few drops of an aging potion would boost them enough to enter and fool the magical barrier.

Their adventure was related at breakfast for the enjoyment of the gathered Slytherins. Lee was clever enough to allow the twins to attempt crossing the aging line first. Both twins were promptly tossed out of the circle barrier and were aged beyond the few months they required. Fred had wobbled on his legs, but managed to gain his feet. He looked over at George who had a helping hand from Lee in getting to his own feet.

As the twins looked at each other, they howled in laughter, joining the other spectators in their mirth and tugged each other's long white beards that were said to rival Dumbledore's whiskers. Madam Pomfrey was said to have had to sort out at least four students total who had tried a similar ruse to gain entry. Each sported a beard to some degree.

After dinner the whole student body sat within the Great Hall and watched as the Goblet of Fire was set on a pedestal to be center stage. All eyes were drawn to the flaming cup. Dumbledore stood beside it and touched it reverently. "The time has come. The cup will chose three contestants. Each of the schools shall have a champion to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Now, when a champion is called, I ask that he or she come forward and await further instructions in the antechamber." As if on cue, the flames within the cup turned from an icy blue to a fiery red before sparks flew in all directions. A long tongue of fire shot into the air emitting a slip of parchment. Dumbledore caught the slightly charred paper and the whole room held its breath in anticipation. "We have our first champion! From Durmstrang… Viktor Krum!"

Viktor stood from the Slytherin table and gave a small crooked smile. The tall, broad teen straightened his thick blood red robe before giving a quick bow to his classmates. Viktor walked swiftly to the front of the room before heading towards the door Dumbledore pointed out earlier.

During that event, the goblet went silent and its blue flames flickered gently. It was another few minutes before the flames went red and repeated the sparks and tongue of fire. Another parchment spewed out of the cup. Dumbledore deftly snatched it mid air and turned the piece of parchment over to read the name aloud, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

A slip of a girl stood at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled proudly and curtsied to her Headmistress. Harry watched in surprise at the reaction of her schoolmates. Some were shocked, others were happy for her and a fair few of the boys were none too thrilled, but it was the two girls who broke down in tears that shocked Harry the most. Fleur walked forward gracefully, powder blue robes swishing around her calves and joined Viktor in the antechamber.

Dumbledore watched the cup for the third champion's name. It was a few seconds before the blue flames went red once again and out came the last name. The elderly man held the parchment before him to read the name clearly and spoke with pride, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Every Hogwarts student applauded, but the Hufflepuff table exploded with excitement. Cedric stood and grinned sheepishly, giving a small wave before making his way to join the other two champions. "Well done, yes… we have our champions. I hope we can count on the rest of you to cheer on your champion and aid them in their endeavors. The upcoming trials are-"

What they were, they wouldn't know. Dumbledore stopped speaking as the cup once again sputtered. The flames erupted from blue to red, emitting sparks. Everyone stared in surprise as the three champions had already been chosen. A last slip of paper was floating down towards the headmaster who took it with an unsteady hand. He stared at the slip for a silent moment.

Dumbledore was quickly joined by the other two headmasters. All three spoke quietly, bickering in hushed tones. The students within the Great Hall were soon joining in the speculation, but soon the suspense was over as Dumbledore called out, "Harry Potter!"

Alia gripped his arm and stared at him, "You said you weren't going to try."

Harry blinked and shook his head. "But I didn't put my name in there."

"Harry…"

"I didn't do it, Al. I would never break my promise to you."

Alia nodded as his name was bellowed once again. "_Harry Potter_!"

The teen in question swallowed thickly. Blaise spoke in hushed tones, "Better go see what can be done to get out of this mess."

He nodded but wasn't sure what he was agreeing to because the hard stares Harry was receiving from the rest of the student body unnerved him greatly. Harry pushed away from the table and caught the surprised look on Nilia's face as she whispered with Poliakoff and Brækken. He sighed and drew a calming breath. Blaise nudged him, "You're a Slytherin, Potter. Carry yourself properly."

Harry looked at his best friend and nodded once more. His eyes swept the room and found Hermione's worried smile. She nodded at him as if to give him moral support. Harry straightened and walked as steadily as he could manage as the rest of the students heckled and hollered.

Dumbledore handed him a slip of paper that simply stated his name. The boy frowned and shook his head, "That isn't my writing."

The headmaster wasn't listening to the boy as he waved him off, "Go into the antechamber, Harry."

"But this isn't my writing. I didn't put my name in that cup."

"Mr. Potter." Snape called to him and the boy's head snapped up towards the man sitting at the head table. Their eyes met for a brief moment as Snape motioned towards the other room.

Harry huffed in exasperation and did his best not to stomp into the other room like a petulant child. He gripped the slip of charred parchment in his hands and joined the others - the actual champions - in the antechamber. All three heads rose as he walked in.

The three champions sat near a fire. Each of them looked at Harry with a questioning gaze. He hadn't gone far into the room when he was followed by angry adults that swarmed at him. Dumbledore lead the way followed closely by Maxime and Karkaroff. Behind those three entered Crouch and Bagman with McGonagall and Snape bringing up the rear. Snape quietly closed the door behind them, effectively shutting off the loud noise in the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes grew large in alarm and he backed quickly, bracing himself. Dumbledore was on him first gripping his arm, "Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No!" Harry was getting annoyed now. Hadn't he just said that out in the Great Hall? He took a calming breath and waved the slip of paper, "I did not add my name to the goblet. I promised Al and I would never-"

"Who ez thees... Al?" Maxime demanded.

"Al... Alia is my best friend's little sister." Harry frowned and took another step back, pulling free from Dumbledore's grasp.

Dumbledore asked a different question, trying to make sense of what happened. "Did you ask one of the other students to put your name in the cup?"

The three champions had walked over to see what was happening, effectively surrounding the boy and blocking any thoughts of escape. Harry felt dwarfed in comparison with everyone else in the room. The youngster shook his head, "I didn't ask anyone to do it for me and besides, this isn't my writing."

The adults bickered once again over the boy's fate and Harry groaned. Cedric was behind the young teenager, "What kind of mess are you in this time, Potter?"

Harry hadn't bothered to respond. He held out the slip of parchment with his name scrawled on it and Cedric took it. "How did you manage it? Aren't you only a fourth year?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "I didn't! I don't want to do this. I'd rather cheer you lot on than be out there. What do I know about tasks and trials of danger and…" Harry waved a hand towards the adults, "all that other tripe Dumbledore spouted about this bloody tournament?"

Fleur huffed, "We 'ave all be 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Not me." Harry groused.

Crouch hissed, "He must compete. It is a binding magical contract. The boy knew the rules before he put his name into the cup."

"The fact that the name wasn't written by me, wasn't put in there by me, has no school affiliation and the fact that I don't want to compete has no bearing whatsoever, I take it?" Harry folded his arms across his chest to keep from fidgeting or worse, hexing the man.

"None whatsoever," Crouch narrowed his gaze at Harry

The boy glared back with open hostility. "Great. I'm the champion of nothing. That sounds about right."

"Mr. Potter," Snape's warning rang clear and Harry clamped his mouth shut as the professor continued, "has a point. There is no fourth school nor was one affiliated with the boy's name. There is no way a boy of fourteen could have managed such a feat as to confuse an artifact such as the Goblet of Fire."

"Yet he managed!" Bagman walked over to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. He grinned rather largely and Harry frowned at the man. "Incredibly extraordinary… that's what it is."

"But 'e is just a leetle boy!" Fleur was looking down at Harry, shaking her head and pointing at him. "Thees is some mistake. 'E cannot compete!"

While he had no desire to compete, Harry bristled, "Little boy?"

Cedric smirked, handing him back the slip of parchment with his name written on it. "In comparison to the three of us…"

"Hmm…" Harry rubbed his nose and muttered back at Cedric, "How's your nose, Diggory?"

"I take it back." The Hogwarts champion nudged him and snorted before doing a horrid job of mimicking Fleur's French accent, "you're a cheeky leetle boy."

The adults began arguing again. This time they argued not only over the fairness of Hogwarts having two champions, but the lack of Dumbledore's competence seeing how his age line was fooled by a fourteen year old child.

Harry opened his mouth to argue his point once again, but a hand clamped on his left shoulder. He looked up at the other teen and blinked owlishly as he spoke in his thick Bulgarian accent, "Save your breath. I do not think they are listening."

"You're Viktor Krum..."

"Hmm... and you are Harry Potter."

"And you know who I am?" Harry frowned, "I don't suppose that is all that surprising, really. Poliakoff, Nilia and Brækken recognized me... hell, your headmaster almost fell over himself when he caught sight of me last night. That was really weird."

"Ve all know who you are. Just like me. You are recognized on sight." Viktor motioned towards Harry's forehead.

Harry nodded and glanced at the bickering adults. That is when he saw Moody lurking in the shadows. The small teen gave an involuntary shudder. "I hate being recognized."

"You get accustomed. If they are polite, it is not too bad. The screaming girls... that I can do vithout." It was Viktor's turn to shudder involuntarily.

The younger wizard chuckled and shook his head, "That is one thing I don't have to worry about."

Cedric ruffled Harry's hair, earning himself a sneer, "Potter here has a girlfriend. She's cute from what I seen. I've seen her in the library. True Ravenclaw."

"Nothing wrong with having a clever girlfriend." Harry crossed his arms again and focused back on Moody, "Why is he here?"

"To keep an eye on my headmaster," Viktor admitted with a shrug.

Fleur interrupted, turning her attention back to the three young men. She frowned at Harry when she spoke, but he wasn't sure if it was out of concern, pity or disgust. "Zey are making him compete."

"Bloody hell, why don't they listen?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't compete against you three. I'm not old enough and blimey I don't even want to!"

"Never the less, young man," Bagman grinned down at him, "you will have to compete."

It was times like this that Harry was most annoyed with being him. He couldn't have a normal school year. Something odd and 'extraordinary' always happened. Harry groaned, "Naturally. And if I happen to die while competing, the Ministry will just cover it up like the last student that was killed by them, yeah?"

Crouch bristled, his mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. Moody piped up, leaning against his gnarled staff, "Melodramatic aren't we? Yer not gonna die. I'll make sure that ya don't."

Harry looked at the scarred old man and oddly didn't feel very reassured, the knot in his stomach was tightening. He managed a single nod, but words failed him. Snape motioned him forward and he followed his Head of House out of the antechamber. "Many of the student body will assume you had something to do with your name being called. It is a natural assumption," He raised a hand to forestall any objection that was currently headed his way by the boy who opened his mouth to argue, "even if it is a false assumption. If one were to reason, they would understand that it isn't in your nature to coerce another to add your name to the cup, nor are you skilled enough to make your way past the headmaster's age line. None the less, you will be forced to compete."

The two Slytherins made their way through the now empty Great Hall. Harry's churning stomach wasn't eased in the slightest, but his Head of House wasn't done speaking, "I strongly suggest contacting that petulant godfather of yours. He was a prankster in his day and yet he managed to get out of a fair number of circumstances when he went to school here."

Harry looked up at Snape and gave a small nod. A conversation he had once, years back with Dumbledore, came to mind. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, yet it came out. "You were a student here when they were."

Snape gave him an odd look before returning the nod. The professor responded even though it wasn't technically a question. "I was."

"You knew my parents."

"I did."

"Lupin says I look like my father, but-"

"You have your mother's eyes. Thankfully you aren't much like your father; you're much more like your mother." Snape motioned towards the common room entrance and turned on his heel without another word.

"Good night, sir."


	31. Wands

**AN:** I am once again at your mercy. Scary place to be! It turns out my daughter has this thing called a… life. *blinks* She tried to describe it to me, but it was frightening and I made her stop. This said… this next chapter hasn't been edited either. And for that I do apologize. It was either post it as is, or make you all suffer until she had time. I hope you don't mind muddling through yet another unedited chapter.

Daughter #2 has come through once again and the chapter is now edited. Yay for Elipsa! Gotta love my little girl who is not so little... mercy I'm old.

* * *

**Wands**

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know… get your name in the cup."

"Are you serious?"

The red headed boy blinked at the question. "Well, yeah…"

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms, glaring at the two Gryffindors standing in their way of breakfast. "You honestly think I did it? Think for a moment, will you? If I managed to get my name in the cup then that would mean I out smarted the age circle. That means I'm smarter than your brothers. That means I out smarted Dumbledore. That would mean I out smarted a cup that was meant to keep kids like us out… now, I ask you," Harry peered at the dumbfounded teen, "Do you think I was capable of getting my name in the cup?"

Ron scratched the back of his head in thought. Seamus shook his head, rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling, "He's too thick."

The Slytherin watched the Gryffindor walk away with a curious look on his face before turning his attention back to Ron. "Well?"

Ron shook his head and shrugged a shoulder, "But everyone's saying you did it."

Harry flailed his arms in defeat, stumped for a comeback. "You make my head hurt."

"What?" Ron peered at Harry.

"Weasley, do you believe everything without thinking on it first?" Blaise put his two knuts in at long last. "Pathetic really. For the sake of playing devil's advocate, let's say that Potter is capable of confounding the cup and tricking the age line. With those facts in place that would mean whatever it is Potter had done would be much too complex for your mind to comprehend. So the point in asking him how he managed the feat is moot."

"So he _did_ do it then!"

Blaise rubbed his temples and Harry stared at the boy again. Harry tugged at Blaise's arm, motioning for them to continue on their way into the Great Hall. "The frightening part is that I really think he's being serious. Finnigan may be right. Weasel is simply too thick to understand."

The two Slytherins made their way to their table for breakfast. Nilia, Poliakoff and Brækken were already at the table. This time they were joined by their champion, Viktor. Harry took his usual seat and gave a nod of greeting. Nilia smiled, "Good mornink."

"Morning," both boys muttered as they reached for sustenance. Blaise poured his tea. Harry grabbed the bowl of eggs and proceeded to scoop some onto his plate.

Viktor looked amused, "How much did you sleep last night?"

"They kept asking how I did it. I finally had to escape into the dorm room and put a silencing charm on my curtains." Harry shook his head, "How thick are people to believe that I managed to trick that cup?"

The older boy chuckled and nodded towards a blushing Brækken. "Ve had a talk last night vhere I told them vhat you said. I think now they are not so much thinking you did it."

Harry smiled in relief. Poliakoff rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are good boy. You vouldn't do something like that, no?"

Blaise snorted. Harry choked on his tea. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that I'm a good 'boy', but no I wouldn't do something like that. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Alia soon slid in between the two Slytherin boys. She laid her sleepy head on Blaise's shoulder. "Sometimes I think mornings begin too early. They should start much later like… noon."

Viktor laughed and shook his head, "Ve start even earlier than this. Before sun is up. Ve do run and exercise. Snow, rain, it doesn't matter. So this start of morning is not so bad."

The girl pouted at Viktor, "Well when you put it like that, I guess you're right, but it doesn't change how early mornings start."

Harry grinned at his adopted little sister and poured her some tea adding two sugars without waiting to be told. "Maybe tea is what you need."

"What time did you get to bed?" Alia warmed her hands around the cup before taking her first sip.

"Before midnight. Crabbe found something new to be angry with me about. Malfoy found the whole thing rather funny. Goyle doesn't understand how I did it, even after I told him numerous times I didn't." Harry took a bite of his breakfast and chewed slowly while he contemplated the rest of his words. "Then this morning Weasel asked the same thing. Thick. The lot of them."

Alia grinned over the rim of her cup. "They're jealous. They'll get over that after the first task and realize that entering is too risky… even for you."

"Even for… thanks… I think…" Harry went back to his sausage. Blaise quietly ate his breakfast, while grinning at Alia's sense of reason.

Viktor leaned forward on his forearms. "Next veek there is ceremony. Veighing of the vands. I don't understand."

"I don't know." Harry gave a shrug, "I think they just want to make sure they're real wands, or not jinxed or… yeah, I really don't know."

The Bulgarian grunted, "Ve are to give interview, too."

Harry's eyes widened in panic and he choked on his toast, "What?"

"Yes, but not to vorry. You stay vith me. I vill help you. The voman from the paper vill try to separate us. Make us look as if ve hate each other. Make a good story that vay. They like to find one, a veak one, then focus on that person. You are the youngest. You are surprise champion. I think she vill try to make you a…" Viktor frowned, "zlodeĭ. Vhat is zlodeĭ?"

Brækken's brows furrowed. "Bad guy… a, erm…"

"Villain," Nilia added.

"Yes," Viktor nodded at the two. "The reporter vill most like to make you look as villain."

Harry pushed his plate away. His appetite was suddenly gone, "As if I need that."

"Hmm, vhich is vhy ve are to be staying together as group. I vill talk vith the other two." Viktor pointed vaguely behind him at the other tables. Harry nodded and took a calming breath.

"You have nothing to be vorried about. Viktor vill handle this." Poliakoff nudged Harry.

* * *

Potions class began as it always had, ten minutes before the hour. The doors opened and Harry made his way towards his desk, following Blaise to their usual destination. Blaise set his book bag down and proceeded to remove his book, scales and parchment when the chuckling started.

Harry ignored the sound and focused on removing his own supplies. He knew it wasn't good. It was never a good thing when Gryffindors were involved, especially when it was preceded with a 'Hey, Potter!'

"Weasley, whatever it is, I don't…" Harry hadn't bothered to look up.

"Potter!"

Gregory growled. That was Harry's cue that whatever it was that Ron was up to, he wasn't going to like it. He knew to avoid looking at Ron. Harry looked at his friend, or teammate, that was at the work table in front of him. Gregory snarled at the Gryffindor, arms crossed over his broad chest. "That's lame, Weasel."

With a small grin of gratitude, Harry sat at his station and prepared for class. He had yet to look to his right at the Gryffindor, but was soon told of what Ron had tried to taunt him with. Blaise shook his head and sat beside him, "It is rather ingenious, actually. Which leads me to believe that Weasel had nothing to do with its creation and he is only sporting it in order to cause you unneeded stress."

Harry snorted, "I'm guessing I still won't appreciate the efforts of someone's ingenuity."

"Hardly," Blaise set his quill down and folded his hands. "Weasel has a flashing button supporting Diggory. After a few moments, its message changes to a rather degrading sentiment towards you."

"Ah, lucky me. Like I don't have enough going on with that blasted interview later today." Harry glanced at Blaise. "What do you think of Viktor's offer?"

"I'd remind you that the man has some knowledge when it comes to reporters. He is, after all, a bit of a celebrity in his own right." Blaise narrowed his gaze as he continued, "But nothing comes for free. So find out what he gets out of this arrangement."

The conversation around them grew a beat heated. Harry frowned, realizing both Houses were arguing over the blasted buttons the Gryffindors were sporting. Harry looked around the classroom for the first time since arriving and was pleased to see that not all of the Gryffindor students were wearing the 'Support Diggory/Potter stinks' buttons. He gave a lopsided grateful grin to Neville who was button-less.

Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at Gregory. Harry blinked and was pulled back out of the line of fire by Blaise. "Wha-"

"Never mind. Whatever that fight is about, you want nothing to do with it." Blaise hissed.

"Big talk, little man. Have at it then. Hex me. I dare you." Gregory stood tall before Ron, arms out at his sides taunting him. "You haven't got it in you. You're a coward. How is it you're in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff?"

"Put the wand away, Mr. Weasley." His voice cut through everyone. Gregory grinned triumphantly at the professor's next words. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening an unarmed wizard."

Harry bit his lip as Blaise muttered beside him, "Imagine the Howler from Weasel's mother if she knew about this."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Gregory. The boy immediately dropped into his seat and said nothing. The professor continued, "Detention tonight, Mr. Weasley. Eight o'clock. Do not be late. And you

will have no need for your wand."

All of the students were seated. Grumbling could be heard on the Gryffindor side while silence came from the Slytherin side. After all, no one can hear grins. The professor turned towards the blackboard and waved his wand, revealing words written by his hand, 'Girding Potion.'

By the time the man turned back towards his classroom, a hush had fallen over the students. Snape crossed his arms, his eyes sweeping the room. "You have until the end of class to complete your work." With another wave, the name of the ingredients along with directions appeared on the board. "Begin."

Harry moved to the supply closet along with the rest of the class. He found himself standing beside Neville at one point. The boy leaned closer and spoke with a lowered voice, "I had nothing to do with the pins, Harry. You know I'm your friend."

"I know. Thanks, Longbottom. I do appreciate it."

Neville smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, if it weren't for you…"

"You would have eventually asked Luna out… at some point… possibly."

They both chuckled and Harry grabbed enough ingredients for him and Blaise: dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses and doxy eggs. Harry looked at the doxy eggs as he made his way back to his table. He set the ingredients down and canted his head. "I thought doxy eggs were poisonous."

"It's the doxy's bite that is poisonous, not their eggs. Not that you'd want to eat them. I can't imagine fairy eggs would be tasty." Blaise curled his lip in disgust.

"Doxy egg omelets. Breakfast of the brave and untried. I - for one - will take a pass."

"Besides, think of how many eggs you'd have to use in order to make one omelet."

"Gross."

"On the other hand, some do find fish eggs a delicacy…"

"Not helping."

* * *

Harry made his way up from the dungeons to the Great Hall. There he watched quietly as the adults spoke, but eventually made his way towards the other champions that were already gathered. Apparently he was the last called to the ceremony. Fitting really, seeing how he was never meant to be there in the first place.

Viktor saw Harry and gave him a reassuring nod. Cedric happened to look over and gave a crooked grin. Fleur sighed softly before she noted Harry was finally with them all. "Ah, you are 'ere. Viktor spoke with us. I theenk it is good to show united champions, yes? Let the others bicker and fight. We will be above zem."

The youngest champion blinked at the girl and nodded eagerly before he tore his eyes away from her when Viktor set his large hand on his narrow shoulder. "Don't look so scared. Ve are all here."

Harry gave a timid grin and shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked over to Cedric wondering if he was on board with the unity front idea. Only the Hufflepuff hadn't noticed since he was watching the front door. "Here she comes."

Much to the young man's surprise, the three older champions surrounded Harry creating a human barrier, shielding him from the reporter. Her platinum blonde hair hadn't moved a strand even when she tilted her head. She adjusted her black rimmed glasses and smirked at the four students. "Well, I see I'm expected."

She waved a hand in the direction of a man beside her without breaking eye contact with the four before her. "I'm Rita Skeeter with the _Daily Prophet_." She tapped her chin with her right hand; her left arm was wrapped around her middle as she peered at them individually.

While the woman pondered her thoughts, the man beside her dropped a bag at his feet before he began setting up his camera gear. Rita spoke again before smoothing down her green pencil skirt. "My readers are dying to know what you're thinking, such as what types of strategies you'll be implementing. Pictures say so much more than words, hmm?"

Rita stepped closer to the four, whipped her wand out from somewhere up her sleeve and conjured a chair. She pointed at it and, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, told Fleur, "Why don't you sit here, dear."

Tapping her wand in the palm of her left hand she walked around the three boys. "You're the tallest and darkest… but then you're rather fair… and you," Rita stopped in front of Harry - wand disappeared up her sleeve again - and planted a slender hand on his shoulder. "You stand behind the fair maiden. You," Rita physically moved Cedric to the left of Harry, "here and you," she trailed a finger along Viktor's jaw, "on the little one's other side, hmm?"

Rita walked around them once more ignoring the sneer from the Bulgarian Seeker and stood beside the photographer. She tapped his shoulder and the lights flashed as he photographed the champions a few times in succession. "Lovely…"

She crooked a finger at Cedric. "We need solo shots as well." Rita pointed towards a fireplace and strode beside the young man. "This will add such… depth."

Rita held his upper arm when she positioned the young man, a smile lit up her face and she practically swooned in order to get a reaction out of him. The camera clicked time and time again, not waiting for anyone to be properly positioned, allowing Rita to weave between the champions, chatting and reacting when necessary.

Each champion had been posed in some obscure location a time or two. Rita worked the room to her advantage. Moving Cedric here, Viktor there and Fleur, well she left the princess on her throne. Next she spun Harry towards another corner, but that wouldn't do. Viktor moved forward towards the smallest champion, but Rita intercepted and sent him in an opposite corner. Flashes popped constantly through the whole ordeal.

It wasn't until Harry found himself in a small alcove - all alone - with Rita that he realized she had manipulated them to far ends of the room, successfully separating them. The young man clenched his teeth and stood tall, proud, swallowing down any fear he might display. "Harry… is it okay if I call you Harry? You're more than welcome to call me Rita. We're going to be such pals." She pulled out a large plumed quill and a pad of paper. "Mind if I use a quick quotes pen? No? Lovely." With each question she followed with a comment or response. The woman continued to the next question refusing to allow the young man to react. He frowned and noted that even though he hadn't said a word, the quill was busily scritching a string of words across the paper.

"So, you're a rebel. Foregoing the rules and joining the champions regardless of the dangers that you may face. Such bravery, or is it foolishness? Do you feel you have something to prove and if so then to whom? Yourself, a girl, perhaps…" Rita gasped in delight, a beaming smile slipped across her face and she clapped her hands when Harry's eyebrow rose, "Why Harry, you have a girlfriend."

"I…" Was about all Harry managed before Rita began again or, more accurately, the quill began moving again of its own accord.

Harry couldn't fathom what the quill was writing and if he were to be honest with himself, he was afraid to look. The quill apparently didn't bother Rita like it did Harry. While he stared with barely veiled fear, she continued speaking. "Goodness, a boy of twelve-"

"Fourteen." He interjected with a 'dignified' huff.

"-meeting the love of his life in school at such a tender age." Rita swooned, "positively delicious. This is the sort of thing our readers devour. Nothing like that horrible scandal with the Ministry-" Harry stiffened and Rita's lip twitched as she pounced. "You know about the child that was… of course you know about the event. It was written up for weeks in the Daily Prophet, but you knew the... boy." She was apparently fishing for more information. When Harry's eye twitched she carried on. "Was he a friend? I'm thinking he was more than simple classmate. His death was so untimely, so uncalled for. Such a waste of a young life. It must have been so devastating for his family and friends."

Harry swallowed with difficulty, but managed not to make a sound and fought his instinct to lash out at the woman for the tripe that was printed about the incident. It was all he could do to stay standing still. Harry gripped the sides of his robes as indiscreetly as possible. This was made even more difficult by Rita's continuing commentary, "Merlin only knows what the boy was doing to get himself blasted by two dozen Ministry me-"

"There you are." Cedric appeared from somewhere behind Rita. The Hogwarts champion hadn't bothered to nudge his way past the reporter, opting for the easier hand motion, waving Harry to step towards him. "Come on. Dumbledore is looking for you. The ceremony is about to start and they want us all inside."

The relief Harry felt was obvious in his gratitude filled gaze at the older boy. He struggled to get the word out, but managed not to squeak too horribly, "Right." Harry stepped around the woman, "Excuse me."

Rita simply hummed and openly watched the two boys walk away. Harry glanced back at her and shuddered at the predatory look she gave them. Harry instinctively moved closer to the taller boy, "She's a bit… intimidating."

"The looks she gives are downright frightening." Cedric gave him a wan grin. "She looks as if she's ready to eat us alive."

"I think she just might." Harry felt the tension ease a bit. His nerves were still rather rattled.

Walking back into the Great Hall wasn't about to help settle his nerves any further. All heads turned their direction. Viktor's hard gaze pinned Harry the moment their eyes met. Harry blinked. "Did I upset Viktor?"

"He's angry with Rita and how she moved us all around. He's a professional quidditch player and she managed to out maneuver him. I think it's his ego." Cedric had a playful smirk on his face and his walk was assured and easy as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Harry had his hands stuffed in his pockets by the time he stood with the others. Dumbledore gave him a twinkling smile that he shared with the others as his gaze swept the room. "Ah, we're all here. We can start the ceremony then. Mr. Ollivander, if you please?"

Ollivander gave a tired smile, but it was at least genuine and reached his eyes. Harry found himself next to the other champions again and drew comfort in their proximity. "Very well then, shall we start with ladies first?"

Fleur was the epitome of grace and manners. Her smile lit up her face and she practically floated as she moved forward, pulling her wand from what looked like her sleeve and handed it over to Ollivander. While Fleur hadn't moved far to reach the wand maker, she still managed to make her movements as fluid as possible, her blue silky robes fluttered as if there were a breeze just for her. Harry watched with amazement.

With his same tired smile, Ollivander accepted Fleur's wand. "Ah, splendid craftsmanship," He rolled the wand across the palm of his hand as he spoke, "Nine and a half inches, Rosewood."

He glanced up with a curious gaze. His watery eyes met Fleur's and his voice sounded rather surprised, "The core… it's-"

The wand maker's words dropped as he looked at the Beauxbatons champion for an answer.

"Veela hair." Fleur said with pride. Ollivander's smile broadened and he gave a simple nod. "It…" She gave a shy smile, "was a gift from my grandmother."

With a swish of the wand, Ollivander created a bouquet of pink and gold orchids. "Excellent," Ollivander reached out with Fleur's wand, handing it back to the girl. "It is in great working condition."

"Merci," Fleur gave a small curtsey, slipped her wand back up her sleeve and did the same half float, half glide back to the other champions.

Ollivander motioned towards the Durmstrang champion. Viktor gave a sharp nod and strode forward the five steps to the table, extending his wand to the old wand maker, handle first. A small grin pulled across the old man's features and he was in the process of rolling the wand across the palm of his hand when a commotion from outside the room caught their attention.

The doors banged open, allowing two to enter; one was a seething man with a wild look in his pale blue eyes and the other was a mildly amused, yet anxious werewolf who broke into a grin when his hazel eyes met Harry's. Lupin nudged Black and pointed out the fourteen year old. Harry took a few hesitant steps forward and managed to get only a partial word out before mayhem broke out, "Wha-"

"Harry!" Black flew towards him. Harry took a step back in surprise. The older man grabbed his arm and pulled the boy behind him as if shielding him bodily from the others in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You can't come barging in here-"

"Who ees thees?"

There were other questions shouted, but those were the few things Harry was able to decipher through all the hollering. Black raised a hand as if to still the questions and spoke, loudly in order to be heard over the din. "I am Sirius Black, legal guardian of Harry Potter."

Lupin rested a calm hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it gently squeeze of reassurance. Despite their previous rocky friendship and awkward communications in the past, Harry leaned closer to Lupin. Black raised his chin and stood proudly before the gathered mass, ignoring the flashing photography. "Harry did _not _put his name forth for consideration as champion, therefore you cannot make him compete. I will not allow it."

Harry was taken aback at Black's outburst. As much as he didn't want to compete, he hadn't yet told the man he had been chosen. The boy's gaze flicked towards his Head of House and noted the man's stance. Unlike every other adult that was at the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, Snape didn't appear surprised by the sudden arrival of Black and Lupin. The crafty Slytherin stood relaxed, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes flicked around the room watching the event play out. The professor's gaze briefly met Harry's; the boy raised an eyebrow in a silent question only to be met with an amused quirk of a suppressed grin.

"Now see here," Crouch stepped forward, finger waving in Black's direction. "You have no right to-"

"I have _every _right. As Harry's guardian, it is my duty to protect him from inane people who blindly follow protocol to the point they stop considering the ramifications. A young boy could lose his life because the Ministry is so stuck on procedure that they don't stop to ask the important question: If Harry didn't put his name in the cup… who did and why?"

* * *

**AN:** As always, my translation(s) come from Google Translate. While I realize Viktor's sudden bout of a blurted Bulgarian word is phonetically spelled, it just felt better writing zlodeĭ than writing злодей as villain.


	32. It's News

**AN: **Just a reminder, any foreign words are from Google Translate, because let's face it. I barely speak my native American version of English. :P

* * *

**It's News**

Hermione, Blaise and Alia listened to Harry's retelling of the events leading up to the Weighing of the Wand Ceremony, the ceremony itself and its interruption courtesy of one Sirius Black. Dumbledore had invited Black and Lupin to stay for the dinner feast, but it was well after dinner and the small group were sitting in an empty classroom for a bit of privacy.

"The funniest part was Diggory's turn. When Ollivander was going on about his wand being twelve and a quarter inches, Fleur looked over at me and Viktor with one of those wide eyed, innocent gazes she gets and asked 'Ees 'e compensating for someting?'" Harry did his imitation of Fleur's accent, which was as horrid as Cedric's. "I almost choked holding back my laughter. I never expected something like that from her. Up until then she'd been so… proper, so… stiff… so…"

"French," Hermione prompted.

"Yes!" Harry laughed, nodding in agreement.

"So…" Alia looked from Harry to Black to Remus before turning her attention back to Harry, "what does this mean... exactly?"

"Black managed to talk Crouch-"

"Pfft, _Crouch_." Black sneered at the mere mention of the man and grumbled softly. "Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while… gotten to know his own son."

"His… son?" Harry was confused, but continued his story when Black waved him off. "So, anyway… Black talked Crouch and Bagman - who, by the way, was really upset about the whole me 'not competing' thing - into investigating how my name went _in_ the cup rather than just blindly forcing me to compete just because my name came out of the thing."

"Hey," Black nudged Harry, "I thought you were going to start calling me Sirius."

"Really? Why would you think that?"

The man scratched his chin, shrugged, but responded, "Because it's my name."

"I see." Harry didn't comment further, he simply looked at the man as if he were an oddity or a rare species of insect. Lupin stood beside his longtime friend with an amused grin, but kept his commentary to himself. Harry turned his attention back to Alia, "I'm not cleared from competing _yet_, but at least there is a possibility I won't have to go through the tasks."

"A possibility is better than none." Blaise rested his hand on Alia's shoulder. She nodded in agreement, but the relief didn't reach her worried eyes.

Hermione sat beside Harry, holding his hand and had kept - mostly - quiet during the whole verbal exchange. She apparently couldn't keep quiet any longer. It seemed as if Hermione's emotions overwhelmed her. She whimpered softly as she hopped up from her seat and threw her arms around Black's neck in a warm hug, "Thank you!"

"I… erm, you're welcome?" Black looked panicked, but managed to stiffly pat Hermione's shoulder to console the teary eyed teenager.

Harry chuckled, "You'll have to excuse my girlfriend. She has Hufflepuff tendencies."

Hermione sat back down beside Harry with a pouting huff. She waved a vague hand in Black's direction while explaining her reaction to her obtuse beau, "He's saving my boyfriend from certain death!"

"I wouldn't go quite that far. I could have passed…" At Blaise's snort of disbelief, reality poked Harry's brain and he amended what he was saying, "Well, no, perhaps not. We don't know what the tasks are. Still, I wouldn't go so far as to say I was saved from 'certain death'…"

"Fine then," Hermione crossed her arms, "Possible death and most certainly injury."

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms for a consolatory hug. "Okay, I can't argue with that."

Hermione leaned into Harry and the conversation continued. She shrewdly eyed the two adults, "Not to appear ungrateful, because I'm not and I'm sure Harry's relieved and I know Alia is and in his own way I'm sure Blaise-"

"The point, get there…"

She huffed at Blaise's interruption before she turned back to Black and continued her train of thought, "How did you find out that Harry's name was picked from the Goblet of Fire and that he was being forced to compete?"

"I, erm…" Black gave Harry a sheepish grin and a single shoulder shrug downplaying the importance of that bit of knowledge, "Well, it's not really that important."

"Interesting," Harry looked at his fellow Slytherins, "Professor Snape was the only one in the room not surprised to see the classic Gryffindor entrance of these two bursting through the doors of the Great Hall. I'd wager he notified…" Harry glanced at both adults and nodded towards the werewolf, "Lupin, and they came running to rescue me."

"Reckless Gryffindors." Blaise nodded with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Black sputtered.

"I feel we should be offended by that remark, but I can't seem to manage it." Lupin chuckled softly. "Yes, I was contacted by a certain sly Slytherin of a proceeding and the ramifications. There was no way we weren't going to do something to stop it."

"It took you a week to get here?"

"It took a week and a string of lawyers to find a way to get you out of the binding contract."

"Ah."

"Sirius, give it to him."

"It? What? Give what to me?" Harry looked from one man to the other before the goofy grin on Black's face was too disturbing and too distracting to ignore. "Didn't your mother ever warn you that your face will stick like that if you're not careful?"

Lupin laughed, "Too late."

"Ha. Ha." Black said with a sarcastic drawl rolling his eyes at Lupin and Harry. He pulled a small plain wrapped parcel from a coat pocket to hand to Harry. "This once belonged to your father…"

Harry accepted the package with a distracted, "thanks," as he frowned. He didn't like the way his hand trembled, but Harry refrained from gripping the package too tightly. It was thin, not overly heavy, but a decent size, similar to that of a book. Harry pulled off the twine holding the brown wrapping on and set it on the desk. Black's goofy grin grew larger. Even Lupin looked excited. The boy paused before opening it, simply because he could see how his slow movements were rather torturous to the older wizards. The two adults blinked and looked at the boy and he laughed in response, "You two look you're the ones getting a gift."

"We are… sort of." Black made a hand motion as if urging the boy to continue.

The wrapping slid open and Harry pulled out the small mirror. "Interesting…"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Then explain."

Black pulled out an identical mirror, pointed at Harry's and prompted the boy, "Say my name to the mirror."

"Black."

He rolled his eyes, "My _first_ name!"

Harry snorted, but did as he was instructed. "Sirius," Harry started in surprise and had to steady the mirror before it could slip from his grip, "Whoa!"

"Oh!" Hermione leaned over Harry's shoulder staring into the mirror in utter amazement.

Blaise and Alia quickly moved to see what Harry and Hermione saw in the mirror. The four teens were staring at the very amused face of Sirius Black, behind the man they could just make out Lupin's sleeve. Black's grin broadened, "Wicked, yeah?"

"Very. Who else has one? Pettigrew? You, Lupin?"

"We never had one," Lupin finally took a seat on a desk, facing the others. "Your father and Sirius were the only ones to have those."

"We made the two-way mirrors at the end of our sixth year. We used them when we had separate detentions, so no matter where we went, we could always talk to each other if we needed to." Black explained with a note of pride in his voice.

"How often did you two have detention?" Harry asked half amused, half curious.

"We were the Marauders. It was our duty to prank and raise moral." Black grinned triumphantly, but just as quickly changed the subject. "Now you have one and we'll have this one. This way you can contact us anytime you need to. If Crouch gives you a hard time about this tournament or if Sniv-"

"Sirius!" Lupin snapped, interrupting with a warning in his tone.

"Fine. If _Snape_ gives you a hard time or if you just want to talk." Black lowered his mirror and gave Harry his sheepish grin again, "I'm sorry, Harry, about that whole… playing quidditch business. It is your life; I was just trying to understand."

"It's okay, really." Harry didn't want to talk about that with the man. He frowned at the mirror as the question popped into his head. There was no way he wanted this mirror active all the time. What if he was getting dressed? Would Lupin and Black be able to see through it all the time? Harry would have to remember to keep it in a drawer. Other than his pants drawer, "How do you turn this thing off?"

"Finite," Black tapped the mirror with his wand. No sooner had he cast it, Harry was looking at his own reflection again. Black continued speaking, but changed the subject. "So this whole tournament thing… Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged, "Your last letter was so cryptic and confusing. It was as if you were telling me not to put my name in the cup while hinting that I should put my name in the cup. By the way, I had already promised Al that I wouldn't."

"And…"

The boy frowned, hemmed and reluctantly continued, "I didn't think you'd believe me. Most of the school thinks I did it. Almost all of the Gryffindors and seeing how you two are-"

"Harry!" Alia growled, "You were projecting." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it closed again as she continued. "You figured they would react just like other biased, childish, immature-"

"Wait." Black looked at Lupin, "Is she saying all Gryffindors are biased, childish, immature-"

"Yes!" The Slytherins exclaimed in unison. Black laughed and stuck his tongue out at them, proving their point.

"Hmm…" Lupin tapped his chin. "I'll talk to some of the Aurors I know. Now that we have the slip of paper in our possession, we can see what they can do to figure out who put your name in the cup."

"We'll keep you posted." Black stood at that point and pocketed his mirror. "In the meantime, remember you can talk to me about anything… anytime."

The teen stood as well, carefully setting the mirror on the table. Harry extended his hand in a gesture of friendship to Lupin who shook it without delay. The boy then repeated the gesture to Black who grinned hugely. Harry smiled back, "Even if I do end up competing, I just want to thank you both for believing me."

Black clasped Harry's hand in both of his. "Even if it isn't official yet, you are my ward. If you need _anything_, just let me know."

* * *

With the eventful day yesterday, Harry had all but forgotten about the _Daily Prophet_'s employees having been in attendance to witness everything. That, in turn, meant that he had completely put the article regarding the Triwizard Tournament out of his mind, as well. At breakfast the next morning the Great Hall was filled with diners as well as the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Many students were pouring over the pages, but Harry was busy nursing a cup of tea.

"You're not going to like this, Potter." Blaise dropped an issue of the newspaper before him and Harry did his best to focus his sleepy gaze on the moving photographs.

The blaring headline didn't catch his attention as much as the three photographs; the largest was centered on the page. It was Sirius Black with his curly hair, and wild pale blue eyes looking barking mad, waving a hand in the general direction of the camera as he scowled at an equally furious Bartemius Crouch. Standing behind Black was a small-young-male student, Harry Potter, blinking owlishly. Remus Lupin had his hands on the teen's shoulders as if to keep the skittish child from bolting away.

Harry tried to think back to yesterday's events, specifically the entrance of the Marauders and their spectacle when this photograph would have been taken. He couldn't manage to remember Lupin ever having a hold on his shoulders with such a vice grip. Harry sighed, "I look scared to death."

Blaise snorted, "The article doesn't help your image either. Black is going to have a fit."

Harry looked back at the article and began reading:

_Is it possible that sweet impressionable Harry Potter, merely twelve years young, may be too sweet for this tournament? This could very well be the case, as the poor child had to have his dear uncle come to his defense in order to attempt a bailout before the first task has even been announced._

_Ex-Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black, came bursting into a very exclusive meeting between tournament officials and school champions, in a rage. Hardly coherent, the man raved about the room with claims of being the young Potter's proper guardian. But what kind of guardian allows their charge to enter such a dangerous event in the first place? Is the former murderer unfit to be called a guardian?_

_Furthermore, does this protective behavior indicate some hidden motive? Mister Potter does have a striking resemblance to his "uncle", which raises more questions. Is that really his uncle, or is Harry Potter truly Harry Black?_

The parchment fell from his fingers and he blinked owlishly much as he had in the photograph lying on the table. "Unbelievable."

"Hmm…" Blaise sipped his tea before commenting further. "I believe your 'uncle'," he ignored Harry's growl, "will be raving mad before the day is through. Expect to be contacted by the mutt either through conventional means or that mirror."

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I can't read any more. Is it all that bad, or…"

"Worse?" Blaise prompted, "It depends on what you consider worse than a woman questioning your birth parents and practically calling your mother a harlot."

"Not helping."

"Yes, well, be that as it may. There are a few articles throughout the rag they call a newspaper that are not focused on you."

The young man looked up with hopeful eyes, "Most of them are about the real champions, yeah?"

"Hardly, but there is some mention of the other competitors, yes." Harry groaned again and barely managed to keep from beating his head against the table. He probably would have given into the urge had Blaise not cleared his throat with a reminder, "Sit up. You are in public. The last thing you want is to appear too weak to compete or worse, give those blasted Gryffindors more to tease you over."

Harry sighed, but he straightened. "I hate this."

"I know."

"I didn't want any of this."

"I am well aware."

"Thanks."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, "For what, pray tell?"

"Believing in me. I can't imagine how much harder this whole thing would be had my friends not believed me when I said I didn't put my name in that blasted cup." Harry sipped his tea once again and decided to try to at the very least eat a bit of toast. He nibbled on the warmed bread as snickers and glances in his direction continued.

"You are many things, Harry Potter. A liar is not one of them. You had given your word to Alia and there is no way you would have willingly gone back on that promise."

"Potter," the thick Bulgarian accent made Harry's name sound odd. He looked up as the young man sat down beside him, "This article," Viktor motioned toward the paper lying on the table. "Ignore, yes? They say same about me when I come to quidditch team. Paper says I must be half-breed, no human can do vhat I do. This Skeeter… she is… tŭpak!" Viktor's bushy brows furrow as he considers the English word, but comes up short and points to his head with his index figure before doing a circular motion.

"Stupid? Dense? An idiot?" Harry prompts hoping one would fit his friend's motions.

"Da! Idiot!" Viktor cries out in triumph, nudged Harry and grins widely.

Fleur and Cedric soon joined the other two. The girl rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Who ees imbécile?"

"Skeeter," Viktor growled with conviction and disgust, spitting out the name with a curl of his lip.

Cedric nodded at Harry, "How ya holding up?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally, "Didn't read everything, but what I did read wasn't…"

"Polite," Fleur prompted. "Dees woman ees filth, hmm? I theenk you ignore and she goes away."

"In the meantime, half of the school… if not more, thinks my mother was a whore. This isn't just going to go away. Black is my godfather. He was best friends with my father. What she wrote was short of libel since it was only implied and not stated as fact." Harry groused.

Cedric combed his fingers through his hair and grimaced at the younger boy's predicament. "Well, not that it will change anything, but we're with you. Any idea if you're going to get out of this?"

"Black and Lupin are meeting with the Ministry today. We'll see."


	33. Dragons

**AN: **Just a reminder, any foreign words are from Google Translate.

I had to repost to fix a few glaring errors. Thank you Rumour of an Alchemist!

* * *

**Dragons**

It was mid-November. The announcement of the upcoming first task had been made at dinner the night before. Harry was now pacing back and forth before the window in the library. Crouch's words replayed in his head, 'The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important…'

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was scheduled for November twenty-fourth, less than a week away and Harry still wasn't excused from competing. His time was growing short; if they didn't excuse him soon, Harry would be forced to complete the first task or die trying. Hermione was helping him study, but what was he supposed to study? Curses, hexes, charms, transfiguration, defense? They had dismissed potions as a viable course to be concerned with since the only thing they were allowed to bring with them was a wand.

With his hands clasped behind him, Harry's pacing came to an abrupt halt as he came face to face with the sweet scented, long bushy haired, fourth year Ravenclaw. Her lips were pursed, her hands were on her hips and he leaned closer to brush his lips across hers, "Mmm… you always smell like honeysuckle. I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't seem to focus, my nerves are shot."

His preemptive apology left her flustered for a moment, but Hermione recovered quickly. "Yes, well…" She cleared her throat and continued, "Since Mr. Crouch mentioned daring and courage, I'm willing to wager your first task will be dangerous and you're better off preparing defensive spells."

Hermione took his hand and guided him back to the table they had been sitting at prior to his impromptu pacing. "I've made a list of spells that may be useful; they are covered in the next three years." Harry's eyes widened and she waved a hand at him as if to discourage the colorful words that he'd like to say at that particular moment, "You won't have to learn them all, you simply don't have the time, but if you could become at least familiar with the spells that may help."

"I wish we knew what the first task is." Harry groused, "Then at least I would know what we're up against. I'd know what to train for, but what I'd _really_ like is to not have to do this bloody task at all."

"Still no word from Sirius or Professor Lupin?"

"He's not our professor any more, but no… nothing yet." Harry combed his fingers through his hair, pulling at it in frustration, "I really hoped I'd get out of this mess."

"At least they're trying, Harry."

"I know." Harry took the list of spells from her and started to read through them, immediately dismissing how to throw off the imperius curse.

"There you are." Harry and Hermione looked up when they heard Blaise calling out to them. Padma took a seat while Blaise stood behind her with a hand resting comfortably on her shoulder.

Padma peered at Harry, "You need a break. We're going to Hogsmeade and you two should join us."

Harry sat up and turned his hopeful gaze to Hermione, "Care to go to Hogsmeade with me? It's my first time there. I'd be honored if you would join me."

"Shouldn't you be studying, though? You have less than a week, Harry." Hermione bit her lip when Harry groaned, "Oh alright. A small break can't hurt, I suppose."

"Thank you!" Harry gave her a quick kiss, "I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall. I need to put my book bag away."

* * *

The four friends walked amicably in Hogsmeade Village. This was the most relaxed Harry had felt since Halloween when his name was tossed out of the Goblet of Fire. The Ravenclaw girls dragged their Slytherin boyfriends from store to store through the snow covered streets. From Tomes and Scrolls, the book store, to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, the quill and ink shop, and to Honeydukes, a sweet shop that Harry enjoyed immensely.

They were passing a shop whose windows were surprisingly steamed to the point that looking in was made impossible. Harry looked confused and glanced at his friends, "What do they sell here?"

Blaise paled and shuddered, much to Harry's amusement. The girls giggled and Hermione leaned against Harry's arm, her hand in the crook of his elbow as Padma answered him, "That's Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It's where couples go on dates."

"Oh." Harry looked at Blaise who shook his head imperceptibly, but enough for Harry to note the movement. "What is that over there?"

"The Hog's Head," Hermione's voice was almost a whisper.

"Only the locals go to that place." Padma added. Both girls sounded almost spooked by the mere name of the pub.

Harry followed Blaise's lead as he steered them away from Madam Puddifoot's. He kept asking questions in an attempt to distract the girls, "Hogwarts is in the neighborhood. We aren't considered local?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, "Students don't go there."

"We aren't allowed, or students just don't go there?"

Blaise grinned at Harry and held the door open to The Three Broomsticks. Before they could enter, Bagman came bustling out. The man looked positively flustered and harassed which, in all intents and purposes, he was. Following the man out were the Weasley twins. "Not now, boys. Ah, Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise."

Harry stiffened immediately and gave a curt nod to the man, "Mr. Bagman."

"Sorry, I don't have time to chat right now, dear boy, I must… erm, _go_." Bagman practically ran from the pub with the twins on his tail. The two Weasley boys chattered at the older Ministry man like pups yipping for their master's attention.

Harry shook his head at the sight, but quickly dismissed it as Hermione grasped his hand and tugged him through the door. The four entered the loud popular pub and found an empty table near the back of the room. Hermione lead the way, holding Harry's hand as she continued to explain, picking up the conversation where it was left off. "It isn't that we aren't allowed in the Hog's Head; it just simply isn't done."

Blaise helped Padma take her coat off and hung it on a hook by their table before removing his own. Harry was doing the same thing with Hermione before the girls gingerly sat in their seats. Hermione rubbed her hands together warming to the temperature in the crowded room. Blaise pointed to the chair, directing Harry to have a seat, "I've got this round", before heading to the bar to order the drinks.

Harry looked around with interest at the various patrons; students, professors and folks he didn't recognize as being a part of the school's staff. Harry ducked his head as Moody looked their way. He groaned softly, "Why does that man constantly haunt my every step?"

"Your _every_ step?" Padma asked with an amused grin.

"Okay maybe not every single one, but enough to make me uncomfortable when he's around." Harry amended.

"Maybe he's a huge fan," Padma smiled, teasing her friend, "and he just wants you to win the tournament."

Hermione giggled, Harry snorted and Blaise came back to the table with butterbeers for them. He set the bottles down on the table before handing one to Padma. She took it gratefully, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Hermione took a bottle and took a sip before she smiled at Harry, "It's butterbeer. Try it, you'll love it."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I've had butterbeer before, Hermione."

"When?" Hermione eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "You said you've never been to Hogsmeade before."

"Celebrations after quidditch wins," Harry sipped his butterbeer, "Someone always managed to bring some to the common room."

"Or hospital wing," Blaise added.

Harry laughed, choking on his drink before responding, "Right… or the hospital wing."

A large shadow fell over the table. The four friends looked up in surprise. Hagrid stood over them with a sheepish grin. "I, erm… 'ello." He gave a quick nod to the students gathered around the table before continuing, "I was wonderin', 'Arry. Couldja come see me when y' get back ter th' castle?"

The half-man, half-giant gave a look around and lowered his voice, which was an incredible feat considering how his voice had a tendency to carry across an open field. "I need t' see y' tonight, it's important."

"Sure, Hagrid." Harry smiled up at the big man. Hagrid's grin widened and he waved a farewell to them on his way out. "So… that wasn't weird."

"Nope," Hermione agreed with a giggle, "Not at all."

The four friends laughed and Blaise asked, "What do you think that's about?"

"Not a clue, but I'm sure I'll find out tonight." Harry took another drink from his bottle of butterbeer.

"Well, I just hope it's important." Hermione huffed, "He's taking up valuable studying time."

* * *

It was odd. When the two met at the castle in the early evening before dinner, Hagrid asked Harry if there was a way he could manage to sneak out and meet him at midnight. Harry was hesitant, but knew Hagrid wasn't in the habit of asking him to break school rules. After reminding the man he had an invisibility cloak, Hagrid looked rather relieved.

At a quarter to midnight, Harry found himself knocking on the half-giant's door, but the sight that answered stunned him to silence. Hagrid's hair was… well for a lack of a better term, the bristly hair on Hagrid's head was combed. The large man hissed loudly into the night air, "Who… 'Arry? Is tha' you?"

Harry belatedly remembered he was under his invisibility cloak and hissed back at the man, "Yes. Are you going to let me in or are shall we stand here staring at each other?"

Hagrid huffed and stepped back, "Well, it ain't like I can see ya, y' know."

Chuckling, Harry entered Hagrid's hut, but didn't remove the cloak until the front door of the hut was securely closed. "True enough." Harry draped his cloak over his arm and canted his head, "We haven't spoken in a while. Are you still enjoying teaching?"

If it were even possible, the man puffed up bigger than before filled with pride. It brought a wide grin to Harry to see the blush that colored the Care of Magical Creatures professor's cheeks, "I 'ave t' admit. I' is a bit of fun t' watch th' students interactin' wit' th' creatures an' learnin' abou' 'em."

"That's great." Harry's smile slipped as the awkward silence filled the room, "So… it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but it is well past curfew. Why am I here?"

"Th' first task. Now I know tha' I'm no' supposed t' do this. But…" The large man's shoulders rounded as he deflated a tad, worry etched around his eyes. "A man cannae save a child, only t' stand by an' watch 'im be thrown t' th'… well…"

Hagrid's words tapered off. Oddly touched by the sentiment, Harry reached out and patted the man's arm. There was a subject that Harry was hesitant to mention, but it was such an odd sight that the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Hagrid… did you comb your hair?"

"Well, yeah…" Hagrid fidgeted, "Too much, y' think?"

The boy covered his mouth and nose in an attempt to save his sense of smell. The odd aroma had sent his senses reeling when he stepped in, but the closer he was to Hagrid, the harder it was to handle. Harry's eyes started burning, "The erm, cologne may be a bit… much."

"Oh!" Hagrid turned a bright shade of red under all of his hair and shuffled his large feet, "Well, we'll be ou'side… y' think it'll be okay?"

"Why don't we go out and see? Hmm?" Harry was throwing the cloak over himself when a knock came at the door.

"She's 'ere!" Hagrid sounded excited and threw open the door before Harry could ask who 'she' was. "Madam Maxime!"

"Call me Olympe." Smiling demurely, the large woman batted her eyes at the man, "Am I late, 'Agrid?"

"No, no… yer righ' on time." Hagrid made to walk outside when Harry tapped the man's arm to remind him that he was still there. "Erm, jus' give me a moment… Olympe."

The large headmistress giggled like a schoolgirl and stepped back from the threshold to look up at the stars. Hagrid joined her a moment later - after allowing Harry to slip out the door unseen - to watch the inky midnight sky. Maxime sighed wistfully, "Ze sky is beautiful tonight, no?"

Hagrid shot a side glance up at her and grinned, "No' as beautiful as _you_ are."

Shuddering, Harry was very uncomfortable. He followed the couple at what he hoped to be a safe distance, but they were going through a part of the Forbidden Forest and Harry didn't want to be left behind. When the first roar reached them, the three stilled. Harry blinked and swallowed hard. The couple was moving again, more quickly than before. Maxime looked as excited as Hagrid did. Harry just didn't want to be left behind, Hagrid had asked him to come for some reason and the boy aimed to figure out why.

A light beckoned them forward. Harry had to almost run to keep up with the other two. Maxime gasped in awe, her large hands flew to her mouth. "C'est magnifique!"

"Ain't they somethin'?" Hagrid smiled broadly, like a child at Christmastide with a shiny new toy.

Harry stood, gaping at the sight before them. A dragon was fussing in a pen with green scaly skin that shined in the firelight, roared loud and thrashed its tail. Large crates with a dozen or more men working around them, held what appeared to be other dragons. One of the cages appeared empty, and another was open with men working together to lure the large magical creature out.

One of the men, a red head with a huge grin, waved at Hagrid. He spoke to one of the others then made his way to the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. "Hey, Hagrid!"

"Charlie!" Hagrid shook hands with him before introducing Maxime, "Olympe, this 'ere is Charlie Weasley. 'E used ta be a student 'ere a' Hogwarts. This is Madam Maxime."

Charlie looked like a good mix of Percy and Ron, but appeared to be friendlier than either of them - at least he was with Hagrid. He was also shorter than the twins, but more toned. Naturally he would have to be since he worked with dragons. Harry suddenly thought about Norbert and shuddered. Charlie was talking again and Harry moved closer to listen, "…and that one they're coaxing out now is a Chinese Fireball. Four dragons, one for each champion to get past. We'll be on hand if things get out of control, seeing how nesting mothers are more territorial than regular dragons."

Blinking, Harry felt faint and sick to his stomach. He moved away from the adults before he got sick and was overheard or worse, seen. He planted his hands on his knees, feet shoulder width apart and tried desperately not to panic.

There was a sudden crack nearby, sounding very much like a twig or branch breaking. Harry jumped and pressed his body against a nearby tree, hugging his cloak around him while his heart raced. From the shadows came a form, moving slowly, weaving a bit from side to side. The silver hair was unmistakable: Karkaroff.

Harry made his way back to the castle - getting a bit lost a time or three, not that he counted how many times he was turned around - with one thing running through his mind - five if you count the four dragons he just saw. Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons. That meant their champions would definitely know about them by tomorrow. Who would tell Cedric? Will someone tell him? He could hear Blaise now, 'What's in it for you?'

Simply put, Harry knew that Cedric had already been there for him throughout this tournament. For that very reason, Harry was not going to alienate anyone. Besides, if Harry were to tell Cedric about the first task, the boy would owe him. Perhaps if Harry was still stuck by the time the second task rolled around, he'd feel compelled to help him. With that idea in mind, Harry made his way back to his dorm room and much needed sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Just have to say that I'm LOVING everyone's reaction to Skeeter's article. Daughter #1 wrote it with very little input from me (only asking what was happening at that moment) and she ran with it. That was all her doing and now my story is a bit tweaked because I had to react to the article and create proper reactions, etc.


	34. Meetings & Training

**Meetings & Training**

Sunday morning after breakfast Harry found himself standing at the end of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. "Diggory," He waited impatiently for the boy to stop talking with his admirers and notice he was being summoned.

It took another Hufflepuff to garner Cedric's attention. Sally-Anne tapped the champion's shoulder and pointed towards the end of the table, "I think Harry wants to talk to you."

Cedric looked at the girl before following with his eyes in the direction she had pointed. The seventh year grinned at the younger witch, "Thanks." Catching Harry's eye, he held a finger up mouthing, 'one sec'.

Sally-Anne walked to Harry. "For what it's worth, I believe you. We aren't exactly friends, but you're Dudley's cousin and…"

Her voice faded, her cheeks bloomed red and the Slytherin gave Sally-Anne a small smile and a heartfelt response, "Thank you, Perks."

Cedric managed to excuse himself from his friends before joining Harry. "What's up?"

"Um, Perks…"

"Hmm?" Sally-Anne may be Dudley's girlfriend, but she was also a horrible gossip. "Oh alright, well I have," she waved a hand airily, "_things_ to do."

Before another word could be spoken, Harry tugged Cedric by the sleeve away from prying Hufflepuff ears. He waited until they were near the exit before he said the one word that had been burning on his tongue since he'd seen them, "Dragons."

Cedric blinked, "Come again?"

"First task involves dragons."

"The others…"

"Already know, figured you need to know, too. We said we're in this together, the champions, I mean." Harry reminded him, Cedric nodded, lost in thought with furrowed brows.

Viktor soon joined Harry and Cedric, "You know first task, yes?" The tall Bulgarian folded his arms across his broad chest. "Dragons, one for each of us to make our vay past."

Fleur joined them as Viktor was speaking, "Oui, not _just_ dragons. Zey are nesting mothers."

Cedric wrapped an arm around his middle, his pallor turned decidedly green. "Four nesting dragons, one for each of us to pass and you all found out about this… when exactly?"

"Karkaroff told before breakfast." Viktor disclosed.

"Last night," Harry confessed. "It was… erm, after curfew or I would have told you sooner."

"I 'ear about thees only thees morning, too." Fleur raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a small grin. "You break many rules, 'Arry?"

Cedric snorted and said, 'yes', at the same time as Harry denied the accusation with a resounding, 'no'.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, "It just so happens that I was summoned out there. While I was there I saw both Maxime and Karkaroff, so I figured it was up to one of us to make sure Cedric knew, too. Apparently you two had a similar idea."

"Well, we know what we're facing now… it's time to train." Cedric gave Harry's shoulder a pat of sorts, "Thanks for letting me know."

With a sudden churn in his stomach, Harry realized he didn't feel better for knowing what they were about to face. Viktor grunted and Harry looked up at him, "You have someone to train you, yes?" Harry gave him a half nod, half shrug affirmative and Viktor nodded, apparently satisfied with his vague answer, "Good."

The impromptu meeting came to an abrupt end and Harry stood alone in the Great Hall, watching the other three walk away. After standing quietly lost in his own thoughts, a small hand slid into his and startled him back to the present. Harry's head snapped towards the person who approached him and wasn't surprised to see the petite bushy haired Ravenclaw. Harry gave Hermione a wan grin, "Morning."

"Are you okay?" The concern was evident in her tone and in her large troubled brown eyes.

Harry escorted his girlfriend from the Great Hall, "What do you know about dragons?"

* * *

"Dragons?" Black's face in the mirror looked as if he were going to be ill. A feeling Harry could sympathize with the man since the idea of facing a dragon still made him queasy. A few colorful obscenities by Black were cut off by a sharp reprimand heard in the background, presumably provided by Lupin.

"Nesting dragons, if that makes a difference." Harry added. He resisted the urge to bang his head against his headboard as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"It does," Came the other voice again. There was a groan along with another string of expletives from Black. The mirror moved sharply before Lupin's face was within the frame, worry written in his gaze, "nesting dragons are _fiercely_ territorial - more so than any other dragon - and if you have to go anywhere near her nest…" The werewolf frowned, "You'll need to distract her so you aren't killed."

Harry sighed heavily, "So no luck with the Ministry then?"

"Shacklebolt is working on it." Black said the name as if Harry should recognize it, but the boy simply frowned his confusion, "He's the lead Auror on the case. They have the piece of parchment, but it may not be enough. They're getting resistance trying to get their hands on the Goblet of Fire."

"There's less than a week to train and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We'll be there." Black endeavored to sound supportive.

"For what, for my funeral?" Harry groused.

"You're not going to die, Harry. We won't let you. Now, presuming your task of 'getting past' the dragon has anything to do with the dragon's nest, you'll need a distraction." Lupin reasoned.

"How are you with transfiguration and charms?" Black asked.

"I've been working harder on my charms since Lupin said they'd help me with my defense and my transfiguration isn't too shabby. Second year I learned how to turn rocks into roosters."

The door to the dorm room opened and Blaise entered, "Have you spoken to the derisible duo?"

Harry laughed as Black balked, "Hey!"

"I see," Blaise made no apology for his moniker for the two former Gryffindors and took a seat beside Harry to look into the mirror in order to speak with said duo. "I do hope you two are of some use. Have you managed to clear Potter's name?"

"We have them working on it." Lupin interjected as Black wound up for another tirade.

"And we saw your mother!" Black succeeded in catching Blaise's attention, not just his ire.

The student raised an eyebrow and managed to still sound disinterested, "Is that so?"

"She's scary hot." At that declaration: Blaise sneered, Harry blinked, Lupin smacked his forehead and Black forced his way into view to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Lupin growled at Black - who simply shrugged - before he took over explaining. The werewolf kept his temper and continued, "We had just entered the building of the _Daily Prophet_ with Sirius' lawyer in tow only to find Maddalena already talking to Rita Skeeter."

"Really," Harry was intrigued. "Why?"

"You, of course," Blaise smirked at his friend.

"I don't-"

"Honestly, Potter." Blaise interrupted, "Mother has practically adopted you since we became friends our first year. That article by that Skeeter woman had Mother seething. No one, and I do mean _no one_, gets away with hurting one of her children."

"You're an only child."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend, but the motion was over quickly and his emotions were once more restrained. "Of course I am, but now there's you and…" Harry grimaced, but nodded quickly. Blaise's voice dropped in volume, "Why do you think Crouch always manages to look as if he'd smelled something disgusting? His job is threatened. First Vaisey's death, now you and this tournament. Black and Lupin aren't the only ones after the Ministry to get you out of this mess. Mother swears she will have gray hair before we graduate."

Harry gave a small, warm grin to his best friend, "I need to write Mrs. Z a thank you note."

"Yes, you should." Blaise's gaze swept back to the two men, peering at them in the mirror.

Black inserted more of his musings, "The Skeeter woman's eyes were huge while listening to Maddalena. We only caught the back end of their conversation, but Maddalena was the epitome of class - as always."

"From what we heard," Lupin continued, "Maddalena was reminding Skeeter that people have a tendency to die mysteriously or vanish without a trace. Skeeter blustered, tried to get the lawyer to say that Maddalena was threatening her, but naturally he didn't."

"Fascinating…" Black sounded wistful as he sported a goofy grin.

"What was?" Harry asked, confused once again.

"Watching Maddalena weave her magic around that Skeeter bi-"

"Sirius!" Lupin growled and Black simply shrugged at the reprimand.

Blaise steered the conversation away from his mother by asking a question, "What did I interrupt when I came in?"

"Brainstorming ideas, charms, transfiguration," Black's face scrunched as he thought back, "Rocks into roosters; is that a new standard for second years?"

"I did well enough to impress McGonagall; she gave me points." Harry gave a small shudder, remembering that time in the Chamber, but refused to elaborate.

"Providing there are rocks around; that may come in handy. Now, I have an idea…" A huge, mischievous grin suddenly crept across Black's features, "it reminds me of a prank we pulled in our sixth year."

Blaise's eyebrow rose, "I'd wager that resulted in one of your many detentions."

"Possibly-"

"_Yes_," Lupin interrupted with a hiss, "they were always caught. Which insane idea do you have cooking in that mind of yours, Sirius?"

* * *

Days seemed to fly by. Nights were filled with training, practicing and planning. Another morning, another day only it wasn't like the others because this was when all the nights of work would pay off, or should at any rate. It was November twenty-fourth and the first task was scheduled to begin after lunch.

Harry wasn't eating his breakfast. He moved the food around his plate, lost in thought. Alia watched him, concern written on her face, "You need to eat something."

It wasn't until the young witch touched his arm, that she gained Harry's attention. The boy jumped in surprise and blinked owlishly at her, "What?"

"Eat something." Alia motioned towards his breakfast.

"Right," Harry looked skeptically at his plate, pushed it away and frowned, "or not…"

"Then have some toast and tea." Alia prompted, "Mum always says that helps settle the stomach."

"Ya, okay." Harry grabbed a piece of dry toast and took a small bite, but Alia wasn't appeased.

"You have to eat, Harry. Breakfast is important, especially today. Viktor doesn't have trouble eating." Upon hearing his name, the Durmstrang champion looked over at the two Slytherins and grinned before going back to consuming his meal.

"I'm not Krum."

"Obviously; yet that is utterly _not_ the point."

Alia's clipped tones caught Blaise's attention and he gave Harry a questioning look. Keeping his eyes locked on Alia, Harry suppressed his amusement, "Al, even on a normal day, I can't eat as much as Krum does."

"Only Crabbe and Goyle can eat as much as Krum does, and that isn't the point either."

Since hearing his name, Viktor's eyes turned to each person as they spoke - much like a tennis match - bouncing from Alia to Harry and back again. At that point Viktor set his fork down and looked at the two carrying on the conversation with a curious gaze before turning his attention to the third and - up until this point - silent Slytherin, "Vhy is it that I think I should be insulted?"

Blaise grinned, taking a sip of his tea prior to responding with a question of his own, "See the two large Slytherins near the end of the table?"

"Da," Viktor looked towards the end of the table, nodded and turned his attention back to Blaise, but the younger teen only raised an eyebrow as if looking at the two large boys should have been answer enough. Viktor had a confused frown on his face and looked over at Crabbe and Goyle again until the answer dawned on him. The Bulgarian seeker huffed at Alia, pointing a finger in her direction, "You think I'm debel?"

Alia was mid-sentence in her heated discussion on the virtues of breakfast when she blinked at Viktor, "I do?"

"Da, Zabini said. You think I am debel!" Viktor ranted.

Up until that point, the other Durmstrang students had been talking quietly amongst themselves. But at Viktor's outburst they tittered or outright laughed… loudly. Poliakoff nudged Harry and held his hands outwards in a rounded motion as a guide to understanding what Viktor was upset over, "Debel is big… fat."

"Oh, honestly! That's not what I meant at all." Alia threw up her hands in exasperation, "I simply said you can eat like they do. You're the one that does all that," she throws a hand towards the door, nearly clipping Harry's head in the process, "exercise every morning like you said, snow or rain. So you need to eat a healthy breakfast to keep up your strength, which is my point exactly." She rounded back to Harry, "You have the first task this afternoon, so you should eat your breakfast."

Harry thought to point out that Alia sounded suspiciously like Hermione, but thought better of it at the last moment. Instead, the youngest champion grinned triumphantly as the Great Hall was emptying of students, staff and guests. "Only breakfast is now over so your point is moot."

Alia opened her mouth to retort and just as quickly it snapped shut, she huffed as her nostrils flared and Harry's eyes widened. He threw his arm around her shoulder, giving her an awkward hug as her elbow was shoved unceremoniously into his side. Her petulant pout was endearing. "You can be such a brat!"

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, Al. I'll try to eat something before the first task. Okay?"

The young girl nodded quietly and refused to look at him. With his arm around her, Harry could feel Alia trembling. He pulled her close and lowered his voice, "I really am sorry. Try not to worry, yeah?"

Words failed her as her mouth opened and closed and no sound came forth. Still not looking at Harry, Alia nodded again and discreetly wiped at her eyes. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, "You should see the uniform they're making me wear. It's almost like quidditch gear."

"Protective pads?"

"Mhmm, but no helmet."

"You're going to be careful, right?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Harry!" Harry looked up and tilted his head in question as Neville waved him over, "You're wanted in the antechamber with the other champions."

"Okay, be there in a moment." Harry turned his attention back to the young girl beside him and kissed her forehead, "It'll turn out okay, you'll see."

He left the table to make his way to the antechamber. Harry walked with his head up, back straight - ever the proud Slytherin even with his stomach churning in knots. Thoughts of a calming draught sounded tempting, but there was a risk of the potion endangering him by making the task seem too mundane. He'd need that adrenaline in order to stay alert. Thoughts rumbled through his head until his name was called once again from voices he hadn't expected to hear.

As Harry made his way through the room, he grinned at Fleur who was speaking rapidly in French to her family, hands flailing in rhythm with her speech. The man was tall and distinguished looking; the woman was a head shorter than the man and just as beautiful as her two daughters. The youngest Delacour looked to be about eight years old, looking just like Fleur and her mother only miniaturized.

Cedric spoke with a grinning man that looked nothing like the Hogwarts champion, but had similar coloring and square jaw. He was shorter than Cedric and patted the boy on the back numerous times. The woman with him was quieter than the man, not quite as tall as Cedric, but it was obvious where his looks came from.

Viktor stood with a couple as well. Harry guessed these were his parents, but they were quite young looking and could very well be siblings.

Harry greeted them as soon as he was within earshot, "Mrs. Zabini, Mr. Vaisey and Mrs. Vaisey! I'm happy to see you all, but what are you doing here?"

"We were told family was invited to each task. Since you're an honorary member of our families, we chose to support you and come cheer you on." Mrs. Vaisey gave him a warm hug.

"Besides," Mr. Vaisey added, "We'd all go barmy waiting to hear how things went and if you're safe."

"Speak for yourself," Mrs. Zabini countered.

"I am." Mr. Vaisey grinned widely.

"Black and Lupin said they would be here, but it sure is nice to see you three. Does Alia and Za-" Harry corrected himself, "erm, Blaise know you're here?"

"Not yet," Mrs. Zabini brushed Harry's fringe from his eyes and cupped his cheek as the boy blushed. "We wanted to see you first. We can sit with them during the task."

"I want to thank you, for… well, talking to the Ministry and that Skeeter woman. I was going to write you, but the training-"

Mrs. Zabini waved it away, "Nothing is resolved yet, but we're working on it."

"Harry, there you are!" Black called out as he and Lupin joined the others. Soon afterwards introductions to the Vaiseys were made. "You remember everything we talked about, the intent, the-"

"Yes, I remember," Harry stiffened at the reminder of why they were all gathered. The pleasantness of the visit was immediately replaced with a knot of doubt and worry.

Lupin pulled him closer and spoke to everyone, "Harry needs to get ready. We'll see him again after the task," before turning to the boy, "Breathe. You know what to do, you're going to do fine. You just need to breathe."

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter is the first task. Promise! This chapter just seemed to get away from me.


	35. First Task

**First Task**

The four champions stood within an enclosed tent that was set up just outside of the Forbidden Forest. The path they had been made to take was guarded and shielded from outside influences, keeping them safely sequestered and blind to the arena built at the edge of the trees.

The tent itself was simple and white, with three colorful flags waving on top - each one representing a school. The interior of the tent consisted of a large room with three separate flap entrances, one on each wall where the fourth wall was lined with four beds; each bed was curtained off in a similar fashion to what one would find within a hospital ward which did nothing to ease Harry's nerves.

While the four teens waited, Harry took up pacing back and forth while wringing his hands. His mind was reeling with numerous spells and their wand movements. Every so often Harry's hand would circle or sweep, his mouth moved silently, but he focused on nothing or no one within the room.

It was as if a silencing charm had been cast upon the tent as there were no outside noises allowed to penetrate the tent walls. All Harry could really hear was his own breathing. None of the four spoke - even Harry's steps were quiet - so when his name was suddenly called out in a stage whisper, all four heads snapped in the direction of the intrusion on their tranquility.

Harry gave the other three an apologetic shrug and went to the tent flap, "Hermione?"

A whimper of sound broke through the white tent's canvas seconds before Hermione - with a blur of bushy brown hair - rushed straight to Harry. The fourth year Ravenclaw took her boyfriend by surprise when she threw her arms were around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck as she gasped, "Harry!"

Sputtering, Harry moved hair from his mouth, eased the hold Hermione had on his neck and took a deep breath. With one hand at her slender waist, he rubbed his girlfriend's back to calm the girl, the ironic reversal of their situations was almost laughable. Harry grinned into Hermione's bushy hair inhaling her calming honeysuckle scent, "And here I thought you were coming to keep me calm."

She gave a muffled apology and Harry held her closer. Whispering to her, "Having you near _is _calming me. Thank you."

Hermione pulled back, just far enough to look up at him while still remaining encased in his embrace. "Be careful," she bit her lip and her eyes dropped to his mouth before she kissed him.

Their kiss was rudely interrupted by a flash of light and a simpering voice, "Ah, young love…" Harry moved quickly, pulling Hermione behind him and glaring at the blond reporter. As the flashes continued, so did Skeeter's commentary, "So tell me, Harry. If this is your girlfriend who was that young lady you were… comforting at breakfast? You know, Sirius Black was a notorious womanizer in his youth. It must be something in the genes-"

The girl clung to Harry's sleeve and hid behind the seething teen. Viktor and Cedric made their way across the room and stood beside their friend. Fleur marched up to the reporter, nostrils flaring with rage and a finger waving in Rita's face. "No! You do not come 'ere and talk to 'Arry that way. You don't belong, you go!"

The startled look left Skeeter's face as quickly as it showed. Her ready smile slipped wider and she waved an airy hand as if dismissing the young woman's rant, "I'm a member of the press. I'm covering the event."

"You're not wanted 'ere." Fleur hadn't given up. "We will not talk wit' you."

Skeeter's smile brightened at the dark looks she was receiving from the four champions, "I've been invited-"

Viktor sneered and stepped forward, folding his arms across his chest. "The event is outside. Not in here."

Cedric soon stood at Viktor's shoulder mimicking his stance, effectively blocking the _Daily Prophet_ staff from seeing the two younger teens, "Time to move on, Miss Skeeter."

Before the woman with the poisonous quill could respond, the tense scene was disturbed by two chattering old men, Bagman and Crouch. Whatever the two men had been speaking about prior to their entry was immediately cut off and Bagman suddenly smiled at the occupants of the tent. "Ah we're all here. Excellent, excellent. Ready and eager to begin, I'm sure."

"What are you doing in here?" Crouch peered at Hermione and sneered, not allowing her to answer before he spat more words at her, "You need to leave. You don't belong in here." Skeeter's eyes sparkled only her smug grin faded as Crouch continued, "that goes for you as well, Miss Skeeter. Take your photographer with you."

Harry gave Hermione a small nod and she gave his cheek a soft peck before ducking out of the tent. Once the tent was cleared of outside influences, the two Ministry men carried on with the proceedings. Bagman motioned the four teens closer and smiled at them. "Now then. I have here," he pulled a dark blue velvet bag from his robe pocket and untied the strings as he spoke, "your task objectives. Each of you will reach into the bag and what you pull out is what you will face. Each has a number around its neck and that will determine the order in which you will compete.

"Ladies first," Bagman nodded to Fleur who took a calming breath before stepping forward. She didn't meet the man's gaze, keeping her eyes on the bag. When her hand retreated from the bag, she opened her palm and showed the others a small fully-animated replica of her dragon with a medallion sporting the number two. Bagman nodded, "The Common Welsh Green, very good... very good. Okay, Mr. Krum, you next."

Viktor gave a short nod, stepped forward without hesitation and dipped his hand into the bag. He hissed at the bag and pulled out his hand, palm up. There sitting on Viktor's open palm hissing back at the boy was a dragon with a number four. Bagman's eyes sparkled with glee, "Ooooh, you have the Hungarian Horntail!"

Bagman then went to Cedric and shook the bag as if to entice the youngster to reach in. Cedric's eyebrow shot up, lip quirked in amusement and he reached into the bag. Opening his hand, Cedric's dragon sported the number one. Bagman looked pleased and nodded repeatedly, "Swedish Short-Snout! That leaves-"

"The Chinese Fireball..." Harry whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Crouch sneered at the boy.

Harry blinked, "Sir?"

"You said something, just then... what was it?" Crouch was snipping mad and Harry couldn't resist looking down to see if the man had stomped his foot, but if he had then Harry had missed it.

"Number three. I'd have number three now wouldn't I? Seems only logical since that is the only number left." Harry reached in and pulled out the Chinese Fireball miniature sporting the number three medallion. The tiny red dragon curled its tail around its body and watched warily from its perch on Harry's palm. "See?"

Crouch simply frowned at him and huffed. Cedric looked away to hide his humor and Harry let out his breath that he had been holding.

"Now then." Bagman looked at Crouch with pursed lips before motioning towards the students again, "Mr. Potter has the Chinese Fireball and yes, number three. Each of you have drawn a different dragon. Each of these dragons are guarding a nest. Within the nest is a golden egg. Your task is to get past the dragon and grab the egg without injuring yourself or the other eggs. Fastest and safest time gets the highest points. Mr. Diggory since you have number one, you'll go first, then Miss Delacour, Mr. Potter and last will be Mr. Krum."

Crouch took over giving the students directions and ushered Cedric towards the tent 'door' flap. "Mr. Diggory, when the cannon is fired you are to exit here and proceed directly into the arena. You will then complete your task and exit the other side."

The grouchy man then turned his beady eyes onto Fleur, "The next time the cannon is fired, you will follow suit and so forth. Questions?" His eyes swept the room in quick fashion and he turned on his heel. "Excellent, good luck!"

The two Ministry men left. The four champions were left in the room and they all stared at each other. "This is it." Cedric grabbed his wand and stood near the opening.

Suddenly noise filtered into the room taking them all by surprise. A roar was heard and the crowds in the stands were holler and cheering. Someone, who sounded much like Dumbledore, called out for the first contender. Cedric gripped the tent flap and when the cannon fired, he slipped out leaving the others behind.

Harry listened to the deafening cheers and shuddered. There was a shrill collective gasp, followed by an uproar of cheering and chanting before Dumbledore could be heard again. "Well done, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts! Go inside the tent and Madam Pomfrey will tend to your wounds."

The three shared a look of concern. Fleur grabbed her wand and with determination, strode confidently forward to the tent flap. It was a while before she was called upon; apparently it took some effort to exchange dragons. "Next competitor to the arena!"

The cannon fired shortly after the words had been spoken. With grace, Fleur slipped out of the tent and immediately there was a reaction from the crowd. Harry gripped his own wand and frowned. Cheers emitted from the crowd only to be disrupted by a scream. Viktor took an involuntary step forward, wand in hand and a frown of his own that rivaled Harry's. The two teens waited with baited breath before cheers erupted once again.

"Excellent, excellent! Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton!"

Harry swayed on his feet. He was next. Staring at the tent flap, the boy jumped when Viktor clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You vill be fine."

The fourteen year old looked at the older teenager and gave a small smile of gratitude. While the break between the first and second dragons seemed to take longer, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice much faster than he'd have liked. "Contestant number three to the arena, please!"

Wand in hand, Harry stepped through the flap as soon as he heard the cannon, but the scene before him wasn't something he could have ever prepared himself for. The fear he had earlier was suddenly clenched into a ball in his stomach upon sighting the Chinese Fireball and he quickly moved behind a large boulder.

Taking a calming breath, Harry kept his back to the boulder and peeked around to take a better look at the dragon. She was huge, larger than anything Harry had expected: red scaly body, reptilian face and a wingspan that practically filled the other side of the arena.

Wasting no more time, Harry looked around and noted some small rocks. He repeatedly cast, "gallus," until there were a dozen various sized roosters crowing and pecking. A swift cast of "deprimo" whipped up a wind that forced the roosters closer to the dragon. A roar of annoyance was coming from the far end of the arena. Now that he had her attention, Harry moved to another area to create more distractions. He peeked at the dragon every so often to gauge her mood and attention span. While the Chinese Fireball stomped a time or two, she wasn't nearly distracted enough to venture away from her nest.

Harry took things up a notch with a circle and tap of his wand to his chest and a quick incantation of 'effingo praestigium' causing a second Harry to appear. The boy repeated the spell a few times before he shouted, "_Speculo_!"

Moving fast as possible, the Harrys ran around the rock taking the Chinese Fireball by surprise. She reared back with a roar, but Harry was full of adrenaline and the roosters in various sizes were flapping their wings while crowing. Some roosters began pecking at each other, but the numerous Harrys ignored them and ran around, raising a wand and mouthing words. Only the real Harry was able to produce magic to create more roosters and yet more Harrys.

With a circle, tap and "effingo praestigium," the real Harry duplicated himself a few more times, enraging the dragon as the arena was filled with Harrys and roosters. The newly created Harrys simply stood where they were produced until Harry cried out, "_Speculo_!"

Immediately the new Harrys sprang to life and they all ran. Harrys ran in criss cross patterns as the Dragon snapped her jaws. Each time she successfully snapped at a Harry it would vanish, leaving her angrier. With each success and failure, the dragon grew more irritable. With a blast of fire, roosters and Harrys alike were destroyed.

Harry repeatedly created more until she moved. Granted she hadn't moved far, but it was enough for Harry to react, "_Glisseo_!"

The rock beneath the dragon's feet became smooth as glass. Losing purchase, the dragon slipped and landed on its belly. She roared in frustration as Harrys darted toward her nest. Enraged she doubled her efforts to get back to her precious eggs only to lose her footing once again. Her wings flailed to keep her upright. The sight would be laughable if her talons weren't scraping the rock surface for purchase, leaving huge crevices in her wake.

Golden egg in hand, Harry scrambled to the other side of the arena. The dragon was livid as the fire she breathed took out half of Harry's distractions. Panting heavily, the young teen stood at the exit and cried out in triumph, "Finite!"

All of the roosters returned to rocks and each of the illusions popped out of existence. The dragon reared her head and bellowed in frustration. The crowd's cheering was deafening. Harry had managed to tune them out, having forgotten there were any spectators. Before he could step through the gate, Harry saw Black standing and waving madly, practically jumping up and down in his excitement. Harry gave him an amused grin, shook his head at his antics and a small wave before ducking into the tent. The boy's time wasn't the best, but he was the only one uninjured so far.

Harry sat down and grinned widely at Cedric and Fleur. Cedric's face and neck were covered in a thick pale cream and if you looked closely you'd see singed hair. Fleur looked in better shape, but her skirt was burned and her left thigh was an angry red before Madam Pomfrey applied a balm on her irritated skin.

He was exhausted once his adrenaline stopped pumping through him. "Okay then, Diggory?"

"Right as rain thanks to Madam Pomfrey." Cedric gave Harry a big grin in return, "You?"

"Exhausted, but good." Harry turned his gaze to Fleur, "How are you doing, Delacour?"

Fleur smiled excitedly, her cheeks dimpled as she spoke, "Très bien. I could not be 'appier! If that dragon had not snored fire, I would 'ave been perfectly fine."

The three champions looked towards the tent entrance when the cannon fired for the last time. It was Viktor's turn to face his dragon: the Hungarian Horntail. Harry jumped up in his excitement. The wall of the tent was like glass and he could see into the arena. "Wicked!"

Viktor could barely be seen over the large boulders. His dark head bobbed around quickly. The dragon that Viktor was facing was bigger than what Harry passed, with tan scales instead of red and just as temperamental, if not more so. Harry gasped when a string of lights flashed and hit the dragon in the face. The sound was apparently muted because Harry could just barely hear the crowd hollering.

The dragon stomped in anger as Viktor suddenly appeared atop the largest boulder and cast once again, hitting her between the eyes. Harry winced on the dragon's behalf, but almost screamed out for Viktor as her tail flicked in his direction. The talented seeker did a flip off of the boulder, easily avoiding injury and landed near the dragon's side.

Taking advantage of the dragon's pain and confusion, Viktor weaved around her and snatched his golden egg. Harry was cheering almost as loudly as those out in the arena. Viktor managed to have the best time and was uninjured. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for half of the eggs within the nest as the dragon continued to stomp around blindly. Six handlers quickly took her down, saving two of her eggs.

Viktor burst through the tent and upon seeing Harry he grinned happily. "You are good, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was wicked. The flipping and dodging…" Harry shook his head in wonder.

The older boy grimaced and glanced behind him, a surprised look crossed his feature when he saw the arena and not the tent wall, "Shame about eggs."

"Why did you choose that spell if you knew it would hurt the dragon? There is always risk of more damage when you cause pain." Harry canted his head as he looked up at Viktor.

Viktor huffed. "My headmaster. He said to use. I vasn't sure, but he said it vould vork fastest."

"He was right, you do have the best time _and _you're not hurt." Harry pointed out to Viktor. The older teen chuckled good-naturedly and ruffled Harry's hair - who let out an indignant squawk of protest.

"You are like… little brother."

"You have a brother?"

"No, but if did, you would be like him." Viktor ruffled Harry's hair again and the Slytherin smirked at the older boy before straightening his appearance.

Madam Pomfrey spelled away the excess balm from Cedric's face and - if it weren't for the hint of pink new skin - his complexion was flawless. Fleur did a quick repair on her skirt and the four champions exited the tent together, each holding their golden egg.

The champions stood near the judges in the order that they competed. Harry was only half listening as the points were awarded. He didn't really care. He survived. That is all that mattered to Harry at that point in time. Besides, Harry still held on to the hope that he'd be cleared before the second task came around.

Bagman spoke after the scores had been read, "The Second Task will be held on the twenty fourth of February. Your egg holds the clue to what you can expect and is key to your survival."

Harry looked at his egg, cradled in his arms. It was large like the dragon eggs it had been nestled with and surprisingly heavy. There was a small plate at the bottom similar to a pedestal, allowing it to stand upright and an odd little flower on the top.

Dumbledore was soon speaking and caught his attention when he mentioned a ball. "There will be a yule ball this year to be held on December twenty-fourth in honor of the Triwizard Tournament. All students fourth year and up are welcome to attend."

The student body was abuzz with the thoughts of an upcoming ball. The champions were finally excused and Harry made his way around the stands to where a small group awaited him.

Mrs. Zabini discreetly looked him over to ensure he was uninjured. Mrs. Vaisey hugged him quickly, whispering how happy she was that he was safe. Mr. Vaisey clapped the boy on his back and gave his shoulder a squeeze with a nod of approval. Lupin shook his hand proudly before releasing him to the overly emotional Gryffindor.

Black plucked Harry up in a fierce hug, "I'm so proud of you, pup!"

Harry groaned, "Put me down."

"You're embarrassing." Blaise's dry comment caught Black's attention and he released his godson immediately.

"Harry!" Hermione came rushing through the crowd, threw her arms around Harry's neck and almost burst into tears.

The young wizard was knocked back a step, dropped his golden egg and it popped open. The wailing screech was irritating and painful stopping all that heard it dead in the tracks in order to cover their ears. Harry scooped up the egg and closed it as quickly as he could. Blinking back the pain, he shook his head, "_That's_ my clue? I'm so dead."

* * *

**AN:** Oh I can hear you all now. "**_That's not how it happened. Viktor went third, Harry went fourth, Viktor had the Chinese Fireball, Harry had the Hungarian Horntail…_**"

I know… but they decided to do things their way. I just followed along for the ride, which I suggest you do as well. It makes for a much more enjoyable story.

**Spells I created for the story:**

_Gallus_: Transfiguration, rocks into roosters (first used in year 2 in the Chamber of Secrets)

_Effingo Praestigium_: Charms, duplicate shadows/images

_Speculo_: Charms, mirror image to animate the duplicates


	36. Skeeter

**Skeeter**

Harry was knackered from the day before, both mentally and physically. He didn't understand why the Ministry decided the first task should be held on a Thursday. He had asked Bagman, but the Ministry man had no plausible reason. The considerable amount of magic he had expended on the task, the adrenaline that had raced through his body and the celebration that followed had worn the young man out.

Blaise managed to drag Harry out of bed in time for breakfast. Harry couldn't quite hold his head up as they walked towards the Great Hall. He watched Blaise's feet and followed him as quickly as he could manage without falling over, all the while stifling yawns and scratching his head.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Blaise stopped short. Harry grunted as he hadn't stopped in time, catching an elbow to the gut due to his lack of alacrity. Harry struggled to focus his gaze at the sight before him, trying to make sense of it. Hermione and Viktor were standing with a distraught Alia, clinging to Ginevra's arm near the Slytherin table. Harry's eyes widened as his befuddled thoughts caught up to the image playing out before him. Harry muttered to himself, "Alia is upset."

Blaise had moved quickly and Harry was once more following his best friend's footsteps. Blaise shot an irritable glance at Viktor and Hermione as he hissed, "What happened?"

Alia cringed and shrunk away. Hermione narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at Harry, causing the boy to blink owlishly asking, "What did I do?"

Hermione huffed in exasperation and said only one word, "Skeeter."

Harry groaned. Alia winced. Blaise pulled their 'adopted' sister into his arms and allowed the young girl to lean on him for support in an uncharacteristically touching public display of affection. Harry watched with undisguised anguish on Alia's behalf, "What did that evil woman do?"

Viktor growled and pushed a newspaper at the young Slytherin, "Skeeter 'rote another story."

Harry reluctantly took the offered paper. His eyes widened at the large featured photograph that revealed an interrupted private encounter starring an incensed Harry and a flushed Hermione. The image showed the two fourth year students abruptly ending a kiss, followed by Harry bodily moving a rattled Hermione behind him. A thought struck him and Harry had to ask, "Hermione, your parents don't read the _Daily Prophet_, do they?"

Hermione scoffed, "No, of course not."

The teen's relief was short lived as his eyes caught the article beside the photograph. Blaise saw his friend flinch and asked, "What? What is it?"

Reluctantly, Harry read aloud:

_"Harry Potter, a little heartbreaker?  
We all remember the mention of a girlfriend, presumably one Miss Herminnie Ganger,"  
_

"She didn't even get my name right." Hermione pouted and crossed her arms.

Harry resisted a rebuttal and continued:

_"that he spoke so fondly of in the champion's interview… such a heartwarming thought of young love. They can often be seen together, walking, talking and holding hands. It was just the other day that the two love birds were caught in an intimate moment. Yet earlier that very day, that same Mr. Potter, a Champion of Hogwarts, was seen "consoling" a younger woman who was clearly not his girlfriend, Miss Ganger."_

"How could she have known that? She wasn't even in the Great Hall." Alia's voice was muffled as she half spoke into Blaise's chest.

"I have no idea," Harry responded before he kept reading:

_"How many hearts is this baby Casanova stringing along? How long until he's caught? How far will he go to keep his dirty little secret?  
Something gives this reporter the feeling that it won't be long until his little net catches in a snag."  
_

Harry's grip tightened and the newspaper crinkled audibly, "This whole thing is rubbish. I'm sorry, Al."

Alia shook her head and stepped back from Blaise's embrace. The young Slytherin's eyes were still teary, but she took a calming breath before speaking to keep her voice even. "It's not your fault, Harry."

A few Gryffindors walked by at that moment, having gone out of their way in order to be heard. One spoke loudly, "Look, Potter's having problems with his harem…"

Harry's back stiffened. Alia recoiled and shook her head, "I can't…"

"Alia!" Blaise followed her.

Viktor grabbed Harry's arm before he could follow the young troubled girl. "Ve vill talk vith her."

Ginevra vanished without a word, presumably to follow Alia. Harry watched them leave and sighed heavily. Hermione broke through Harry's thoughts to bring his mind back to her, "Harry…"

Harry blinked and resisted the urge to follow them. Turning his attention back to Hermione, Harry started with an apology. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I…" Harry's words faded and he shook his head, "Being my girlfriend isn't easy, yeah?"

Hermione stepped closer to him. One hand rested on his chest, the other cupped his face gently. Harry snaked an arm around her waist as she melted into his embrace, "No, but the good outweighs the bad."

That had Harry chuckling, "I'm glad you think so."

"Hmmm," She hummed and smiled shyly when he kissed her forehead. Her hand dropped idly to join the other on his chest as her eyebrows furrowed with worry, "Is Alia going to be alright?"

"I hope so." Harry tightened his grip on Hermione, momentarily as he remembered something, "Oh! Almost forgot. Last night Professor Snape told me that as one of the champions, I'm expected to participate in the opening dance at the Yule Ball. Rather than just assume you'll come with me because you're my girlfriend," Harry quirked a questioning eyebrow when he felt Hermione stiffen in his arms before he could continue, "I figured it would be polite to ask you properly."

Harry looked questioningly at the blushing girl in his arms, "Would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Her voice was a small squeak of a 'yes' in response. Harry canted his head as he looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just… for a moment, I thought…"

Harry frowned when she refused to meet his eyes. "What?"

She waved off Harry's concern, kissed his cheek and disentangled herself. "I have to find a book in the library. I'll see you in class."

"Hermione?" A bemused Harry watched Hermione quickly leave the Great Hall. He made his way to the Slytherin table, dropped the newspaper at an empty space and sat idly rubbing at his forehead, "I'll never understand girls."

"We need to do something about Skeeter." Blaise slipped into a seat across from Harry. The Italian Zabini heir poured his tea and watched as Harry added ketchup to his scrambled eggs.

"How's Alia?" Harry ignored Blaise's comment in order to inquire about their fellow Slytherin in distress.

"She's okay. Wanted to be alone."

"And you… left her alone."

"Naturally." When Harry looked doubtful, Blaise elaborated, "She went into the girl's loo. I would have followed, but McGonagall was watching me as I stood near the door."

"Ah." Harry took a bite of his eggs before doing an odd motion with his fork towards Blaise which could possibly be interpreted as a 'continue' type of movement, "So… Skeeter?"

"The woman may have free reign to cover the Tournament, the champions and anything political…" Blaise paused to sip his tea. "You can handle the hype, the fame and bad press. It's another thing to drag an innocent like Alia into this."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Whatever it is, I want in." Both boys sat up in surprise at the interruption when the younger Slytherin suddenly appeared beside Blaise. Ginevra rolled her eyes, "What? Okay, I'm eavesdropping, but Skeeter upset my best friend. She needs to suffer."

"Hey, Gin…" All three Slytherins immediately turn their attention the approaching unwelcome Gryffindor. "I think Mum sent this to me by mistake." Ron held up an outrageous outfit of faded pink paisley, ruffles and faded yellowing lace to his chest and looked down at it with a curled lip of revulsion.

Ginevra shook her head vehemently, "I'm not wearing that… it's hideous!"

Once Blaise stopped choking on his tea, he pointed out the obvious. "That is a man's dress robes, Weasel. It is meant for your use, not your sister's."

"It's pink." Harry stared, unable to look away at the dress robes in Ron's hands. The two words were uttered in breathless horror. Blaise kicked Harry's foot, causing the boy to cough and change his tone. Harry added a supportive sentiment, "You should definitely wear it to the Yule Ball."

"Oh shut it, Potter." Ron groused, "I can't wear this. I'll be the laughing stock of the ball."

Ginevra looked amused, "It looks like something Aunt Tessie would wear."

Ron grimaced as he sniffed at the offending garment, "It smells like Aunt Tessie."

Snickering could be heard along the Slytherin table, catching Ron's attention. The Gryffindor stiffened as he turned beet red from neck to the tips of his ears and stormed off to the sounds of laughter throughout the Great Hall. Harry wiped his tears of mirth and shook his head. "If he wears that to the ball, I hope Creepy gets photos."

* * *

"The Summoning Charm cannot be used on buildings, though why anyone would attempt to summon a building is anybody's guess. More importantly, it does not work on most living things. And before anyone gets any ideas, most items have been warded with counterspells and anti-theft spells prior to being sold at your local store." Flitwick stood on his usual raised 'platform' consisting of a stack of papers and books in front of the Charms class and spoke with his usual high pitched squeaky fervor. "As with every spell: pronunciation, enunciation and intent combined are key for a successful summons! For once, the wand movement is so simple it is almost negligible. You simply point in the direction of what you are summoning and say the incantation. Like so," Flitwick pointed across the room at an object, "Accio feather!"

The white plume dashed across the room, slicing through the air and allowing Flitwick to deftly pluck it from its path as it came into reach. "Simple! Now, repeat after me. Accio."

"Accio," the class repeated.

"Excellent, now you each have a pillow before you. Give it a try!"

The class was split into two lines of students facing away from each other towards the opposing wall where a pillow laid in wait. Slytherins could be seen fidgeting and casting wary glances behind them often.

"Accio pillow." Harry stared at the offending, non-moving navy blue pillow. "Accio blue pillow."

Canting his head Harry frowned, ignoring those around him. Harry glared and gripped his wand. He pointed at the pillow and tried again growling, "_Accio pillow_!"

The pillow twitched and Harry sighed, dropping his arm to his side. "It's impossible."

"You think so?" Blaise nudged him and nodded towards Hermione, Sara and Padma. The girls were hugging their pillows gleefully.

"Figures." Harry groused. He peered at the pillow in his girlfriend's arms, "Accio Hermione's pillow."

Hermione squeaked when her pillow twitched. Harry grinned sheepishly and she playfully wrinkled her nose at him. Before he could turn back around to continue practicing, Harry and Blaise were both hit by pillows.

Laughing Harry shook his head, Blaise stiffened. "What the-"

"Accio pillow!" Hermione, Sara and Padma summoned their pillows back to them.

Blaise chuckled softly, "One should never seek to gain the ire of a snake."

* * *

"I got it!" Ginevra was bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement.

"What do you have exactly?" Blaise didn't look up from the homework he was reading over.

"The answer!"

"The answer to what?"

"The answer to everything."

Without skipping a beat, Harry deadpanned, "Forty-two."

"What?" Ginevra and Blaise asked in unison.

Harry dropped his quill and sighed, "Purebloods." He sat back in his seat, folded his hands across his lap and looked at both of the Slytherins with disappointment, "Would it kill you to read Muggle literature? You're missing out on some classic stories."

Blaise raised an amused eyebrow, but didn't deem to respond to his friend's claim before turning his attention back to Ginevra, "Okay Weaselette, what exactly has you this excited?"

Ginevra wrinkled her nose at Blaise, but graced him with a response anyhow. "I know how we're going to get even with that Skeeter woman."

That got the boys' attention as they were both suddenly at the edge of their seats. Harry leaned his forearms on the table. "Enlighten us."

"The twins."

Harry and Blaise exchanged a look and a grin. Harry sat back in his chair, "Now why didn't we think of that?"

"More importantly," Blaise peered at Ginevra, "Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

Ginevra huffed and crossed her arms, ignoring the question. "After breakfast tomorrow they're going to meet us in their private lab."

"Private lab?" Harry queried, "Let me guess, an abandoned bathroom on the seventh floor?"

She nodded slowly eyeing Harry with a questioning gaze, "How did you know?"

"I suggested it." Blaise pushed away from the table and grabbed his belongings. "And since nothing else will be accomplished tonight, I'm off to bed."

"G'night," Ginevra took Blaise's spot at the table and pulled her feet up on the chair, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knee. She didn't speak, but bit her lip and glanced often in Harry's direction.

Harry's quill paused, but he didn't look across the table at the young girl. "Speak, Weaselette."

"Alisgointathbahl."

With a raised eyebrow, Harry finally looks at the girl. "In English, please."

Ginevra takes a deep breath and tries again. "Alia is going to the Yule Ball."

Harry grinned, "Good for her." He continued to check his potions homework and felt her eyes on him still. Harry looked up at the gaping girl. "Was there more?"

"That's it? You're not gonna get mad? Ask who dared to ask her, and insist that no one is good enough for her?"

"No. It's none of my business." Harry set his quill down, closed his ink and started to put his belongings away. From his peripheral vision, Harry noted that Ginevra was still staring. "For cripes sake, will you just say it already?"

Ginevra's mouth snapped shut and she huffed, "You're not very good at this big brother thing."

"Apparently not." Harry smirked, pushed his chair back and hitched his bag on his shoulder. "But if he or she hurts Alia, there will be hell to pay."

Giggling, Ginevra shook her head, "Well, that's an improvement."

Harry chuckled and ruffled Ginevra's hair before making his way through the Slytherin common room. "Night, Weasellet."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

**AN:** For those depraved souls who don't understand that 'the answer to life, the universe and everything' is, in fact, '42'. "DON'T PANIC". Do yourself a favor and read _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ by Douglas Adams. Sure you can watch the movie (who doesn't love Alan Rickman?), but the book truly is most excellent.


	37. Golden Egg

**AN:** Another chapter not yet proof read by my daughter. I'll update when she has the time.

It's updated! Hopefully it won't be as painful to read now that Elipsa has ironed out a few things.

* * *

**Golden Egg**

Three Slytherins walked into an abandoned boy's bathroom. Harry paused and snorted. Ginevra canted her head, "What?"

Harry shook his head. "There's a punchline here somewhere."

Blaise raised an enquiring eyebrow, but Harry could only give a sheepish grin before the red headed twins - standing with their arms spread in the center of the room, apparently awaiting their arrival - called out in unison, "Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

The twin on the left amended, "Or more accurately…"

"This is our research laboratory." Added the twin on the right, as the brothers began their volley of speech.

"We have another room…"

"Where we keep the bulk of our products."

Ginevra had made her way over to some finished products which were wrapped in bright foils and peered at them curiously, but wisely refrained from touching anything. The set up in the bathroom was simple. One wall was lined by a long workbench supporting four working cauldrons. Each station had an array of ingredients and tools along with a stack of parchment.

"Fascinating set up you two have here." Blaise looked at the numerous bubbling cauldrons from a safe distance. "You've kept accurate research notes?"

"Yes."

"With testing results?" The business minded teen's eyes scanned over their stacks of parchment near each cauldron with mild interest.

"Naturally."

"Excellent." Blaise gave them a nod, "I have a solicitor that focuses on patents. Next Hogsmeade trip, he will meet with you two and begin the paperwork process."

The twins had matching grins as they began to show the three visitors around, pointing out their various works in progress. Boxes and crates held various ingredients or shiny wrappings. A few boxes contained products awaiting transfer to the storage room. It was one of those latter boxes that caught Harry's attention and refused to let go as he stood there, standing and scratching his head. Harry felt compelled to ask, "Really guys?"

"It hasn't been tested yet…"

"Even though we're certain it will work."

"Can't find a volunteer?" Harry chuckled, "I can't imagine why."

Ginevra looked at the polished green tablets in the clear bottle before reading the label. The young girl wrinkled her pert nose, "You… oh ew."

"No, not U-O-Ew,"

"U-No-Poo!"

"Gross!" Ginevra shuddered.

"Disgusting," Harry wrinkled his nose good naturedly.

"It's bloody brilliant," Blaise crossed his arms, sporting a sly grin. "The trick will be getting her to consume it."

* * *

The common room's fire crackled in the fireplace. His ebony locks draped over his face, forming a curtain of hair. With the flames blazing behind him, long shadows cast what little of his features that were visible to be hidden. His hands clasped casually behind him, Snape's stoic stance belied the intensity with which he spoke. The man's dulcet baritone voice boomed across the room, yet he never raised his volume to be heard. "As many of you are aware, the Yule Ball will be held on Christmastide eve beginning at eight PM sharp. This will be a formal affair and as such I expect you all to behave as proper ladies and gentlemen.

"There will be dancing." Snape paused for effect, as if waiting for a reaction, but typical of his Slytherins, the professor received none. Each Slytherin student ages fourth year and up - with a random third year here and there that had already been invited to the ball - sat or stood attentively hanging on every syllable the man spoke. "As not all of you are purebloods, it is up to the rest of you to ensure that your fellow snakes are not an embarrassment to the House of Slytherin."

The professor's eyes fell on Harry as he spoke the last sentence. Snape's eyebrow rose in a questioning fashion when Harry sat apathetically, self-assured in the knowledge that Mrs. Zabini trained them well over the summer.

Snape pulled his wand from his sleeve, waved it and flicked it towards a far corner of the common room behind his students. The Head of House stowed his wand as he moved around the teenagers, who in turn followed him to the newly cleared area. All furniture and rugs were set aside leaving a large area cleared for practicing. Sitting in the far corner on a table was a gramophone with a horn of muted brass and a base of cherry wood.

With a barely perceptible nod of Snape's head, Adrian turned the crank which in turn spun the turntable. With a gentle touch Adrian lowered the tone arm until the needle sat within the groove of the disc. As a waltz filled the air, the students stood near the cleared floor. Snape peered at Harry. "As I mentioned before, Mr. Potter, you will be required to begin the ball with the other champions."

Harry gave a wry smile and nodded, "I will be aptly prepared, sir."

Continuing with the banter, Snape offered, "Well, then feel free to impress your fellow students with your prowess on the dance floor."

The boy stood straighter and placed his hands behind him with a small cant of his head, "Is that a challenge, sir?"

Snape gave a soft snort as his lip twitched, but the smile never reached his mouth regardless of the humor in his gaze. "Naturally. After all, we must keep our champion alert and primed."

As the waltz continued, Harry gave Snape a cordial nod, accepting the challenge. As the teen moved forward into the clearing he glanced towards a group of girls and quirked an eyebrow. Alia shook her head slightly with a panicked look and Harry simply gave a small smile before striding to the girl to his friend's left.

Harry bowed politely and offered his hand to her. The motion was nowhere near subservient, showing just the proper amount of manners owed to a pureblood lady. The brunette blinked owlishly at him in surprise. She peered at him suspiciously and he smiled in return with sincerity.

Slowly her hand slipped into his. The stocky girl dipped into a responding curtsey before allowing him to lead her to the center of what was used as a dance floor.

Resting his hand on her ample waist, Harry gave her another smile filled with reassurance and Millicent sighed, "You better know what you're doing."

Harry chuckled and with a brief, "Trust me", he had her floating around the common room. With gentle spins and turns, the pair danced flawlessly. "Mrs. Zabini insisted I learn to be a gentleman. I think it was her way to keep me from embarrassing her son."

Millicent Bulstrode did something so utterly out of character that Harry almost missed a step. The stocky Slytherin girl - with a short neck, thick waist, drab brown hair and a glare comparable to Snape's - giggled.

When the song came to its conclusion, Harry once again bowed to the young lady and this time Millicent readily curtsied in return. Harry then walked Millicent back to her place before returning to Snape. "I do hope that will suffice. If not, I'm also familiar with the foxtrot, but my tango isn't up to par and don't even get me started on that bloody quickstep." At Blaise's prompting cough, Harry blinked with a look of a deer caught in headlights and straightened, "Sorry, sir."

* * *

At breakfast Harry sat quietly between Nilia and Blaise, content on eating his usual scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a dab of strawberry jam. Across from them were Poliakoff, Brækken and Viktor. Viktor speared a sausage before asking, "Have you looked at egg?"

Blaise shot Harry a glance, apparently wondering the same thing. Harry winced and gave a noncommittal one shoulder shrug, "I've… looked at it."

At his best friend's scoff Harry frowned, "When did you last look at it?"

"November twenty-fourth." Harry admitted.

Viktor snorted, but nodded. "It is mystery. Makes my head hurt with the sound."

Poliakoff and Brækken both agreed quickly. Brækken added, "Viktor opened egg in room. Not a pleasant sound."

"We have a couple of months before the second task." Harry stabbed his scrambled eggs. "I'm still hoping I'll be cleared before then."

"What is the latest from Black and Lupin?" Blaise asked.

"Ministry officials don't want to hand over the cup. Black's solicitor is pressuring them." Harry took a bite, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "It's ridiculous, really. They've compared my signature to that of the slip of paper. They've established it isn't mine, but until they can figure out who it is so that he or she will take my place… I'm stuck."

"Vell, ve vill figure out egg. Then you can train. Prepare." Viktor said with authority and a nod of finality, ending any argument before it could begin.

"Let's just hope your godfather doesn't decide to help you again." Blaise smirked, "I'm surprised those two red headed menaces haven't asked you about those spells you used during your first task."

Harry didn't comment as said duo suddenly appeared at the Great Hall entrance sporting matching, broad mischievous smiles. While the Slytherin took a sudden interest in his tea cup, the twins marched over to the Gryffindor table and took their seats only to start loading their plates with breakfast items.

Blaise looked from the older boys to his best friend, "Why is your silence disturbing me?"

Again the teenager didn't respond, but Harry managed a sheepish grin once a screech came from somewhere beyond the Entrance Hall. Nilia nudged Harry, "Vat did you do?"

"M-me?" Harry sputtered, feigning innocence and mock indignation. The amusement dancing in his emerald eyes belied his annoyance. "I didn't do a thing."

No sooner were the words of denial out of Harry's mouth, Ron ran into the Great Hall as if his pants were on fire. When in actuality, Ron was being chased by Mrs. Norris… and two dozen of her clones. All current occupants of the Great Hall sat up at the sight of multiple cats. Thirteen cats moved with grace and sat in the doorway: tails flicking while watching with accusing eyes.

* * *

It was December tenth, a Hogsmeade weekend and two weeks until the Yule Ball. No new news articles had been written about Harry or his alleged harem. While Harry wasn't sure what stopped the stories and gossip, he wasn't about to look that particular gift horse in the mouth.

Blaise, Padma, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville made their way down the path towards the village. It was a chilly day with the sun fighting to be seen behind thick clouds. Every so often the sun would win a brief victory, bursting through the covering grey and causing the glare off the snow to be blinding.

The three couples moved at a leisurely pace and the only talking was Neville as he spoke about a new herbology book he had been reading. Much like the other girls, Luna had latched her hand in the crook of Neville's arm and listened attentively, nodding on occasion. So when the conversation turned suddenly, it took Harry by surprise. "Have you figured out the clue yet, Harry?"

Harry blinked to gather his wits and shook his head, "Erm, no…"

"You don't have much time," Hermione reprimanded, earning a scoff from her boyfriend.

"Hermione, I have two months… give or take a day or two." Harry frowned and sighed, "You're right. I need to figure this out so I know what to study up on. Honestly, the thing gives me a headache."

Blaise grimaced at the memory of the last time he had insisted Harry listen to the clue given by the egg. "It is a piercing screech. It is quite unpleasant."

"You should soothe it with the healing balm of warm waters." Luna's airy voice drifted between them gaining her friends' attention. Her sincere smile left them a bit dazed at what she said next. "When you're there, Harry, could you try telling the mermen to beware the dabberblimps? I've tried warning them, but they don't seem to be overly concerned."


	38. Christmastide

******AN:** Another chapter not yet proof read by my daughter. I'll update when she has the time to read through this. In the meantime, thanks for reading and putting up with my odd updates.

Updated after being proof read. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

**Christmastide**

"So, erm… what are your plans for Christmastide?"

"The plan _was _to spend the holiday break at Zabini Villa again. Now that plan is shot because the barmy Yule Ball is on Christmastide eve and I _have_ to be there because of my bloody champion status." Harry huffed. The boy sat crossed legged on his bed and picked at the hem of his pant leg while he ranted about the injustice of the mandatory attendance to the formal ball. "This year they said that they're releasing us on Christmas day, providing we have a mode of transportation. Mrs. Z has arranged for a portkey for Blaise, Al and me. This tournament is messing everything up. Our classes are interrupted, but I have to study more because of the stupid tasks. People are _still _acting like I cheated to enter the bloody thing and now this whole mess with Alia and Hermione… and a _harem_! Like I'd know what to do with a harem."

There was an uncomfortable, pregnant pause as a range of emotions danced across Black's face. Harry bit back a petulant sigh. He had never just been himself with the two Gryffindors and without Blaise around, Harry had let his guard down. Harry took a calming breath and prompted, "Sorry. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Black's response was blurted out quickly as he shook his head. Harry heard a snort from somewhere behind his godfather. The voice in the background mumbled something incoherent and suddenly Black - along with the mirror the man held - swayed. The motion caused Harry to furrow his brow while Black looked over his left shoulder and huffed, "It's not that easy, Moony!"

Harry repositioned himself on his bed and sat back against his headboard, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. He quietly waited for the two Gryffindor men to remember they were supposed to be speaking with him, not each other. Blaise entered the dorm room shortly after Harry got comfortable and made his way to the bed to sit beside his friend. Harry held the mirror further away in order to allow Blaise to see easily and lessen the need for them to crowd each other. The Italian Slytherin peered into the mirror, noting the two on the other were still muttering back and forth to each other and smirked, "Black… Lupin… are you two fussing like an old married couple again?"

The two young friends laughed when Black sputtered. "What? I'm… he's… no!" The man responded petulantly and allowed his bottom lip to protrude, showing his displeasure. Blaise and Harry simply laughed harder and in the background they could hear Lupin laughing along with them.

The mirror shuffled and soon Lupin appeared in its frame. "Hello, boys," the werewolf grinned when the two teens scoffed at the 'boys' moniker. "Sirius was hoping you'd spend some time with him over the holidays. It sounds like the timing is a bit tight, but if it can be managed it would be wonderful to see you. Blaise, you're more than welcome to join Harry if Maddalena allows it… and if you'd like to, of course."

"Ask about the egg!" Black's voice came through the mirror even though the man was unseen.

Harry's eyes flicked across the room to fall upon the golden egg in question as Blaise responded to the unasked question. "The screeching is still bound to make one's ears bleed, but we were told the oddest thing in passing by an acquaintance."

"Oh?" Lupin prompted.

Reluctantly, Harry repeated what he had been told. "Luna said I should soothe it with warm water."

"She wants you to give it a bath?" Black pressed his face against Lupin's in order to see and be seen within the mirror's frame. Lupin's eyes flashed with impatience before the man held the mirror further away from the pair of Marauders, trying to free his personal space from his best friend. Black appeared to not have noticed as he continued speaking, "What kind of person suggests giving an egg a bath?"

"Luna Lovegood. She-"

"_Lovegood_?!" Black interrupted and when both boys nodded he laughed and shook his head. "We went to school with a Xeno Lovegood. He was a nutter-"

"Sirius…" Lupin scowled at his friend before turning his attention back to the boys, "Xenophilius Lovegood is… eccentric. I remember Luna, she's a clever girl and often times she hides her words of wisdom behind a field of obscurity."

"Well, there are no baths here… only showers." Harry gave a single shoulder shrug.

"Actually-"

"Padfoot!" Lupin seemed to be on a roller coaster of emotions; from annoyed, to disappointed and ending with exasperation.

"What? It's not like Harry doesn't have the map and invisibility cloak. He'll be careful and won't get caught." Black grinned at Harry, "Right?"

"I can't believe you're encouraging Harry to break rules."

"Wait, how do you know I have an invisibility cloak?" Harry interrupted their bickering.

Black grinned widely, "We used it all the time to prank Snivel-"

"Sirius!" Lupin growled and apparently knocked the man over since Black was suddenly and violently missing from the mirror's frame with an accompanying thud and barking laughter. It would seem Lupin was back to annoyed bordering on angry.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Harry interrupted as Blaise softly chuckled beside him.

The Slytherin nudged Harry, "With these two around, there's no lack of entertainment."

Ignoring Blaise's comment, Black continued with the explanation as his head popped back into the mirror's view. "The prefect's bathroom has a huge bathtub," Black's hands expand the width of his arms, not that Harry or Blaise can see this, but from the stretch he made it was assumed, "it's the size of a small pool with soap and water dispensers. It's really something to see."

"Wait… _you_ were a prefect?" Blaise asks incredulously.

Lupin scoffed and pursed his lips while Black grinned mischievously, "Of course not, but Remus was. We knew where it was and, more importantly, how to get in!"

"I think I've seen it on the map once. Haven't had to look at that map in a long while." Harry looked around his room as if searching for something.

With a soft sigh of defeat, Lupin added, "The prefect bathroom is on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered, which only opens when given the correct password. Fortunately the Marauder's map will provide the current password for you. While it won't give you common room passwords, the map will provide others."

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't use passwords." Harry blurted out the information before realizing he spoke if the wide eyed deer caught in the headlight expression on his face was anything to go by.

Black barked out a laugh, "And how do you know that?"

While Harry shoved the mirror at the other Slytherin and scampered off his bed, Blaise came to his friend's rescue by providing a partial response. "Ravenclaw is given a riddle to answer and the Hufflepuff common room is guarded by barrels that require a rhythmic pattern. Only Gryffindor and Slytherin require passwords. Any first year worth their salt should know that."

Harry shot Blaise a grateful half grin before looking into his trunk, but Black wasn't letting go of his question so easily. "Oh, this is this common knowledge now? Back in our day, no one even knew where the other common rooms were!"

Blaise scoffed, "Child's play. Having… friends in Ravenclaw gave us the knowledge of their common room rather quickly and exploration along with perseverance pointed us in the direction of both Hufflepuff common room along with the kitchen our first year."

Black grinned widely, "Impressive. We found the kitchen our third year."

"It was third year before we found the Gryffindor common room." Blaise conceded, though he didn't say it was only thanks to the Marauders' map that they found which floor that the Fat Lady's portrait sat on guard duty.

Harry pulled a well folded parchment from the bottom of his trunk and waved it towards Blaise who gave a small nod of understanding. Harry got comfortable on the bed beside Blaise and set the map on the side table. "Okay so back to Christmastide; no promises. I'll get back to you on that."

Lupin grinned and nodded while Black gave his own lopsided grin of his own. "Sounds like a plan. So, do you two have dates for the Yule Ball?"

* * *

Harry huffed at his reflection and tugged once more on the stupid, black silken strip of fabric. A few choice expletives had already escaped Harry a time or three as he expressed his frustrations. Blaise entered their dorm room just as another, colorful abuse of the English language was muttered. Blaise chuckled at his frustrated friend. "Do you want a hand?"

"YES!"

Blaise grabbed his wand and pointed at Harry's bowtie. With a muttered, 'colligo' from the Italian pure blood in conjunction with a smooth circular movement of his wand, Harry's tie quickly and neatly worked itself into a perfectly even bow.

Harry stared at his reflection as said mirror image verbosely admired their appearance and commented positively about their attire yet in the same breath lamented their lack of better hair products to tame their ebony locks. Harry disagreed with the magical image's view and sighed heavily with a put upon air, "I look ridiculous."

The reflection took offense and scoffed, "That's not my fault. I only look as good as you do. Maybe if you tried styling our luxurious tresses we wouldn't resemble a mop!"

Blaise chuckled at the irate mirror image. Scowling at his reflection, Harry ignored it in order to turn to Blaise. "Stuff it, Zabini."

His indignant retort had the opposite effect. Blaise simply laughed harder. Harry sulked and sat on his bed. Blaise wiped a tear of mirth and sat beside his friend, "Don't fret, Potter. Granger is accustomed to your mop head and the ball will be enough of a distraction. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess." Harry grabbed the black velvet box off his side table and followed Blaise out of the door.

The two friends made their way through the common room and up to the Entrance Hall where they had agreed to meet their dates. Harry did his best not to fidget, but it took Blaise clearing his throat for him to finally stand still.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're here… where's your date?" McGonagall looked around frantically and quirked an eyebrow when her gaze rested on Blaise.

"While I'm most certainly handsome enough to be considered date material, Professor..." Blaise smirked at the woman when she pursed her lips at him, "I'm simply awaiting my betrothed, who should be arriving shortly with Potter's date."

As the words were spoken a response came from the stairway. The lilting voice, hinted with humor, broke into the conversation, "Are we late?"

Three lovely Ravenclaw girls stood staggered along the staircase. Sara stood on the third step in a black gown, Hermione stood on the second step wearing a soft blue and Padma stood on the first step adorned in a rich purple. Padma laughed softly at Harry as he blinked owlishly at Hermione. "You'd think he'd never seen you before, Hermione."

Harry recovered quickly and grinned slyly, "That's not the case at all. Hermione simply astounds me with her beauty every time I see her."

Blaise lowered his voice as he passed Harry, "Nice recovery." The Italian Slytherin offered his arm to his betrothed. Padma gave a small cant of her head and slipped her hand into the crook of Blaise's arm in order to join the others within the Great Hall.

As Harry smiled up at Hermione, Poliakoff appeared beside him. He gave Harry a polite nod, gave another to Hermione, but it was Sara he had come for. The couple walked to the Great Hall, leaving Harry and Hermione alone… or as alone as two people can be in an Entrance Hall full of people.

Harry held his hand out to Hermione who slipped her hand into his. "You really are beautiful."

Hermione blushed and gave him a radiant smile, "You look rather handsome too, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry slipped the black velvet box into her palm and it was her turn to blink owlishly. "Just a little something… Blaise said it is customary to have a gift for your date and since flowers would be too difficult…"

Biting her lip, Hermione eased the box open and gasped in delight at the sight. "It's lovely!"

Harry sighed in relief and pulled the three tier choker from the box. Hermione immediately turned around so he could fasten it around her neck. The teardrop crystal rested on her flawless skin, the pearls gently hugged her neck and Hermione smiled when Harry kissed her shoulder. Harry whispered to her, "I'm glad you like it."

McGonagall interrupted them as she waved them over. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, if you would join the other champions, please."

"Sorry, Professor." Harry stuffed the velvet box in his coat pocket and guided Hermione along, taking the last spot in line behind the three school champions.

Fleur stood gracefully beside a grinning Roger Davies. Cedric was politely nodding at whatever it was that Cho Chang was saying to him. Viktor Krum was watching Harry as the younger boy finally took note of the Durmstrang champion's date. Harry grinned at his little sister and Viktor. Hermione gushed, "You look beautiful, Alia!"

Alia had returned the compliment before turning to Harry with a nervous smile, "Hi."

"She's right. You look lovely." Harry smiled back, but the smile slipped when he turned his attention to Viktor. "You're dating my little sister?"

Viktor scowled, "She is friend. I need date. She said yes. She is young... I know. I am honorable."

Harry peered at Viktor, "Just make sure you remember that."

Alia rolled her eyes at the two champions in exasperation, "Harry..."

Before the Durmstrang or Slytherin could respond, the doors to the Great Hall were swung open. The festively decorated room glistened and sparkled with icicles, snow, trees and fairy lights. It was a Christmastide scene brought to life.

Roger presented his arm to Fleur and he escorted her forward. Once they were a few feet ahead, Cedric mimicked the motion to Cho. Cho smiled up at Cedric and slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. Viktor watched the couple before him before turning sharply to Alia. He clicked his heels together and bowed at the waist before presenting his arm to her. Alia's face lit up in a smile. She curtsied gracefully before accepting his arm and the two walked regally into the hall.

"I can't top that." Harry deadpanned.

Hermione giggled, "I don't expect you to."

"Fair enough," Harry offered Hermione his hand. She slipped hers onto his palm and blushed when he bowed over it, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "Shall we?"

Hermione didn't respond verbally, she curtsied instead. Soon Hermione was giggling nervously as all eyes were upon them unable to meet anyone's gaze directly, "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"How do you handle everyone looking at you?"

"I ignore them. Besides they aren't looking at me. They're looking in awe at the beautiful young lady on my arm, wondering how someone like me tricked you into being my girlfriend."

Harry escorted Hermione to the head table. He pulled her chair out for her and waited until she was settled before joining her. He shot a cursory glance at the… man sitting beside him, but chose to ignore the condescending sneer Percy Weasley gave in return. "Do be careful, Weasley. Didn't your mother teach you not to make faces?"

Scowling, Percy snapped at Harry, "Don't talk about my mother."

"I happen to believe that your mother is a lovely person." Harry kept his temper in check, but did nothing to dampen Percy's growing annoyance. "She's always been very kind to me. As a matter of fact, her homemade fudge is some of the best I've ever had."

Percy huffed, but Dumbledore stood before he could retort. As was his tradition, the headmaster spoke about enjoying their time, the food, the dance and company. With a single clap of Dumbledore's hands, food appeared on all of the tables and the conversation between Percy and Harry came to an end.

Dinner couldn't end fast enough for Harry. Percy kept sending disapproving looks his way, but Harry dutifully ignored him in order to remain pleasant company for Hermione. As dessert disappeared from the tables, the lights dimmed in the surrounding areas and focused on the dance floor.

The Slytherin champion pushed his chair back and stood before he helped Hermione from hers. One by one, the champions and their dates made their way from the head table. Harry led Hermione to the dance floor where the other three couples were waiting for them. As the last couple reached their position, the music began with a traditional waltz.

Harry and Hermione had practiced dancing many times together at Zabini Villa and were comfortable as partners. While the couple was taught both the traditional and the contemporary waltz, they chose to do a contemporary in order to blend in with the other couples. Harry led Hermione flawlessly around the dance floor. The couple glided effortlessly and they turned with ease. Soon he was spinning her gently as her long flowing gown flared around her.

At some point during the song a few of the staff joined the quartet of couples as they were gliding around the dance floor. Hagrid and Maxime stayed towards the middle as Dumbledore danced rather impressively for a man of his age with Sprout. Bagman danced with McGonagall and Harry did a double take when he saw the woman smiling.

As the dance came to an end, Harry and Hermione made their way to the table where Blaise and Padma were sitting. They sat for a while and spoke amiably. Harry relaxed for the first time that evening.

The evening was enchanting as the students danced and drank, visiting and laughing, making new friends and reconfirming old ones. Flitwick introduced a wizarding band, the Weird Sisters, which Harry had never heard of before and found it odd that they were all men; not a single woman was in the band. "Sisters? But they're all blokes."

Hermione giggled, "Like that Canadian band, Barenaked Ladies. They're all boys, too."

"Barenaked…" Blaise blinked and shook his head, "Ladies would not perform naked."

"Muggle band, five men, no idea why the name is about ladies, but I'd imagine it's similar to the Weird Sisters being all male." Hermione gave Blaise a shrug, but their conversation was interrupted by Harry who tugged her hand, guiding Hermione out to the dance floor.

Three songs later, Hermione and Harry collapsed in their chairs. Viktor came with drinks for the four of them. Harry glanced at Alia, "Where's Zabini?"

"Padma wanted some air…" Alia blushed and left that sentiment unspoken, but quickly smiled up at Viktor when he handed her a cup of punch. "Thank you."

The Weird Sisters were starting another song when Hermione squealed, "I love this song."

Viktor chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Harry who simply nodded in return. Viktor offered a hand to Hermione, "Care to dance?"

Hermione blinked and looked at Harry who simply smiled. She then turned to Alia who nodded at her. "Love to!"

The two went to the dance floor. Alia sipped her drink and set the cup down as Harry asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Alia giggled, "But it would be much more fun if my brother would remember to ask me to dance, too."

"Shame on him!" Harry pulled himself out of his chair and grabbed Alia's hand, dragging his sister onto the dance floor.

Harry wasn't a great dancer, but he had fun and from the looks of the others with their odd gyrations on the dance floor, none of the other students cared what he looked like. Alia was gasping for breath by the end of the second song and the two went back towards the table with Viktor and Hermione.

It was then that the wayward couple finally made their reappearance. Blaise's nostrils were flared and his temper was barely in check. Padma glanced around nervously, but didn't wait as she made a quick exit towards the Entrance Hall with Blaise hot on her trail.

"That doesn't look good."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. She grabbed Harry's hand and the two left quickly after their friends. Over the noise of the band and laughter, the couple hadn't realized they were being followed until the four made it to the Entrance Hall.

"There!" Viktor pointed to the hallway that led down to the dungeons.

The quartet moved swiftly to follow. Harry led the way and they moved swiftly to the Slytherin common room entrance. The fourth year muttered the password and upon entry to the common room, saw Blaise standing at the bottom of the stairs to the dorms, as if waiting for them to arrive.

Blaise motioned with his head for them to follow and naturally, they did. Padma was sitting on Blaise's bed while her betrothed paced. The other four entered and Viktor closed the door. Harry instantly pulled his wand and cast a muffliato at the door and locked it. He noted that Blaise stopped moving, but still Harry had to ask. "What's wrong?"

The irate Slytherin stopped in his tracks and gave Padma a small nod. The Ravenclaw girl gracefully stood and presented Harry with a jar. Padma backed away so quickly Harry wasn't sure what to make of her actions, but common sense overruled any doubts, reasoning that Blaise wouldn't endanger them. Hermione canted her head, as did Alia while the two girls peered inside the jar, but it was Viktor that finally asked the question they all were thinking, "Vhat kind of bug is that?"

* * *

**Spell(s) created for the story:**

_Colligo_: Transfiguration, bind or tie a bowtie


	39. Gifts

**AN:** First, my apologies for the delay of this chapter. I was suffering from writer's block which promptly sidetracked me with reading other folks' wonderful works and some that I really wish I could get those hours of my life back… really… no really, really…

Second, I'm guilty of currently writing not just one fan fiction, so my attention hasn't been as focused as it should be. I'm currently in the processes of writing three with a collaboration of a fourth story that started as a one shot that I wrote. That is until daughter #2 (Elipsa) was supposed to proofread it and said, 'oh this will be fun to write! We can write it together!' The story is now 66 chapters and still going strong.

Third, this hasn't been proofread yet. Elipsa isn't just my editor, she's my daughter, she's a student and full time employee and writing several stories of her own (fanfiction and a book)… oh and the story that we've been writing together.

(This has been edited!)

That said, here's another chapter for your enjoyment or at least I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Gifts**

"_That_," Blaise over enunciated with sneer, "is Skeeter."

"A vhat?" Viktor's thick eyebrows furrowed showing his confusion. The tall champion peered closer at the bug trapped behind glass, "I don't know dis 'skeeter bug'. Is it poison?"

"You could say that." Padma bit back a giggle when the Bulgarian straightened immediately and distanced himself from the bug in the jar. Harry raised an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw's claim, but didn't interrupt.

"That is Rita Skeeter; she's an animagus." Blaise growled. Padma quickly went to Blaise's side and wrapped her arms around his waist to help calm him. The Italian Slytherin composed himself and draped an arm around his betrothed shoulder, giving her a small, grateful grin.

"But," Hermione shook her head in denial, "animagi can't be insects."

"Apparently they can." Harry peered at the bug, noting the odd marks around its facial area and the familiar green coloring of its shell. "Look at her, Hermione. Skeeter has worn that acidic green color every time that I've seen her. And look at that face. See the dots on the sides? Tell me that doesn't look like those stupid glasses she wears."

If it were even remotely possible, the insect managed to appear insulted and stomped a… foot.. limb… appendage. Hermione covered her mouth with both hands muttering, "That's Rita Skeeter!"

Alia smirked, "I'm pretty sure we covered that. Question is: what do we do with her now?"

"May I?" Viktor asked, holding a hand out towards his fellow champion. Harry's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but he nodded and handed the jar over nonetheless. The Durmstrang student set the jar down gently on a desk, pulled his wand and said something - an incantation of sorts - while tapping against the glass jar, "Duro. Now is sturdy, not to break so easy until decide vhat to do. You have kniff? Kniff for… popravyam… to… erm, fix…" he motioned with his wand as if writing.

Harry blinked in momentary confusion as Viktor's words sunk in, but he moved quickly as soon as figured out what it was that the older boy wanted. Harry handed over a small knife - handle first - to Viktor, "A pen knife to sharpen a quill?"

"Da! Pen kniff." Viktor concentrated on the lid of the jar. The champion carefully punctured the top - ignoring the now buzzing-indignant green bug within - and repeated the motion to create two small slits in the lid to act as air holes. "Now bug can breathe. Ve do not like Skeeter bug, but ve are not killers."

With a nod, Viktor handed the pen knife back to Harry who slipped it into a desk drawer. The whole room seemed to relax once that act was complete. Harry cocked his head, still looking at the jar, "How did you manage to trap her?"

"How did you even know it was her?" Alia asked.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Alia's nose wrinkled, eyebrows furrowed to show her confusion and tilted her head, "What did he do?"

"Well that's a bit of a story." Blaise sat on the edge of his bed; Padma sat beside him and fluffed her skirt. Viktor pulled Harry's desk chair out and took a seat as Harry, Hermione and Alia got comfortable on Harry's bed. Alia grabbed Harry's pillow and smoothed it on her lap before hugging it to her to rest her chin on it, readying herself for the tale. "Padma and I went out for a bit of fresh air." Ignoring the knowing looks, Blaise continued. "During our walk we saw your friend Hagrid with that mammoth of a woman, Maxime. Swear I'll be scarred for life-"

"Blaise," Padma admonished softly, but her voice was laced with amusement.

"Hmm," Blaise gave her a side glance prior to continuing. "We came upon Malfoy. While seeing Malfoy alone wasn't odd, seeing Parkinson a few feet away looking around nervously was. If she was looking for someone, that's one thing, but the girl was obviously a look out-"

"A poor one at that. She didn't bother looking behind her. Not very Slytherin of her." Padma added to the Slytherins' amusement.

"Malfoy had his hands cupped and had been blowing into them as if warming them. When I asked him what he was doing, he relaxed. Apparently we were right, Parkinson was looking for someone…"

Padma listened to the story with rapt attention - even though she was part of the tale unfolding - hanging on Blaise's every word. Blaise continued, seeing that each of his audience was duly intrigued. "Malfoy hadn't been blowing on his hands; he'd been telling Skeeter his tale of woe with that bloody overgrown chicken that scratched his arm-"

"Buckbeak isn't a chicken!"

"Of course not," Harry chuckled softly and put his arm around Hermione to calm the Ravenclaw after her indignant tantrum.

Ignoring Hermione's outburst, Blaise continued as if the Ravenclaw girl hadn't spoken. "Malfoy had been stalling Skeeter, awaiting for our arrival."

"Which Parkinson missed because she's a horrible lookout." Padma added for her own benefit and the Ravenclaw girl appeared to take delight in slighting the pug-nosed Slytherin girl.

Blaise simply smirked at Padma and continued, "Apparently Skeeter has been hiding around the castle grounds in her animagus form and that is how she knew about Alia getting upset during breakfast. Malfoy stalled her in order to see what should be done about her prying."

Hermione tapped her chin, appearing to be deep in thought. Harry smirked openly and stated, "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Who are the two people on the top of our list that would simply love to get their hands on… that bug?" Hermione pressed her lips together as if to keep from blurting out the answer, but she hadn't really needed to since Alia responded immediately.

"Mrs. Z and Black!"

"Hmm, and what do you suppose either of those two would do with her?"

Harry shuddered, "I'd rather not imagine what Black would-"

"Potter!" Blaise cut his friend's words off immediately.

The Hogwarts champion blinked not once, but twice before laughing. "I'm not sure what _you're _imagining, but I'm guessing it's more disturbing than plucking her wings…"

Padma turned beet red and hid her face in Blaise's chest while her shoulders shook with laughter. Alia looked away and bit her lip, but Hermione canted her head as the three boys laughed, "That's pretty disturbing, Harry. I can't imagine what could be worse…"

Harry grinned at his girlfriend and draped his arm around her, "That's okay, Hermione. What we need to focus on now is how we get her to the Zabini Villa. We portkey tomorrow morning. I can't carry her. I don't travel well. One fall and I imagine that glass will break even if it was strengthened and, personally, I'm not willing to take that risk."

Alia gave a small shrug, "I'm not that great with portkeys either and Blaise, you're only marginally better than we are."

Blaise stiffened, "I'm…" Alia smirked and Blaise deflated, "Fine, but I'm still better than you two."

"What about Hedwig?" Hermione asked.

"You live in Villa, yes?" Viktor interrupted and continued when Blaise nodded. "You have house-elf come, take bug to home."

"Can they get past the wards?" Padma frowned in thought, "Hogwarts has many security wards…"

"Dobby did." Harry reminded them, but Viktor only frowned at the reference.

Blaise chuckled, "Of course." A smile warmed the handsome boy's features as he called out, "Cari."

* * *

"Harry?" Mrs. Zabini met the young wizard as he stepped from the floo. As the fire burst into green flames for a second time emitting Black, Mrs. Zabini was fussing over Harry while banishing the soot that dared soil the young wizard's clothing and straightened his mop of black hair as much as possibly using only her fingertips.

"Yes'm?" Harry stood still, allowing the woman - who had become somewhat of a second mother to him over the years - to fuss over him now that he was safely back from his visit at Lupin's home with his Godfather.

"Where are your glasses?" Mrs. Zabini crossed the room to retake her seat on the sofa. Blaise, who sat in an armchair, held his place in his book with a finger as he watched his friend's return. Harry set his bag on the floor at his feet when he took a seat on the other end of the sofa and Black settled in an armchair across from the Zabini heir.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Well…" The boy sat back in his seat getting comfortable before he explained, "The glasses I had been wearing were old. Did you know you're supposed to get your eyes checked every year?" When both Zabinis nodded, Black shot his godson an amused 'told you so' look causing Harry to sigh. "Well I didn't. For one of my gifts, Black-"

"Sirius; how many times do I have to-"

Black had interrupted the boy's story, but was snubbed by a smirking Harry. "_Black_ decided to buy me new glasses. Turns out I have an astigmatism in my left eye and the lenses I was wearing were thinned from all the repairs I've had to do on them over the years so there was no salvaging them and apparently were doing more damage than good."

Blaise nodded knowingly, having had taught his friend how to properly cast the 'reparo' spell in their first year. The Zabini heir pointed out a flaw in Harry's tale, "That doesn't explain the lack of glasses now."

"True, but I was getting to that part, Mr. Impatient." Both Slytherin boys ignored Black's inelegant snort of amusement.

"I wouldn't be impatient if you'd simply get to the point, Mr. I-ramble-incessantly."

Mrs. Zabini smiled at the boys' banter and quietly poured tea so Harry could continue the tale. "Thank you." The young Slytherin took the offered cup and promptly added milk and sugar while he spoke, "The specialist suggested that I get the astigmatism mended along with wearing corrective lenses or just fixing my eyesight altogether which would naturally cost more. Black went with repairing my sight completely. I was a bit nervous at first, but the idea of not having glasses was too good to pass up." As he had been relaying events, Mrs. Zabini had passed tea around to the others and held a plate of biscuits out for Black. Harry took a sip of his tea before continuing, "It's weird waking up in the morning and not being blind. Trouble is that this isn't permanent."

"Not permanent?" Blaise scoffed, "If the renewed eyesight isn't permanent, what would be the point of having the procedure?"

Black declined the offer of biscuits and smirked behind his tea cup before taking another sip. Harry gave a shrug of indifference, "Everyone's eyesight changes with age. Eventually, my eyes will give out again. She said it will take about fifty years before I should need glasses again providing I take care of my vision with regular annual check ups. I think I can live with that."

"I'd imagine so," Mrs. Zabini smiled at the young man.

"Anyhow, I wanted to thank you, Mrs. Zabini." Harry chuckled when Black gave out an offended 'Oi!'

Mrs. Zabini gave him a surprised look while raising an elegantly sculpted eyebrow. "Whatever for, Mr. Potter?"

"I know you told Black or Lupin that I've been talking about fixing my eyes for a while now."

"I'm sure I don't know to what you are referring," Mrs. Zabini hid her smile behind her tea cup.

Black huffed, "Isn't it even remotely possible that I managed to think that one up on my own?"

Blaise picked up his book to hide his own grin and Harry laughed at his godfather, shaking his head, "Of course not."

Mrs. Zabini lowered her cup and set her eyes upon the grinning young wizard, "Have you managed to figure out the clue within your golden egg?"

Harry grimaced, but nodded. He set the tea cup on the table before rummaging in his bag. "Luna was spot on with her cryptic clue. Underwater the barmy thing sings. Go figure." Pulling a few sheets of parchment out, Harry sorts through them looking for one in particular, "Here it is:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

The two Zabinis listened to the message and clues given by the song as Harry spoke the words to them. Mrs. Zabini spoke her thoughts aloud, "Obviously the 'us' speaks of the merpeople that reside in a village within the depths of the Black Lake, but what could you possibly sorely miss?"

"Whatever it is, Potter has only one hour to get it. You're a strong swimmer, but you can't hold your breath for an hour." Blaise pointed out.

"Won't have to," Black explained. "Remus and I showed Harry how to cast a Bubble-Head Charm."

Harry nodded, "I just have to practice it before then. I can cast it, but it's not as strong as it should be."

"Warming charms will be helpful as well seeing how you'll be in the lake in late February." Mrs. Zabini pursed her lips, "No luck getting you out of this mess yet, I take it?"

Harry sighed and shoved the pages of parchment back into his bag while Black growled out, "Not yet. Other than the name on the paper isn't Harry's signature - which to me should be good enough - the monkeys in the Ministry want the person responsible."

"Hmmm," Mrs. Zabini hummed softly while deep in thought. Both Slytherin students watched the Zabini matriarch as a small smile graced her features which got Black's attention and caused the old Marauder to sit forward with interest.

Blaise peered at his mother as his book dropped back onto his lap, "Mother is scheming again."

Harry nodded slowly, "This should be fun."

"Whatever it is," Black grinned, "I'm in."

* * *

"Harry!" The Slytherin and Marauder turned to the beckoning Ravenclaw as she bounced over to them. Her smile was beaming as she looked up at Harry, but it faltered when she cocked her head to the side. "Harry? Where are your glasses?"

"Black got my eyes fixed for a belated birthday gift... or Christmastide... or some other reason to give a gift. I'm not questioning it, but he seems to think he needs to make up for the past fourteen years." Harry averted his attention from his girlfriend and smiled at Hermione's parents, "Drs. Granger, lovely to see you both. Please allow me to introduce my godfather, Sirius Black."

The couple turned their attention to the odd, yet handsome Marauder who grinned at them. "I'm Sirius, pleasure to meet you both."

Hermione's father held out his hand and gave a small nod, "Danny and Em... pleasure."

Black shook the man's hand, "Harry said you're a doctor, Danny... erm, what do you... doctor?"

"My wife is Danny... Em is short for Emerson, my wife's name is Danielle. We're dentists. I'm a family practitioner and my wife is an oral surgeon." Mr. Granger smiled at his wife proudly, missing the look of confusion on Black's face.

Hermione giggled and tried to answer the unasked question on his face, "Dentists deal with teeth, Sirius."

"Oh..." Black suddenly closed his mouth with an audible snap and nodded as if he understood, "right... but of course..."

"Did you manage to figure out the clue? Did the water help like Luna suggested?"

"Yes," Harry rummaged in his bag and handed her the parchment that he had read aloud earlier to the Zabinis and listened as Hermione read it aloud for those around them. Having heard it before, Harry let his attention wander around Platform Nine and Three-Quarters as other holiday travelers were making their way on the train. "I'll tell you what, Black. You get me out of this blasted Tournament and I'll start calling you by your first name."

"Now that's incentive." Black nodded, "Consider it done."

Hermione's voice floated over theirs, "Seek us where our voices sound..."

"Black Lake." Harry said somewhat distracted.

"Right, makes sense but what will you sorely miss?"

Harry brought his full attention back to his girlfriend and gave her a small shrug. "Not a clue, really."

"Well, whatever it is you've only an hour to get it back."

"Black and Lupin helped me learn the Bubble-Head charm and yes, I know I have to teach it to you." Hermione simply smiled at him when he mentioned the private tutoring.

Mrs. Granger suddenly perked and snapped her fingers before pointing at the man before her, "Sirius Black... as in the escaped from Azkaban, found innocent, godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived, but may be the actual father to an illegitimate love child, Sirius Black?"

Black winced and nodded. Harry groaned and smacked his forehead before asking, "You let your parents read the _Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione blushed and hugged Harry's arm, "I don't _let _them... they have their own subscription. It's their way of keeping up with what is happening in our world since I'm away at school."

"It's all rubbish, I'm nothing like what that Skeeter woman claims. Honest!" Harry winced when Mr. Granger rounded on him, "Alia is like my sister and I only have one girlfriend. I would never have another when Hermione is all-"

All heads turned to Black when he gasped and wagged a finger exclaiming, "I know what it is!"

"Know what what is exactly?"

"What you'll sorely miss!" Black stared and all heads turned to see what he was staring at.

Hermione blinked owlishly, "What?"

* * *

**AN#2:** Yes I used the actual song words. I'm sure you recognized them. Sometimes what is written is so good, why mess with it?

seriesofdamnits mentioned I have folks blinking owlishly rather often ... I hadn't realized that and now that it has been pointed out to me, I can't not see it any more. Does it help that it is usually Hermione that does it? No? Damn. I'll try to refrain. (Even if I did leave the last one cuz it just fit and dang it I liked it there)


End file.
